Stockholm syndrome (EN)
by Badi-otaku
Summary: Psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending and identifying with them. Far Cry 3. Rated M for: bad language, violence/ torture, drug, sex...
1. Chapter 1

**So, as you may have noticed, I decided to do a little update of the story. Don't worry, I didn't change the story in any way. I just wanted to fix the many mistakes that I made while writing this story. I started writing it quite a long time ago and I wasn't that fluent in English when I did.**

**I unfortunately had to read it again and I almost cried seeing how many mistakes I made. Seriously, some of my sentences didn't even make sense! I'm so sorry for that…**

**Anyway, I tried my best to fix it! As always, enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 1:

**-Hola, chica. ¿Has descansado bien****?** The man said quietly while she tried to wake-up. **Anda, despertate. **He kept saying.

***Hello, chica. Did you sleep well?* *Come on, wake up.***

When she managed to regain full consciousness, the first thing she saw was two wonderful green eyes. She was inevitably attracted by their depth. She was admiring them. But her thoughts were interrupted by finger snaps.

**-¿Chica? ¿Estás conmigo?** He called her.

***Chica? Are you with me?***

She realized her situation. She saw the man who was squat in front of her. She felt her tied hands above her head, the rope which was burning her wrists. She remembered what happened before: the beach, the pirates, the knockdown, the blackout. She has been kidnapped. A shiver of fear ran through her whole body when the man took her chin with his rough hand. She quickly turned her head to avoid facing him. He insisted and forced her to raise her head.

**-Shhhh, look at me.** He said quietly.

He was staring at her face. He was exploring each feature of her face. Her deep blue eyes, her fine nose, her luscious lips, her beautiful blond hair.

**-Hermosa…** He marveled.

She was embarrassed. She didn't know this man. She didn't want to be touched by this man. Despite his rather ordinary appearance, he was creepy. He wore a Mohawk. He had a scary scar running up the left side of his skull. He wore a dirty red tank top, green trousers and black rangers. Two hand guns and a hunting knife were hanging on his belt.

He released his grip, stood up and took something in his back pocket. She noticed it was her passport. He was reading it, pacing back and forth in front of the girl sitting on the floor.

**-So, Emilie Durand, from France, huh?** He looked at her. **Huh?** She didn't answer. **You have lost your tongue, **_**Mademoiselle**_**? **He teased. **Anyway, **he continued,** eighteen years old, hum, well, the young ones are sold for lots of money.**

**-S-sold?** Emilie started to panic.

He pretended to be sorry.

**-Oh shit, I just spoilt the surprise. Too bad!**

**-You sell human beings? You're awful!**

**-No, no, no, I'm a business man! **

He approached her, leaned over her and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

**-And you, you're going to make me lots of money**. He smirked. _**Tu es une très jolie jeune fille.**_ He said in French.

***You're a pretty girl.***

He stood up and continued to speak for himself.

**-Sinceramente, tengo muchas ganas de mantenerte para mí solo.**

*******Honestly, I really want to keep you for myself.***

**-¡Yo, no soy un objeto, libérame, hijo de puta!** She shouted.

***I'm not an object, release me, you son of a bitch!***

He was surprised. He turned around to face her.

**-¿Hablas español? ¡Que sorpresa! Tienes muchas cualidades. **

*******You speak Spanish? What a surprise! You've many qualities.***

His mood suddenly changed: he grabbed a fist of her hair and pulled, she groaned in pain.

**-But don't try to disrespect me again, ****perra****, otherwise I rip your head off, ****has comprendido****?**

Emilie nodded. She didn't want to anger him further. He released his grip and she lowered her head. He started to ask her few questions.

**-So, height? Weight? Measurements?**

She didn't answer; this kind of things didn't concern him! He started to be annoyed by her silence; he took one of his guns and aimed it at Emilie's head.

**-If you don't help me, it won't work, so be a nice bitch and answer me!**

Emilie was shaking with fear, she saw the barrel of the gun pointed at her, and she didn't want to die.

**-Height?**

**-5'6".**

She gave in.

**-Weight?**

**-132 lbs.**

**-Measurements?**

It was the most intrusive question that she has been asked ever, she wasn't even sure she knew it. However, she answered.

**-40 C, 25", 30".**

**-Wow, it's quite tempting.** He responded with a smirk.

She was terribly embarrassed by his comment. But not as embarrassed as when he asked the next question.

**-Are you a virgin?**

She even doubted that she heard well.

**-What?** She asked.

**-I'm asking you if your little pussy has already been fucked!**

The vulgarity of his sentence shocked her a bit, she answered, barely audible.

**-I-I'm a v-virgin.**

**-There, that wasn't so hard, was that? Is there another thing to add? Sickness, whatever?**

**-No.**

He turned around and exited the bamboo cage where they were. Another man called him, approaching him. He wore a shirt with a suite jacket and jeans. He had a golden chain around his neck.

**-Vaas? Have you finished with the French girl?** The new man asked with a thick south-African accent.

**-Yeah. She told me everything, I guess. **The pirate answered.

**-How much you think we can demand?**

**-Three million easily, maybe more**.

The man with the Mohawk gave the other a clipboard, he took it, adding:

**-I like when it goes like this. **The two sneered.

So she will indeed be sold, three million? She had the impression that her body didn't belong to her anymore. She wanted to hide. To hide in a hole where anyone could find her and stay there forever. She felt undressed. She felt weak and vulnerable.

**-When I find a buyer, I will come here to bring her to the south, it wouldn't be so long. In the meantime, you do whatever you want but don't damage the merchandise. **The man in the suit said before leaving.

**-Don't worry, I'll be careful.** The other replied.

He started to leave too but Emilie called him by what seemed to be his name.

**-Vaas?**

He turned and looked at her.

**-What?**

**-W-Where are t-they?**

**-Who?**

**-Where are my sisters?**

She asked gently not to irritate him.

**-Sisters? You talk about the two ****chicas ****who were with you?**

She nodded. A smirk appeared on the pirate's lips.

**-Don't worry; I haven't killed them, not yet.**

To these words, he left for good. She started to worry. Worry about her two sisters. All the three had been kidnapped by those pirates. But she was alone, locked in this cage, like an animal. She was hungry, she was thirsty, and the sun was burning her skin. Her whole body was hurting. Her clothes were dirty. She couldn't do anything. She wanted to cry but she didn't manage.

She finally fell asleep, thinking about her family, her home, what she wouldn't give for going home? To exit this hell?


	2. Chapter 2

**(Updated to fix mistakes)**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 2

_**-We should arrive soon, guys, you'll see, it's worth it!**__ He said while he was driving the boat._

_**-Are you sure you, Doug? Because we see nothing!**__ I replied, looking over the horizon.  
_

_**-Yes there, there is something! **__Jake added; pointing what seemed to be an island.  
_

_**-Yeah, that's it guys. This is Rook Island, paradise on Earth!**__ Doug stated.  
_

_**-Here we go! Woohoo!**__ Ryan shouted, raising his arms.  
_

_We were on the boat that sailed all paces to the island, to adventure. There were my two sisters, two boys we had met yesterday at a party and Doug, the DJ of the party who had told us about this island. An island where everything was permitted, where we could do whatever we wanted.  
_

_Despite our prohibitions, my little sister had insisted on coming with us (not to say that she made a scene). Anyway, I didn't care about her, we have already accepted that she come with us on vacation, I wasn't going to let her ruin it as well. _

_We were now on the beach; we enjoyed the sun, the land scape, the clear water of the ocean. I felt the sand slipping between my toes, the little breeze caressing my face gently. We drank, danced, and laughed. We were imagining we were alone in the world. We were imagining we were the masters of the world.  
_

_Until a gunshot was heard. Ryan fell to the ground, a bloody hole in the head. Panic seized us, everything went so fast. Men arrived from nowhere, screaming. I couldn't see my sisters. Jake fell in turn. The screams and gunfire tore the silence of the cove. I heard a man shouting orders. _

_**-Don't kill the girls, coños, we need them alive!  
**_

_In no time, my vision became blurred; I felt an extreme pain in my head. And then nothing, all went silent.  
_

Emilie woke with a start. A nightmare. No, a memory. She began to wonder; why the hell did she follow this boy, Doug? He seemed nice; he promised great things, he promised paradise. Result? It was hell. What idiot!

She then took her time to consider her situation and possibly develop a plan to escape. She wasn't attached to the cage anymore. But she was still alone. It was dark; the soft light of the moon didn't allow her to see beyond the cage. She could however distinguish a figure approaching. She knew who it was when she heard him say:

**-Ah, la chica is awake.**

Vaas stood in front of her, crouched and handed her something between the bars.

**-Here, I brought you something to eat.** It was a bowl of rice.

She didn't move; she stared into his eyes, hesitating to take what he gave her.

**-You don't want that? Maybe you prefer meat; I have a nice piece between my legs if you want.** He joked with a lecherous smile.

His words disgusted her. She still was hesitating, but her stomach ordered her to eat. She gave in quickly. She grabbed the bowl and ate its contents. When she had finished, he stated:

**-And what do you say if you are well-mannered?**

**-T-thank you.** She had no desire to thank this man, but as he was unpredictable and he gets angry easily, she preferred to obey.

**-Good. **He said with a grin.

He sat up and opened the cage door, went up to her, took her arm to lift her and get her out of the cage with him.

**-Where are we going?** She asked hesitantly.

**-You told me you had two sisters?**

She nodded. Was he leading her to them? She followed him without flinching. He clutched her arm tightly. When they arrived at the middle of the camp, a pirate stopped them.

**-Vaas, we need you over there, it's urgent.**

Vaas sighed and dropped Emilie's arm. He began to follow the pirate who was leaving and said to the girl:

**-Don't move, I'll be back soon, chica.**

What? He left like that, alone, without being attached, without being watched? There was hardly anyone to see her; the black of the night was covering the place. If she ran, nobody would see her. It was the perfect opportunity. But she thought again. No, she couldn't leave without her sisters. She then heard a scream.

**-Eh! Y a quelqu'un? Détachez-nous bande d'enfoirés!**

***Hey! Is there someone, Release us, you cocksuckers!***

It was her, Julie, her big sister; Emilie would recognize her voice among a thousand. Without lingering longer, the girl ran to join the source of the cry. She came to a stage. There were Julie and Iris, both attached to poles. They seemed to have been beaten and mistreated, as Emilie was, she guessed. Iris was motionless, her head hanging forward as if she couldn't hold it. When Julie saw her sister, her hope was reborn. She whispered so that she couldn't be heard.

**-Emilie, oh mon dieu, t'es là, libère-nous, vite avant qu'ils reviennent. **

***Emilie, oh my god, you're here, untie us, quick before they come back.***

Emilie was petrified, she watched her sisters, she… hesitated? Why? She had a chance to run away with them, to escape this hell. But she was thinking about Vaas, if they were caught trying to escape, he would kill them, for sure.

**-Qu'est-ce que t'attends putain? ****Grouille, Em! **

***What thefuck are you waiting for? Quick, Em!***

Live as a slave, or die with a bullet in the head? That was the question that revolved in Emilie's head.

**-Well, well. I see that the family is complete, poignant reunion.** A male's voice joked behind her.

Vaas. Julie saw him approaching her sister from behind. A look of despair appeared on her face. Emilie was still motionless. He was behind her, close, she felt him. A cold shudder ran through her whole body when he laid his hands on her frail shoulders. She closed her eyes and breathed. She could no longer escape. He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered to her:

**-**_**Tu me les présentes**_**?**

***Would you introduce them?***

She didn't answer. Her breathing quickened, her heart was beating in her chest as if it would explode. He removed his hand and took her wrist to bring her closer to the two hostages. He stopped in front of Iris. The face of the girl was contorted with terror at the sight of the pirate. He put a lock of her hair behind her ear before asking:

**-What's your name, niña? How old are you?**

She was silent. Emilie saw the anger growing in Vaas. She replied:

**-This is Iris, she is fourteen.**

He turned to the blonde with a surprised look on his face and said, his lips curling into a smile:

**-I wasn't asking you, but thank you anyway,**

He paced his fingertips along her jawline, adding with a seductive voice:

**-Querida.**

«Querida »? A new nickname. Emilie was a little angry, she wasn't his « sweetheart »! She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when Vaas took her arm to make her move. They were now in front of Julie. She was afraid of Vaas, but she tried not to show it. She resisted.

**-Release my sister, asshole!** She shouted spitting in his face.

He wiped his face before adding sarcastically:

**-You're a very nice girl.**

He suddenly grabbed her neck with one hand and began to squeeze. Julie was suffocating, she writhed in pain. She felt her life getting away from her body while the pirate tightened more and more, smiling sadistically.

**-Stop it! Vaas, stop!** Emilie cried.

He did nothing. She grabbed his muscular arm and stared into his eyes.

**-Stop, I'm begging you!**

He stopped dead. Julie tried to catch her breath, she was coughing.

**-You're right, I have a better idea, come!** He said, getting her a little away from both girls.

He then placed her in front of them, took out a gun from his belt, loaded, disabled security and put it in Emilie's hands. She didn't understand. Why did he give her that? She would unfortunately find it out very soon.

He stood behind the blonde; he put his hands on hers. Their bodies were bonded to one another. Emilie could feel his animal breath on her neck. They had their arms outstretched. They held in their hands the gun aimed to her sisters. He began to explain, in a low whisper:

**-So, Querida, I want you to choose which of the two... will die and I want you to put a fucking bullet in her skull.**

Emilie couldn't help but gesticulating to escape the pirate. She was sobbing. How could he ask her to do such a thing? He was a monster. She wouldn't, she couldn't. He tightened his grip on her body and whispered in her ear.

**-Shhhh, don't worry, it's easy, I'll help you.**

**-No, let me go, I can't, stop, sale monstre!** She was screaming and crying.

***fucking monster!***

**-Calm down, everything's fine. **He continued to whisper softly.

But seeing that she didn't stop, he got angry and shouted:

**-Eh! Shut the fuck up! OK? Shut the fuck up your fucking mouth!**

She immediately stopped, she was too afraid of him to resist him.

**-That's good, nice girl.** He spoke as if he was talking to a dog. He continued: **So, did you make your choice?**

He was moving the gun from side to side.

**-Her, or her...?**

Julie and Iris were frightened, terrified. Julie shouted to her sister:

**-Arrête, Em, fais pas ça!**

***Stop, Em, don't do this!***

Of course she didn't want to do it. But she couldn't escape. He was holding her firmly. He also had his finger on the trigger and pressed more and more. The shot was going. She had no choice. Or rather one: Iris or Julie.

At this time, she thought something horrible: she didn't want to kill her big sister, she couldn't see her die, and she couldn't live without her. So, by default ... She pointed the gun at her little sister who was sobbing loudly. Vaas was pressing stronger. Emilie felt her heart exploded in her chest. She was going to do it; she was going to kill her own sister. She closed her eyes, turned her head and fired.

BANG!

_She_ fired. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to watch the lifeless body of Iris. Vaas departed Emilie to see the bullet hole in the middle of the bloody forehead of the victim.

**-Boom! Headshot!** He shouted applauding.

Emilie was still standing there, the gun still in her hand. Julie, who had witnessed the whole scene was shocked, she stared at her sister. She didn't do it, it wasn't possible! Emilie didn't know where she was. She tried to gather her ideas. She tried to organize her thoughts and to contain her emotions. Anxiety, fear, excitement; all the feelings imaginable crossed at that time. All, unless one: sadness. She wasn't even a little sad, why? Her sister was dead by her hands! Was she becoming a monster too?

Vaas retrieved his gun and left the place, holding Emilie by the waist.

**-Clean up that mess.** He ordered some of his men.

He took her back to her cage. She didn't resist, she did nothing but follow him. She was still in shock, a blank look in her eyes. Once there, he pushed her inside, closed the door and went away, saying with a joyful tone:

**-See you later, Querida.**

When he was gone, she sat in a corner of her prison, brought her knees to her chest, she buried her head in her arms, and started to sob like a little girl.

* * *

**That it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed and made you want to read more. Don't hesitate to post a review, it always makes me glad. Thank you for reading and bye bye!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Updated to fix mistakes)**

**Hey! Chapter 3 is here, thank you again for your support. I would like to warn that this chapter is a little violent (torture time!). Enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 3

That morning, Emilie was awakened by screams.

**-I told you: not the young girl, Vaas, shit!**

**-**_**She **_**fucking kill her, anyway she was already half dead!**

The two men were a few meters from the cage. She recognized the voices: Vaas and the guy with the golden chain.

**-Tell me at least that the parents had already paid.**

**-Yeah, I have the money.**

**-OK. Well, I go back to work in the south, don't fuck up with the second one, okay?**

The man started to leave, sighing.

**-Yeah, it's okay, Hoyt. Oh and, what do I do with the first one?** The pirate asked.

**-Whatever you want, she is worthless. **The other replied, looking over his shoulder.

A mean smile appeared on Vaas lips, he would have fun.

Emilie was still sitting on the floor, in the cage. The burning sunlight, thirst and fatigue were killing her slowly. Her vision was blurred. She distinguished Vaas's silhouette walking towards her. He now stood before her. She tried to speak a few words:

**-W-water...**

He smiled. He saw her dying in her prison, he loved it. But he wanted more, he wanted her to beg.

**-How do you ask politely?** He sneered.

She was silent. On the one hand, she was tired of always give in to his orders, to obey him like a little dog, to swallow her esteem before him. But on the other hand, she would die of thirst, is life not worth that sacrifice? At the same time, death would allow her to escape this hell she knew she would never leave. She said nothing. He began to get impatient. He took the bottle hanging from his belt, opened it and began to slowly pour its contents on the floor, before Emilie's eyes.

**-You don't want that? It's a shame...**

Oh well!

**-I'm begging you, give some water, please!**

He stopped with a satisfied smile on his lips. He entered the cage and gave the bottle to Emilie who hastened to take it and drink the precious liquid it contained. A little water remained in the bottle, she didn't waste a drop. Vaas exulted; he gently stroked her hair, saying:

**-Bien, eres una bonita perra.**

***Good, you're a nice bitch.***

It was exactly what Emilie feared. She wasn't his bitch, fuck off! Didn't he know about human dignity!?

When she finished, she threw him the object she was holding.

**-Vas te faire foutre!**

***Fuck you!***

**-Ha, you take it like that? I try to be kind, generous, and you thank me by insulting me? Is that the education they give you, in France?**

She had angered him. He pulled her by the hair, lifted her and said in her ear:

**-I love to see you crawling to my feet, I love to see you suffer, I love to see you beg me, I love to see you cry...** He continued with a sensual voice: **it turns me on.**

She suffered; she stared at his green eyes. She wanted to strangle him, slaughter him, skin him. She wanted to scream all the rage she had in her. Cry all her fear and anxiety. But she did nothing. This was what he wanted, she wouldn't give him this pleasure, she would resist, she wouldn't give in, she wouldn't give in anymore.

He brought her out of the cage, still pulling on her hair. He tied her hands behind her back, waking up burns which were already on her wrists. He took her to a cabin, threatening her with a gun. Along the way, the pirates looked. They saw her dirty and ripped clothes that hid almost nothing of her body. They hissed, staring at her with an evil look, giggled behind her back. She decided not to pay attention, otherwise she wouldn't be able to contain herself.

They entered an almost empty and fairly dark room. The walls and floor were made of concrete. One small window provided day light to the room. There was only a chair in the center, full of blood, as was the ground. Several metal tools were placed on a table, surely tools of torture. Chains were hanging on the walls and ceiling. The atmosphere was more than scary.

Vaas threw Emilie on the chair. He chained her on to it by the wrists and ankles. She couldn't move. She made no attempt to try to free herself; she knew it would be useless. He began to walk around her like a predator around its prey.

**-So, you disrespect me, huh?**

He stopped in front of her. He then slapped her strongly on the cheek. The force of the blow caused her to lean to the side. She spat the blood she had in her mouth, straightened up and began to stare into his eyes. No complaints, no whining, no cry. She wouldn't satisfy his sadism, she wouldn't scream, wouldn't cry. Understanding her intention, Vaas said:

**-So you want to play this game? Okay, let's play!**

He took a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, pulled out and lit one. He inhaled and blew smoke on Emilie's face, she coughed. He was still walking around her in circles.

**-What am I gonna do with you? There are so many choices; I don't know where to start.** He said sarcastically.

He put the burning cigarette on the young woman's forearm. She winced a little, but nothing more. He leaned his face close to hers and whispered:

**-Suffer... I love it...**

She didn't move. She just stared at him with a hateful look. He stopped what he was doing and approached the table where were the tools. He ran his hand from right to left, pretending to choose one.

**-You see, the problem is that I mustn't damage you too much. And this is really fucking annoying.**

He took a knife. He repositioned himself in front of her, brandishing the blade and said with a smile:

**-Well, where do I start?** He gently slid the blade along Emilie's jawline. **Don't worry, I won't touch your pretty face, it is worth far too much money. **He continued with a calm tone.

He then began to lacerate the young woman's thigh. She felt her skin open under the cold edge of the blade. A burning pain seized her body. Her muscles contracted, she gritted her teeth while her flesh was torn. She let out a muffled groan. She did her best not to scream in agony. Vaas lost no crumb of the spectacle presented by Emilie's face. He stopped. He looked at his work, leaving a gaping wound from which was flowing the bright red liquid.

He put back the knife on the table. Emilie breathed out softly, closing her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek. Her blood stained her shorts already soiled by dust and sweat.

**-You are resistant; it makes me want to make you scream even more. Be patient, you'll see; I'll make you regret coming to the world.** He said, sticking his tongue out between his teeth.

He then took a pair of pliers. He approached the young woman. He showed her the object he had in his hands.

**-Do you know what this object is used for?** He asked devilishly.

**\- ¿Para castrar los hijos de puta como tú?** She replied mockingly.

***To castrate a son of a bitch like you?***

**-Perra, voy a enseñarte las buenas maneras!**

***Bitch, I'll teach you good manners!***

At these words, he took Emilie's hand, pinched the nail of the little finger and pulled with all his strength. Tears filled her eyes and fell on her face in torrents. She grunted and moaned, biting her lips. Vaas tore the nail. The pain was almost unbearable, but yet, she was resisting again and again. She didn't flinch before the monster. She tried to be strong. Her hatred and anger outweighed the pain. He walked away from her, stopped and put his hands on his hips.

**-You know you're starting to piss me off, puta? **He stated. **Fortunately, my imagination gives me lots of ideas. **He left the room, saying: **Wait here, I'll be back.**

And where did he want her to go? She was chained to a fucking chair! She was alone. She wriggled a bit to see how she could release herself. She tried to move in all directions, nothing to do. The chains were securely fastened. She gave up sighing loudly. She looked around, there might be a way. She thought of the tools, they could perhaps cut the chains. But she was too far from them. She tried to move the chair to reach the table, but it was useless, it made her injuries even more painful. She once again capitulated. She tilted her head back and exhaled slowly.

She had nothing else to do but think. She thought of her murder yesterday. She had taken someone's life for the first time. And not just anyone: her own sister, with whom she had spent so much time, with whom she had played, laughed, cried, with whom she had quarreled, reconciled, comforted, that she had seen grow up, she had supported, she had loved. A flood of memories washed over her. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was becoming a monster too.

She was rescued from her thoughts by the shrill squeak of the metal door. She saw Vaas entering the room. He was holding a person by the arm.

**-Querida, I brought you something that will please you.** He said mockingly.

When he emerged from the shadows, Emilie recognized the person who was with him, Julie.

**-Julie, oh si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu sois là! **Emilie shouted, smiling.

***Julie, oh if you knew how happy I am that you're here!***

Julie didn't answer. She just stared at her sister with a look of despise, anger and hatred. Emilie's smile faded. Vaas made Julie sit on a chair right in front of Emilie.

**-Julie, dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en supplie… **Emilie tried.

***Julie, tell me something, please...***

She was silent. Vaas looked as if he was attending a play.

**-Espèce d'enfoirée de pétasse tarée égoïste, tu me dégoûtes**. Julie spit to Emilie with a hateful tone.

***Fucking selfish crazy bitch, go fuck yourself, you're disgusting.***

**\- I wouldn't have liked it.** Vaas chuckled.

Emilie didn't believe it. She lost her words. She still tried to say something:

**-****Julie, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, sœurette-**

***Julie, what's wrong with you, sis-***

**-Ta gueule ! T'es pas ma sœur ! Ma sœur aurait jamais fait ça !**

***Shut up! You're not my sister! My sister would never do that!***

**-Ouch! It hurts.** Vaas commented.

Emilie was shocked. Was she mad at her? Of course, Emilie could understand. But she had no choice! Emilie had trouble taking in her sister's words.

**-J'ai pas eu le choix, tu le sais, je ne voulais pas-**

***I had no choice, you know it, I didn't want-***

**-Ferme-la ! Tu l'as tuée, sale monstre!**

***Shut up! You killed her, you're a monster!***

Julie cried all the tears from her body. She was mad as hell at Emilie. Vaas was standing next to the two girls. He pretended to be grieved:

**-What a pity, a family torn apart... I would almost shed a tear.** **But I know how to cheer me up!**

He then took the knife that wounded Emilie and approached Julie. The latter didn't try to defend herself. He positioned the blade on her throat.

**-No!** Emilie shouted.

**-Go ahead, do it.** Julie said, still staring at her sister.

**-Since you asked ... **Vaas answered.

Seeing this moment arrive, Emilie stated:

**-Julie, je t'aime. **

***Julie, I love you.***

**-Eh ben pas moi. **

***Well, _I _do not.***

She had just enough time to finish her sentence before Vaas slid the blade on her throat. A wave of blood spilled on the ground, before the wide-eyed Emilie. No! No! The young woman was upset, she was gone, she would never see her big sister she loved so much again. Her last words were like a dagger in her heart. The last words she said was to tell her she didn't love her. The emotional pain was worse than the physical pain. Emilie couldn't help but start crying, moaning. She broke down. Vaas grabbed her hair and lifted her head towards him.

**-So, what does it make you feel now? You always want to act like you're a tough girl?**

She immediately stopped. No, she mustn't cry because of him. She resisted once more. She stared at him with a dark glare. You could see all her hatred on her face.

**-Boring to die... **He said before he released her.

He sighed deeply. He walked back and forth in the room frantically, making round trips from one point to another while she was staring at her sister's corpse, lying on the floor. He suddenly stopped in front of her. He stared at her for a long time before approaching her and gently caressed her cheek. She tried to avoid his touch, turning her head. Her reaction made him smile. He crouched in front of her and put his hand on her unharmed thigh. She gesticulated once again to break the contact that disgusted her, in vain.

**-All things considered , you're right not to cry.** He began. **Family, it's useless, it isn't worth crying for it. Parents, brothers, sisters, it's all bullshit. You must forget them, you're here now, with me...**

Emilie was listening to him saying these words. She didn't know where it was going. Forget her family? It is impossible. It didn't take long for her to answer him:

**-And what do **_**you**_** know about it, about family?**

He stood up and replied, pulling out a syringe from his pocket:

**-Oh, trust me; I have a good experience with it.**

With these words, he plunged the syringe in Emilie's arm. She was surprised and before she could do anything, she felt her body weaken. In a very short time, her eyelids became heavy and her eyes closed.

**-Go to sleep, Querida.**

These words were the last ones she heard before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**That's it! As usual thank you for taking time to read this chapter, don't hesitate to post a review, follow… Bye!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Updated to fix mistakes)**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 4

_I felt good. Lying in the tall grass, I was enjoying the warmth of the sun. Fresh air was filling my lungs. I smiled hearing their candid and childish laughter. I felt good. A hand touched my shoulder furtively._

_**-Tag, you're it!**_

_I opened my eyes and found Iris, leaning over me, a huge smile on her face. I got up and started chasing her._

_**-Hurry, she will catch you!**__ Julie shouted to encourage the little girl._

_I ran faster than her. I caught her and we fell to the ground. I began to tickle her, she burst into laughter. Our big sister came to join us. We finally stopped, all three of us laid on the ground side by side, looking away into the sky._

_**-Our life is good, eh?**__ I asked._

_**-I love it.**__ Julie replied._

_**-Same.**__ Iris stated._

_Suddenly, as if it came out of nowhere, a cloud hid the sun. It began to rain cats and dogs. We got up and began to run for shelter._

_**-The first one to get home wins!**__ I yelled over the noise of the rain._

_We were running all speeds across the field. I loved the rain, the regular sound of falling drops, the freshness of the water streams that pierce the air, the dark light filtering through the clouds, the sweet smell of the wet earth. Rain was frequent around here. Some were complaining, others rejoiced. I would have loved to stay there, to listen to it, to feel it, to watch it, but we had to return home, otherwise we would catch a nasty cold._

_I was lost in my thoughts and very quickly, I could no longer distinguish my sisters with me. I turned to see where they were. But suddenly I thought my eyes was playing tricks on me. What I saw, two great lights halfway between green and yellow pierced a dense black cloud that was split by a scarlet line. I started worrying. I brought my look to the ground; they were there, standing next to one another._

_**-Well then, are you coming?**__ I shouted, almost frightened._

_They didn't move. I looked more closely, thus distinguishing the horrible spectacle that played before me. Blood, blood everywhere. The thick liquid spread all over their white body. It came out of their mouths, their eyes. Their hands were smeared. Their skin oozed. I screamed, I cried._

_**-You killed us, you're a monster, you killed us, you're a monster.**__ They repeated these terrible words in unison before darkness swallowed them._

_I heard a whisper seemed to come from the depths of the abyss:_

_**-Eres mía.**_

_*You are mine.*_

Emilie opened her eyes quickly. She was breathless and sweaty. She was trying to regain her senses. She looked around her, she was lying on a bed, in a room she didn't know, there was someone beside her.

**-Ah, you're awake, how do you feel?** The unknown person asked.

**-Strange.** Emilie said, a little worried.

She looked at the person she didn't know. She was a girl. She looked pretty young, she had strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes.

**-Don't worry, this is normal. You should rest. Don't move; I'll change your dressings.**

Emilie watched her. She removed the bandages she had around the leg and inspected the wound. Emilie did feel good. She saw the huge wound in her thigh. So it was all true? For a moment she thought it was all a bad dream, she would wake up her home, safe and sound. But it was real.

**-Who are you?** Emilie asked.

**-Ah, yes, I didn't introduce myself, forgive me. I'm Agnes.** She was speaking to her with a radiant smile which reassured Emilie in a way.

**-Where are we?**

**-In Vaas's room.**

When she heard the name of Vaas, a shiver of fear run up her spine. She tried to get up but the pain stopped her.

**-No, don't rush, it will start bleeding again. **Agnes said, helping her to lay down.

The young woman continued her nursing. Emilie couldn't help asking her questions.

**-Why do you take care of me?**

**-Because I was ordered to do so.**

**-By who? Vaas? You work for him?**

**-That's it.**

**-Are you a pirate?**

**-Not exactly, I'm more of a prisoner. I help them as doctor. In fact, my skills in medicine saved my life. **She said with a snort.** Thanks dad! **She then exclaimed with a laugh.

**-Dad?**

**-Yeah, he taught me everything I know.**

Her tone became melancholic. Emilie could see small tears form in her eyes. Agnes sighed and tried to smile.

**-I'm done! Your leg should heal soon. Well, I gotta go, see you!**

She started to leave, but Emilie retained her.

**-Stay with me please.**

The young woman stopped and turned around. She smiled and went to sit again on the chair beside the bed. Emilie felt comfortable with her, she only knew her for a few minutes, but she trusted her.

**-What happened? **Emilie asked.

**-Excuse me? **Agnes didn't understand.

**-Your father, when you spoke about him, you almost cried.**

Emilie was curious. Maybe too much, she wouldn't have asked this question. Sadness appeared on Agnes' face again.

**-Excuse me, I shouldn't have...**

**-When I was about twelve, we both lived on this island. We lived in peace with the native people. But one day, Vaas and his men arrived. They came to my home and my father was forced to work with them. As for me, they took me by force. My father tried to dissuade him but he couldn't do anything. It's been five years since this happened, I haven't seen him since, frankly, I assume he thinks I'm dead.**

**-These men are heartless monsters. **Emilie said angrily.

**-Everyone seems to think that, here.**

**-Because it's the truth.**

**-No, Vaas is not what he seems to be. There is… another person inside him. A good person. But what he experienced led him to suppress this nature. In truth, he just needs someone to help him, trust him, and love him.**

**\- Did you smoke something before coming? **Emilie joked.** Sound like a fucking shrink.**

Agnes smiled at her remark. She looked into Emilie's eyes.

**-This island changes people.**

She stood up and prepared to leave the room. She opened the door and stood in the frame.

**-I brought you something to eat on the night table.**

Emilie turned her head as if to confirm her words. A plate of fruit and a glass of water. She took it and started eating. Agnes looked at Emilie one last time.

**-Don't let the island devour you.**

She went out with these words, closing the door behind her. Emilie kept on eating. She thought about her dream, she felt bad. She shed tear thinking back to her sisters. She was alone now. Her whole life was destroyed. In no time, everything had changed. She was missing her old life so much. She huffed and wiped her tears. She would get through it; she would run away, she would go home.

She put the glass and plate on the table. She could hardly move because of her leg and her whole hand was hurting. He has beaten her severely, and even if she would recover soon, she would keep scars, both physical and moral.

Emilie took advantage of the relative tranquility to inspect the room in more details. In front of her was a large window that let daylight into the room. There was a couch, a large table, a wardrobe. The room was pretty clean unlike what she expected. She managed to get in a sitting position on the bed.

Suddenly, she saw the door opened. Vaas appeared. Emilie panicked. He was approaching more and more, he didn't speak, he was staring at her with his green eyes. She backed up on the bed until she was stuck in the corner. She was terrified, she was scared of what he would do to her, she was scared of him. She curled up against the wall, she was breathing hard and fast, her heart was pounding. He sat on the edge of the bed, facing her. He wasn't doing anything, Emilie would have been relieved, but it worried her even more. He brought his hand to her. She tried to avoid him but she was stuck. He caressed her wounded thigh gently.

**-I'm sorry about that…** He said quietly.

Emilie was wordless. Was he really… Apologizing? He didn't seem to be in his normal state. Emilie had no time to ask more questions. Vaas lay next to her and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply before saying:

**-Hoyt found a buyer for you.**

Buyer? That's it, it was decided, she was going to be sold and she was going to end her life as a slave. Tears welled up in her eyes.

**-Why do you do that?** She asked sobbing.

He started to laugh. He opened his eyes and look at her.

**-For the money, what else?**

At this words, he got up and went into the room adjacent to the bedroom. He returned in the bedroom a few minutes later. Pointing to the room where he came from, he said:

**-I ran you a bath, I gathered new clothes and all the shit you need. You have one hour to make yourself all beautiful and join me outside, comprendes?**

Emilie nodded. She started to get up from the bed but she could hardly stand up. She almost fell in the process but Vaas caught her just in time. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and he was holding her arm firmly.

**-If you want me to carry you, you just have to ask, **_**Querida**_**. **He joked.

She glared at him; she freed herself from his grip and stated:

**-I can walk by myself, thank you.**

She walked unsteadily and held herself up not to lose balance. She finally entered in the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She heard the pirate's footsteps get away and the bedroom door close. It was quiet again. She examined the room, a bathtub filled with hot water, a sink and a mirror, toilet, a towel rail… It looked like a normal bathroom.

She watched the mirror for a long time. She was hesitating to look at her reflection? She was scared of what she would find. She finally dared to approach. She was a little surprised but, honestly, she expected worse. She had a few bruises on her face, dark circles under her eyes, dirt and dry blood here and there. Her hair was tangled and dirty, her skin was tanned because of the sun. Her features had lost a bit of their roundness, she had lost weight.

It's been what, one, two weeks since she arrived here? She hadn't had a chance to wash and take care of herself for a long time. That's why she hastened to remove her old torn and dirty clothes and plunge her battered body in hot water. She washed her entire body and hair. She cut her fingernails and shaved. Everything had been done. She felt good in her hot bath. So good that she stayed in for a long time, too long. The door burst open. She jumped and buried her body in the water to hide it. Vaas had burst into the room, shouting.

**-What the fuck are you doing, chica? Did you fucking drown? You should have been at least an hour ago!**

So long? She really didn't see the time pass. He walked toward her, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the water. She tried to hide her body with her hands but it was useless. He took the towel and handed it to Emilie. She tried to catch it quickly, but at the last moment he pulled the cloth to him and raised his arm in height to prevent her from reaching it.

**-You want it? Come and get it.** He chuckled with a smirk.

She stared at him with a glare. She wouldn't go into his little game but she wanted to cover her body and she was starting to be cold. She tried to grab the towel, raising her arms, but she couldn't do it. She tried again several times and, without realizing it, she approached more and more of him. He laughed when he saw her struggling. She ended up crashing her naked body to his. She managed to take the towel and began to walk away but Vaas put an arm around her waist to keep her close. The cold water beading on her thin skin was soaking the pirate's clothing. She tried to escape but he restrained her. He whispered in her ear, smiling:

**-I like when you rub yourself to me, Querida, especially when you're all wet.**

He then let her go. She didn't waste a second, and wrapped her body in the towel. She was so embarrassed, exposing her body before this man, the idea was disgusting. He then gave her the clothes she had to wear. She took them with a quick movement that showed her anger, it made him laugh. She waited for him to leave to put them on but she saw that he wasn't ready to move.

**-Can you go out please?** She asked with despise.

**-No, you're going to take ages if I'm not here, and I don't like waiting.**

**-Then turn around and don't look.** She ordered him.

He complied. She also turned her back to him and began to dress. She put on a red lace underwear, decorated with ribbons and beads. She never wore that kind of sexy underwear, she hated it, but she didn't have a choice.

Vaas turned to look at her, obviously he wasn't going to deprive himself of the spectacle! He watched her curves. He was looking at her thin muscles moving, the water dripping from her hair and running down her slightly arched back, her buttocks, her thin, long legs. He savored every picture his eyes offered him.

She then put her 'dress'. It was black, short (about mid-thigh), rather tight, slightly flared at the bottom. It was tied behind the neck and had a bare back which plunged towards the small of her back. Emilie didn't feel dressed at all with that, but never mind, it was better than nothing. Once finished, she dried her hair with the towel. She tied them in a ponytail and put the heel sandals that she was given.

They left the cabin a few minutes later. Vaas had tied her hands behind her back, 'just in case'. She was walking better than earlier, but her injury still hurt her. He led her through the camp. The pirates stared at her, as usual, whistling and making jokes like 'Hey Vaas, don't you want to lend her, for a minute?' or 'Hey, you could have found an even longer dress!'

Emilie hated it. Her anger clearly showed on her face. Vaas watched her, amused by her annoyance.

**-Don't blame them; they haven't seen a nice little ass like yours for a long time.** He said, smiling.

**-If they don't know how to control their dick, then we must cut it off.** She replied, upset.

**-It's an idea...** He replied sarcastically.

They walked in silence a few minutes before reaching a sort of parking. Trucks, jeeps and motorcycles were parked there. Vaas led her to a car, opened the passenger door and ordered to Emilie:

**-Get in.**

**-Why?** She asked.

**-Because I'm ordering you to fucking do so.** He replied, annoyed.

She sighed but complied. He slammed the door and climbed on the driver's side. Before starting the engine, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a joint. He lit it and inhaled the smoke before exhaling it inside the confined space. He finally started the engine and took a dirt road to get out of camp. The beginning of the journey was silent but Emilie couldn't help but asking questions:

**-Where are we going?**

**-To the port.**

**-WhY?**

**-The guy who wants to buy you will retrieve you there.**

**\- Wasn't your superior supposed to handle that?**

**-Yes, but he has more urgent things to attend to, and he's not my 'superior'.**

She felt him a little annoyed by her remark, she decided to have a little fun by insisting:

**-However, you seemed to obey him like a little dog...**

**-Shut up.** He answered simply.

He did not argue anymore. Emilie took it as a small victory. She touched a very sensitive point. She could not help continuing:

**-It must be nice to have an obedient dog to serve you.**

**-Are you comparing me to a dog, **_**puta**_**? Shut the fuck up!**

She went silent. She was trying to contain her laughter, thinking about this grotesque scene: Vaas crawling behind Hoyt with the tongue hanging outside the mouth. Sometimes it was scary to think about stuff like that in her head. She contained her hilarity and the journey continued with the same stony silence. Vaas was still smoking. The thick white smoke filled the vehicle. Emilie began to cough. She caught the attention of Vaas who turned his head toward her, smiling slightly.

**-Your little lungs are fragile, **_**Querida**_**?** He sneered.

**-I hate smoke. **She said.** Plus you take drug while driving, you're going to kill us.**

**-Relax, It's just weed, it doesn't do anything.**

His response made her snort. He took so many drugs that it didn't affect him? Fucking junkie!

Vaas finished his joint and opened the windows to let the smoke out. The wind rushed into the vehicle and was twirling blonde girl's hair. Vaas continued to drive by throwing an occasional glance at her plunging cleavage or at her thighs which were revealed when the dress was lifted by the wind.

**-Oh no, don't bother.** She said sarcastically.

**-No, no, don't worry, I don't.** He replied just as sarcastically.

None of them talked for the whole remaining of the journey. Emilie looked at the landscape scrolling by the window, thinking about nothing. She felt the insistent gaze of Vaas on her, but she said nothing. In fact, she was used to it.

* * *

**I apologize if this chapter seems to end a little abruptly, I had to cut it or it would have been too long. Thank you for your attention, post a review to tell me what you think... Bye bye!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Updated to fix mistakes)**

**Hi everyone! Chapter 5 is here, hoping it will please you!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 5

After thirty minutes which seemed an eternity for Emilie, they reached their destination. Vaas led her through the area which was bustling with activity. Until then, Emilie didn't resist, she had followed the pirate without flinching. But now she was here, she was aware of the seriousness of her situation. She was going to be sold! To a guy she didn't know, of course! She would surely be used as a sex slave for a fat disgusting pervert! No, no way! She stopped walking. Vaas looked at her and sighed.

**-What's going on? You're pissing me off, move or I'll put a fucking bullet in your head!** He pulled a pistol from his belt.

**-No.**

**-What?**

**-No! I won't go there!**

**-Oh yes, you'll go!** He shouted grabbing her by the hair and putting his gun on her temple.

Her face contorted in pain. He pulled her to make her move. She couldn't fight back. They stopped in front of a small group of four people. Three men were dressed in black suits and looked like bodyguards and one fat man was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and beige shorts, smoking a huge cigar. Seeing the pirate approaching, the big one called, raising his arm:

**-Hey, Vaas, hi how are you?**

The latter put his gun back in its holster and dropped Emilie's hair to take her by the arm. He answered his interlocutor:

**-Hermano, I couldn't be better!**

**-I see you've brought me my goods, and I also see that you haven't lied about the quality! **He joked.

This man was revolting Emilie. It was exactly the idea she made of him: a fat, vicious man, oozing money, who thought everything was permitted. Fuck! She had to get out of there, and fast! She was developing a plan in her head: she must resist, she must show that she wasn't a nice docile girl, she must be as damn annoying as possible. He wouldn't want a girl who causes him problems, right? And then? She would improvise...

The fat man approached. He stood in front of her, smiling.

**-Hi, you.** He said.

**-Ferme ta gueule, enfoiré! **She shouted.

***Shut the fuck up, asshole!* **

Vaas shook her as if to tell her to calm down. But she didn't intend to do so. She stared at the stranger with a hateful look. He examined her from every angle, as if she was just a piece of meat, by adding comments which exasperated Emilie:

**-Yeah, not bad...**

He took her chin and turned her head to check the state of her face.

**-Not too damaged...**

He scanned every inch with his big bulging eyes, he opened her mouth to look at her teeth. She grabbed the opportunity right away: she put her head a little forward and closed her jaw violently, biting man's fingers. He pulled away growling.

**-Plus, this little bitch bites.** He commented.

Vaas tried to hit her but she managed to break free from his grip. Immediately, two of the three bodyguards immobilized her.

**-Lâchez-moi, fils de pute!** She struggled with all her forces but she came to nothing.

***Get off me, son of a bitch!***

**-Excuse her, she is a bit on edge, but after a few blows, she'll shut her mouth.** Vaas was trying to reassure his client.

**-Don't worry, I know how to handle it.** He approached Emilie again and slid his big hand down her thin neck and to her breasts. **I know how to make them respect me.** He sneered.

She almost threw up feeling his hand on her skin. She couldn't move her arms, but she had her legs (one, at least). She managed to kick him in the knee. He pulled back with pain. Emilie was quite proud of herself. But the reprisals didn't take long to come. Vaas slammed his fist into the young woman's jaw, which knocked her out a bit.

**-You try to fuck up my sale, puta! Shut the fuck up!**

Yes, that's quite what she was expecting. But before Vaas had time to hit her once again, the man stopped him.

**-Stop, it isn't worth it. I take her, I like when they fight back.** He said with a mischievous smile.

Fuck! She had to deal with a masochistic in addition! Emilie didn't know what else to do. She saw a bodyguard give Vaas a black suitcase while the two who held her took her to the big man who stated to Vaas:

**-Four million, as agreed.**

Vaas nodded taking the suitcase. The other four men began to leave, taking Emilie who still tried to struggle. Vaas had put the suitcase on a wooden crate and had opened it to see its contents. Everything was here, four million. But before they moved too far away, Vaas called them.

**-Hermano?**

The buyer turned around and walked toward Vaas, asking:

**-Problem, Vaas?**

When he was close enough, the pirate pulled out his gun and shot him between the two eyes. Immediately, the three bodyguards tried to fight back but Vaas eliminated them in no time. The four men lay on the ground in a pool of blood. Emilie had a horrified look. Vaas put away his weapon, as if nothing had happened, adding:

**-What asshole.**

He went to Emilie who was trembling with fear. He took her by the arm and led her back to the car with which they had come. He made her get in and took the wheel to return to the camp.

After arriving there, he took her back to the cage she was in a few days ago. On the way, Emilie finally dared to speak:

**-Why?**

**-Why what?** He said sharply.

**-Why did you kill them?** She asked a little scared.

**-They were false.** He said simply.

**-Fake bills?**

**-Yeah, he tried to fuck with me. And I don't like that.**

**-Then, now you'll sell me to someone else?** She dreaded the answer.

**-No, you stay with me Querida, you are mine.** A small smile appeared on his lips.

Emilie didn't know what to think. She didn't know whether to be relieved not to be sold or to be scared to stay with Vaas. She stopped walking as if it would help her to think about it. He tried to make her move but she remained motionless. He let out a long sigh of annoyance before turning to face the girl. She looked into his eyes. He could distinguish fear, sadness and hatred in her yet so pretty face. Suddenly, in a thoughtless impulse, he cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips to Emilie's. The latter was shocked, she was trying to pull back but he held her firmly. He tried to move his tongue in Emilie's mouth but she clenched her teeth with all her might to prevent it. She finally managed to bite his bottom lip until blood poured from it. He walked away abruptly and wiped the blood that was beginning to flow with the back of his hand. Emilie stared with a look of hate, spitting on the ground. Vaas smiled with a stupid smug look.

He finally led her to her cage where he untied her hands before throwing her inside. She fell heavily on the dusty ground, which made the pirate laugh. But the shock provoked a violent pain in Emilie's leg. A spot of blood began to appear on the bandage around her thigh. He closed the door and left without saying a word. Emilie looked around. There were other cages near hers, and other hostages. In one of them were three sleeping girls, in another were two men and a woman, all elderly. And in yet another, two men. When Emilie watched the two, one of them said sarcastically:

**-We are fucking bored here, they could at least let us watch the TV.**

Emilie smiled at his joke. He kept his humor even in such situation, he was be really optimistic.

**-I'm Dennis.** He introduced himself.

**-Emilie.** She replied politely.

Dennis was black man, about forty years old and spoke with a strong accent. He looked very friendly and cheerful. He didn't seem bothered by his situation.

**-We don't have to wait for much longer, my dear, don't worry.** He said.

Emilie didn't understand. 'wait much longer'? What does he mean? Emilie didn't try to answer this question. She has already had a good amount of emotions for the day, she was exhausted. Night was falling slowly on the island; the sun was setting, leaving a soft orange light covering the atmosphere. Emilie allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep lulled by pain and nightmares.

* * *

**-Emilie, wake up, we have to leave.**

Emilie was still a bit sleepy but she could hear him calling her. She recognized the voice of Dennis. She opened her eyes slowly. He was at her side, he was shaking her lightly on the shoulder to wake her up. After a few moments, he helped her to get to her feet and out of the cage.

**-You're hurt?** He asked, pointing to her thigh.

**-Nothing serious, but I have trouble walking.** She stated.

**-I'll help you.** Dennis replied by resting Emilie's arm over his shoulder to support her.

She accepted his help. Her injury was aching terribly, but what worried her the most were the gunshots, screams, and blood. They were in the middle of a bloody battle.

**-What's going on?** She panicked.

**-We help you to escape.** He replied by making their way out of the camp.

**-We?**

**-Our people, the Rakyat.**

Rakyat? It didn't tell anything to Emilie, but they brought her their help, so she accepted. They had to run, to escape as quickly as possible. But suddenly, Emilie stopped Dennis.

**-Wait, we must also take my...** She stopped.

**-Your what? Sorry, Emilie, but we don't have time.**

Her eyes widened realizing.

**-My s-sister...** She began to sob.

**-Do you know where they are?** He asked, seeing her distress.

**-Dead.** She was crying.

Dennis didn't know what to say. He saw the tears running down her cheeks, her face filled with sadness.

**-It isn't the time to falter, Emilie. I feel sorry for them and for you. But you have to be strong, we need to be out of there.** He encouraged her.

She nodded, wiping her tears.

**-You're right, forgive me.**

She consoled herself quickly and made her way to the road again, helped by Dennis. Everything was going so fast around them, people were screaming, agonizing, dying. Emilie had never seen such a slaughter. Screams were resounding in her head. She was seeing all these corpses lying on the ground in their own blood. She was seeing all these men fighting and killing like animals. They were no longer humans. Fires were raging. Chaos was reigning. Emilie had a real vision of hell before her.

When they exited the camp, other hostages were escaping with them. They were following the few men (probably Rakyat) who were guiding them through the jungle. The darkness of the night, the animal's sounds and the icy wind in the leaves made it terrifying. Emilie didn't know where they were going, but she trusted Dennis.

After one or two hours of walking, they arrived in a little village. It was composed of several shacks. There was a camp fire around which few persons, certainly the people, were sitting. Light strings were hung between huts, giving a festive atmosphere to the place. As soon as the small group appeared, the people helped the former hostages. They gave food to the hungry, nursed the potential wounded and offered a roof under which they could sleep. They were completely foreign but the villagers didn't hesitate one second to come to their help. Their solidarity, their hospitality, their kindness moved Emilie. She felt safe here, away from these bloodthirsty pirates. It almost seemed to no longer be on the same island.

Emilie was settled in one of the huts. She was changed her bandages, she was given food and drink and new clothes. She rested for a while. Dennis was at her side, he reassured her and took care of her. It was hard to realize what had just happened, she asked him lots of questions.

**-Where are we?**

**-We're in Amanaki, our village, you're safe here.**

**-And all these people are... 'Rakyat'?**

**-Yes.**

**-Why do you free Vaas' hostages?**

**-Our people lived on this island for centuries. These pirates have settled here and started to attack us. They want to exterminate us but we resist and we fight back to keep our island. Slave trading represents a great part of their 'business', if we take their hostages, they lost a great part of their earnings.**

**-And you, were you born here?**

**-No, I was born in America. But I wasn't in my place there, I was a foreign. Citra saved me, and here, I have finally found a home, a family.**

**-Who is Citra?**

A little smile drew on his face and he answered:

**-She is the sun that lights this island, she is the wind that rustles in the leaves of the jungle, she is the waves that crash on the white sand beach. She is the only person who really matter for us, she is the leader of our people, the **_warrior goddess_**.**

Emilie was impressed by the description he just gave. The people were adoring her, they were venerating her. She even wondered if he was talking about a real person or a legendary entity.

**-The sun will rise soon, you should rest until so.** He said to Emilie before leaving.

**-Thank you.** She said right before he closed the door.

She lay on the bed, closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She was finally free. With Rakyat's help, she would escape this crazy island and come back home. She smiled thinking of her parents. She saw herself with them, enjoying a long Sunday with her whole family. Them and her sisters. She was suddenly seized with deep sorrow. What would she tell her parents when she'd see them? Dad, mom, two of your daughters have been killed, including one by myself!? No, even if she returned, her life would never be the same again. At this thought, she began to cry. She cried for hours. She stopped because she had no longer tears to shed. She was tired and fell asleep without thinking about anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Updated)**

**Hi everyone, I'm back with the chapter 6, thank you all for the follows and favorites, that's really cool. Anyways, I noticed you don't post review anymore (or not much), so I hope my story still please you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 6

**-Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! FUUUUUUCK!** He was screaming, pacing erratically through the camp.

**-Vaas, calm down!** Another pirate, Juan, was trying to reason with him. He was trying to keep up with him.

Vaas stopped suddenly and turned around to face his subordinate.

**-How can I calm down, hermano?!** He turned away from him a bit to speak to all pirates in the camp. **I work with fucking wrecks that aren't even fucking able to watch some guys in a cage, damn it!**

The day after the Rakyat's assault, the pirates were reorganizing to recover from the battle. Wounded were treated, fires were put off, bodies were removed. There wasn't a lot of human loss for the pirates, but many of the buildings were damaged. Not to mention the hostages, they had almost all been released. Vaas was a nervous wreck. He stood in front of the pirate, one hand was on his hip, the other pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed, he was trying to breathe calmly.

**-You should go see Agnes for your wound.** Juan said, pointing to Vaas' bloody arm.

The latter looked at his arm. It wasn't a very deep cut but enough to need to be taken care of. Vaas, who was now a little calmer, dared to ask the pirate one last question:

**-And...my Querida...is she here?** He had a hesitant and nervous voice; he was ready to freak out again if the answer didn't please him.

**-Uh...She… escaped with the others...**Juan finally said.

Vaas was silent for a few seconds, the time to turn around and scream.

**-FUUUUUUUCK!**

He took a deep breath and calmed down again. He then continued on his way to the hut that was used as an infirmary. Once arrived there, he opened the door and entered. Agnes was sitting at a table writing in a notebook. When she heard him enter, she turned to him and said him to sit on the chair that was next to her. He did so; he came and slumped down on the chair.

**-Show me your arm.** She ordered.

He put his arm on the table. She bent down to examine it.

**-It's okay, it's not very deep, I'll just disinfect and it would close by itself.**

She got up and went to a cupboard to take a bottle of alcohol, cotton and bandages. She put everything on the table before taking a towel and going to a sink where she soaked it with water. She came and sat back in front of Vaas. She cleaned the remaining of dried blood on his skin and disinfected the wound with alcohol. Vaas watched her in silence. After a while, he said:

**-They took her from me.**

Agnes didn't look up from her work, but she was intrigued by what he had just said.

**-Who?** She asked.

**-These bastards took my Querida away from me.** He was almost pouting like a child.

She said nothing. She just smiled a little at that. Vaas seemed to have attached to Emilie. She finished what she was doing and stood up. But before she could get away, he grabbed her by the waist and pressed his head on her stomach. He tightened his grip and said, almost begging:

**-Stay with me.**

She smiled again and with her hand, stroked his hair as if to reassure him. He didn't do it often, but when he did, it was always in front of Agnes. He cried, as if she was the only person before who he could be in such a state of weakness. She was used to it. He released his grip and leaned back in the chair. Agnes wiped one of his tears with her thumb and put her hand on his cheek. He lifted his head to look at her, she smiled to him.

**-I'm here.**

* * *

The days passed. Emilie quickly recovered from her wounds, her thigh was almost completely healed. She felt good living in the village and was gradually becoming a part of the community. Every night, they sang, danced and drank around a campfire. But despite all that, Emilie felt a kind of void. Yes, she sorely missed something, but what?

Emilie was sitting on the beach, facing the sea. She was staring at the horizon thoughtfully. She missed something, someone. She thought of her sisters, yes they were missing but it wasn't that. Her parents, too, but it wasn't that either. She sighed and pulled her legs against her chest. Almost unconsciously, she touched her lips with the tip of her fingers. She thought back about that time, about him.

Vaas had tried to kiss her, his mouth tasted like alcohol and tobacco, his saliva spread on her closed lips and his dirty hands pressed her flesh like a vise. She was disgusted at this time. But, looking back... She seemed to have loved it. The warmth, closeness, sweetness. She could see him again in front of her, with that little smirk. She felt a sudden longing. His smiles, his words, his approach, did she miss... him? No. No, no, no, definitely not! She shook her head vigorously as if to remove the thought. It must be the sun beating down on her head, or perhaps fatigue, she rambled completely. She laid her head on her lap.

**-Tu deviens folle ma pauvre.** She thought aloud.

***You going crazy, poor girl.***

**-You are talking to yourself, now?**

She jumped when she heard a voice behind her. She turned abruptly. Dennis. fortunately, it was just him. She gave him a small smile before turning back to face the sea.

**-It's you, you scared me.**

He came to sit beside her. He looked in the same direction as her.

**-It's beautiful, isn't it?** He asked, looking at the blue sea reflecting the beautiful sunlight.

**-Yes.** She replied softly.

**-I want to ask you something...** He said, a little hesitantly.

**-What?**

**-Well, I know you have a family, a home waiting for you in Europe. But... **He hesitated. **Stay here. **He finally said.

She gave him a little surprised and confused look.

**-Stay here, with us, join the Rakyat and fight with us.** He said encouragingly.

**-Dennis, listen… **Emilie tried not to be too direct, she saw a kind of hope in his eyes and she didn't want to hurt him.** I don't… want to fight, I don't share Rakyat's convictions…**

**-But you are a strong and proud woman, you don't know it but the tatau will show it to you. **Saying that, he grabbed her left forearm and looked at her in the eyes._**Citra**_** will show it to you.**

Emilie didn't like this sudden contact and she pulled away from his grip. The tone started to get tense.

**-I… I don't even know who is this… **_**Citra**_**, you talk to me about her every day but I have never seen her! And why would I fight with you anyways? My only goal is to leave this island and come back home!**

**-With us you will be able to take your revenge on Vaas, he killed your sisters, right?**

Dennis was still insisting. She started to get angry, she stood up.

**-No, I don't want to, I can't! Thank you so much for your help and all you've done for me, but I'm going away, I'm leaving this crazy island and I'm going to find my family where she is waiting for me!**

She turned around and started to go.

**-You will never get away from this island, you will never come back home…** He said monotonously. Her heart skipped a beat but she walked again as soon.

Emilie was angry. She went back to the shack where she lived. She started to gather some stuff. She decided to leave. She hurried not to loose time and not to be restrained, but before she could exit, Dennis entered and saw her.

**-What are you doing?** He asked.

**-Don't you see? I'm fucking leaving.** She answered angrily.

Dennis tried to reason with her:

**-And where will you go? In the jungle, you won't survive a day. And if the animals don't kill you, Vaas will find you!**

**-I don't give a fuck! I don't want to stay here.** She said while she continued packing some stuff.

**-Listen, I was a little blunt with you back there, I'm sorry. But think of it, Citra needs a person like you, you are a warrior, Emilie.** He said approaching her.

She turned around to face him and glanced at him.

**-You are freaky. Your stories of warriors, tatau or I don't know what!** She calmed and continued. **I prefer to leave, Dennis.** He didn't reply anymore. He just looked at her leaving. She walked away from the village and entered the jungle that was darkened by the night.

She walked for a long time before stopping to rest. She lay on the ground and curled up. The jungle was terrifying. She didn't see anything, she just heard the whisper of the leaves, the cries of the animals and she felt the humidity of the earth freezing her skin. She was cold, yes, but she was scared above all. A few tears rolled on her icy cheeks, she wanted to call for help. One name came to her mind.

**-Vaas.**

* * *

This morning, Vaas woke up at dawn. He didn't sleep a lot currently, he was… preoccupied. It had been more than a week that the Rakyat attacked, they took a lot of his hostages, but especially, they took italic_her_. He has never felt that before, as if someone had taken away a piece of his life. In fact, yes, he had already felt that. But that was before his sister betrays him. Since that day, he had never trusted anyone again, he had never attached to anyone again, he had never loved anyone again, except himself. Yes, since that day, he hated that feeling.

Vaas was strolling around the aisles of the almost empty camp. He was lost, why did he feel that? There was a sort of link that held him to her, a link that was impossible to undo. He was sick, not because he was away from her, but because he didn't want that link, that sense of attachment which deprived him of his freedom, he denied it and rejected it. No, he didn't love her, he only loved himself! In fact, he was afraid.

After a moment, Vaas got tired of thinking about all that. He decided to go for a walk in the jungle to clear his head. He made sure to have his pistols and his knife on his belt and left. The sun had barely risen on the island, the temperature was still low and the morning dew glistened on the green leaves. He loved it, for anything in the world he would leave this island, the island where he was born,_ his_ island.

* * *

Emilie had spent a horrible night in the jungle. She had hardly slept, she was exhausted. She was still trying to sleep when she heard the growl of an animal. She opened her eyes with difficulty. Fear seized her when she saw a tiger, walking in a circle around her, growling. She tried to get away from the beast but it suddenly approached. Emilie was terrified; she didn't know what to do. She tried not to make sudden movements not to upset the animal.

She was trapped, she was its prey, she would be eaten by this beast. She still managed to stand up, but immediately, the animal lunged at her with a roar. She fell heavily on her back. The beast was kicking legs, fangs. Emilie struggled with all her might to defend herself. She was crushed under the weight of the animal. She tried to grab the knife she had taken with her before she left but she couldn't reach it. Her situation was desperate, she could do nothing, she screamed, she struggled but the beast was much more powerful than her. She thought of giving up when-

BANG! BANG!

The animal fell heavily on the ground, two bloody holes in the head. Emilie caught her breath and put her ideas in place. When she realized what had happened, she turned to look behind her. Vaas. He stood there, gun in hand and a smile on his face. She didn't move, she was just looking at him with shock. He approached her quietly and crouched to bring their faces closer. With a big smile, he caressed her bloody cheek plunging his gaze into Emilie's.

**-I found you.**

She said nothing, she didn't interfere. In fact, she was lost. She looked at his smile, a soft smile, not like she used to see them. A hopeful and kind smile. Suddenly he took her in his arms and held her with all his might. She tried to understand what was going on, why did he act like that? She didn't know, but for the first time since her arrival, she began to love him a little. At that time, she saw a completely different Vaas. Maybe what Agnes had said was true?

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt something land on her partially opened mouth. She took a little while before realizing that he was... kissing her. She let it go once again. It was exactly like she had imagined, soft, warm and sensual. She was living this taste she had hated, she was loving this closeness that had disgusted her. She was loving it all, she wanted it to never stop.

But they parted reluctantly. She gave him a smile before he violently knocked down her face with his fist. The blow caused her to waver on the side. She held her cheek as to stop the pain. Her eyes were wide with surprise and incomprehension. Before she could ask anything, he took her by the arm with his big hand squeezing hard enough to leave bruises.

**-Lit'le bitch.** He spat.

He pulled her up and dragged her to the camp. She didn't resist, still shocked by what had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Updated)**

**Hi everyone! So, for this chapter, I have to say that it is a little bit violent, but nothing very serious. Anyway, thank you for your reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 7:

Back to the camp, Vaas took Emilie in his shack, still dragging her by the arm. He came in and made her sit on the bed. He took a chair and sat down in front of her. He put his elbows on his knees and let his chin rest on his hands. He looked at her for a few minutes, he was observing her, he was staring at her with an insistent gaze. Emilie was completely lost, she didn't move, she didn't dare to. His look started to be embarrassing. She wriggled a little as to eliminate this discomfort. Vaas finally broke the silence.

**-Why are you doing this?** He asked in a relatively calm tone.

She gave him a questioning look and didn't answer.

**-Answer me, **_**puta**_**!** He started to get angry.

**-Doing what?** She asked, seeing that remaining silent wasn't a good idea.

**-Don't fuck with me!**

He stood up abruptly from his chair and swung it violently to the side. Emilie gave a little jolt of fear and surprise. He approached her fast, took her arms to immobilize her and stared at her. She started to get a little scared but she remained strong.

**-Why do you make me feel that, huh!? Why are you not like the fucking others, huh!? Why can I not kill you or even let you go!?** She didn't answer, he shook her violently. **ANSWER ME!**

She was a little scared, but she was angry above all. His behavior made her furious. What had she done, she had run away, it's true. But there, he reproached her something that wasn't her fault! What's wrong with him!? She stood up and wriggled to break free of his grip. She managed to free one arm and immediately dealt him a huge slap on the cheek. He backed away a little bit, putting his hand on his cheek that turned red. He couldn't believe it, she had dared! He gave her a hateful gaze.

Shit...

And he immediately slapped her back. His power was far greater than the girl's, she fell to the ground in shock. He took the opportunity and jumped on her, one leg on each side of her to keep her still. He took her by the neck and started to tighten as he was shaking her.

**-Who d'you fucking think you are, **_**tarada**_**, you want to disrespect me!? But what you didn't seem to understand is that no one disrespects me, no fucking one!**

Shouting these words, he took out his knife and approached Emilie's face. He was still holding her by the neck, she tried to defend herself but it was useless. Again, he was much stronger. She looked, in horror, at the blade that was getting closer and closer of her left eye. But she didn't give up, she looked down at the gun hanging on Vaas' belt. Without thinking, she grabbed it and brought the barrel on the pirate's forehead. He released his grip and put the blade away. She believed that torture was over, but instead of going away, Vaas laughed out loud when he saw the girl, ready to kill him. Emilie was even more upset by his reaction.

**-Ha ha ha... And what are you gonna do with that, **_**perra**_**, huh?** He asked her, making fun of her.

**-KILL YOU!** She replied.

His smile suddenly disappeared, giving way to a look of anger and hatred. He grabbed the barrel of the gun and pressed it hard against his forehead.

**-Then fucking do it, go ahead!** He said to her. She didn't move. **DO IT!** He shouted.

Emilie closed her eyes, every muscles of her face contracted. She prepared to pull the trigger but she stopped. She dropped the gun, Vaas retrieved it and stood up. Realizing what she just had done, Emilie sighed and let her head rest on the floor. She couldn't have done it anyway. Vaas laughed while holstering his gun. Once done, he turned to the girl and looked at her. She was still on the floor, she expected him to do something, to laugh at her, to hit her, to insult her, to kill her. But none came; he only looked at her.

After a moment, he finally started to move. He took Emilie's hand to make her stand up and he made her sit on the bed. She didn't really know what was going on in her mind, but she had left her chance pass, she could no longer do anything, so she resigned herself to accept her fate. She remained still, head down, hands on her thighs. She saw the scar on her left thigh, she had almost forgotten it. It wasn't beautiful, it was a scar after all, but Emilie liked it, oddly. She lifted her head to see Vaas, turning his back to her, looking for something in his wardrobe. Unsurprisingly, Emilie noticed that the closet was three-quarters filled with guns of all kinds, knives, ammunition, explosives, ropes and chains. Yes, it wasn't surprising for someone like Vaas.

**-Well then? What are you gonna do to me now?** She asked with a weary tone, without an ounce of worry.

He didn't answer but when he found what he wanted, he turned and walked over to Emilie. She didn't see what he had in his hand. And in less time than it takes to say it, he took her left arm and attached it to the bars of the headboard with handcuffs.

**-Qu'est-ce que- *What the-***Emilie was surprised. She didn't expect that, she didn't know how to react. She remained silent while he said in her ear:

**-This way you won't escape anymore, Querida, you'll stay with me quietly, has comprendido?**

Huh? Emilie could less and less figure out what was going on. For a moment he wanted to get rid of her, another he wanted her to stay with him. She didn't understand anything. When he turned to leave the room, she felt like she had to ask:

**-Why don't you kill me? You said that-**

**-I SAID, I couldn't do it, OK? I told you that I couldn't kill you, not even let you go!**

**-Then what are you gonna do?!**

He turned to face her with that evil grin she knew well now.

**-You see, you really piss me off right now. So I'll repay you, you will **_**suffer**_**... YOU WILL SUFFER AS MUCH AS I SUFFER!**

He hurried out of the room. Emilie stayed there for hours, attached to the iron bars. She was waiting. What? She didn't know, but she waited. She was alone with herself, alone with her thoughts and memories. She had almost lost all sense of time. Her only reference was the light that entered the room through the window. She was trying to put her ideas in place. She even tried to understand what was going on in the mind of this freak. But it was impossible.

He was... how to put it... weird? Moody, arrogant, unpredictable, extremely touchy... He was dangerous. He was addicted to drugs and blood, he was violent and merciless. Yeah, everything to please! But the weirdest thing about all this was that Emilie couldn't help but be... attracted to that. The very person of Vaas was a danger, and she knew it. But, what would have scared anyone actually appealed her and charmed her.

Emilie couldn't understand Vaas. But how could she if she wasn't even able to understand herself! When he wasn't with her, she thought of him, she wanted him to be near her, she needed him. But when he was with her, she was afraid of him, she wanted to kill him, she wanted to make him disappear. Long story short, she was totally clueless.

In the end, she was tired of racking her brain; she stopped thinking about all that. She looked out the window, the night had fallen. She sighed, she was horribly bored. She started to look at the room. She couldn't see much of it, but she could make out some objects.

In the corner at the foot of the bed was a TV with a stack of DVDs next to it. On the night table, a small lamp, she lit it to see more clearly. She opened the drawer of the night table, a cigarette box, a knife and... a figurine of a vahiné? Emilie took it in her hand, its head had been replaced by Vaas'. She shook it a bit to make it move and let out a chuckle.

**-Trop bizarre. *Weird.***

She then put it back in the drawer and closed it. She sighed again and dropped her head on the pillow. She lay on her side, the position was a little uncomfortable since she had one arm attached above her head, but she was fine with it. She closed her eyes, she almost didn't hear the noise from outside, she felt the sheets caress her skin, she could smell Vaas' scent. Sweat, tobacco, alcohol, she could have been disgusted, but she loved that smell, _his_ smell. She smiled and took the pillow and pressed it against her head.

But then she felt something cold on her skin. There was something under the pillow, she put her hand on the object and brought it back to her. A gun. Perfect, Emilie could defend herself if anything happened to her. Still, wasn't he a little paranoid? He had a gun stashed under his pillow! Well, whatever... Emilie put the object in place and closed her eyes to dive into a light sleep.

Later, Emilie was awakened by music. Outside, she could see the purple, pink, blue light and could hear laughter and cries of joy. They were having a party. She smiled briefly and lay back down to try to sleep. But she was bothered again by a noise. The cabin door slammed open. She then jerked in surprise. In the darkness, she could make out Vaas' silhouette. He stood motionless, staring at Emilie. She tried to see a little better, he was acting strange, not as usual.

When he walked towards her with a firm step, her instincts tell her to back off, but she was quickly pressed against the wall that was behind her. He paused, still in the shadows, she could only see yellow eyes staring at her and white teeth sending her a creepy smile. She shivered with fear. He then took a step closer. His face was illuminated by a beam of purple light. Emilie was not even able to describe the expression she saw on his face. But it made her uncomfortable, it made her anxious.

He continued to approach slowly as to prolong the torture. She looked at him up and down, something was wrong, the person that stood in front of her wasn't Vaas, but a bloodthirsty beast. Blood, or else, she thought, noticing a bulge in his pants. Now, she started to really freak out. She saw his chest move up and down with each breath, she felt his warm breath escaping from his body with each exhalation. She felt her own heart beat take the rhythm of the beast's footsteps. She looked at his eyes again. His pupils were dilated, the iris could barely be distinguished. It made him look like a demon.

**-V-Vaas?** She tried to bring him back, bring the Vaas she knew, in vain.

**-I want to fuck.** He growled.

Her blood froze; she swallowed to try to remove the knot that had formed in her throat. She was shivering. So that was what he wanted, he wanted... her body. Emilie didn't even dare think about it. She wasn't ready at all! But he got closer and he ended up being right in front of her, just a few centimeters away. Emilie was completely curled up, her right arm encircled her legs to pull them tight against her chest as if to hide herself. Yes, she wanted to hide from him.

But he decided otherwise, he took her arm and pulled it to remove it from her legs. He had too much strength, even more than this morning when they fought against each other. Emilie could do nothing but scream and gesticulate. He took her by the ankles and pulled her back almost to the edge of the bed. Emilie still tried to stand up to get away but he lunged at her, growling.

He slammed her on the bed and gave her a punch in the face to calm her down and started to tear her shirt. Emilie struggled with all her might to defend herself. She was crushed under his weight. Then she remembered. The gun. She managed to get her hand under the pillow and grab the weapon. She didn't know if she could do it, shoot him, but her situation was hopeless. She firmly squeezed the gun in her hand and put the barrel on the man's temple, no, the beast's. He immediately stopped, but he remained in his position, determined to continue what he had started. After a few seconds, he continued to remove her clothes. Emilie had no other options, she pulled the trigger.

Click.

Only a small noise was heard. He was always there, alive. She realized after a few moments. It wasn't loaded. Vaas burst out laughing at Emilie's panic. He then snatched the gun from her and threw it at the other end of the room. He started to kiss her violently. Emilie was trying to bite him, hitting but nothing worked. There was no hope. He attacked her neck, he kissed it, bit it until it shed blood and licked it. He used one hand to undo his pants. Belt, button and fly. Emilie counted every step that brought her closer to her inevitable fate. She cried and screamed while he laughed and groaned.

She had lost all hope. Suddenly, she saw two hands resting on the shoulder and torso of the pirate. He tried to kick the grip growling. But he was pulled back.

**-Vaas, Stop!** A voice behind him said.

He didn't want to, he was trying to break free. Emilie saw the face of the person behind him, Agnes. She was there. Emilie regained a little bit of hope. Agnes finally managed to make Vaas stand up. She turned him to face her and cupped his face with her delicate hands. He still resisted.

**-Vaas, Look at me! Look at me!** She forced him to look at her in the eyes.

Emilie watched the scene. Vaas gradually calming down, but you could still see the desire on his face. He took Agnes by the waist violently and clung her to him before kissing her on the neck. Agnes tried to resist pushing.

**-Vaas, no. Let's go see the girls, you need it.** She was trying to tell him.

**-No, I don't want them.** When he said that, Emilie was like hearing a pouting child.

He continued to kiss her. Agnes knew it was useless to resist, she knew what to do when he was in that state. She didn't really want to, but she had to, anyway, she was used to it. She started to let it go, but she turned her head to Emilie who was still looking, she didn't understand. Agnes looked back to Vaas to talk to him.

**-Vaas, wait, not here...** She tried to take him with her outside the room, but he didn't move.

She didn't want to do it in front of Emilie, she didn't want her to see that. She wouldn't manage to drag him outside. But she could maybe take him into the bathroom. She moved away a bit from him and took his hand. They went through the door and entered both the room. The door closed violently under Emilie's still shocked eyes.

She sniffed, wiping her tears. She looked down at her torn shirt. She had escaped the worst, but now it was Agnes who was submitting to her fate. Guilt seized her. Still, she struggled against this feeling. If she started to feel guilty for everything she wouldn't survive, she set it aside and tried to forget it. She stayed like that, listening despite herself to the noise they were making in the next room until they came out in the morning.

* * *

**Don't hesitate to post a review if you liked it or if, at the contrary, you have a constructive criticism to make. Thanks for reading and bye!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Updated)**

**Hi everyone! So, before we start, I would like to apologize for the delay for this chapter. But, with the resumption of classes, homework and all this stuff, I didn't have so much time to write and I was a little lazy, to say the truth. But anyway, it's here, finally, just for you! Thanks for your patience.**

**So, this chapter is a little more focused on Agnes' character (near the end anyways). I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 8:

_I was floating in emptiness. I was plunged into complete darkness. I couldn't hear any noise. I felt nothing. The air was dense and heavy. I tried to accelerate my breath so that I did not choke. And then, very quickly, I fell on the ground abruptly -or at least what seemed to the ground. I managed to get back on my feet and took a step forward. Suddenly everything went white. The terrifying black gave way to pure white. The air became fresh and light. The bright light made me close my eyes for a moment. Then I opened them and saw that something had appeared before me. I turned around myself inspecting my surroundings. I recognized the smell of roses, the chirping of birds. I recognized this place, it was my home. A smile drew on my lips. It's good to come back._

_I was facing the big house where I lived with my family. I was looking at it, I was contemplating it. I missed it so much. Then the front door opened, revealing a silhouette. The person went out, followed by another, then another, and yet another. I immediately recognized my family. My dear family, they were waiting for me on the porch, smiling at me._

_I ran towards them, screaming their names at the top of my lungs. I soon arrived before them. But my smile immediately faded. My eyes widened at this horrible sight. They no longer smiled at me, how could they, they had no face! They stood there, they looked like monsters, yet they had all the features of human beings, except that. I started to cry. I didn't understand, my happiness and my relief were gone, suddenly. I fell on my knees, put my head in my hands and started to sob loudly. After a few minutes, I heard a voice behind me._

_**-Shhhh ...**__** ¿Porque lloras, Querida**__**?**__ He said in a calm, soft voice._

_***Why are you crying, Querida?***_

_I turned to face Vaas. He was smiling at me; his eyes were full of sweetness. He was holding out his hand to me._

_**-Ven conmigo, no te haré ningún daño.**__ He continued with the same tone._

_***Come with me, I won't hurt you.***_

_I dried my tears and stood up. I was thinking, as a matter of fact, he seemed to want me no harm. He even reassured me. After a few seconds, I decided to take his hand. Our skin touched, his was hot, burning; it was nice._

_But when contact was established, everything disappeared around us; all went back to this terrible black. I still felt his hand around mine, but I no longer saw him. In fact, I only saw his green eyes shining in the dark and his smile, shining with a monstrous brightness._

_**-Bienvenido al País de las Maravillas...**_

_***Welcome to Wonderland ...***_

Emilie woke with a start. She sat up and turned her head in every direction as if to know where she was. She was breathing fast and hard. She was still disturbed by the dream she had just had. She wanted to get up but she was still handcuffed to the bed. She finally managed to calm down and catch her breath. She saw someone looking for something in the closet on the other side of the room. Emilie recognized Agnes' fine figure. The latter turned as she heard Emilie move. She smiled and approached her, talking to her:

**-You're awake. You okay?**

Emilie remembered the events of yesterday. Sadness, anxiety and guilt formed a tight knot in her throat. She swallowed to try to make it disappear.

**-Y-yes.** Emilie replied softly.

**-Look at what I found.** Agnes laughed waving a small key between her fingers.

**-Ah, great...** Emilie sighed, a slight smile bending her lips.

The small key was the one that opened the handcuffs that tied Emilie to the bed. She didn't show it that much, but she was relieved and grateful. She would finally be able to move normally! Agnes unlocked the handcuffs and Emilie freed her wrist which began to seriously hurt her. She gently rubbed it with her other hand to ease the burning sensation. Free at last!

She stood up straight out of bed to walk. She seemed to rediscover that feeling, especially since she really wasn't the kind of girl to remain inactive such a long time. So now, she was elated. Her smile lit up a little when she started to walk in the room. She stopped to stretch her muscles. Raising her arms, she remembered that her shirt was torn.

**-Ah, yes, I forgot this detail...** She said, while her smile tarnished.

**-Yeah, you need something to get dressed.** Agnes confirmed. **Maybe I can lend you one of my t-shirt, but I think it wouldn't suit you.**

She thought for a second before heading to the cabinet. She picked a random garment, anyway they all looked the same, and handed it to Emilie. The latter hesitated, looking at Agnes in surprise.

**-I can't wear this, Vaas will kill me if he sees me with one of his tank tops.** Emilie protested. **And still... I don't want to wear it... that's weird...** She continued, embarrassed.

**-Well, I think you don't have much choice...** she said in a sympathetic tone.

Emilie sighed but took the garment. She slid her destroyed shirt along her thin arms. She unfolded and put on the red tank top. Vaas' smell invaded her nostrils, this smell disgusted her now. She seemed to be trapped by his brutish arms again, she wanted to tear the garment, not to feel the roughness of the fabric anymore and not to see this horrible red touching her skin. A simple cloth reminded her how much she was weak, here, in this surreal hell, where she counted the minutes of life that were left for her.

Her face darkened, her eyes extinguished, her features blurred and her mind became misty from all those memories. Tears welled up in her eyes, she felt her legs falter under her weight; she sat on the edge of the bed to keep from falling. Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. She thought back to all those memories, all those sufferings she had endured in such a short time, which yet seemed an eternity. She couldn't stand it, she had tried to resist, to survive all this time, but she reached her limits. She burst into tears.

Agnes rushed towards her to hug her. She sat alongside Emilie and squeezed her with all her might to show her she was there, with her, she supported her and she wouldn't let her down.

**-I c-can't ta-take it any-more...** She sobbed. **I am s-so sc-scared... I ha-ve s-so much pa-pain… I can't be-ar it anym-ore.**

**-No, please, don't say that, you have to hold on. You're strong, don't let all that break you. Don't let him break you.**

Emilie's crying softened a little, she continued:

**-I don't understand! He's so... **She didn't find words**. I don't understand anything! I mean, he changes his mood and mind all the time. One moment he wants to kill you, right after he told you he can't do it. He wants to get rid of you and he wants to keep you. He wishes you well but he wants to make you suffer!**

**-Yes, I see what you mean. **The explosion of anger Emilie made her smile slightly. **Actually...** She sighed. **He is afraid.** She confessed.

**-Of what?** Emilie asked with frustration.

**-He's afraid of what he feels. He is afraid to indulge his emotions. He wants to control everything, but that feeling, he can't control it. It makes him mad and it frightens him.** She explained.

**-What feeling!**

Agnes looked at Emilie in the eyes and smiled softly.

**-Love.**

Emilie froze. How could Vaas, this man, this monster feel love? And why for her?! No, no, no, that's impossible! This monster can't feel love for anyone, other than himself! That being said, it would explain why he acted this way. It was clearer in her mind now. After all, Agnes was probably right...

Emilie then began to imagine what she had heard was true. And without really realizing it, she began to blush slightly. Actually, she didn't know how to react. Surprise, anger, denial, embarrassment, joy... all these feelings were rushing in her head. Still, she tried to regain her composure, she put all those feelings aside to focus on one goal: to understand.

**-How do you know him so well?** She asked.

**-That's it, I know him.**

**-Did you know him... for a long time?**

**-Uh, let's see...** She thought for a second. **Nearly nine years.** She stated.

**-So long!** Emilie was astonished.

**-Yes, the first time I met him, I was eight years old. But I hadn't seen him in a long time before he took control of the north island, and what happened happened.**

Silence.

**-He made you live horrible things, you too.** Said Emilie. **And he continues to hurt you all the time. You have been here for years, and it seems like nothing affects you.** Tears began to well up in her eyes again. **Unlike me, who's hardly been here for two months, and I already can't stand it anymore.** She turned her head toward her friend before continuing**. How do you do? What makes you remain strong despite everything that happens?**

Agnes thought again for a little while. She sighed and said simply:

**-Hope, I guess.**

**-Huh?** Emilie didn't understand.

**-I hope he could get back, one day, to who he was. When I see him, I tell myself that this is not the Vaas I know. I see a man who is torn, destroyed and lost.**

Agnes turned her head to look in front of her. Staring at a non-existent point, she continued:

**-Before, he took care of me, now it's my turn to take care of him.**

**-What do you mean?** The explanation Agnes had aroused Emilie's curiosity.

**-It's a long history.** Agnes smiled, thinking back to that memory.

**-Well, tell me.** Emilie insisted.

**-When I was little, I lived with my father on this island. We lived in a beautiful house on a hill. Once a week, he came down to the nearest Rakyat village to do some shopping and provide medical services to residents. One day when I was about eight years old, he took me with him, according to him, to make me some friends. Once there, he left me alone. I decided to go see kids my age who were playing outside, trying to socialize me. But I had barely approached and they already rejected me, saying that I wasn't one of them, that I had nothing to do here...**

**-What bunch of assholes...** Emilie's comment made Agnes laugh.

**-Yeah... So, I went to get my dad to come home, I did not want to stay there. But I did not know the town, and I found him nowhere. So I found myself crying in a corner, alone. What they told me had badly hurt me. And then, after a while, someone came up to me. He crouched down and put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Well, don't cry like that, niña, otherwise I'm going to cry, too." I looked up to see him. He must have been barely twenty at that time, and the first thing on him that caught my attention was his eyes. He sat next to me and looked at me, smiling. I stopped crying and gave him back his smile. "Here, you're much prettier like that!" He said.**

Emilie smiled as she heard this story.

**-He told me his name, I told him mine. And we stayed like that, speaking, until nightfall. Then I went home with my father and I fell asleep thinking about my new friend. I met Vaas.**

**-Wow.** Emilie was almost moved by what she had just heard. Indeed, Vaas looked like a completely different person.

**-The two or three years that followed, I accompanied my father all the time. We went there every week and then several times per week, and then nearly every day. Vaas and I talked for hours, laughed and played together. I admired him so much; he had become a sort of model for me.** Agnes told that with a voice full of longing. She wiped a tear before concluding. **That was the good old days!**

**-Yeah...** Emilie confirmed.

**-Anyways!** Agnes said as to close the subject before getting up and starting to leave. But Emilie stopped her:

**-Wait, you're leaving? No, stay with me please.**

**-I won't take much time, I'll get you something to eat, you must be starving.**

Emilie nodded and sighed:

**-OK.**

**-Do you need anything else?**

That question was like a click to Emilie, she quickly lifted her head and demanded as quickly:

**-White sheets of paper and a pencil.** Realizing she had almost given her an order, Emilie bowed her head again, ashamed.

**-Wow, what enthusiasm!** Agnes joked before walking back to the door. **I think I can get you that, in the meantime, do not move from here. **She finished.

**\- And... Vaas... does he...** Emilie stammered, but Agnes understood what she meant.

**-He left for the day, you don't have to worry. **She smiled sweetly.

Emilie nodded again and let the girl go.

* * *

Once out, Agnes began to walk towards her hut, quickening her pace. But, at the intersection of a building, lurking in the shadows, someone stopped her. He took her forearm to stop her, she was suddenly afraid and began to struggle. But soon, she recognized his face.

**-Juan? You're crazy, you scared me!** She reproached him.

**-Where've you been? I waited for you last night. **He looked into her eyes, worried.

**-I was... **She was reluctant to tell him the truth.** With Vaas.** She finally admitted exhaling.

**-Agnes...** He sighed like a reproach.

Juan looked at her more carefully, her eyes were red and overshadowed by monstrous dark circles, she had bruises on her arms and face.

**-You know very well that I do not like when you- **He continued before he was cut.

**-I haven't had the choice, Juan, he wanted to hurt Emilie.** She tried to justify herself.

**-Well, you should have let him do it! Look at what he's done to you!** He showed her arm that was covered with bruises and scratches.

She suddenly got rid of his grip and pulled her arms to her chest as to hide them.

**-Why do you worry so much for this girl? You put yourself at risk for her when you don't even know her! Anyway, she's a hostage like any other and she will eventually be killed, like the others!** He shouted.

**-Thanks, but I'm a big girl, I can do what I want, and you have nothing to say! And if you're jealous of this guy, you can just fuck off! **She replied, shouting louder.

Her words shocked him a little bit. They remained silent, gazing into each other's eyes for a little while. Then he sighed and took Agnes in his arms. Her head was pressed against his chest.

**-let go of me...** She mumbled in a tone that said the opposite.

**-I do not care what you do with him, but I really do not want him to hurt you, I can't bear to see you suffer. **He whispered before laying a kiss on her forehead and continuing. **I love you.**

**-I love you too.** She added.

He broke their embrace to let Agnes continue her path before returning to his own work. He watched her go. She kept telling him she was fine, but he always worried about her. He loved her so much.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, feel free to tell me what you think of the story of Agnes, and all that! See you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! There is the chapter 9! Unfortunately, it is a little short and it isn't very eventful because it's a transition chapter, in some way. But I hope you'll like it though, enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 9

Emilie was focused. Sitting at the table that was against a wall of the room, she was slowly running the pencil she was holding onto the sheet of white paper. Each line she traced was made with as much attention as possible. Her movement was precise and sure. Drawing, she loved it. It soothed her, calmed her, occupied her. But at that time, it was more a necessity than a desire, she had to do it.

She was in her element, serene, she had almost forgotten all that surrounded her. She had almost forgotten the hell in which she was burning. Outside, it was pitch dark. She had spent the whole day like that, as immersed in a dream.

But she was suddenly brought back to reality when someone entered the room. The door burst open. Emilie jumped and turned quickly to see who had just entered. Of course, it was Vaas. She then hurried to gather the papers on which she worked and tried to hide them behind her back. Vaas walked to his bed, he didn't even seem to notice Emilie's presence. She continued to look at him, still sitting on the chair, a look of fear and nervousness in her eyes. He slumped down on his bed, causing a small squeak that made the girl's spine shiver. He rubbed his face with his hands as to alleviate fatigue and remained with his head down for a little while. But, finally noticing Emilie, he raised it to meet her frightened look. He smiled slightly and got to his feet before slowly approaching the girl.

Emilie felt her heart speed up the pace. He didn't have the same expression on his face, but she had the impression she was reliving the horror of the day before. He approached, step by step, as she was trying to back up, but she didn't dare to move. He finally arrived in front of her, he got his face closer to hers. Always the same breath, the same heat, the same discomfort. Emilie was paralyzed. He moved an arm and, so quickly she barely had time to realize it, he took what she was hiding behind her back. She tried to take back the papers, but Vaas had already stepped back and started to examine them, looking surprised.

**-Wow, I must say it's rather good.** He said with joking tone. **You're a good artist.** He continued.

Emilie lowered her head and remained silent.

**-I just made you a compliment!** He insisted. **You could thank me...**

**-Th-Thank you.** She replied in a small voice.

**-There.** He said giving her the papers.

There was no real reason to be afraid, it was just drawings. But Emilie didn't know how Vaas could react. After all, she was a prisoner, she wasn't supposed to entertain herself, right? Emilie was a little surprised that nothing more happened. She expected him to keep them, tear them, even just to annoy her. But no, nothing more. Emilie then reached out slowly to get back what belonged to her. But when she put her fingers on it, he took it back violently. He stepped away and began to look more closely at the faces that appeared on the paper.

**-Wait a second...** He began, frowning. **I recognize them.** He looked up at Emilie.** Tus dos hermanas, no? **He asked, pointing to the two sheets.

***Your two sisters, right?***

Emilie was afraid. He had taken a slightly more menacing expression. She didn't dare to move a single muscle. But she took a deep breath and nodded, not to make him impatient.

**-However,** he began again, looking at two other sheets. **Them, I don't know them... Quienes son, Querida?**

***Who are they?***

The way he talked and roll the R using this nickname made her shiver. She lowered her head and, pummeling her sweaty hands, she said in an almost inaudible voice:

**-My... pa... ts...**

**-Excuse me?**

He took a step forward, the creaking wooden planks under his shoe startled her. Her hands were shaking now, she was terrified. She knew his excessive and unpredictable temperament. At that moment, he was relatively quiet, but she couldn't help but imagine him freaking out suddenly and making God only knows what horrible things to her. His calm was terrifying her.

**-They are my... parents.** She finally said.

**-Aaaaah, I see.** He replied. **And... could I know...** He looked like he was trying to restrain himself, but she felt he was going to explode with anger. **Why did you decide to draw all your little family? Huh, answer me, Querida...**

His faked gentle tone gave her goosebumps. She was stammering.

**-To... to remember...**

He leaned forward to bring their faces close again and whispered:

**-Remember what, Querida?**

A psychopath, that's what he looked like. He tortured his victim with his words, he took pleasure in doing this.

She dared to look up. A tear rolled down her cheek, her fingers were shivering, her muscles were paralyzed, and her teeth were chattering and gnashing.

**-Their faces...** she replied, whining. **Every day, every hour, every second I forget more and more their faces.** She explained.

**-And... you don't want to forget them, right?** He asked, looking at her straight in the eye.

Emilie answered by shaking her head. No, she didn't want to. The dream she had made disturbed her. Waking up, she had first asked herself why she hadn't seen their faces, and then, thinking, she had realized that she had simply forgotten them. She had tried to collect her last memories on a sheet of paper, and she succeeded. They existed, now, only on the paper. And this paper, so fragile and precious, was in the hands of this sadistic monster.

**-Hmhm.** He nodded. **But tell me, do you remember what I told you the other day, huh? Do you remember it?** He straightened up, took one of the four papers and began to tear it, in front of Emilie's horrified eyes. **"You must...** He took another paper to do the same, **forget them**... Another one, **you're here, now...** The last one,** with me." **A mischievous smile appeared on his lips.

He looked at her tears. He was laughing. She stared in horror at the small pieces of paper that were spread on the ground. She was crying.

He just stood in front of her, arms crossed, waiting. She finally dried her tears and looked up. He laughed yet again seeing her eyes, red from crying. She managed to get back a neutral expression. Again, she was tired of crying because of him. Anyway, crying and begging was useless.

Emilie was starting to resign herself, hoping was useless, she would never return home, she would never see her family again. She would forget them as if they had never existed, because she was here now, with him.

**-That's it, you're done?** Vaas asked impatiently.

He didn't really expect an answer, but Emilie nodded mechanically. He uncrossed his arms before removing his tank top. Emilie remained motionless on her chair, staring at him with a slightly questioning look. He took off his belt holster and placed it on the bedside table. Then his shoes came off, he threw them in a corner of the room. Finally, he removed his pants and left then on the ground, only his boxers were left.

Emilie didn't get her eyes off of him during that time. She wasn't really watching, though. But Vaas didn't fail to notice it. He faced her and looked into her eyes with a smirk on his lips.

**-See something you like, Querida?**

She blinked rapidly and shook her head slightly as if to wake up before lowering it, embarrassed. He let out a small laugh before undoing the sheets of his bed and lying down. He let out a long groan of contentment after gesticulating to find a comfortable position. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

Emilie remained still on the chair like an idiot. She didn't really know what to do, should she go to sleep too? Vaas opened his eyes again to look at the girl.

**-Well, what are you waiting for? Come to bed, Querida.** He ordered.

She did so without thinking. She got up, took a few steps and stopped. She hesitated a little moment before sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. She began to lie down but she crossed Vaas' surprised look. He began to laugh.

**-You can come **_**in**_** the bed, you know, I won't eat you!** He joked.

She thought Vaas would refuse her sleeping in the same bed as him. She thought her place was on the floor. But as he proposed, as he ordered even, she wouldn't say no. Even if she didn't really like the idea of sleeping next to a nearly naked man, _this_ man, she preferred it than sleeping on the floor.

So she climbed in the bed. She kept all her clothes on. All her clothes, including Vaas' red tank top. Seeing her in his clothing could make him angry, but now, he liked it. When she lay on his side, he approached her to whisper in her ear:

**-The red fits you wonderfully, Querida.**

She blushed. She blushed!? Why did she blush at his compliment? Knowing all too well what he had in mind! Definitely, nothing worked right in her head. She was even more disturbed when he began to move. She avoided looking at him, but she was able to feel what he was doing. He was taking off a garment, his last garment! She dared to stammer:

**-Wh-What are y-you doing?**

**-I don't like sleeping dressed.** He replied.

After completing his operation, he approached Emilie again, closer this time. He wrapped muscular arm around the girl's waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck. His nostrils were filled with her sweet scent. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Emilie was like frozen. She didn't dare to move, she had her arms along her body, her eyes were wide open and her cheeks were crimson. Oh Lord! She thought she was dying of embarrassment. She could have been disgusted, pushed back, but no! She was frozen with embarrassment. She felt his male heat invading her. His smell of alcohol and tobacco seeped into her lungs. His rough and burning skin brushed her brutally. She was trapped.

Still, she tried to sleep. Vaas' slight snoring gently rocked her. She stabilized her breathing at the same pace as his, closed her eyes and relaxed. She emptied her mind of all thoughts. She fell asleep after a few minutes. Her sleep wasn't disturbed by any nightmare or not even a dream, nothing.

* * *

**Thank you for your attention, don't hesitate to post a review, it's always good! See you soon for a new chapter!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Updated)**

**Hi! Once again, sorry for being late. I want to write all the time, I have loads of ideas but I have no time, that's so frustrating! My teachers give me tones of homework, I hate them!**

**Anyway, this is the chapter 10, hope you'll like it, bla bla…**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 10

The soft sunlight shone through the bedroom window. The morning air was still cool and the jungle birds were already singing. Emilie was lying on the bed, on her back, she was staring at the cracked ceiling. She had been awake for a while now, but she did not dare to move, afraid of waking Vaas. He had one arm around her slim waist and his face was buried in the crook of her slender neck, his regular, warm breath was rolling over her soft skin. She turned her head to look at him. He had a calm and serene face. He looked so quiet; it was like seeing another Vaas! The Vaas Emilie knew terrified her, she was doing everything to stay away from him. But right now, seeing him sleeping as peacefully, she would do anything to stay close to him. She almost wanted to cuddle him, caress him, kiss him.

As she kept staring at him, she remembered he was completely naked. She blushed and looked away to look back at the ceiling, which seemed to fascinate her. After a few seconds she felt Vaas move a little. He let out a soft groan, approaching a little more Emilie. She let out a small smile. It was strange, she wanted to be near him, to feel his hot skin against hers. It was as if all that had happened before, all her sufferings and anxieties had disappeared. As if she had forgiven him. No, she couldn't feel hatred for Vaas, only an already huge attraction and a still tiny love.

She thought again of Agnes' words. "Another person" she had said, maybe it was true? And, on reflection, she was attracted by Vaas, but in a strange way, the other Vaas attracted her even more. Damn, she was thoroughly lost in her feelings again!

She tried to turn around to avoid seeing him, without success. And even, Vaas tightened his grip around her waist to bring her closer to him. She could have been more embarrassed, but instead of that, she smiled. She appreciated the proximity of their bodies, the heat they shared and the touch of their skin.

Looking at him for a long time, she eventually noticed the green gem he wore around his neck. On closer look, he wore it all the time, he never left it. As proof: it was the only thing that was dressing him at this very moment. Emilie found the stone beautiful. She approached her curious fingers to touch it. The object fidgeted a bit before stopping again. Then, as if it was uncontrollable, her hand went from his neck to his face. She stroked his cheek and then his forehead, to finish on the shaved part of his head. And in a final gesture that seemed involuntary to her but was yet absolutely wanted, she placed a soft kiss on his tanned forehead. He smiled in his sleep. He let a gentle and quiet smile bend his lips, accompanied by a small, almost inaudible sigh:

**-Victoria...**

Emilie's face, red with embarrassment, took a questioning expression. Victoria? Emilie had never heard this name. It must have been one of his lovers, well... one of the girls he had fucked, this term was more appropriate for Vaas. Emilie decided not to wonder any further, it was not very important. But still, she was intrigued by it.

She remained in bed for half an hour, but she ended up getting bored. And the hunger which began to be felt didn't help things. She thought for a few seconds of how to get up without waking Vaas. First, she took off his arm that was holding her, then she slowly turned on her side and put a foot down, then the other, she sat up removing the sheet that covered her. Finally, she got up from the bed, slowly so as not to make the bed grind.

Once standing, she heard Vaas move behind her. She looked over her shoulder. He was still asleep but he had changed his position. He was now lying on his back, arms spread and his head between two pillows. Emilie chuckled seeing his rather grotesque position. But she stopped immediately when she saw that the sheet wasn't covering anything from his body anymore. She quickly turned her head and felt the color rise on her face in no time.

She rushed into the next room as if to flee. She felt so ashamed. She walked to the sink in the bathroom to freshen her face. She opened the tap, leaned over and splashed water on it. She then grabbed a towel that was lying nearby and wiped her face as she stood right again. When she dropped the towel, her eyes met her reflection in the mirror. She looked at herself for a little while. She liked to look at herself in the mirror. Not to admire herself, but to be alone with herself, in some ways. Sometimes she needed to see herself in the mirror and think, as if to take stock, to put her ideas in place and to meditate. It's weird, huh? But it's as if it was reassuring her and helping her to move on.

Then she heard heavy footsteps coming from the room. She cut short her talks to herself and left the bathroom. Vaas had put his pants and shoes on, but he was still shirtless. He was sitting on the couch, lighting a joint –do we have to recall it's early in the morning!

He looked up at her and held her gaze a few seconds. He looked like he was waiting for something, Emilie didn't move.

**-Well, do not stand there like an idiot.** He said with a despicable tone.

She shrugged and looked around.

**-And what can I do, instead?** She replied.

**-I don't know, fix the bed, for example. **He replied with a gesture of the chin to the bed.

She did so. Approaching, she noticed scraps of paper spread out on the ground. The drawings she had made the previous day. She paused briefly to watch it. She could have picked them up, she could have felt sad, she could have started crying. But no, nothing came, she remained completely neutral. She raised her head and continued walking to the bed.

Once reached, she leaned over and began to put the sheets in place. Vaas looked at her, well, more precisely, he looked at... her ass. From where he was, he had a perfect view of her back, he was staring with a lustful glance and a smirk on his face. She continued her work when he got up, put the joint he was smoking in the ashtray and took a few steps to approach her.

When he was behind her, his smile widened as he put a hand on the girl's ass.

**-Nice ass...** He said shamelessly.

Feeling his touch, she turned around suddenly and, in surprise, smashed her hand on the pirate's face.

Clack!

He stepped back, rubbing his cheek. Emilie stood motionless, eyes widened in shock. He looked up at her with a dark and terrifying look. Shit! She had hit him again without thinking! She was now waiting for his reaction, as if it had become normal.

He grabbed her wrists and squeezed them with all his might, growling. Emilie moaned in pain and shed a tear. He maintained his look, frowning and clenching his teeth. She looked at him with her eyes begging for mercy. They remained like this a few moments, until Vaas loosened his grip a little. He relaxed his face, his eyes never left Emilie's tearful eyes. She was breathing hard through her half-open mouth.

Suddenly he made a movement that nothing could have predicted. He took her tiny hand in his powerful right hand. He took it gently to his lips before laying a kiss on her white skin. Their gaze hadn't left each other's.

Emilie was completely disoriented. It was so sweet, nice. She couldn't admit that gesture came from Vaas. She stared at his face, his pupils were dilating slowly, gradually making his green iris disappear. He smiled slightly before approaching her face. Emilie felt the breath she knew all so well again. He approached, more and more, until he reached her neck. Emilie remained frozen, eyes wide open and mind befuddled by strange sensations.

She felt it. His burning lips were brushing the thin skin of her neck, his beard was scratching her and his breath was making her shudder. He slightly opened his lips to show his white teeth and nibbled her ear lobe. A burning shiver ran bottom up through her body to turn into a humming in her throat and get out of her half-opened mouth to finally die in a long moan.

Her legs were hardly supporting her, but Vaas was still holding her hands firmly. He then whispered in her ear:

**-Like it, huh, naughty girl...**

Then, without warning, he walked away and let go of Emilie. She almost fell on the bed, unable to stand. She sat still while Vaas sat back down on the couch and took a drag of his joint with an amused smile on his lips. She was like in shock. What was that? She hadn't understood anything of what had happened, everything happened so fast! Did she just moan!? Did she like it!? She put her hand to her ear to gently touch the lobe he had bitten. She had to admit it, she loved it. It was so sudden and unexpected, so good and... exciting. She felt her cheeks redden. Her body reflected all her train of thought. Vaas looked at every reaction that made him laugh. Causing trouble in her mind, he loved it.

After several minutes of silence, he finished his joint, got up, put a tank top and went out, leaving Emilie alone again. And once again, she thought of Vaas, of his intentions, what did he want? But she surely would never have an answer to that question.

After a long time, Vaas returned. He entered the room, walked quickly to Emilie and took her by the arm to make her stand up and get her out. She didn't really have time to protest, but once outside, she asked:

**-Where are we going?**

He did not answer immediately.

**-You'll see.**

He said no more.

Emilie then merely obeyed and followed him, had she a choice anyways? She looked at her surroundings. The sun was starting to beat down harshly. Vaas' men were trying bearing the scorching heat by avoiding unnecessary walking and staying as long as possible in shadows that were scarce. All was quiet, you could hear the clatter of weapons being cleaned, two or three car engines purring and, in the distance, a few cries of desperate hostages.

Emilie began to feel her skin burning in the sun, she felt like her head was bubbling and her thick hair become moist due to sweating. She wasn't the only one, Vaas also suffered from the terrible heat, she was staring at a sweat drop, beading in the hollow of his nape, running down the slope of his muscular neck to come to mix with the red of his garment.

She came out of her trance when they reached a small building made of rusty jail. Vaas opened the door which creaked horribly and pulled Emilie inside. The heat was even worse here, a real furnace. This room seemed to have a particular function, there were several computers, batteries scattered everywhere, some sort of devices that looked like telephones, a few wooden crates and cartons.

Vaas let go of Emilie to go to the only pirate who was in the room.

**-Get the fuck out.** The pirate did so without flinching.

Vaas then went to a telephone set, picked up the phone and motioned to Emilie to approach. She did so, he held out the object she took.

**-You dial the number here, you press there and you wait. Hurry up, you have five minutes.** He said in a completely neutral tone before walking away a little bit.

She did not understand at first but she quickly began to dial the phone number she knew so well, still under the gaze of Vaas who remained a few steps behind her, arms crossed.

(A/N: All the words that will be spoken are supposed to be French and not in English, because Emilie is French, but it is more comfortable to read all in English so I write it in italics just to give the illusion...)

Emilie waited for the person on the other end answers. One, two, three ringtones, the wait was interminable. Then a soft voice finally asked:

_**-Hello?**_

Emilie could not help the tears that rose to her eyes. She asked in a broken voice:

_**-M-mom?**_

The person immediately recognized the voice:

_**-Emilie! Sweetheart, is that you?**_ She could not believe her ears, she then began to harass the girl with questions. _**Where are you? Are you okay? Why don't we hear from you!? Did something happen!?**_

Emilie stopped her:

_**-Mom, listen to me, I haven't much time.**_ She said looking Vaas over her shoulder.

_**-Emilie, is that you?**_ Another voice appeared. Emilie recognized her father. A flood of tears came over her.

_**-Dad...**_

_**-Tell us where you are, we send people to look for you! You'll come back home, everything will be okay, sweetie!**_ They said.

_**-Mom, Dad, listen to me.**_ Emilie insisted. _**I... I won't come back home...**_ She said with a desperate voice.

_**-Stop, do not say that, we will do everything to...**_ They continued.

_**-No, you cannot do anything...**_ She had trouble expressing her words. _**Forget me.**_ She said while Vaas came and made a sign that she still had thirty seconds left.

_**-And your sisters, where are they?**_

Emilie didn't answer, guilt seized her, Vaas picked up the receiver she had in her hands. Just before he moved it away from her face, she gave in to her guilt and said:

_**-... I killed them.**_

* * *

**This is it for this chapter, hoping you liked it. If you did, don't hesitate to post a review; that would be soooo cool. Thanks for reading, see you!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING, this chapter contains VERY violent scenes that could shock the most sensitive, I want to warn you!**

**Otherwise, read on!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 11

**-No! No-no-no-no! ****NO-aaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaah! **He shouted to death. His eye was being burst, he was screaming his unbearable pain.

Emilie was there, right in front of him, she tried to look down not to see him, but she could still hear his strident cries. She could do nothing but suffer with this man she did not know.

His screams stopped to give way to groans. Emilie looked up, Vaas stood before his victim, preventing Emilie of laying her eyes on the poor man. But the pirate walked away, and the girl discovered the macabre spectacle the man's face was.

It no longer had any form, only reddish blisters. His bloodied eye sockets let see two black gaping holes. His mouth and jaw were nothing like what they should be. One of his cut ears let a trail of blood slide down his blue with bruises neck.

Emilie nearly vomited at this sight. She quickly looked down. It was too much for her, how could he still be alive? She was crying. Vaas approached her slowly, his hands were dripping with fresh blood, his evil smile was decorating his face, a demon.

He stood in front of the girl. He held out his glistening scarlet liquid hand and placed it on her cheek. He made her raise her head to look into her eyes. Her eyes, as always, full of sadness, anger, hatred and fear. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, soiling the whiteness of her skin with this filthy red. She was shaking, her teeth were chattering.

**-You see,** he began in a horribly sweet tone, **I am an artist too...**

**-St-p, pl-s-, s-p...** Her words were broken by tears.

**-What do you say? Repeat!** He raised his voice, she jumped and started talking again.

**-Ple-ase, sto-op, I cannot… stand anymore...** She begged.

He released her violently and slapped her, it made her waver.

**-THEN STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! **He shouted in her face. **STOP WATCHING ME AS IF I WAS A MAD MAN, A SADISTIC MAN, A MURDERER!** He continued walking back to the dying man.

He took a knife from his belt, she closed her eyes. What would he do again?

**-LOOK AT ME!**

She opened her eyes to see Vaas, pointing the knife towards the wide open mouth of his victim. He looked dead, he did not react any more, but when the pirate began to push the blade into his puck, he began to scream. His cries were deformed by blood stagnating in his throat, turning them into horrible mutterings. The blade sank, inch by inch, the blood was gushing, the man was convulsing.

It was too much for Emilie, she vomited the little bit of food she had in her stomach. The acid burned her throat, her stomach contracted again and again, until it was completely empty. Her tears doubled in intensity.

Quickly, the man stopped moving. He was no longer moving, no longer making any noise. He was dead. Vaas forcefully retired the blade of the victim's mouth. His head fell forward, it hung limply on his shoulders, blood still dripping from his barely open mouth. Emilie looked horrified. The image was unbearable, but she couldn't take her eyes off the lifeless body, and this image was gradually engraving in her memory.

When Vaas began to walk towards her, she suddenly brought her gaze to him and shook harder. She tried to free her hands which were tied to the chair, without success. Vaas approached slowly, staring at the girl, an evil grin on his face. When he was close enough, he violently grabbed Emilie's neck, snatching a squeak. They stood still for a few seconds before Emilie sighed shakily:

**-Bloody monster...**

He tightened his grip around her neck while gritting teeth. He still had the bloody knife in his hand. Emilie knew that, with one wave of his hand, she would die. That's where she was, her life was hanging only by a thread, and all this for a bad look, one little look he hadn't liked.

**-Go ahead... Kill me, I know you want it so badly...** She whispered with rage and terror.

He brandished the blade, stopped for a moment and brought it down on the armrest of the chair to cut the rope that held Emilie. The latter was surprised, but before she could realize, she was already up, being dragged out of the room. Vaas tied her wrists together and blindfolded her. Emilie gesticulated to struggle but the pirate hit her violently on the head which caused her to calm down a bit.

They walked for a few minutes. The coolness of the evening let the horrible heat of the day die. The dew made the ground wet and chilled Emilie's bare feet. She couldn't see anything, she could only follow Vaas' movements to orientate herself. She said nothing during the whole way, but when she felt Vaas slow down a little, she began to struggle, trying to break free of his grip. Vaas did not let her go, he turned in front of her and wrapped each of her arm with one hand to hold her firmly.

**-Let me go! Let me go!** She repeated shouting.

**-You want me to let you go? Fine!** He said, releasing his grip and raising his arms.

Emilie felt his warm hands leave her cold skin. She was totally destabilized, she saw nothing, she tried to regain her balance, stepping back but at this moment, she tripped and fell backwards.

She did not know what she had tripped on, yet she felt it. It was cold, soft by location, like... human hair!? Terrified, she began to raise the blindfold which was covering her eyes with her trembling hands. Once done, she discovered with horror what was in front of her.

He was a man buried in the ground...! Only his head was out of the earth, it was hanging on the side. His complexion was white. His open mouth let out disgusting maggots and flies. Emilie thought vomit again at the sight of the corpse. She had the reflex to move away immediately. But by holding an arm backward, she put her hand on something else. She immediately looked at what it was, another head! She then began looking around her, she saw dozens more. She moved in all directions trying to get out of this morbid condition.

Vaas had not moved; he stood with his arms crossed. He watched her struggle and panic, laughing. She ended up back on their feet and, by a strange reflex ran to Vaas to refuge in his arms. She pressed against him, clinging to his tank top to avoid falling again. Her tears flowed freely, her breathing was irregular, she watched in horror as the bodies strewn on the ground.

Vaas continued to laugh looking at Emilie in this situation.

**-You like it? This is my garden, I worked a lot on it, it's beautiful isn't it?** He asked ironically.

She dropped the cloth, stopped crying and walked a little away from the pirate. She looked at him with a still horrified look.

**-Y-you d-did th-that...?** She asked stammering.

His smile widened and he reached out to grab her arm. She recoiled to stop him shouting:

**-No, don't touch me. You psycho!**

Rabies seized him again at these words. He struck a blow to her face, she fell to the ground again. Before she could defend herself, he began to kick her forcefully into the stomach.

**-With what right do you allow yourself to insult me , you bitch! Learn respect!**

He continued, again and again, until she started to spit blood. He stopped. He crouched down beside her and took her chin to turn her head and look into her eyes.

**-You must know who command here, perra. I'm the king here, I rule the fucking kingdom, I rule my men, I rule **_you_**, I **_own_** you, you got it?**

Tears streamed from her eyes full of rage.

**-F…k y…u.** She muttered.

**-Excuse me?**

**-Fuck. You.** She repeated more distinctly.

He waited a moment. And suddenly began to hit her with his fists again and again. Emilie tried to defend herself but any movement was futile. He was passing all his anger on the girl who cried to tear her vocal cords. The other pirates who were nearby were laughing when they saw the scene.

Vaas continued, tirelessly. He was attacking her face, her stomach, her legs, her clothes. Soon, Emilie couldn't stand any longer, she begged with a broken voice:

**-Please, stop! I'm begging you! Stop!**

**-Why? Why should I stop, huh? Give me a reason to do so!** He replied in the girl's incessant screams.

Without thinking, she replied:

**-Because-because you love me!**

Silence, no more cry, no more tear, no more noise. Vaas had stopped dead, as he was frozen in place, eyes wide. Emilie was trying to catch her breath and silence the unbearable pain that invaded her body. She was shaking like a leaf, naked on the floor, covered in bruises and blood. She was waiting for his reaction, she knew she shouldn't have said that, but she hadn't thought; she had given in.

He stood up, grabbed the girl who was lying on floor and put her over his shoulder to carry her like a potatoes sack. She didn't struggle anymore, she was beset by pain and soon, she lost consciousness.

When she woke up, she was lying on the cold hard floor. When she moved, she heard the gnashing of metal and felt something icy impeding her. She was chained by the ankle. Her eyes finally opened, she discovered her environment. She was in a cell, damp and dark. She saw nothing, she just felt the cold concrete beneath her bare skin, she could hear the water drops falling one by one, hitting the floor with a crash that echoed in the emptiness of the room. She trembled, she was afraid, she was cold. She curled up to keep herself warm, it was useless. The pain was becoming stronger as her body was waking up. She was crying, once again, she was crying.

* * *

**A chapter full of emotions! I hope it was not too much...**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, see you next time!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Updated)**

**Hi everyone, I hope you are fine, well I'm fine! I'm back with the chapter 12, a very important chapter! Come on, I let you see it, enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 12

Three weeks.

She had spent three interminable weeks locked in this pitch dark cell, where moisture penetrated her skin and froze her blood. Alone, frightened, hungry, thirsty, frozen, she was exhausted. She was like a poor caged animal.

On her lucky days, she was brought something to eat, well that is a big word to speak of only a few almost rotten pieces of fruit or a small bowl of rice which was too salty to be edible.

Every day, she thought she was dying, and yet she was still alive, every day started like another, over and over. She was living in hell.

* * *

The sun was already high in the sky. The unbearable heat was resurfacing. The jungle was waking up. And the camp was swarming with activity again.

Vaas was in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed, he lit the cigarette he held between his fingers. Someone then came out of the next room, Agnes. She went to the table where she had put her shirt, took it and put it on.

**-You should go see her.** She said simply.

**-Who?** He asked.

**-Emilie.**

Hearing that name, he lifted his head to look at the girl in the eye.

**-No.** He replied sharply.

**-OK, I'll rephrase it: you **_**have to**_** go to see her.** She insisted.

**-You haven't the right to give me orders, I won't go.** He replies, annoyed.

**-Vaas, she must be about to die at this moment-** She began to raise her voice, but he cut her off, suddenly standing up.

**-She got what she deserved, period**!

**-Why can't you leave her alone!? What has she done wrong!?**

He walked quickly to Agnes and firmly gripped at her shoulders. He gave her an angry look. However, she did not look away, even if he scared her a little, she dared to defy him. He eventually closed his eyes sighing.

**-I'm afraid.** He said in a calmer tone.

**-I know.** She reassured him, putting her hand on his arm.

He pushed her, let her go and walked away.

**-No. No, you do not know!** He got angry, once again.

**-Vaas-** She tried.

**-No! No, you do not know what it's like to love someone and to be betrayed by this same fucking person! From one moment to the next, your world collapses, everything you know disappears, you loose everything...** He looked into her eyes. **You are alone.**

He didn't want to relive his experiences, he wouldn't be destroyed again.

**-Vaas!** She persisted, Vaas was getting really frustrated. **She is**_** Emilie**_**, she is not **_**Victoria**_**!** She shouted.

She had crossed the line. He grabbed her by the neck and started to tighten his grip. He looked at her, full of rage, suffocating in his hands. But seconds sufficed to dissuade him from continuing. He released her, she fell to the ground, coughing. He left the room by adding with a threatening voice:

**-Do not talk about her in front of me, ever.**

Emilie was in her cell, like every day, every second, she was waiting. Curled up on the floor, her whole body trembling, she was waiting for death to come take her soul. She was waiting for it, but she didn't want it to come. She tried to resist, not letting herself die, but her strength gradually left her, and she couldn't prevent the inevitable.

_That's stupid. You're an idiot. Why are you holding on like that? You know it's useless._ This voice echoed in her head, she didn't know where it came from, but she didn't want to hear it.

**-Shut up.** She whispered in a broken voice.

_Let yourself be taken away, nothing is keeping you here! Look at you, you're pitiful!_

**-Shut your mouth!** She raised her voice a little.

_Stop resisting, you no longer have strength, accept it, you cannot hold on much longer like this!_

**-Leave me alone...**

_You're pathetic!_

**-Shut up! Leave me alone! Shut the fuck up!** She shouted, sitting up.

She remained silent for a few seconds. Suddenly, the rusty metal door opened with a shrill squeak. A pirate then appeared in the doorframe.

**-¡¿Porque gritas como eso, puta?! ¡Cállate!**

***Why do you shout like that, you whore?! Shut up!***

Seeing the man rapidly approaching, she curled up and brought her arm over her face as if to protect herself from possible blows and kicks, which were soon coming. He hit her violently with his fists. She lay on the floor, unable to sit up. He then began to kick her in the stomach. When he stopped, Emilie coughed and spat a few drops of blood. He laughed when he saw the young girl dying on the floor. She started to cry. He crouched down and grabbed her hair. He pulled her slightly to lift her.

**-Si no fueras la perra de Vaas, te jodería con mucho gusto.** He groaned, putting a hand on her thigh. **Pues, no tiene que saber lo...**He continued with a lustful voice and a devilish smile.

***If you were'nt Vaas' bitch, I'd fuck you gladly.* Well, he doesn't have to know it...***

Emilie had understood every word he had said, but she had no strength left, she couldn't defend herself. She could only beg and sob. But before he could do anything, another pirate appeared and called him out.

**-¡Luis! ¡Vaas quiere ver su puta, salga!**

***Luis! Vaas wants to see his whore, get out!***

The pirate complied, growling his displeasure. When he got out Emilie sighed, he was gone. But she barely had time to recover from her emotions that a silhouette appeared in the doorway. She couldn't see the person because of the intense light that was encrusting by the opening. She only saw a rough shadow but she heard the pirates speak, it was Vaas.

He slowly entered the room, his shoes were causing muffled clapping echoing in the empty cell. The door closed, the darkness invaded the place again. But after only a few seconds, a light was turned on. The old bulb hanging from the ceiling beamed a powerful light. Emilie's eyes, long accustomed to the darkness, couldn't stand the intensity of this light, her eyes felt like they were burning, she closed them instantly. It was still not enough, she buried her face in her arms and curled up even more.

Vaas was standing beside her, arms crossed, he was watching her. He couldn't put his eyes off the girl. Completely naked, shivering with cold and fear, covered in bruises, scratches and blood, the view was almost unbearable.

He unfolded his arms and sighed, looking away from her. He had done and seen a lot of horrible things, more horrible than that, in his life. But seeing her like this, he couldn't. He cursed this sudden weakness, all this was his fault.

**-Vaas...**

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Emilie. Hearing her complaining moans, his heart skipped a beat. She had no more voice, but she was doing her possible to get sounds out of her mouth.

**-Vaas... Get me out of here...** She begged.

He bit his lip. He pitied her. Pity!? He didn't even recognize himself, why did he pity her? He never had any pity for anyone!

He turned and got as fast as he could out the room. Emilie saw him leave, and with him, a potential hope to get out of this hell. The tears flowed. In a final burst of despair, she yelled:

**-Vaas, I'm begging you, don't leave me! Please, Vaas!**

He disappeared without a word. The door slammed close, the light turned out. Silence and black surrounded her again. She was alone again. She started to cry all the tears in her body.

* * *

Once outside, Vaas motioned the two pirates to come to him. Both did so and came to stand in front of Vaas. They were still a little reticent, they were a little afraid of Vaas. The latter made himself well aware, then he flashed a big smile and said:

**-Don't make those looks, hermanos, I won't eat you!**

He laughed uproariously, placing his arm on both men's shoulders in a friendly way. Both subordinates looked at each other for a moment before taking example on Vaas and beginning to chuckle.

**-Tell me, chicos, you are the ones who I ordered to watch my puta, right?** He asked.

The two nodded. Vaas nodded in turn with a hint of mockery.

**-And... how many times have you fed her for three weeks ...?**

**-Every other day, approximately, boss.** One of the men replied.

**-And... what did you give her, exactly...?**

Vaas spoke with a quiet but insistent tone, as if something was wrong, the two pirates were beginning to worry.

**-Uh... some fruit or rice...**

**-Ah, I see... And... I guess that you... are the ones who have made all these bruises... **

Had they beaten her? Sure, but they didn't dare to speak, they started to tense. Vaas gave them pats on the shoulder.

**-Eh, relax, chicos!** He laughed. **She deserved it, that bitch!**

**-Yeah... we beat her up well!** One of the two pirates laughed with Vaas.

The other followed:

**-We made her shut her mouth, yeah! ha ha ha!** This one mimicked the gesture with his fist.

All three continued to laugh. Vaas watched, nodding in approval.

But suddenly, Vaas took out his hunting knife and plunged it violently into one of his subordinates' belly. He fell to the ground, hands over his wound, trying to stop the blood. He squealed and rolled on the ground. The other pirate had backed up, he watched his superior with a horrified look.

**-You've almost killed her, coños! KILLED her!** Vaas was screaming his lungs.

He paced back and forth between the two men. He stopped in front of one who was agonizing on the floor. Under the rage, he kicked his stomach, he screamed in pain.

**-You fucking useless fucks! You thought you could do everything you please with her, uh!**

He turned to the other.

**-Who do you think you fucking are!**

He breathed a moment, approached the pirate and placed a hand on his trembling shoulder. He held out his index finger and looked into his eyes.

**-She is **_**mine**_**, you understand…?**

**-I-I. We-so-sorry, boss. We-we thought that-that...** He stammered, he saw his half dead colleague on the floor, he was afraid.

**-I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU THINK!** He yelled before planting the knife in the man's throat.

The man emptied himself of his blood almost immediately. He fell heavily to the ground. Vaas turned to the other, came and crouched beside him. He looked into his eyes for a second before planting the knife in his chest. He did it again repeatedly unleashing his fury.

**-You. Fucking. Cunt!**

He stopped, sat down, panting. He looked at the two dead bodies lying in pools of blood. He then laid his eyes on his red stained hands and clothes. He started to chuckle a little and finally he stood up and left, ordering his men to get rid of the corpses.

* * *

Emilie did not even have tears to cry anymore. She was sitting against the wall of her cell, curled up, her arms resting on her knees and her head buried between her chest and legs. She rocked slightly back and forth, always repeating the same name with a dry and broken voice.

**-Vaas... Vaas… Vaas...**

When the door opened, she didn't stop. He approached slowly, crouched in front of her and put something on the floor.

**-Vaas... Vaas… Vaas...**

He put his right hand on the girl's arm. She shivered looking up. And, illuminated by a tiny yellowish glow, she saw his face.

**-Vaas...** She sobbed.

Without saying a word, he dragged what he had placed on the floor with a hand. Emilie looked down at what he handed her. A tray with a plate full to the brim with meat and rice with a glass filled with fresh water.

She raised her head again to look deeply into Vaas' eyes. Was it for her? He gave a brief nod to encourage her to take what the tray contained. Her stomach was screaming hunger, her throat tightened and her hands were shaking.

Without thinking any longer, she threw herself on the food that was given to her. She shoveled pieces one by one, barely leaving herself time to swallow the last one. She took the glass of water and drunk it in one gulp. Vaas watched her with a small smile. Not the mischievous smile he used to give, no. It was a sweet smile.

If she could cry, she would have done it. She was so hungry and thirsty, it was like deliverance.

At this rhythm, she quickly finished the plate. Once done, Vaas took the tray and turned slightly to let it aside. He had barely put his eyes back on the girl that she jumped into his arms. She wrapped her frail arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, smelling his scent in the crook of his neck.

His eyes widened in surprise. But he quickly replied to her embrace. He did not know what was going on, but he felt something bubbling inside, deep within his being. He felt something he hadn't felt for ages.

She was there, she wouldn't let him go. He was there, he wouldn't let her go.

* * *

**So, it's a big change in the story, especially for Vaas. I tried my best to keep the character as what he is and to initiate this change slowly. Keep in mind that he's still the same though, the sadistic psychopath that we know so well. ;)**

**So I hope not to have done it too quickly, I try to recreate Vaas' psychology as good as I can, I try to imagine what could happen in his head, but it is not easy.**

**So you can tell me what you think... good, not good... You decide!**

**Thank you for reading and see you next time!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Updated)**

**Here is a little chapter, just to set a few things…**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 13

**-I don't give a fuck about apologies, you fucked up the merchandise! You fucking ****idiotas****!**

Emilie was awakened by screams, they seemed to come from far away, they were a bit muffled. But she immediately recognized the voice.

**-Vaas...** She whispered.

She wanted to move, but it was very hard. She took a few seconds to check her surroundings. She was lying on a bed in a dimly lit room. She didn't recognize the place, there were several beds, perhaps a dozen, but they were all empty.

**-Go back to work! And next time, I put a FUCKING BULLET through your fucking SKULL!**

She could still hear screams.

**-Vaas...** She said again.

That's when a person approached her. Her face was hardly visible but she recognized Agnes. The latter smiled seeing she was awake. Emilie smiled back.

**-Back among us.** She noted. **Come on, I'll help you up.** She said, holding out her arms to help Emilie to sit.

Once sat, Emilie leaned against the headboard. Her vision was a little blurry and she still felt a little dizzy, but she gradually regained consciousness.

Agnes took a chair to come sit at the girl's bedside. She turned to the night table where she took a towel soaked in cold water. She wiped Emilie's face and put it back on the table.

**-Thanks.** Emilie said.

**-You okay?** She asked.

**-Yeah, I'm fine.** She replied, sighing, everything was better than rotting in a cell. **Where are we?**

**-Oh, we are in the infirmary, you're safe.** Agnes stated, nodding her head.

Emilie nodded. Everything was fine, she was just tired and her whole body hurt. Emilie began to look through the window that was on the opposite wall. She seemed to look for something. She had the impression that the cries came from outside. She was looking for Vaas.

But she didn't have to look for very long since the pirate burst into the room. He swung the door open, sighing loudly. He began to take a few steps before noticing Emilie who was staring at him. He stopped dead.

Agnes got up and went to meet him. Once close enough, she whispered something in his ear before giving him a pat on the shoulder and left the room. Vaas watched her leave with a little... panicked look on his face. He sighed again and began to walk slowly towards Emilie who didn't get her eyes off him.

He sat on the chair Agnes was sitting on a few minutes earlier and looked into Emilie's eyes. But he couldn't stand it, he lowered his head. He took a deep breath and spoke, finally:

**-She says I should apologize.** He said simply.

At first, Emilie didn't really understand. He kept his head down, he was triturating his sweaty hands, searching for words.

**-Agnes thinks it can... help me... to forget... to move on... or I dunno know what... So, well...**

He finally raised his head to face her.

**-I'm sorry.**

He felt really uncomfortable; he squirmed on his chair as if that could help. He searched for words, he was ridiculous.

**-I know... I realize what I did to you.** He was moving like a kid, looking everywhere and hesitating to say each word**. And... I don't know if... you will be able to forgive me... someday. But-**

She cut him off by putting a hand on his. They were burning, while Emilie's was icy. He looked back into her eyes. They did not say a word. Emilie smiled.

**-It's okay, everything's fine.** She whispered.

This simple phrase calmed him. He smiled back.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Updated)**

**Okay, I had several good feedbacks for the last chapter, so I guess you like where the story is going. So let's go for chapter 14 which is by the way dedicated to my sister who has been waiting it for a long time and my friend who encourages me IRL, thank you girls! ;)**

**/!\Warning: explicit sexual content at the end of the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 14

Emilie spent the next week locked up in Vaas's room. Agnes brought her, from time to time, some papers to draw on, clothes that she made her try on, and other things so that she could kill some time. But Emilie's favorite activity was enjoying the view out the window. Sounds boring to die, said like that, but Emilie was never tired of seeing the sunlight illuminate the green jungle and the wind bend the tall trees. She was free again.

She felt good, sitting on a chair next to the window; she let the sun beams tickle her face. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh of contentment. She felt good, but she could discern in the depths of herself, an ounce of fear. Or rather, insecurity. Vaas had left early this morning, and never returned since. And as soon as he had closed the door behind him to leave, she felt that sense of danger.

She stayed in this place for the entire afternoon, staring at the sky. Then, Vaas returned. When he entered the room, a weight lifted from Emilie's shoulders, she felt safe again. Why? She didn't know. Should it not be the contrary? Maybe. But it didn't matter.

She didn't move. And, as for him, he simply dropped a few things on the table before lying on the bed to rest, barely noticing the girl's presence. Silence, only silence for more than an hour, nothing happened. Emilie was still watching the sky.

But the bright blue then quickly started to turn grey with thick clouds, and then it turned entirely black. The light had darkened, the air had thickened. Suddenly, a lightning tore the darkness of the sky. The thunder rumbled.

One, two, three water drops, soon followed by thousands of others. Emilie then hurriedly got up, she ran to the door, opened it and ran outside. Vaas had barely had time to react. He then rose awkwardly from his bed as the girl disappeared. What was wrong with her? Why had she run away suddenly! He was well decided to catch her, though. He got out under the downpour. Drops of water were fogging his vision and whipping his skin. He ran through the nearly empty camp after Emilie. Despite the water curtain, he could distinguish her vanishing silhouette.

**-If you plan on running away, you'd better run faster!** He shouted sarcastically.

He said that, but he wouldn't let her go so easily. He quickened his pace slightly but Emilie was already beginning to slow down. She stopped abruptly in the middle of an open area and turned to Vaas. He eventually caught up with her and stopped in front of her, a few feet away.

They remained motionless, one in front of the other, drenched by the pouring rain.

He could see every drop of water roam her face. Every drop that crashed on her forehead, rolled down to her eyes, beaded on her eyelashes before falling to reach her cheeks, running down her jaw before hanging on her chin to fall again and die on the already soaked ground.

She was drenched to the bones, she was beautiful. Her little white dress stuck perfectly to her slender body, exposing every shape, every curve was close to perfection. Her hair, darkened by the wetness, gathered into coarse strands, accentuating her neglected look that made her yet so beautiful.

He continued to look at her for a moment, never tired of resting his eyes on her slender body. She kept her eyes closed and her head up to the sky, enjoying the rain's coolness.

**-Do you hear that?** She whispered.

He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in a gesture of incomprehension. Hear what? The sound of rain? For him it was only a deafening hubbub, it was better to silence it as soon as possible. But for her, it was a harmonious melody, sometimes covered by a few rumbling dull that made her heart throb, a symphony that made her homesick.

She smiled slightly.

**-It's the sound of home.**

He could not prevent his facial muscles from contracting slowly to reveal a softened smile on his lips. He walked a few steps and held his hand out slowly.

**-Come on, we have to go back or you'll catch cold.** He said sweetly.

At last, she opened her eyes, looked at his hand that was waiting to be taken, then lifted her gaze to his eyes, these mesmerizing green eyes that draw your gaze and absorb your thoughts.

Her beautiful smile widened, she took his hand. He immediately plunged her into a passionate kiss, making their blood boil, their members shake and their hearts vibrate. Their inflamed lips danced passionately. The icy water drops that fell on their hot skin made them shiver. The time was like suspended, everything stopped around them, no more movement, no more noise.

They finally reluctantly parted, proceeding to return to the shack where they would be sheltered. They walked a few minutes in silence, never letting go each other's hand.

They entered the room, Emilie sat back on her chair, as if nothing had happened, watching the streams of water roll down the window. But suddenly, in the corner of her eye, she could see Vaas, pulling his damped tank off.

Her cheeks turned red in a split second. But rather than looking away, she continued to watch him from the corner of her eyes. His muscular torso was covered with a light fuzz of hair that formed a line down along his abs to lead to his waist where the V formed by his hips left to imagine what lay below.

Emilie's heart skipped a beat. She bit the inside of her lip. Why was he making her feel like that?

She finally turned her head to focus once again on the outside. Vaas came and went from one room to another, not paying much attention to Emilie. But, seeing that she was beginning to shiver slightly, he stood before her and said, with the most natural tone in the world:

**-Take off your clothes.**

She quickly lifted her head towards him, her face turned scarlet.

**-Why?!** She asked, offended.

**-They are soaked, you're gonna be sick. Take them off.**

His voice was strange, it was full of... kindness. Since when did he care about her health?

Despite her slight surprise, she complied. She stood from her chair, grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted it to remove it. Vaas watched with a small smile on his lips. That had not changed one bit...

When she had finished with her dress, she left it on the chair. She had no bra, so she covered her breasts with one arm to avoid the pirate's look.

**-Well, what do I do now, you give me something to dress or…** She asked with a tip of annoyance in her voice.

He blinked as if to get out of a trance.

**-Go take a bath, I ran some hot water.**

**-Why would I take a bath?** She dared to take an exasperated tone.

**-'Cause you're frozen to the bones.** He replied.

**-I'm not 'frozen'.**

**-You're shaking, your skin is covered in goose bumps, you-**

**-Fine, I'm going.** She gave in with a sigh.

She opened the door and entered the bathroom. The steam that was floating in the air already warmed up her a little. She took the last garment she wore off and slowly entered the tub. The heat grasped her cold body, creating a weird but pleasant sensation.

She buried her head under the water, remained a few seconds and came out when she heard the door open. Vaas appeared, completely naked. Emilie quickly turned her head and curled up to cover certain parts of her body. She blushed once again. She hoped that Vaas would go quickly so she could continue bathing peacefully, but instead of that, he entered the tub in turn.

**-Wh-what are you doing?** She asked, embarrassed.

**-I'm taking a bath, duh.** He replied as if it was obvious, well, it was…

**-B-But you could at least wait until I'm done...**

**-If I wait, the water will cool down and we haven't a lot of hot water, here, so we mustn't waste.** He explained.

He moaned slightly with satisfaction, feeling the warm water run over his skin, he closed his eyes and relaxed. She gave up, anyway, he had already seen her naked many times...

She then started to wash; she grabbed the soap and began rubbing her skin to get rid of all its dirt. The arms first, then the legs, chest and abdomen, face...

Vaas watched her, with the same smirk on his lips.

She then tried to run the soap on her back, but as she expected, she didn't have enough room to make these moves. She resigned and put the soap back. Immediately Vaas sat straight and took the object she had just released. He then waved his ordering:

**-Turn around, I'll do it.**

**-What?** She was surprised, Vaas was offering his help! **No, it's okay, it doesn't matter...** She reassured softly.

**-Turn around, I'm telling you.** He insisted.

Without arguing any longer, she complied. They were both sitting in the tub, Emilie was turning her back on him. He ran the soap over her glossy skin, gently, to her surprise. Since when was he gentle? She closed her eyes, it was nice, she could not deny it. Nice... but terribly embarrassing, she blushed again.

When he finished, he put the object down. Emilie immediately proceeded to get back into her earlier position but Vaas stopped her by grabbing her by the waist.

**-No-no-no.** He said in disapproval before bringing her to him and adding.** Just stay here.**

She was completely taken aback and had no mind to react. He positioned her between his legs and pressed her against his moist chest. She gathered her ideas and tried to break free, but she did nothing but splashing around while wriggling. She was trapped. Vaas tightened his grip even more, using his second arm. He rested his head over Emilie's shoulder and whispered in her ear:

**-Shhhh, calm down, it's alright...**

She eventually stopped. She felt him smile. She felt his arms tighten around her, she felt his breath roll on her skin, she felt his scent invade her nostrils, she felt his chest press against her back. She was petrified, she didn't dare to move. He inhaled her scent, taking a deep inspiration and releasing a long expiration that gave her goose bumps.

**-You smell good...** He grunted as he buried his face deeper into the crook of her neck.

The girl's breathing was racing, she was suffocating. Her heart was contracting so hard, it felt like it left a hollow inside her chest with each pulse. But when Vaas' lips brushed against her thin skin; her heart stopped for an eighth of a second.

**-Vaas...**

**-Say my name.** He growled before moving slightly to come nibble her earlobe, releasing a burning shiver that ran through her from side to side.

**-Vaas.** She gave a little broken cry that reflected fear more than anything else. **S-sto-op.** She continued.

**-Stop? Yet... you seem to like it... am I wrong?**

At these words, he moved an arm to get his hand between her closed thighs. He put his hand on her knee to make her spread them. Emilie had no other choice but to let him do, she felt her body weaken more and more.

His hand then gently rubbed her sex. He did it several times before stopping on a specific point. When he started to touch this sensitive point, she firmly grabbed his arms and let her surprise express.

**-Wha'the fu-uuuuh-ck…**

He grinned, noting her reaction. It encouraged him even more. He continued his precise movements. She felt her lower belly boil, she did not know where it came from, she didn't care, she loved it.

Suddenly, she was seized with a slight jerk, she threw her head back to rest it on Vaas' shoulder. He stopped; he did not want to go too far... for now. He let her regain her senses slowly.

Once she calmed down, she released her grip on his arms and raised her head. She then managed to sit straight and to get away from Vaas, his touch was becoming embarrassing. She turned her head toward him. She hadn't really understood what had just happened.

**-Ho-how did you do that?** She asked, panicked.

He laughed.

**-What? Do not tell me that nobody has ever touched you!** He exclaimed.

It surprised him, yet, she shook her head. Never.

**-I don't believe you! Even yourself?** He continued.

**-Myself?** She slightly tilted her head to the side, she didn't understand what he meant.

**-You've never touched yourself?!**

Her eyes widened in surprise.

**-No! Why would I do that?** She got indignant.

**-Well, I dunno, to relax...**

The discussion was really out of place, Emilie didn't feel comfortable at all.

**-No... I mean... it's... weird.** She took a slightly disgusted look.

**-No, it's natural!** He claimed.

He was smiling from ear to ear, it seemed so abnormal for him, she had never done this kind of thing, yet everybody does!

What kind of conversation it is, seriously!? Emilie insisted escaping this embarrassing situation. She stood up quickly, making the water stir in the bathtub. But soon, Vaas did the same. Once standing, he grabbed Emilie by the waist once again, so that he prevented her from going anywhere. He put his mouth to her ear and whispered:

**-Hold on, I'm not done with you.**

He growled like an animal biting the girl's neck. She was surprised by a sharp pain in the bitten area where a mark was already appearing. But she did not have time to recover. Vaas turned her so that she was facing him and began to lay inflamed kisses along her neck, her collarbone and over her breasts.

She put one hand behind the pirate's head to bring him even closer to her. She threw her head back as he took one of her breasts in his left hand. She let out a long moan through her half-opened mouth when he took the other in his mouth.

She let her fingers tangled in Vaas' hair. He used his free hand to stroke her legs, hips and thighs. His touch left a burning mark on Emilie's skin. Her body was burning, she was weak, she clung to Vaas' shoulders not to fall.

He lifted his head to put his lips on Emilie's. He quickly buried his tongue into her mouth and started kissing her passionately. He let a hand rest on her waist while the other went down to her wet core and stroked it gently.

They broke their kiss. Emilie was savoring Vaas' skilled hands' movements. It was good, too good. She didn't control herself anymore-

**-Vaas! Fuck me!**

What? Was she the one who had just shouted that?! Shit, it came out by itself! She would never use this word, 'fuck'. It was as if someone else had taken control of her being at that moment. She wanted to go back and never have said that. But it was too late, Vaas understood her request very well, and he was determined to satisfy her needs.

He firmly grabbed the girl's legs and lifted her to position her long legs around his waist. Emilie let out a little squeal of surprise and quickly clung to Vaas' broad shoulders for support. She also tightened the grip of her legs when he began to move out of the tub.

Vaas did not stop, he touched every inch of her white skin with his passionate lips, making her let out muffled sighs. He carried her into the room without bothering to break away from her. He laid her on the bed slowly, taking care to lay her head on the pillow. He moved away a bit to position himself correctly. He let the cold air flow between their two bodies, giving goose bumps to Emilie. He quickly replaced himself between her legs, Emilie wasted no time and grabbed his neck to bring their hot bodies closer.

She was clearly not herself anymore. She had never done this before, she should have been terrified, everybody is afraid for their first time, right? But now, nothing, she let Vaas take her into the flames of lust, she let him run the show.

He firmly grabbed her thighs, digging his fingers into her flesh. He kissed her again, then stopped. He plunged his golden eyes in her blue ones and smiled.

**-You scared?** He asked in a whisper.

She shook her head to say no. And, without warning, without looking away from her, he entered her. He started slowly but quickly ran into her virginity that he broke with a powerful thrust. A small cry of pain got through Emilie's lips. A tear ran down her temple as she clutched harder at his muscular shoulders.

The pain was immense, but it didn't ruin Emilie's pleasure. It intensified it, it twisted it a strange way that made it exquisite. Her senses were completely mixed, she could not recognize anything. With each movement, she saw stars floating above her. With each grunt, she felt an indescribable scent that excited her even more. With each kiss, she could hear a crackling fire shaking her eardrums.

She was lost. She felt something gradually build deep inside herself. Her body was inflamed, each cell consumed in the boiling pleasure, one by one, until the explosion. Her members shook, her throat knotted, her heart stopped, her vocal cords vibrated, her pupils dilated. She came.

Vaas continued his steady movements, accelerating the pace to carry his partner's pleasure. He thrusted into her again, once, twice, three times and then released himself inside her with a bestial growl.

They stood still for a few minutes, taking time to catch their breath. Their eyes were still immersed in each other's. Their bodies were still bound to one another. They were enjoying this moment of total fulfillment together.

Emilie untied her arms from Vaas' shoulders and gently put a hand on his cheek. The touch was rough, her soft skin touched his nascent beard. She smiled slightly as she saw his tired face. She lifted her head to seal a kiss of infinite sweetness.

Vaas finally dropped Emilie's thighs. Bruises were already forming where his fingers had pressed the flesh. He looked at her with eyes full of... this thing... what was it called again...? Love? Perhaps, he did not know, that feeling had become, for him, an unknown thing a long time ago.

With a last gasp, they parted. Vaas lay by Emilie's side. She rested her head on the pirate's chest, her leg on his waist. He put his arm over her shoulders to bring her closer to him and left the sheets wrap their intertwined bodies.

They closed their eyes. Emilie felt Vaas' torso gently rise up and down with each breath. She could hear the sound of rain beating the sheet metal roof again. Yet, it had never stopped...

* * *

**Well, the end was really more focused on Emilie because I really wanted to show how she felt (as it is her first time, and all...), especially because it's the moment when she really changes her mind about Vaas.**

**So, if you liked it, feel free to comment, even a few words are enough to tell me if I should continue that way or not... So, even criticism can help me.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and see you next time!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Updated)**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 15

_My eyelids were heavy, my muscles were numb and my joints were stiff. I was lying on my stomach; my arms were wrapped around the pillow my head was resting on. The sheets were soft. But they only covered my legs. I felt the cool air rolling on my bare back. There wasn't any noise to be heard. I remember falling asleep with the rain noise beating my eardrums, but now, nothing._

_I let out a long sigh, I felt like I slept for an eternity. And I would love it to continue, it was so good. But something was pulling me out of my sleep more and more. I felt something running on my skin, along my spine. A shiver ran through my body, it gave me goose bumps._

_It continued, I couldn't discern what it was exactly, but I knew __**who**__ it was. I knew __**he **__was by my side, I could fell his heat. I turned my head slightly. I opened my eyelids slowly, everything was blurred, but I saw him. The first thing I distinguished were his two big green eyes which were looking at me, like the first time I saw him, it was in quite another circumstances though…_

_I still felt his index running up and down applying a light pressure on my skin. He was lying on his side, he was leaning on his elbow, staring at me and smiling to me. I was smiling back to him._

**-Did I ever tell you… the definition… of "insanity"…? **He asked with a very calmed voice.

Emilie didn't answer. He wasn't actually waiting for a reply. He continued to tickle her, explaining:

**-Insanity is… doing the exact same fucking thing, over and over again, expecting shit to change.**

He stopped his moves and lay on his back again. Emilie got out of her sleepiness a little more and laid her head on Vaas' chest. He put his arm over her shoulders to get in the position in which they fell asleep again. He kept on talking, looking straight before him, as he was in deep thoughts:

**-That… is… crazy. But the first time somebody told me that, I dunno, I thought he was bullshitting me so-**

**-You shot him? **She said like it was obvious.

He chuckled and replied shaking his head:

**-Yeah. But the thing is… he was right. And, you see… it was the same thing with you.**

**-Huh?**

**-I was telling myself that, by making you suffer, I would get rid of this feeling. But… every time, I regretted… So I did it again, over and over again, hoping it would stop. But it was useless…**

He stopped talking for a moment, turned his head to Emilie who was still staring at him and asked in a whisper:

**-Do you think I'm insane?**

She didn't answer immediately. She continued to look at him in the eyes, he looked so… different.

**-I think so.** She admitted.

A hint of disappointment appeared on his face.

**-But,** She continued.** We all are, no?**

This remark made Vaas smile. But he suddenly changed the topic of the discussion. He started to get up, Emilie then pulled away to let him do so.

**-Well, time to get up!** He stated.

Emilie lay again to stay in bed and try to go back to sleep. But Vaas shouted:

**-For you as well, get up!**

**-Why?!** She protested.

**-You're gonna come with me.** He replied.

She then resigned herself and started to move.

**-Where?** She asked.

**-Outside.**

**-Wow, thanks Captain Obvious!** She said sarcastically.

**-You will see. Get up, get dressed and follow me.** He ordered.

He already began to get dressed when she got out from bed. She then went into the bathroom where she had, in a drawer, some clean underwear. She put on a very simple set and returned in the bedroom.

She walked to the chair where she had left her dress. But before she could take it, Vaas stopped her:

**-You're not going to wear this!**

**-And... what can I wear instead...?**

He pointed a finger toward the table. Indeed, a small pile of clothing was laid on it. She went to it and looked at the clothes that were given to her. There was a red tank top, black denim pants, a red bandana and black military boots. It was the outfit almost all the pirates wore. Emilie didn't like that, it gave her the impression she was "one of them".

However, she did not protest and put the outfit on. The clothes seemed to be made for a woman, they fit her perfectly. However, once she put the boots on, she realized how uncomfortable they were. She tried to position her feet so that she wasn't suffering too much but it was useless, oh well.

She went in the bathroom to tie her hair with the bandana and came out. Vaas was no longer in the room, he was already outside. Emilie did not think any longer and left the room in turn.

The light blinded her. The heat seized her. But a gentle breeze caressed her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Ah, she missed the outside so mu-

**-It's okay? You're done, we have no fucking time to waste.** Vaas interrupted her thoughts.

He immediately began to walk. Emilie stuck her tongue out at him, but she followed him without protesting anymore. She walked a few steps behind him, head down, as if she was ashamed.

**-By the way...** He said, turning his head. **The red suits you perfectly.**

Emilie thought his compliment to be a mockery.

**-Shut the fuck up...** She sighed, exasperated.

He stopped right away. She almost bumped into him but stopped in time. She thought he would not have heard her, but apparently she had spoken too loudly. He turned abruptly and took Emilie's chin. She jumped and tried to struggle. He put his face at a couple of inches from hers and said through gritted teeth:

**-It's not because I fucked you once that you can think everything is permitted, puta. You're still my prisoner and I can do what I want of you. So you'd better respect me if you don't want to end up like your two bitches of sisters.**

Emilie nodded, trembling slightly. The "real Vaas" had returned.

**-S-sorry.** She said.

He smiled and let her go.

**-Good, Querida.**

Oh, it's been long since he had not used that nickname. Emilie had no time to think about anything, Vaas started walking again. Emilie did the same.

They walked through the aisles of the camp that was filled with pirates. They were all looking at Emilie. She lowered her head again as if to hide herself from their eyes. Like every time she went out, stares, inappropriate comments, wolf whistles. Did they never see a girl in their lives, those asshole?! Emilie quickened her pace to get closer to Vaas and took his arm as if to protect herself. He just threatened her to kill her, but the only place she felt safe here, it was close to him.

He smiled slightly as he felt her tiny hand squeeze his muscular arm. He was quite proud of it, actually.

**-They won't do anything to you as long as I'm around, they are not stupid enough!** He stated with a chuckle.

But, she wasn't very reassured though. 'As long as I'm around', it meant that if he was not there, it could happen anything to her!

They kept on walking. Emilie tried to ignore the pirates and keep up with Vaas. They finally arrived at one of the many huts in the camp. Emilie recognized the infirmary.

**-Go and see Agnes, ask her for a pill and when you're done, join me there.** He said showing the location with the finger.

He then started to leave. But Emilie stopped him.

**-Uh... a pill?** She had not understood what he meant.

He sighed and turned around to enter the building. Emilie followed him. Inside, Agnes was sitting at the table, she seemed to sort some kind of pill bottles. She stood up when they entered. Vaas spoke immediately showing Emilie who was standing behind him:

**-I fucked her last night, I didn't pull out so give her something to prevent her from getting knocked up, please.**

With this very elegant words, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Emilie was a little embarrassed. Agnes was surprised, she started to panic slightly.

**-Is that true?!** She asked immediately.

**-What?**

**-What he just said!** She said. **Well, it doesn't matter, sit down, I'm going to give you something.**

Emilie sat down on a bed and looked Agnes searching in a large cabinet full of drugs. She took a box out, opened it and took one of the pills that were in it. She filled a glass with water and gave everything to Emilie. She swallowed the pill with water and put the glass down on the table.

Agnes then came to sit next to Emilie. She took her hands as if to comfort her and looked at her in the eyes before asking her with concern:

**-You okay?** She asked.

**-Uh... yes...** Emilie did not understand exactly where she was going.

**-If you need to talk, I'm here.** Agnes reassured.

**-Uh... okay, but... why?**

Agnes was a little surprised Emilie asked 'why.' She explained herself:

**-To tell the truth, I thought it would have gone wrong, knowing Vaas...**

**-You talk about last night?** Emilie asked.

Agnes nodded. Emilie looked away from her friend as if to remember the events of the day before.

**-No, it was... good.** She said. **Very good.** She corrected, blushing slightly.

'Good'… 'Good'?! It was more than good! It was wonderful! She lowered her head, she was embarrassed just thinking back about it.

Agnes smiled slightly, she was relieved. Agnes' first time had been terrible. And the last thing she wanted to Emilie was to experience the same thing. A sad look appeared on her face thinking about this event.

**-Agnes?** Emilie snapped her out of her thoughts.

She swallowed her sadness and gave a wide smile.

**-Yes, what's going on?**

**-Can I ask you something?** Emilie asked softly.

**-Of course. Tell me.** She replied, nodding.

**-Who is Victoria?**

Agnes stood up and widened her eyes with surprise.

**-Where did you hear that name?** She asked, a little panicked.

**-Uh... I heard Vaas say it while he slept. Did I do something wrong...?** Emilie worried seeing Agnes' reaction.

The latter sighed and sit back next to Emilie.

**-Excuse me. No, you did nothing wrong. But never repeat it in front of Vaas, you understand me?**

Emilie nodded her head.

**-Well. It's a long story. But, roughly, she was his fiancée... somehow.**

**-Vaas? Having a fiancée?!** Emilie couldn't believe it.

**-Yeah, I grant you, it's weird, but it was...** **before.**

**-'Before'? You mean... before he became a pirate, and all that...?**

**-Yeah. Since then, it has changed a lot.** Agnes said.

**-Tell me.**

**-What?**

**-What happened? Tell me, please.**

**-Well, as I told you, it's a long story and it is rather dark...**

**-It doesn't matter. Please, I need to understand why he became like that.**

Agnes looked at her a few seconds and gave in.

**-Yes, you're right. **She nodded slightly.** Well, where to start? **She paused for a moment, then speaking again. **Vaas was born on this island, like her sister and their mother. But his father, as for him, came from Argentina. He and his sister lived here for much of their childhood, but when Vaas was about ten years old, all four of them went to live in Argentina. They stayed there for eight years. There, Vaas fell in love with a girl: Victoria. He loved her more than anything, he said it was 'the love of his life.'**

She smiled softly remembering it, Emilie smiled back and Agnes resumed her story:

**-However, after eight years, they had to return on the island as Hoyt had killed the leader of the Rakyat (their mother's brother) and they needed a new leader. Of course, Vaas did not want to leave Victoria, so she came with them. Vaas' father had taken the head of the tribe and they continued to live normally (except the battles waged against the privateers, of course). Vaas was pretty happy with this life. But his sister loved him more than anything, and vice versa, and she started to become jealous of Victoria who spent a lot of time with him. In fact, she was more than jealous, she hated Victoria. She felt like she monopolized her brother, so she felt neglected. She was desperate to get rid of Victoria. Then one night, she killed her own parents in their sleep.**

**-What?!** Emilie could not believe it, it was much more than jealousy! **This is horrible!** Agnes nodded and continued her story.

**-Vaas was broken, his parents had been killed, but he did not know by whom. He swore to her sister to find the murderer and kill him. She claimed to know who it was, she denounced Victoria. She lied telling him Victoria had killed their parents so that Vaas could take the head of the tribe, and so that she could become the 'queen'. Vaas could hardly believe **_**his**_** Victoria could do that, but he loved his sister too much to refuse to honor his promise. I was there at that time, she might beg, tell him she hadn't done anything, tell him she loved him, nothing worked. He killed her with a bullet in the head. He was totally shocked, it was the first time he killed someone.**

Emilie was no longer speaking.

**-From this day on, he led the tribe with the help of his sister who he promised to protect no matter what happened. But she wanted more, always more. She wanted to give birth to the 'perfect warrior' to lead the Rakyat. But the only way to do this was that Vaas was the father of this child. **

Emilie's eyes widened.

**-Of course, he refused. But she insisted, and by dint of arguing against each other, shouting, insulting, she confessed to him that what she had said was a lie and that she was the person who had killed their parents. Vaas was upset, he wanted revenge and they began to fight. But even if he wished she was dead, he did not want to hurt his sister, this was his weakness. She didn't hesitate to use it against him and she managed to hit him. He was only wounded in the head, but he was almost dead. He would have been if it hasn't been for Hoyt. He wasn't dead, but the Vaas he had been throughout his whole life no longer existed. After that, he was no longer able to love anyone, not even to trust anyone for fear of being betrayed or rejected. He was completely destroyed by this. He became addicted to drugs and murder. And today, that's what he is...** **all because of this-** She stopped and breathed.

**-His sister is Citra, right?** Emilie asked.

Agnes nodded. They remained silent a few minutes. But Emilie remembered that she had to join Vaas. She stood up, thanked Agnes and left the room.

Once outside, she started walking towards the place Vaas had showed her. By the way, he left her alone, she could have escaped, although it wasn't her intention. Nonetheless, did it mean he trusted her? Maybe. Or maybe he hadn't even thought about it… It doesn't matter.

She went to a small warehouse, she waited for Vaas outside the door. There were many pirates around her, she was not comfortable at all.

She was waiting, but Vaas was still not there, she looked around her, turning her head to all sides. But suddenly, she felt a powerful hand grab her arm firmly.

**-What the fuck are you doing here?** The man asked, growling.

She first recognized the voice, the accent she hadn't heard anywhere else. She then turned her head to look at him. A golden chain, a shirt worn under a black suit jacket. She immediately recognized Hoyt. She tried to break free of his grip but he did not let go and used his other hand to firmly grab her chin.

She looked at him with fear and anger. She only had seen him once, but it was enough to know how dangerous he was.

**-I recognize you, you're one of the hostages. But you were supposed to be sold!** He stated.

That's right, she should have been sold. But Vaas decided otherwise, and apparently, Hoyt wasn't aware of it.

**-You're coming with me!**

He started to pull her to make her move but she resisted.

**-Let me go, you son of a bitch!** She shouted.

He then let go and gave her a huge slap. She fell to the ground in shock. He leaned over and took her by the arm to get her on her feet. But then, Vaas got out of the building and called out Hoyt.

**-Eh! It's okay, she's with me!**

He walked to the both of them and helped Emilie to stand up. Her cheeks turned scarlet and tears filled her eyes. Hoyt glared at Vaas.

**-Get in.** Vaas ordered to Emilie.

She immediately complied and entered the building. Hoyt took one step towards Vaas and started to shout.

**-What the fuck?! You told me you sold her! It's been more than three months now, what the hell did you do?!**

**-Oh relax, hermano! It's your client, this prick, he gave me fucking counterfeit bills!**

**-And then, what did you do?**

**-Duh, I shot him!**

Hearing the answer, Hoyt closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index, sighing.

**-Fuck, VAAS! It was one of my best customers!** He shouted, watching the pirate in the eyes again. **And you didn't think of selling her to someone else?**

He left no time to Vaas to reply and continued, calming down a bit:

**-Well, leave her to me, I'll do it as you're not FUCKING ABLE to do it YOURSELF!**

**-No.** The pirate replied simply.

**-What?**

**-She isn't for sale!**

**-Vaas, do you realize how much money she is worth? We hadn't had a chick like that for ages!**

**-She is already worth half less now!** Vaas replied.

**-How that?**

Vaas crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

**-She isn't virgin anymore.** He said with provocation.

**-Vaas, don't tell me that you-** Vaas stopped him.

**-I did.** He sneered.

**-Four million dollars, Vaas.** Hoyt growled. **Four FUCKING million dollars!** He repeated.

He was so angry he had trouble finding his words. Vaas was still smiling widely, he liked to piss off his boss. Hoyt sighed and put a hand on Vaas' shoulder. He looked into his eyes and said with a terrifying tranquility.

**-If you weren't so useful to my business, I would tear your eyes, I would flay you and I would feed you to the dogs.**

He gave him a pat on the shoulder as if to say "think about it" before leaving.

Vaas unfolded his arms, looking at him walk away. Emilie appeared in the large warehouse door frame. She looked terrified and didn't dare to go out. Vaas turned to her, he looked a little angry.

**-Where the fucked were you, I've been waiting for you for at least ten minutes!** He asked her with a voice full of reproach.

**-Uh, I-**

He did not give her time to finish and walked towards her to take her by the wrist. He slightly turned the girl's arm to inspect the bruises that were already appearing on it. Emilie let him do. In fact, she was staring at Vaas. She thought about the story Agnes told her. It was as if she understood everything, all at once. She understood how he became what he is now. She understood why he was acting like that. She understood _him_.

**-Hey, are you listening to me?** He asked, snapping his fingers for reaction.

She quickly came back to reality. She blinked several times and looked at Vaas in the eyes.

**-Repeat what I just said.** He ordered.

**-Uh... You asked me if-**

**-No.** **That's what I thought, you haven't listened to anything.** He sighed.

**-Sorry...** She said, lowering her head.

**-Stop apologizing, it's useless and it piss me off.** He replied, a little more edgy.

**-Sor-** She stopped before saying it again.

**-Okay so, you're gonna follow me, we're gonna go for a walk around the area and I'll show you how it works here.** He repeated.

**-Why?**

**-If you stay here, you have to be useful, no?**

She nodded. So here she was, she was going to work, like them, the pirates... This perspective wasn't very nice, but...

Vaas looked at her straight in the eyes and held his finger at her.

**-You stay close to me and you listen to me, I won't repeat myself. Comprende?**

She nodded again before they started to walk again. She kept on looking at him while thinking. And for the first time since she knew him, she felt some… compassion.


	16. Chapter 16

**(Updated)**

**Hey! Here is the chapter 16, hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 16

Emilie and Vaas entered the warehouse. The place was rather dark, it was only lit by a few neon lights hanging from the metal frame. In the right corner, in front of them was a kind of encloses. Emilie was a little disgusted when she saw the fat and dirty pigs that were locked inside. The smell, the sounds, it was disgusting. She hurried to catch up with Vaas. They passed a small room closed with a thick metal door, surely a cold room. Then, they passed a pile of stacked wooden crates. Some were open, Emilie could see that they contained fruits or vegetables.

**-That's the place where we store the food.** Vaas said, stopping to look at her. **Nobody can enter here expect the cook, me, the guys who unload the goods and, from now on, you.**

She nodded and they continued to walk towards a metal door that closed another small room. Vaas stopped in front of it and opened it. Emilie could see the room. It seemed to be a kitchen, the walls and floor were tiled. A smell of cooking –that was not really appetizing- invaded Emilie's nostrils and reggae music beat her eardrums.

Vaas entered, Emilie did the same and took a closer look at the room. It was a pretty normal though rather poorly equipped kitchen. There was a small window overlooking the outside, most of the light came from an old bulb hanging from the ceiling. In the center, was a table at which was sitting a man. He was peeling some potatoes but stopped and looked up at Vaas when he noticed his presence.

**-Hi Boss, what's up?**

He was a black-skinned, corpulent man and he had a strong Jamaican accent.

**-Aaron, la chica who's behind me is Emilie.** Vaas said, showing Emilie over his shoulder. She stepped forward and nodded to greet the unknown man. **She will work with you, you can make her do the washing up, peeling chores or stuff like that, it's up to you. **He continued. **If anything happens to her during her work time, you will be responsible.**

The said Aaron stood up a little abruptly and shook his head.

**-Sorry Boss, but I don't work with a kid around.** He said scornfully.

**-OK, but **_**I'm**_** in command here, I tell you that you're going to make her work then you're gonna do it!** He replied, starting to get angry.

**-OK, OK.** He gave in with a sigh.

Emilie then began to move towards the cook. Cooking, okay, it shouldn't be that hard to do...

Vaas then turned around to go out, leaving Emilie alone with the man. She stood waiting for him to tell her what to do. As he sat down again at the table to keep on working, she did the same and sat down.

**-So who are you? The Boss' whore?** He asked with a smirk on his lips.

Emilie hated how he had just called her. She crossed her arms and said with a despicable voice:

**-I'm not his 'whore'.**

His smile widened and he replied:

**-So what are you?**

That's true, what was she? His hostage, his prisoner, his slave, his bitch? She didn't know what to say. Aaron laughed. She uncrossed her arms and bowed her head, she felt ridiculous.

**-Well, don't stand there not doing anything. Take a knife and help me.** He ordered, pointing to the wall on which hung a series of knives that didn't seem really clean.

She then got up and went to take one. She took one of the smallest she found and went back to sit at the table to help the cook. They remained more than ten minutes without speaking, without looking at each other. Then he began:

**-So, your name is Emilie, isn't it?**

**-Why? Do you really give a fuck about it?** She replied dryly.

He dropped the knife he had in his hands and looked at her straight in the eye.

**-Listen, I know I haven't been very nice to you at first, but now I'm trying to make an effort not to make a hell out the hours we will spend here. So let's calm down and restart from the beginning. What is your name?**

Emilie was a little shocked. She really took him for an asshole who would spend his time pissing her. But he was pretty cool, actually. She blinked as if to get out of her thoughts and said in a small voice:

**-Sorry. My name's Emilie Durand. But... I guess my family name doesn't mean anything here...** She confessed.

**-Aaron Zuma.** He said.

He held out his hand. Emilie took it. They shook hands as a sign of peace. And they both went back to work.

**-How old are you?** He asked. **You seem to be young.**

**-Eighteen.** She replied.

Hearing her answer, he shook his head slowly, taking a slightly disgusted look.

**-What's the matter?** She didn't quite understand his reaction.

**-Do that to children, with no shame at all...** He whispered.

Uh... She was dreaming or he just criticized Vaas? But she had no time to ask more questions, she was seized with a sudden nausea. She rose from her chair and ran to the sink. She vomited the meal she had had the night before.

Aaron immediately stood up as well. He approached her. She sat up when it was over.

**-You okay?** He asked with a hint of concern.

**-Yes, yes. It's just...** She sighed. It must be the side effects of the pill, she had already heard about it. At least, it meant that it worked, right?

Aaron sat back and finished to peel some potatoes that remained.

**-There is water in the fridge if you want.** He said gently.

**-Thanks.**

She poured herself a glass of fresh water and drank it. She felt like she hadn't the same person in front of her anymore. He was really nice to her. Maybe it was her age that had made him change his mind about her...?

She returned to the table. She rested for a moment trying to regain her senses. Aaron continued his work, coming and going from one place to another. The heavy silence reigned once more. Emilie decided to resume the conversation.

**-And you, how old are you?**

**-Thirty nine.**

She nodded.

**-Do you have a family?** She asked.

He stopped and took a deep breath.

**-I had one.** He corrected.

**-Oh...** She didn't know what to say. **Sorry.**

Well, it was perhaps not a good idea to make conversation. She went silent. They remained in silence for another hour. Emilie still felt a little nauseous and tired but it was much better.

She was lost in her thoughts. She was motionless on her chair, her elbow on the table, her head resting on her hand and staring into space. But suddenly she got out of this state of torpor when Aaron put a heavy pot on the table. She sat up.

**-Can you help me?** He asked politely.

**-Yes.** She nodded. **What do I have to do?**

**-Fill the bowls with rice.** He said, putting a pile of small metal bowls.

She nodded again, got up and started to work. One by one, she made portions. Once all the bowls were filled, she laid them on the tray that Aaron had given her. She piled it ensuring that nothing falls.

She had barely finished when someone entered the room. She turned around and saw Vaas. She held a small smile, in fact, she had missed him a little.

**-Boss.** Aaron greeted him with a nod before continuing his work.

Vaas didn't answer him and walked over to Emilie.

**-Take that with you and follow me.** He ordered her indicating the tray.

She did so. The set was rather heavy, she was a bit unbalanced but she soon stood right and began to follow Vaas outside. They left the warehouse. It was even warmer than this morning, the sun was hitting. They walked for a few minutes. Emilie was breathing harder and harder. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her neck. The heavy burden she was carrying reminded her how she wasn't used to make an effort anymore.

They finally came to a place Emilie knew very well. It was the place where pirates were keeping the hostages. They were perhaps twenty or so, they were scattered in bamboo cages. They looked exhausted, terrified, hungry and thirsty. Emilie swallowed thinking she had been in their place too.

Vaas took her to the first cage. Two women and a man were locked inside. Emilie met one of the women's look, a look of sadness and fear. Emilie didn't dare to look longer. Vaas motioned her to give a portion to each hostage. She did so.

As soon as she handed the bowls, they fell over it like animals. Emilie felt they were no longer human. She turned to Vaas who advanced to another cage. Inside were four men. Emilie did the same thing, they did too.

Emilie and Vaas went on their way, cage after cage to feed the hostages. They came to the last one. A woman was sitting inside. She had her legs folded against her chest. She was holding something tightly in her arms. Emilie looked closer. She couldn't believe it, it was a baby, wrapped in a blanket. She was holding it with all her might against herself, trembling. Emilie almost cried at the sight. They didn't even have pity for women with children!

**-Eh, you!** Vaas called out one of the pirates who were near.

**-Problem, Boss?** The pirate asked.

Vaas made a gesture of incomprehension towards the young woman. The other understood what he meant and said:

**-She doesn't want to let go, we tried to take it from her but there is nothing to do.**

Vaas walked toward the door of the cage and opened the padlock. He took the last remaining portion of rice on the tray Emilie was holding and entered the cage. He crouched in front of the young woman and put the bowl beside her. He looked at her for a few seconds before holding out his hand to get her chin between his thumb and forefinger to make her look up.

She was shaking even more. Her teeth creaked. She looked desperate. Her eyes were filled with tears and imploring the mercy of the pirate. Vaas wiped away a tear with his thumb before asking in a whisper:

**-What is your name, chica?**

**-A-Ash-Ashley.** She replied, stammering.

Vaas nodded and continued:

**-Well, Ashley, you're hungry, no?**

She nodded.

**-This is for you.** He said, pointing to the bowl of rice.

She looked at what he showed. She wanted to take it but she remembered that she had her child in her arms. She renounced and squeezed the baby harder. Emilie watched the scene, stunned. Vaas looked so calm and patient. He held out his hands and said gently:

**-I can keep it if you want.**

She shook her head vigorously and moaned:

**-You are going to hurt him.**

**-No, I'm not going to do anything to him...** He whispered.

After a few seconds of stares. She dared to hand her child to Vaas still trembling as much.

**-Be careful, he's fragile.** She sobbed.

Vaas took the baby gently in his arms and stood up. The young woman began to eat as fast as she could. During this time, she didn't notice that Vaas went out of the cage. He locked the door again and started to leave, motioning to Emilie to follow him. Vaas still had the child in his arms. When they got a little further, Emilie asked a little distraught:

**-What are you gonna do with him?**

**-Calm down.**

**-You're going to kill him, right? You are monsters! You-**

He turned abruptly and cut her off:

**-HE IS DEAD! OK?**

Emilie's eyes widened. Dead? But...

Her gaze broke away from Vaas' face to settle on the small form he held in his arms. She saw his little face. Greyish complexion, eyes closed, mouth ajar. He wasn't moving. Emilie did not have the strength to look at him longer, she turned her head.

**-So, wh-why did she-she still have hi-m in her arms?** She asked, stammering.

**-If you saw your child dying slowly in your arms without being able to do anything, how would you react?** He said, annoyed.

Emilie thought about the young woman's behavior. It was as if she wasn't seeing that her child was no longer living. Or rather as if she denied it. Death is too hard to accept. It's horrible...

**-Go back to the kitchen and wait for me there.** Vaas ordered, snapping Emilie out of her thoughts.

She obeyed without hesitation. She walked as quickly as she could. She still couldn't believe it. She felt sad and guilty. Why? She didn't know. She felt her throat tying, her tears coming to her eyes, her legs trembling.

Vaas' sentence echoed in her head. "If _you_ saw _your_ child dying", "in _your_ arms"... She started imagining herself in the young woman's place. Sadness, helplessness, hopelessness, pain. She broke down. She leaned against the wall of a building and slid all the way down to touch the ground. She then began to cry all the tears of her body. She curled up and buried her head in her arm to empty her feelings into her tears.

It wasn't only the event she had just lived that made her cry so much. But it was the accumulation of all the frustration, anger, hatred, sadness, and even love. One emotion had made her reach her limit. And here she was, crying like a little girl, alone and desperate.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Updated)**

**Hi! Here is the chapter 16, I took A LOT of time to write it (and translate it). But there it is, finally, just for you! ^^**

**Also, thanks to those who followed and favorited, I'm really happy!**

**Hope you'll like this chapter, as always...**

**/!\ SMUT ALERT: some lemon at the end ;)**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 17

It was one of these days, when the heat was choking, when the sun roasted your skin and burnt your eyes. There were many things to do, like every day, no time to take a break to drink and rest. Juan was walking on one of the dirt paths within the compound. He had just had a lunch and was going back to work.

But when he walked passed a shack that lined the road, he heard someone, crying. He stopped and turned his head. A young woman was sitting against the wall, she was crying loudly, hiding her face in her arms. He managed to recognize her, though. He knew she was this 'Emilie'.

She looked weak and desperate. But he had better things to do than taking care of her. Actually, he didn't really care whether she laughed or cried. Why would he care about her anyways?

He made a first step to leave but stopped once again. His conscience told him not to leave her. He looked at her again. He then sighed and walked towards her.

**-Hey!** He called out.

She didn't respond, she kept on weeping. He crouched in front of her and held out his hand to touch her shoulder. She had barely felt his touch when she lifted her head and backed up abruptly.

**-Don't touch me!** She shouted.

He pulled away slight. She started wriggling to stand up and leave but he stopped her by raising his hands to show her he wasn't going to hurt her.

**-It's okay! I'm not gonna do anything to you, calm down.**

She stopped to look at him in the eyes. No, he didn't seem hostile. She was distrusted though. She sniffed and wiped her tears away with the palm of her hand.

**-What do you want?** She asked sharply.

**-I saw you crying, I wanted to help you.** He answered.

'Help her?' These pirates were definitely nicer today!

**-You okay?** He asked.

She nodded, took a deep breath and dried her tears for good.

**-You shouldn't stay alone, it's dangerous around here.** He said standing up.

**-No kidding…** She replied with mockery.

He sighed. She really could keep that one for herself. He just wanted to help her and she mocked him!

She stood up in turn and took the tray she still had to bring back to the kitchen. She seemed to be in a better state, Juan decided to leave her. But she stopped him:

**-Er… Do you know where I could find Vaas?**

He thought for a second and answered:

**-He must be in his shack, at this time, having his lunch.**

She nodded to thank him and they both walked away.

After bringing the tray back in the kitchen, Emilie went back to Vaas' shack. She was starting to know the path. She walked as fast as she could, avoiding the pirates.

She eventually arrived there. She stepped towards the door and opened it slowly. Inside the room, she saw Agnes sitting at the table. When she entered and closed the door, she saw Vaas sitting on the couch, eating the content of a dish that was laid on the coffee table.

Agnes stood up from her chair and approached Emilie. She then held out what seemed to be a box of tablets.

**-Take one of these every day at fixed hour. When you run out, you come to see me, OK?**

Emilie took a little time to understand what it was. She pondered and deduced that what Agnes gave her were… contraceptive pills. She had never been on the pill before, but she knew how it worked, and what it was used for…

She nodded and Agnes left as soon. Emilie turned to Vaas and said, while showing the box:

**-So… I guess we're gonna do it again…**

She sounded disappointed.

**-What, you don't like it?** He asked.

She didn't answer, but her cheeks went red. Vaas chuckled at that sight. She turned quickly to head in the bathroom and put the object away. She then came back in the bedroom. Vaas handed her another dish in which were some rice, meat and vegetables. He slid it towards her.

Emilie came to sit on the floor, in front of Vaas, to be at the height of the coffee table. She took the fork that was beside and took a mouthful of her meal. She still wasn't really hungry, she still felt a little sick. She put the fork down and stood still.

She was looking at Vaas. He was eating quickly, bite after bite, not losing any time. But he stopped, seeing the motionless girl. He frowned.

**-You don't eat?** He asked pointing at her still full dish.

She shook her head to say no.

**-I'm not very hungry.** She said softly.

**-You'd better eat; I don't want to fuck a skeleton.** He stated laughing.

This joke didn't please her. She sighed but decided to keep on eating. He wasn't totally wrong, after all, she had already lost a lot of weight.

They continued eating in silence. When Vaas finished, way quicker than Emilie, he sat comfortably in the couch and continued staring at her. After a while, he noticed something. Her eyes were slightly red, and it seemed like tears had fallen on her cheeks.

**-You cried.**

She swallowed what she had in her mouth before answering lying poorly:

**-No.**

He smiled, stood straight and insisted:

**-Yes, you did.**

She sighed and lowered her head. A sad look then appeared on her face. Vaas stood up and started to walk towards his bed. Upon walking behind Emilie, he stopped.

**-If you want to survive here, you have to be strong. You must never falter, or you will be eaten in a split second.**

She remained silent for a moment.

**-I've never asked to be here.** She replied sharply.

He smiled, crouched down and whispered in her ear:

**-No, but you are.**

He stood up as soon and walked towards his bed. There, he lay down folding his arms under his head. He let out a long sigh of contentment while closing his eyes. He started to fall asleep slowly. Emilie was staring at him, motionless.

**-Aren't we supposed to go back to work?** She asked innocently.

He chuckled slightly.

**-Later, Querida, let me rest a little. I never skip **_**una siesta**_**.**

He paused before resuming:

**-You should get some sleep too, you seem a little edgy.** He said with a mocking tone.

She sighed. Well, it couldn't be bad for her. She stood up and went to sit on the couch. It was old and not that comfortable, but it would do it. She started to undo her shoe laces. When she took them off, the pain got worse. She knew it this morning, putting them on, that she would suffer, but not as bad as this! It's torture!

**-How can you walk with these shoes all day!** She said to Vaas.

He smiled slightly.

**-Routine, I guess.**

Her face tensed in pain once again. She then lay on the couch and closed her eyes to sleep. She wasn't used to sleep in the middle of the day, but right now, she was exhausted.

**-Well, I think you're kinda sexy with these shoes on.** He commented remaining motionless and keeping his eyes closed.

**-Hahaha, very funny…** She said sarcastically.

He didn't answer. He just smiled. They fell asleep after a few minutes in a complete silent.

* * *

Emilie was lost in a deep sleep. Her breathing was slow and steady. Her body was relaxed and her mind was letting go in passionate dreams. She didn't want to wake up, she felt so good, as if the sleep protected her from the hell that she would live if she woke up.

But suddenly, no more dream. Total black. Her breathing cut, her body tensed. She opened her eyes abruptly. An infernal smile and shining eyes loomed over her.

**-Bouh.**

Emilie jumped. She screamed. Her reflexes gained the upper hand. She slapped him.

She was forced to regain her senses in less than a second. The man in front of her had backed up, he was rubbing his cheek to soften the pain. She hit hard, that bitch!

**-What the fuck is wrong with you!?** Vaas shouted.

**-What?! What the fuck is wrong with **_**you**_**!? You scared the shit out of me! **She replied getting up.

He suddenly laid his gaze on her. A dark gaze, like the one she was sadly used to. Shit! She had angered him again! But she didn't chicken out. She held his gaze, folding her arms. He lifted his head. He still had his hand on his cheek. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

Vaas then started to laugh. Slightly at first, then he burst in giggles. Fucking lunatic! Emilie slumped on the couch and started to put her shoes on while Vaas continued laughing out loud.

**-You should have seen your face!** He mocked.

Emilie fumed, exasperated by his comment. He was three years old, or what!

He finally stopped. He wiped away a little tear that was appearing at the corner of his eye. And he walked to Emilie. He held out his hand towards her face to stroke her cheek gently with the back of his fingers.

**-You're angry, I see it.** He said, almost whispering.

Elle folded her arms once again and looked somewhere else. She didn't want to see this fool's face!

He pulled away and went to the table. He put his gun and his knife in his holster and turned to Emilie.

**-Right! Time to go back to work! **He stated with a theatric enthusiasm.

**-Great…** She said sarcastically whilst standing up.

He headed to the door and got out. Emilie followed him, she was now used to do so. He led her, this time, to a warehouse, a bit wider than the precedent one. Vaas stopped and opened the big rusty door. A horrible squeaking noises twisted Emilie's ears.

They entered. This time, no hideous pig breeding, no stacked food, nor kitchen with a doubtful cleanness. No, she was in front of a real arsenal. Turrets mounted on cars, crates filled with ammunitions, an impressive number of firearms settled in huge shelves, all kinds of explosives packed in wooden crates... Emilie was speechless.

**-Here is my toy box!** He stated spreading his arms. **Not bad, huh?**

'Toys?' This expression didn't really surprise Emilie. It was Vaas, after all. And it even made her chuckle. But no time to laugh, he was already walking towards a pirate who was there. Emilie followed.

Upon approaching, she recognized Juan. He was sitting on a crate, cleaning a weapon. Emilie didn't know what it was, she knew nothing about weapons? Not surprising, was it?

Vaas stopped in front of Juan. The latter raised his head from his work to greet Vaas with a nod.

**-Amigo, this is Emilie.** Vaas said putting his hand on Emilie's back to make her take a step forward.

Juan looked at her.

**-Yeah, we know each other already.**

**-Great! **He exclaimed clapping his hands. **She will work here until further notice.** He said.** I trust you to find her a lot of things to do. And you must watch her well, if something happens, **_**you**_**'re the one to blame. **He finished before turning around and leaving.

Emilie looked at him walking away. When he got out of sight, she turned to Juan and waited a few seconds. He had resumed his work as if he paid no attention to her.

**-So, what am I supposed to do?** She asked.

He stopped, sighed and lifted his head to look at her.

**-You're going to fill up the guns' magazines with ammo,** he showed one of the shelves,** 9mm caliber**, he showed a crate of ammunitions. **Do not touch anything else without being allowed to.**

She looked at her surroundings. She was completely lost. Gun's what? 9 what?

**-Er…**

He sighed even more loudly and reluctantly stood up. He headed to a shelf where he took a little box that he then put on a table. He then grabbed some boxes of guns ammos and put them next to it. He moved another crate to position it in front of the table like a chair. He shook his head as if to say 'there'. He seemed a bit annoyed. He wasn't really glad to work with her, she knew nothing and she wasn't the cleverest. But hey, Boss' orders.

He came back to sit where he was and continued his work. Emilie sat at the table letting out a little:

**-Thanks…**

She was pretty embarrassed. She knew she was bothering him more than anything else, but she tried not to think about it and instead tried to memorize what she was learning doing that. So she sat at the table and got to work. She filled the magazines one by one and put them aside. And after almost one hour of boring-to-death work, she was done. She turned to Juan who was storing some weapons in the shelves.

**-Uh… I'm done.** She said gently.

**-OK. Put everything in the box and put it back in its place.** He said.

She did so. She arranged the box and went to sit back at her place. She looked at her surroundings again. She was still impressed; everything that was here was used to kill people… She was a little frightened, but she was curious above all.

She didn't see Juan approach her. He stood in front of her, arms crossed over his chest and said:

**-You aren't used to see those things, are you?**

She turned her head immediately, slightly startled.

**-Uh… no, not really…** She confessed.

**-Get up, I'm gonna show you our equipment.** He said, smiling slightly.

She nodded and stood up. They walked to the back of the warehouse. Juan showed the crates that were stacked against the wall:

**-Over here, we store all the explosives, like fragmentation grenades, C4, dynamite, and heavy weapons ammos such as rockets or grenades.**

They then went to one of the big shelves. The weapons were attached vertically, next to each other.

**-Here, are heavy weapons. Rocket launchers, grenade launchers, flamethrowers, well, basically stuff that can smash everything down.** He chuckled, showed another shelf. **Over there, weapons such as assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles and bows.**

**-You fight with bows?** She was surprised.

**-Well, not really, we use them for hunting and when we have to kill discreetly.**

She nodded. Actually, they were pretty well organized, everything was stored in its place, ready to be used. It surprised her a little.

The last shelf. This one contained, unlike the two others, metal boxes. Emilie recognized the one she had arranged a few minutes earlier.

**-In these ones, we store the guns and the revolvers. We also have some belts and holsters. And not forgetting blades: hunting knives, machetes…**

They came back to the vehicles.

**-There are the 4x4 with turrets, very effective…** He said.

**-Wow.** Was the only thing she could say.

**-Yeah, and all this, is what I take care of.** He stated.

**-Alone?** She asked astonished.

**-Yeah, I am the only one Vaas really trusts, so I'm alone here.** He said with a rather proud tone.

'Really trusts?' Yet she was here as well…

**-Right, enough talking, we have no time to waste!** He said. **Look, you're gonna store the weapons that just arrived. **He ordered showing a pile of wooden crates with his finger.

She nodded and did so. They worked for the whole after noon. They discussed sometimes to make the time pass faster. They laughed sometimes. They started to get along, the tension had decreased and Emilie started to like this new job.

After a few hours, the sun began to go down in the sky. Juan told Emilie to stop what she was doing. They were done for today. Emilie was rather tired and glad it was over. She went on her way to leave but Juan called her out:

**-Emilie!** She turned around. **Vaas said he would be waiting for you on the beach.** He said.

**-And, where is it?** She asked, shrugging.

**-You just have to follow the main road to the right, you walk through the little forest and you should arrive there in less than five minutes.**

**-Ok. Thanks.**

She finally went out. To the right... She got on her way. As she walked, she thought about Juan, he was really nice, it changed from the other pirates. She wondered how he could even have come here. Anyway, she would not mind to spend a little time with him again.

Emilie got out of her thoughts when she reached the end of the forest. The walk was not long, indeed. When she came out of the thick vegetation, a bright orange light dazzled her. She put her arm above her eyes to try to see more clearly. Further away from her, a dark silhouette was sitting still. She approached.

Vaas was sitting on the sand, facing the sea, staring at the setting sun, slowly disappearing below the horizon. She hesitated for a moment, then decided to sit next to him.

She looked at the sea as well. The water surface was dotted with orange and pink reflections. The sky was a light purple color. The temperature already bega to decrease, but the sand was still warm.

It was beautiful. They remained silent for a few minutes. Emilie's breathing was in rhythm with the waves. Everything was peaceful and silent. Emilie could not help pulling closer to Vaas and laying her head on his shoulder. She wasn't sure that this gesture pleased him, but apparently it didn't bother him.

He smiled softly.

**-Beautiful, isn't it?**

She nodded without moving.

**-It's my island. This is my fucking island.** He repeated.

He held up the bottle of alcohol he had in his hand and raised it to his lips. He took one, two sips before lowering it again. But seeing the girl at his side, he handed it to her, saying:

**-Want some?**

She raised her head.

**-What is it?**

**-Rum.**

**-I've never drank alcohol before.** She said apprehensively.

**-Seriously?** He asked surprised.

She shook her head.

**-Well, there is a first time for everything.**

She looked into his eyes. She smiled and took the bottle and raised it to her lips. With the first gulp, she felt the liquid flowing into her mouth. It ignited her tongue. It burned her throat and the sides of her stomach. The feeling was exquisite. She took another gulp, then another, and yet another before Vaas stopped her.

**-Eh eh, take it easy. You're gonna pass out drinking like that.** He said, laughing slightly.

She stopped, gave Vaas the bottle back and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

**-You like it?** He asked.

She nodded vigorously. He laughed and drank another sip. He didn't swallow it, though. He approached his mouth of Emilie's and placed his lips on hers. Then began a _literally_ burning kiss.

Emilie closed her eyes. Their tongue slipped one over the other, mixing their saliva with the hot liquid. Their lips let out a few drops that rolled along their jaw to their chin. It was even better that way.

They parted. Vaas smiled. He wiped with his thumb a drop that was running down Emilie's chin. She immediately grabbed the pirate's hand to prevent it from getting away and opened her mouth to lick the remaining alcohol on his finger. All this looking straight into his eyes.

A triumphant smile appeared on his lips.

**-Naughty girl.** He whispered.

She smiled back, dropping his hand. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Emilie then turned her gaze toward the ocean. She stood up and removed her tank top. Vaas was a little surprised. She wasn't usually that open…

**-What are you doing?** He asked as she removed her shoes quickly.

She didn't answer. Vaas let her do, watching her, of course. She took her pants and underwear off. She was now naked. Vaas stood up in turn and took her by the waist to pull her against him. She gently pushed him back and began to walk slowly towards the sea. Vaas watched her hips sway to the rhythm of her steps. The dying sunlight sublimated her curves.

She slowly turned and motioned for Vaas to follow. He smiled and began to remove his clothes. She reached the water, it was cool, but not enough to be cold. Emilie let the waves cover her feet. She took a deep breath and walked further.

The water now reached her waist. Vaas joined her immediately. He approached her and took her by the waist again. Skin against skin, the cool salt water surrounded their hot bodies, the light lit their faces.

They never looked away from each other's eyes. Emilie put a hand behind Vaas' neck to approach his face and bound their lips in a languorous, hot and delicious kiss.

They parted. Emilie stepped back and broke free from the pirate's grasp. She plunged her whole body in the water. She disappeared for a few seconds to reappear a little further. She continued to swim a little further. A sense of delicious freedom seized her whole being.

Vaas joined her swimming. Where they were, they were almost not able to touch the bottom. Emilie had fun going underwater, swimming, coming up to the surface again. She looked like a kid.

She dived again. Vaas did the same and grabbed her to kiss her. They were totally enveloped by the ocean. They were no longer breathing, they were no longer hearing. They were lost in their salty kiss.

They finally rose to the surface, taking a great, liberating breath. And again their bodies collided. Emilie wrapped her legs around Vaas' waist and her arms around his neck. He felt the pressure of her breasts on his chest. She felt his member pressed against her lower abdomen. They kissed again while approaching the shore.

Vaas took Emilie to the shore. They came out of the water in the same position. Emilie clung to Vaas not to fall. But he held her firmly and he would not let go. He bent down and laid her on the sand. He then put a hand to her crotch. He stroked gently while looking into her eyes. He entered a finger inside her, then a second and began moving back and forth slowly. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, moaning. Her hips swayed sensually, following Vaas' movements.

But he suddenly stopped. He brought his fingers, made brilliant by the humidity of her pussy, to the girl's mouth. She immediately opened her mouth to suck it. She tasted her own juices. Salty and somewhat sour.

She then let his fingers go to host Vaas' tongue once again. He used each of his hands to grip the back of her knees and parted her legs further. She submitted with pleasure, smiling.

He tore out a long moan of her when he penetrated her suddenly, sinking to the depths of her being so that their bodies were as one. Then followed several minutes of frantic movements and intense and burning pleasure.

Every time he penetrated her, he touched the most sensitive point of her being, an electric shock then made her entire body contract. Each time he withdrew, the soft friction made her totally relax and release a long sigh of pure bliss.

He felt her tighten around him. He made their hips collide with powerful thrusts. He went faster and faster. He grunted like an animal in pleasure. It was so good.

She felt the sand rub against her back and tangle in her hair. She moaned louder and louder. She was screaming soon. Vaas kissed her again to silence her. A rise of bestiality forced Emilie to sink her teeth in the pirate's lip. She bit him with all her strength to shed blood. The kiss took the metallic taste of the red liquid. Wonderful taste.

Suddenly, he felt her become even tighter around him. She dug her nails into the pirate's arms and opened her mouth wide to let out a cry of extreme pleasure.

He sped up again and again and came in turn in a muffled groan. She felt his seed spread inside her. She loved that feeling. He let his body rest on Emilie's. His head was resting on her breasts and his arms along her body. He was exhausted. They both caught their breath slowly.

The sun had completely disappeared, giving way to the bluish glow of the moon. Everything was cold again. He began to close his eyes to let himself go to sleep. But Emilie snapped him back to reality by patting his head. They had better not remain here.

They got up with difficulty and reluctantly put their clothes on. Then they returned to go to sleep in their bed and enjoy a well-deserved good night of sleep, entwined in each other's arms.

* * *

**Wahoo, I really love writing this story! Thank you for your reading and feel free to leave a review to let me know about what you think, your expectations, your criticisms…**

**See you!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Updated)**

**Hey! It's been a LONG time! I missed you so much my little readers! :,(**

**But I'm back, AT LAST! The seventeenth chapter is here. I had difficulties writing it but I'm rather glad of the result.**

**Thank you to Miiia, Flameous and Kiara-Himitsu for their review **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 18

She was lying on the bed. Her body was tangled in the white sheets. Her abstract figure was lit by the first rays of the sun. Her chest raised up slowly with each breath. She was calm and relaxed. Everything was silent.

He was looking at her. Sitting on his old couch, a beer bottle in the hand, he was staring at her not daring to wake her up. Yet he knew he had work to do –_they_ had work to do. But he still wanted to enjoy a few moments of peace and tranquility. How long hadn't he rested for? Well, _really_ rested. He had almost forgotten what these words meant.

He leaned his head back sighing and closing his eyes. He wasn't used to sit down doing nothing. Because when he was alone, he couldn't help but think. To think of his whole life, all his memories, all his feelings, and he hated that. But weirdly, today, she was the one who filled his mind, only her. Her eyes, her smile, her curves, her voice. He saw her beside him. Like an angel prisoner of hell. He was this hell.

He suddenly heard the sheets agitating. He lowered his head and opened his eyes to meet the young woman's ones. She was still lying in his bed. The sunlight made her blue iris sparkle. She gave him a slight smile before saying softly:

**-Hey…**

**-Hey…** He answered.

Silence still persisted for a few seconds. Vaas brought the beer bottle to his lips to drink some. But as soon as the liquid touched his lips, his face contracted and he pulled away the bottle quickly. He put two fingers on his slightly open lip. Some blood spilt on his skin. He let out a small annoyed sigh:

**-Shit…**

Emilie hadn't looked away from the pirate. She chuckled softly. This wound, although it was minor, had been caused by her. Just the idea of being able to hurt Vaas made her smile, like a small victory. So he was made of flesh and blood, after all.

**-I don't see what's funny.** He growled.

**-Sorry...** She said, holding her smile.

He saw she was not sorry at all, however. But he did not bother with it anymore. He sat straight, put the little green bottle on the coffee table and stood up. Emilie noticed only now he was shirtless. He moved to his wardrobe where he took one of his countless red tank tops. She followed his every movement with her eyes.

When he put the garment on, the muscles of his back moved fluidly and elegantly. Contracting one after the other under his tanned and shiny skin. She gently bit her lower lip. God, he was hot!

**-So, are you done staring at me?** He began without turning. **Get up. **He then ordered.

Emilie snapped out of her thoughts and did so with a sigh. But she had barely moved when she felt a sharp pain in her back. The entire area burned horribly. She tried to make slow movements to limit the pain. She gritted her teeth and finally managed to get out of the bed. She quickly went in the bathroom to see what was hurting her so much.

Once posted in front of the mirror, she turned around and looked at her reflection. Her whole back was red. Loads of tiny scratches spattered her skin. Some were bigger and even redder. Her eyes widened. How had she done that? She breathed and thought. Yesterday... on the beach... Shit. The sand had rubbed her so much it hurt her!

Without her noticing, Vaas had appeared behind her.

**-It's bad.** He said, looking at Emilie's reflection.

When she heard his voice, she turned around abruptly, surprised. He remained motionless, she sighed. Her reaction made him smile slightly, but he turned around and walked out of the bathroom, not saying anything more.

Emilie stayed in the room. She poured some water on her face to refresh herself, brushed her hair to remove the sand that was tangled in it and put her pants on. Her back was burning with every movements, it reminded her how much she hated sand.

She went back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed with a sigh. As soon as she sat, the door opened, Vaas reappeared along with Agnes. She was bearing a small glass bottle and a cloth. Vaas went in turn to the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Emilie and Agnes alone. The girl then joined Emilie on the bed.

**-Show me your back.** She said softly.

Emilie hadn't quite understood at the moment, but she did what she was told and turned slightly. Agnes examined her wounded skin, frowning.

**-In deed, it's bad.** She admitted.

Emilie remained silent. Agnes opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid it contained on the cloth. She then brought the soaked tissue on Emilie's back. She let out a small whimper trying to pull away. Agnes stopped dead; she didn't want to hurt her.

**-Sorry...** She said softly.

Emilie swallowed and repositioned correctly. She nodded and assured:

**-It's okay, go ahead.**

Agnes nodded and resumed her care. Emilie was somehow trying to resist the overwhelming pain. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes while Agnes was cleaning her little injury.

**-Did he do this to you?** She asked with a slight concern.

**-Who?** Emilie asked mechanically, but she already knew the answer.

**-Vaas.** She replied.

Emilie reacted immediately.

**-No!** She negated categorically, surprising Agnes. **No...** She continued softly, **not... really.**

She did not dare to confess what had really happened; she already felt her cheeks tinged with red. Agnes just nodded, feeling Emilie's discomfort. However, she couldn't help laughing quietly, she knew how Emilie had hurt herself, at least she strongly suspected it.

**-Here, I'm done. The pain should attenuate.** She said after a few minutes of silence. **If you still feel pain, come back to me, okay?** She continued while standing.

Emilie nodded and made a few arm movements. Indeed, the pain was almost gone, and for the better.

**-Thanks.** She said.

Agnes smiled, gathered her things and left. Emilie finished dressing up and waited sitting on the bed, left alone with her thoughts, it seemed to her that she had to remember of something. But she didn't know what. She knew it was important, but no way to remember, she rummage through her memory to find, but nothing came. She cursed herself, she often forget things, very often. She sighed and continued thinking.

Meanwhile, Vaas came out of the bathroom. As he passed the girl, he threw an object, she caught it just in time. She was taken aback a little. He immediately stated:

**-Don't forget that…**

She glanced at the object. Her pill box. Ah yes, that's it! That's what she should definitely not forget! And, of course, she had forgotten...

**-Thank you...**

She went into the next room. She took out a pill and swallowed it with water. She then rested the box prominently, hoping to remember next time... Without wasting more time, she walked in the bedroom once again. Vaas was arranging his weapons at his belt.

**-So what do we do now?** She asked innocently.

**-We go to work...** He replied with a sigh.

Seriously, what was she expecting? 'No no, today we will go skydiving and mountain climbing'?

**-Yes.** She nodded and looked away. **Of course...** She felt stupid.

**-Don't make this face, it's not that bad.** He laughed.** And then, we can meet up on the beach at the end of the day... you know, to... **he said with a huge implication.

Emilie pretended not to notice his remark and began to walk out. She was restrained by Vaas who grabbed her arm before pulling her towards him to kiss her. She accepted his kiss without protest. He put his hand behind her neck to not let her get away.

It only lasted a few seconds. They soon parted; Vaas walked to the door and went out. Emilie took a few senconds before following him. She felt her cheeks blushing slightly, she wasn't really expecting such a move from him. But it was far from displeasing her.

Once outside, Vaas went on his way, assuming that Emilie was still following him. Which she did, she was walking, once again, a few steps behind him. She breathed softly, damned heat! She already felt her skin wetting with sweat. The air was stifling, as much as the presence of pirates everywhere around her. Always these pirates...

By the way, one of them approached running. He stopped Vaas. Emilie also stopped but remained behind. She stared at him. He was quite different from the others. He was rather small and thin, and he looked very young. Emilie wouldn't have thought him more than eighteen years old. Anyway, he wasn't really built to be one of those sadistic and violent pirates. Why a weakling like him would want to stay here, with the risk of being eaten, literally, one minute to another? Well, he might be stuck here, like her...

**-Sir! Hoyt wants to talk to you, he is online in the communications room.** He said.

Fear could be heard in his voice. It was trembling slightly. And the way he was talking to Vaas... He was clearly terrified by the pirate.

**-Okay, I'm on my way.** Vaas said.

The pirate nodded and left. Vaas turned to Emilie and looked at her in the eyes.

**-Go and join Juan at the warehouse, he will give you some work.** He ordered. **And don't linger on the way.**

Emilie nodded before getting on her way.

**-hey, hold on a second, I have something for you.**

She stopped and turned around. He then reached into his pants pocket. He pulled out a small object that Emilie couldn't see. He threw it to her her clumsily but she still managed to catch it. She opened her hands to see what it was. A silver pendant, heart-shaped, threaded on a thin chain of the same color. It was rather nice and looked quite fragile.

**-You like it, it's a gift.**

**-Where have you got it?** She asked with some suspicion.

He let out a little laugh and turned again to start walking towards the 'communications room'. Emilie didn't like so much his reaction, as if he was making fun of her, a little despicable chuckle. But it didn't matter; she slipped the necklace into her pocket and started walking in the opposite direction.

It only took her a few minutes to get there. When she entered the large building, Juan appeared from behind a shelf. He then approached her, greeting her. Emilie greeted him in turn smiling at him. Without delay, they got to work. They settled at the table to go through all the knives and machetes to maintain and store them, a repetitive and long work.

They worked in silence, only the sound of blades banging into each other was heard. After a while, Emilie decided to break the boring silence:

**-Juan?**

**-Mmh?** He said without looking up from his work.

**-Do you think I'm young?**

**-What do you mean?** She piqued his curiosity; he raised his head to look at her in the eyes.

**-Do you think I am a child?**

He thought for a few seconds.

**-No, not really, but how old are you?**

**-Eighteen.**

He looked away and took a few seconds again before answering.

**-Well, you're young, but you're far from being a child. Why do you ask?**

She sighed slightly before explaining:

**-The other day, when I told Aaron my age, he reacted strangely.**

**-Ah. I see, but don't worry. Actually... it's because of his daughter...** He confessed.

**-His Daughter? But he said he had no family...** She wondered.

**-Did he tell you that?** He was just as surprised.

**-Well, he said he no longer had one...** She corrected.

With only a small nod, Juan returned to his work. But Emilie was, as always, curious. She could not help but ask:

**-What happened? I mean...**

He breathed out softly. He knew the cook's story, but he wouldn't answer her question. It was none of her business, after all.

**-Keep on working.** He said, trying to change the subject.

She did not move. She was waiting for an answer. He sighed louder.

**-Why is that so important for you? It's none of your business.** He said sharply.

**-Well, I don't know... I feel affected.** She says what passed through her head.

**-'Affected'?** He looked at her doubtfully.

She sighed.

**-Okay, it's not exactly that. But if his reaction to me has to do with his daughter, it may be because there is a link between her and me, no?** She asked, motionless, like suspended to his answer.

He was still staring at her with the same look. He suddenly laughed softly.

**-What?!** She cried, somewhat exasperated.

He tried to stop, saying:

**-Sorry, but it's your way of thinking...**

**-So what?** She replied, crossing her arms.

**-Doesn't matter.** He stopped laughing. **But you're right, there is a 'link' between her and you.**

**-So tell me.**

He waited a few seconds.

**-She would have been the same age as you this year.** He took a rather sad tone pronouncing this sentence. **If she didn't pass away five years ago.**

**-Oh...** She let out, lowering her head. **And how did it happen?**

**-Well... If you want to know everything, she was killed. She and her mother.**

**-'Killed'?**

**-Aaron Lived in Jamaica before. He had a wife and a daughter, they had many money trouble, so to make ends meet at the end of the month, Aaron began to involve himself in not so legal business. Then, it went wrong, and one day he came home, he found them dead. He fled his country and ended up here...**

**-Wow... It's... sad...** She did not find another word, she felt bad for the cook.

**-We all have a rather dark story here, that's why we're here...** He said getting up to go and store the object he had in his hands.

Emilie remained silent a few seconds before asking:

**-And you, what's your dark story?**

He stopped dead. His eyes stared at an imaginary point while his memory was resurfacing, taking his thoughts as a tsunami. No, he did not want to think about it, all that was behind him...

He snapped out of his trance before turning back to Emilie. She saw his upset face and watery eyes. He was trying to regain his senses and change the subject.

**-You... Uh... **Sigh.** Uh... go and store that and find something else to do...**

He was distraught, he could no longer think, he did not know what he was doing.

**-I'm sorry, I should not have asked that question.**

She got up to do what she was told. He took a deep breath and calmed down.

**-Yes. Excuse me, I...**

He did not finish his sentence. They were silent during the hours that followed. The atmosphere was quite tense. But finally, noon came. Emilie could finally breathe and go have lunch. She left the warehouse saying goodbye to Juan.

On the way back, she had like a flash, which reminded her of something. She stopped in the middle of the road and buried her hand in her pants pocket to pull out the pendant Vaas had 'offered' her. She looked at in detail. She noticed as a small clasp on the side of the heart, as if it opened in two pieces. With a slight pressure, she opened it. Inside, two small compartments in which were small photographs. On the left, the smiling face of a youngish man. On the right, the equally radiant smile of a young woman. Emilie immediately thought of a couple. The cliché of the photos I the pendent... She laughed slightly.

Although it was pretty, she could not help thinking that it was not hers. No, this object belonged to someone else. And that person was certainly looking for it right now. She looked more closely at the photo of the young woman. She would have sworn she saw her somewhere, here. She thought for a few seconds before concluding. She was one of the hostages.

Emilie closed the pendant and squeezed it in her hand while taking the road again. She had changed her destination. She walked toward the hostage area.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**As usual, please leave a review, follow, favorite... Your support is always welcome!**

**I love you so much, lots of love and see you! Badi-otaku.**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Updated)**

**Whew! I almost didn't post this chapter this week-end, but between literature essay and a physics test, I found time to write it and here it is! I hope you'll like it, as always…**

**You can leave a review, follow, favorite and all…**

**Thank you to AlexanaLonris and Kiara-Himitsu for their review on the last chapter!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 19

Emilie didn't take long before arriving in the area where the hostages were locked. She immediately looked at the pictures in the pendant, walking in the aisles that were separating the cages. She was watching them, trying to spot the young woman who was on the picture. However, she looked at the prisoners no longer than a few seconds before lowering her head. It was very hard, they all looked almost dead, they all stared back at her as if everything that was happening to them was her fault.

Emilie hurried, she mustn't be spotted by pirates either. After reviewing half a dozen cages, she finally found the person she was looking for. She stopped dead, looked at her for a few seconds, her eyes wandered from the picture to the young woman to be sure it was her.

It was very difficult to recognize her. Her face was horribly scrawny, dark circles underneath her eyes, her look was blank and her body was motionless. Her clothes were torn and dirty. Emilie swallowed and stepped forward, clutching the pendant in her hands.

The young woman then turned her head abruptly. Fear distorted her features, her members began to tremble, her breathing quickened and she tried to get away. Emilie was surprised by this reaction, she walked closer, trying to calm the terrified prisoner.

**-Shhh, calm down...** She said softly.

**-Please, don't hurt me.** She began to sob.

**-What?** Emilie didn't really understand, why would she hurt her? **No... no, I won't do anything to you... **She said, slightly raising her hands.

**-Please...** The other continued.

Emilie took another step forward. The hostage put her arm over her face as if to protect herself from a blow. Emilie crouched quietly and waited. Seconds passed, Emilie was motionless, the young woman was terrified.

Emilie saw herself in her place, praying not to have to face a pirate. So that was it, the woman thought she was a pirate. This red garment feared by all hostages, _she_ was wearing it. She saw herself in that cage, imploring pity for her not to be harmed. But this time, _she_ was the one who was outside, and _she_ was the one who was feared.

**-Aren't you one of them...?**

Emilie shook her head from right to left in negation sign. The young woman relaxed somewhat.

**-What do you want...?** She asked, still suspicious, though.

Emilie didn't reply, she just opened her hand to let the pendant dangle. The young woman recognized it immediately, her eyes widened. She approached Emilie as fast as she could and grabbed the bamboo bars as if her life depended on it.

**-Where did you find it?** She asked as tears began to bead on the corner of her eyes.

Emilie didn't answer, once again.

**-Give it back to me, Please!** She said distraught.

Emilie didn't wait another minute and handed her the object. The young woman looked at her for a moment, it was there, she couldn't believe it, she didn't dare to take it. She raised her head and looked into Emilie's eyes, the latter nodded to encourage her to take the jewelry. She gave it back like that, without anything else, no conditions, no false hope, no mean game...?

She hurried to take it and put it around her neck. She squeezed the necklace in her hand, sighing with relief.

**-Thanks...** She whispered.

Emilie nodded, smiling slightly. The young woman then lowered her head to look at her jewelry, she opened it and looked at the photographs, a sad smile appeared on her lips while a tear rolled down her cheek.

**-Who is he?** Emilie asked softly, referring to the young man.

**-My fiancé...**

She raised her head to look into Emilie's eyes. The latter swallowed, she felt her tears come to her eyes, she couldn't stop them.

**-Where is he...?** She dared to ask.

**-He took him yesterday...** She replied with a voice trembling with fear and anxiety.

'He'... Emilie knew who she was referring to: Vaas. She didn't have to think so long to know what this man had become, he was probably dead... or almost dead. Emilie was seized by guilt, she felt responsible for everything that happened to this poor woman and to her lover... Like a huge mass on her shoulders, like lead in her stomach.

**-Help me... please...** The hostage whispered, grabbing the bamboo bars.

She lowered her head and sighed deeply, then inhaled again. She would have wanted, she would have wanted so much to help her, tell her that everything would be okay, tell her that her husband was safe and that they would both go back home and leave it all behind. But what could she do? She was nothing here, she was like them. She just had privileges. Privileges...

Emilie shook her head from side to side very slowly, a desolate look on her face. The hostage's face faded, she let go of the bars and went back to her place, staring at a nonexistent point with a blank stare. Emilie dried the tears beading at the corner of her eyes and stood up to leave, leaving the girl to her fate.

**-Don't become like them...** The prisoner whispered.

With this sentence, Emilie stopped dead. A flooding of thoughts overwhelmed her mind. Shaking her head slightly, she resumed her way. She was wandering through the earth aisles once again. The hostages were all staring at her, the way they watched the pirates. That same look, full of hate and anger.

The more she walked, the more she was slowing down. Without really meaning to, she stopped. Her eyes rested on three hostages locked in a cage. One of them looked down, scared. But the two others continued to accuse her with their look. So, she is one as well now... a pirate. Feared and hated. Her stomach knotted further.

**-PLEASE, I want my child! Give me back my baby! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

Emilie snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head abruptly. Where did these cries come from? It wasn't long before she knew the answer. This was the woman who was screaming in agony while hitting the bars of her cage. This was the woman she knew, she had seen her the day before. What was her name again? Ashley.

She was striking with all her might, screaming at the top of her lungs, but soon, a pirate approached her and hit the cage with the butt of his gun to make her calm down. Obviously, this had no effect, she continued. With each cry that reached her ears, Emilie's body contracted, her teeth clenched, her tears came.

Exasperated, the pirate opened the cage to get her out. He pulled her out and threw her down to beat her up.

**-Shut the fuck up! You WHORE!**

Emilie stared at the scene, in shock. She could not let that happen. She could not let this poor defenseless woman being abused like that. No, she had to do something, but her body refused to move. She was petrified.

**-Hey, Querida! What the fuck are you doing here?** A voice shouted from behind her.

She then turned quickly to face Vaas. He approached her, walking quickly. Once close enough, he continued:

**-Huh? Why are you here?**

His voice was calm. Emilie's thoughts were muddled, she tried to make a correct sentence.

**-What? Uh... oh... I… just-**

Vaas did not fail to notice her panic.

**-What is bothering you, Querida?** He asked with a worried tone putting a lock of hair behind her ear. **Tell me.**

**-No-nothing... uh... I-**

**-Yes, there is something.** He insisted.

He stroked her cheek gently, looking into her eyes as if to reassure her but this abnormal concern and gestures made her even more afraid.

**-Is** _**she**_** bothering you?** He said, pointing to the hostage who was still screaming under the hit of her tormentor.

Emilie briefly turned her head in his direction before turning her look back to Vaas.

**-No. No!** She said, shaking her head.

**-Hey, you there!** Vaas called the pirate who stopped short hitting the hostage. **Bring the girl here!**

The pirate did so quickly, pulling the hostage by the hair to move her forward. Emilie backed off behind Vaas when they reached them. The pirate threw the woman to the ground. She landed heavily on her knees. Her head was down, her face was covered by her hair, she sobbed firmly holding her arms with her hands.

Vaas sighed, crouching in front of the young woman. He gently brushed some strands of her hair to see her face already red from the blows and tears.

**-I'm sorry chica...** He whispered before getting on his feet gain.

He then turned to Emilie who was still looking at the young woman with a frozen expression. He picked up a pistol from his belt, deactivated the security and pulled Emilie by the arm to position her exactly in front of the hostage who was curled up. Emilie was somewhat back to reality when he put the gun in her hand. However, she didn't immediately realize her situation. Vaas made her raise her arm to point the barrel of the gun to the prisoner. Emilie let him do like a puppet. Finger snapping drew her attention.

**-Hey, you listening to me?**

She slowly turned her head towards Vaas who was on her right. She didn't actually seem to have listened.

**-Go ahead, do it.** He ordered.

**-Do what?** She asked innocently.

He gestured with his head toward the hostage. Emilie looked down at the young woman who began to sob louder and shake like a leaf. Emilie's eyes widened. Surprise, she dropped the gun and stepped back. Vaas caught her by the wrist not to let her go farther.

**-Fuck, careful! It's fucking loaded!** He shouted, picking up the gun.

Emilie tried to free herself from the grip of the pirate, to no avail. Tears flooded her eyes, her face contorted. He held her even more firmly pulling her to him. She clutched at his shirt to press herself against him. He put a hand on her hair.

**-Shhh, it's okay... it's okay...** He said to reassure her.

She finally calmed down. Vaas was still holding her by the wrist, but he loosened his grip slightly. He parted from her and made a slight sign to the pirate who was still present behind the hostage.

**-The stage.** He said simply.

He began to walk towards the main road. Emilie followed close behind but he still had to force her to move from time to time. They eventually arrived at the place Emilie knew already. In front of her, in the middle of the open area, was the stage on which the pirates killed the 'rejects'. The wood was soaked in red blood.

He got on the stage, bringing Emilie with him, followed by the pirate who was dragging the hostage. He got her on her knees. She still was crying. Vaas finally let go of Emilie. She then rubbed her wrist with her other hand to get rid of the slight pain inflicted by the pirate.

Vaas turned to the pirates who were everywhere around. He took a deep breath and yelled:

**-Amigos!**

Every pirate turned to their leader, they stopped their activity and began to approach.

**-I think there is a little lack of distraction around here!**

The pirates agreed grumbling incomprehensible words. Some started to smile, knowing where this was going.

**-That's why I decided to do the honors, to **_**mi Querida**_** here,** he held out his arm towards Emilie, **of killing this useless whore!** He finished indicating the hostage.

The pirates started to laugh meanly. Oh yeah, a kid like her could surely kill someone! No, she wouldn't do it, and the hostage would be left alive and thrown to their mercy as always. They were already imagining what things they could do to the hostage, horrible things…

Vaas grabbed Emilie by the wrist again to drag her close to him. She had perfectly understood what he was expecting from her, she tried to resist but he was far stronger than her, she gave in and positioned herself in front of the hostage. Vaas put the gun in Emilie's shaking hand again.

She grasped the weapon with two hands. She put her finger on the trigger and aimed to the young woman. She resigned herself to obey Vaas, she couldn't do otherwise… She tried to play for time though. Vaas was encouraging her supporting her arms with one hand and putting the other on her shoulder. His face was close, she smelled his scent and felt his breath she knew so well.

She was staring at the hostage. And if she didn't do it, what would happen? Vaas would do it himself, for sure, or he would let his men take care of it. But herself, what would happen to her? Vaas wouldn't kill her, he can't do it, he had said it himself, no?

Emilie was once again victim of a terrible dilemma. She didn't know what to do. Her eyes were still on the young woman, begging at her feet. Her hands were sweaty, she repositioned them around the weapon that was starting to slip slightly.

The air had become heavy. With each breath, it was as if her lungs were filling with water. She was suffocating, choked by the weight of the hesitation and drowned by her guilt. And that infamous monster that kept whispering:

**-Why are you hesitating? Don't you remember when you killed your sister? Don't you remember how simple it was? Just a little pressure... and everything is over... Gone...**

He made a fluid hand gesture to mimic his words. She briefly glanced at him, then her eyes went on the young woman. She had lost any hope of escaping, she now prayed for her death to be fast. Emilie would do her a favor by pulling the trigger. Everything would stop...

**-Thank you-**

BANG


	20. Chapter 20

**(Updated)**

**Hey ! New chapter! Well I'm late, I know, plus it isn't very long and not really interesting. But I was thinking, the other day, and I thought I could maybe post every two weeks (instead of every week usually). That way I would be more regular, although I'll post less often. If you have an opinion on the matter, feel free to tell me by reviewing or PMing.**

**Thank you to Gabzoo for her review and follow. Thank you as well to Microzombie and .5 for their follow and favorite.**

**Anyways, I'm done bothering you, here we go!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 20

_Total darkness. Always the same one. I'm standing in the middle of nothingness. I see nothing, I hear nothing, I feel nothing. As usual, I do not know where I am, I do not know why, I do not know how. Is it reality? Is it a dream? I can't even tell them apart._

_I start walking. I don't see my footsteps. I don't see where I'm going. And the more I walk, the more anxiety seizes my body. I walk faster and faster to run. I try to flee. I run as fast as possible. This darkness scares me. I lose my breath. I stop._

_I feel like being back in the same place. It's as if I didn't move at all. These shadows are endless and nothing can make me out._

_I suddenly feel a breath on my neck. I turn abruptly. Nothing. Something grabs my arm and let go immediately. I turn around again. Still nothing. I feel a sharp pain in my leg, like someone hit me. I waver. I feel another strike in my stomach. I curl up. The pain in my heart crushes me. I fall to my knees. I'm hurt. I cry._

_**-Why are you crying, Querida?**_

_I hear a voice. I hear _that_ voice. I look up. In a mist of white light, he appears. I feel better, I breathe and my tears stop flowing._

_**-Vaas...**__ I whisper._

_He smiles softly._

_**-I think I have something that belongs to you.**__ He said._

_I look at him questioningly. His smile is beginning to change. It becomes kind of evil as he slowly extends his hand to me. I look at the object he is holding. I feel knots in my stomach, my breathing stops, my heart- no, I can't feel my heart. My heart, is in his hand._

_I panic, I bring my hand to my chest. A gaping hole. My heart is no longer in its place. I look at him again. He laughs._

_**-Give it back to me!**__ I shout._

_**-Oh no, it's mine now.**__ He continues laughing mischievously._

_I try to get up. Impossible. I'm like chained to the ground, if there is one. I see my organ beating in his hand. I almost vomit. He begins to close his hand. He presses his fingers. It hurts. Between my almost closed eyelids, I can see the blood escaping the arteries and falling to the ground._

_He crushes my heart in his hands. There is soon a puddle of viscous blood on the floor. I can't feel anything. My lungs no longer breathe, my brain no longer thinks. I gather my strength to crawl to the pool of blood._

_I'm totally panicked. I try to collect the red liquid as if my heart could remake. I do not get anywhere. My hands are stained with blood. I still hear his chuckle. I stop. My tears don't flow. My skin is white and lifeless. I'm dead._

_But suddenly, the blood on my hands begins to move. It gathers in small streams that ascend along my arms. I'm following them with my eyes. When they reach my white tank top, the fabric soaks in the liquid. I stare at the rivers of blood that go up my arms, shocked. Within moments, the puddle on the floor is gone. My tank becomes completely red._

_My lungs take a deep breath. I think and move again. I live again, but I feel... different. I raise my eyes to the pirate who hadn't looked away from me. He crosses his arms and smiles. He is satisfied. He turns and walks away. I can't hold him back, I stay there, still in shock._

_Everything turns black again. I hear a whispering voice. I can't hear what it says, but it scares me. The anguish, again. I curled up on myself. My breathing is frantic, I start to cry again. I want to get out of here. I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!_

Emilie suddenly opened her eyes, taking a deep breath, as if she had been deprived of oxygen for a long time. Then she straightened up and turned her head in all directions. She finally calmed down. She was lying on a bed in the infirmary. The room was dimly lit, a curtain prevented the only window from letting the light in.

She lay down quietly, thinking of her dream. Another one of those dammed dreams! She hated dreaming, especially if it was to imagine things like that. By the way, why was she there? She couldn't even remember what had happened before she fell asleep. She just remembered... she had killed the hostage. She didn't want to think about it, she let this memory in a corner of her mind.

Emilie sat up again to sit on the edge of the bed. She rubbed her face as if to wipe away the fatigue and exhaled slowly before getting up. She then began to walk up to the window. There, she pulled the curtain to let in the daylight. The sun was already setting, but the light and the heat were still intense. Emilie looked outside. She turned her head slightly when her eyes fell on two people, talking to each other. She recognized Agnes and Juan. She could hear their conversation from here.

**-I don't like that, that's all...** Agnes said, crossing her arms.

**-But we can't do anything, you know it.**

**-You can talk to him, I'm sure he will listen to you.**

Who were they talking about? Emilie continued to listen without really understanding.

**-He may listen to me, but he will not change anything... He is the most stubborn guy ever!** Juan stated.

**-That's the problem...** Agnes sighed, turning her head slightly.

**-Well, I have to go.** Juan took a step toward Agnes before adding. **See you tonight, Sweetheart.**

He leaned slightly forward to drop a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled softly.

Emilie couldn't believe her eyes. He just kissed her! Well, there was nothing very shocking, but Emilie was more than surprised, she'd never thought that... Anyway, it was none of her business. Emilie moved away from the window to go back to sit on the bed.

**-See you...** She heard Agnes mumbling watching her man getting away.

Seconds later, Agnes entered the room. She immediately noticed Emilie.

**-You're awake, are you okay?** She asked, closing the door.

Emilie nodded slowly. But her eyes said otherwise. Agnes went to sit beside her. When she took Emilie's hand in hers, the latter squeezed it with all her might. Agnes knew what Emilie was feeling. She knew she needed support, and she would be there to provide it to her.

**-He forced me to do it.** Emilie said as if to justify her act.

Agnes didn't take long before understanding what she was talking about.

**-I know.** She replied.

**-She was looking at me.** She continued, weeping. **She was looking at me with her eyes, they were begging me. They begged me to kill her...**

**-You did what you had to do.** She said, looking into her eyes. **But don't let him gain the upper hand. You must resist him whatever happens, otherwise...**

She didn't finish her sentence. But Emilie knew what she meant. She realized it herself. Gradually, it was as if he took a part of her being. She felt like he was lure her towards something dark, something bad... He took what was good in her.

**-By the way, do your back feel better?**

Agnes got Emilie out of her thoughts. She turned her head to her friend before nodding.

**-Yeah, thank you.**

Agnes dropped Emilie's hand to get up. The latter did the same and began walking towards the door. She stopped before opening it, turned to Agnes and smiled before adding:

**-You two are so cute, you and Juan.**

Agnes looked at her friend then blushed and lowered her head. Emilie let out a chuckle and went out, closing the door behind her.

She began to walk back to Vaas' shack. She took a few shortcuts between small buildings. But while she stepped into one of the small alleys, she came face to face with two pirates. She stopped dead.

**-Look who's here, it's little **_**Emilie**_**.** One said to the other, emphasizing her name.

They knew her name? Emilie was surprised and a little disturbed, but she pulled herself together and turned around. But again, a third pirate barred her way.

**-Let me through, please.** She said.

**-'Please'? Seems like Vaas trained you well.** He sneered.

Emilie didn't like the way he talked, she started to speak up.

**-Let. Me. Through.** She said through gritted teeth.

She suddenly felt her arm being caught by a mighty hand. She turned immediately, a pirate firmly held her and added:

**-Why are you in such a hurry? Stay with us a little while, we will have a drink, play poker...**

She abruptly released herself from his grip.

**-No. Thank you.** She replied with a fake politeness.

Another pirate then opened his mouth to reply:

**-She may prefer doing something more...** He took her by the waist to bring her closer to him and mumble, **intimate...**

Emilie was utterly disgusted. She wasn't in the mood to play that game. She escaped the pirate's arms and forced her way out of the alley. She walked as fast as she could. She could still hear the chuckles of the pirates who were looking at her getting away. She wanted to turn around and go spit in their faces. But she'd better not provoke them further.

At last, she arrived at the shack. She opened the door and hurried to get inside. Vaas was sitting on his couch, he was smoking a cigar. When he saw her coming, he stood up and walked towards her.

**-Where have you been?** He asked harshly.

**-Leave me alone please.** She sighed removing her boots to go to sleep in the bed.

**-No, I'm not leaving you alone. You could have been killed that I wouldn't even know!** He was starting to get really pushy.

**-It's okay, I'm here now, everything is fine.** She replied, annoyed.

She buried under the covers as if to isolate herself from the pirate. But he hadn't said his last word; he took the sheets and suddenly pulled them off Emilie. She had her back turned to him and was curled up on herself. Vaas grabbed her arm to turn her around. She fought back, but she was now facing him. He stopped when he saw the tears flowing from her eyes.

**-Leave me alone, please.** She whispered.

**-What's the problem?!** He shouted with outstretched arms. **What's your problem, HUH!?**

**-You want to know!?** She replied, straightening.

**-Yeah! I want to know!** He answered.

**-It's YOU! My problem is YOU.** She cried.

**-Ah yeah? And what did **_**I**_** do?**

She let out a nervous chuckle, turning her head. What had he done? Hijack her, lock her in a cage, torture her, kill her family in front of her, force her to kill innocent people for example!

Emilie stopped moving. Her emotions once again took over. Everything she had lived, all this pain... All because of him! HIM AND ONLY HIM! Her tears doubled in intensity, she brought her legs against her chest and buried her head in her arms resting them on her knees.

Vaas sighed in exasperation. She was always crying, and it was starting to piss him off. He put his hand on her shoulder, but she made a gesture to stop him.

**-DON'T TOUCH ME!** She shouted.

She then rose abruptly to deal him a punch in the jaw. He wavered, but soon regained his balance before facing Emilie.

**-Oh you want to play this game, eh?** He shouted. **Go on, hit me!** He ordered with outstretched arms to encourage her.

She wasn't think anymore. She was so angry. Her tears were now tears of rage. She quickly walked to the pirate and hit him in the face once again. Again and again. She hit him as much as she could. She struck, she slapped, she scratched. In the face, in the chest, in the abdomen, in the legs. She was more and more out of breath, Vaas wasn't moving, he took the hits without saying anything. He even smiled. It made her even more furious, he laughed while he was being hit. He mocked her again, right?!

Emilie broke down. She stopped short and fell on her knees. Desperate tears began to flow again. Vaas remained motionless for a few seconds in front of her before turning around and leaving. Emilie was now alone.

When she stopped crying, she got up and walked to the bed with her trembling legs. There, she curled up under the covers and did the only thing she could do when she was in this state, she slept.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guy! Here a new chapter, as it's holiday, I post it in advance. But as soon as the classes restart, I think I will have to post every two weeks. I just had Far Cry 3 for Christmas (yeah, this game was released two years ago, I'm always late ^^). So I think I will be able to be more accurate compared to the game (the places and all…). So here we go!**

**Also, thank you to Naina24 for her review, follow and favourite and to MysteryFictions.**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 21

Emilie woke up again at night. She pushed the sheets aside sitting up. She let out a long yawn, rubbing her eyes. She was in great shape, well rested. But still she would feel better if she was not so hungry. Her stomach gurgled horribly and this feeling of empty stomach almost prevented her from thinking about something else.

The room was plunged into darkness. A slight light enabled her to discern some forms though. She stood up to walk to the door. She fumbled the wall to find the switch and turned it on to illuminate the room. She sighed. She was alone, she had nothing to do. She decided for one reason or another to take a shower.

So she went into the bathroom, gathered a few things and undressed. She opened the tap. The water came out of the shower head, cold first, then it warmed. Emilie then entered the tub and began to rub her skin with the soap she had in her hands. How long didn't she wash for? A week... maybe. Anyway, it does not seem to be the main concern here...

When she had finished lathering, she let the deliciously warm water roll over her skin to get rid of the remaining soap. She passed her hands all over her body to go faster. Then she stopped. Her hand was near her crotch, she thought back to that moment, a few days ago. When Vaas had... touched her...?

She remembered perfectly the feeling that he had given her. It was so nice and pleasing. Along with her thought, her hand got close to her inner thighs. She stopped suddenly. She shook her head vigorously. What was wrong with her? No, she was not going to do that! At the same time, she wanted it terribly. And it is natural, no? Vaas said it himself... Anyway, she was alone, no one would know...

Her hand slid up her sex without hesitation. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how Vaas had done. She first stroked softly. Then she ran a finger on her clit. She shivered, her legs trembled. She leaned against the cold tiles wall, threw back her head before continuing her caresses. Slowly, slowly, she did not know how she was doing, but she was. It was nice. Her mouth ajar let out sighs of pleasure.

**-Querida!**

_**-Merde!**_

Emilie was pulled from her reverie by Vaas' voice. She almost slipped in the tub, but regained her balance quickly. Her breathing was fast, her legs barely supported her and her thoughts were confused. She cut the water and got out of the tub before quickly cover herself with a towel. She was trying to regain her senses when Vaas burst into the room.

**-Querida! Come and see, I brought you something. **He said with a big smile indicating the adjacent room.

Emilie was motionless satring et Vaas with a bewildered look. His smile fell.

**-Something's wrong, Querida?** He asked.

**-What?** She shook her head slightly to get out of this sort of trance. **Uh... no- yes... uh, it's okay...** She let out a small silly laugh.

She was still a little surprised. Vaas raised an eyebrow doubtfully. But he did not linger and left the room. Emilie sighed. It was close. She could not imagine what would have happened if he had taken her in the process of...

Well, there was no harm. She took out in turn the bathroom. However, she remained at the door though. Holding her towel around her chest, she looked at Vaas fidgeting throughout the room. Her look was questioningly.

The pirate was moving rapidly from one end to the other of the room. He seemed to look for something. His movements were fast and frantic.

**-Not here. Not here either.** He continued his infernal race.

He opened his closet and put her head to look inside. He then began to take the clothes one by one to throw them behind him.

**-Not this one. Not this one. This one either...**

Emilie was very intrigued. Something was wrong, it was obvious. She looked around the room without moving from her position. She noticed something on the coffee table. She looked more closely. A light white powder residue covered the wood. She didn't take long before understanding what it was. Actually, it did not really surprise her. But she had never seen Vaas under the influence of cocaine.

**-Ahí!**

Vaas drew Emilie's attention again, she turned her head to look at him. A pile of clothes had formed behind him. He was holding a pair of jeans in his hands. He turned to the mirror that was next to the cabinet and positioned it in front of his legs as to try it on and smiled.

**-Perfecto...** He whispered.

Emilie took a step forward. She attracted Vaas' attention he suddenly turned his head toward her.

**-Ah, Querida!** He exclaimed throwing the pants on the couch before continuing. **On the bed **He said as simply pointing the finger at the bed.

Emilie slightly cocked her head to the side. She had not exactly understood what he meant. She turned to the place he indicated. She found a red dress spread out on the undone sheets. She approached and stopped to look at it.

It seemed rather short, the color was vivid. It was a kind of strapless dress that marked the waist with a belt made of ribbon of the same color. The skirt was composed of several voluminous ruffles and lace trim. Emilie was all a bit provoking but she had to admit she liked it.

**-Put it on.** Vaas whispered in her ear. She was surprised and quickly turned to the pirate.

He had a great smile. Honestly, Emilie thought he had a stupid look, but she would never say it out loud. It was really strange to see him so... happy. She was not going to complain, of course, but he was beginning to tire her slightly.

**-And... On what occasion?** She asked.

Why did he offer her a dress like this? And why should she put it on?

**-For the party.** His response sounded obvious on his lips.

**-The party.** She nodded, still skeptical.

Vaas had already got away to get his jeans. He took off the pants he was wearing and put on the new ones. Emilie looked at him. She had never seen him wearing anything but his old cargo pants. She was a little surprised, but it suited him quite well.

**-So, you put it or you expect me to do for thee?** He said mockingly.

**-Uh, do I have to come...?** She asked.

He started laughing. But he stopped immediately seeing Emilie's neutral face.

**-Are you serious? You do not want to party with us?** He had a mockingly disappointed tone. **Why?**

**-Uh... I- I'm not really in the mood...** she confessed.

Indeed, the events of the day had put her morale to zero. She did not feel like being in the midst of a horde of alcohol-soaked pirates. And what happened with Vaas earlier... He did not seem to blame her, but Emilie was uncomfortable.

**-Well, as you want.** He resigned himself while removing his red tank top.

Emilie nodded slightly. It did not seem to cause him so many problems, good. When he had finished dressing, Vaas went into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Emilie pulled the t-shirt and the little gym shorts that were her pajamas. Vaas then came out of the bathroom and immediately headed to the door to exit. But Emilie restrained him.

**-Uh... can I...** She did not dare to ask, **have something to eat... please?**

She had not eaten for the whole day, her stomach begged her to swallow something. Vaas just nodded and then went out.

Once alone, Emilie carefully put away the dress in the small part of the cabinet she occupied. She also took the opportunity to store Vaas' clothes. Did he really need to fuck up everything to look for jeans? Once done, she sat down at the table. What could she do? She was bored to death here. She turned her head in all directions to find an activity.

Her eyes then fell on the large wardrobe. She got up and walked. She reached over to pick up something that was behind. She put her hand between the wall and the furniture before removing a drawing folder. She placed it on the table and sat down.

She opened it. Inside was all she had done during more than a week. Why was she hiding it? She did not really know... Vaas may have nothing to do but it was a security measure.

She took a paper. Something was already drawn on it, but she had not finished yet. That would be perfect. She pulled the sheet from the folder, took her pencil and eraser and began to draw. She could already hear the music that was played at the party. It gave her a little atmosphere and helped her to draw.

In the midst of her work, someone came to bring her something to eat. She did not know the person and did not try to know her, she simply thanked her before she left the room. She quickly ate and went back to work. She did it even better with full stomach!

After a while, she stopped. She had finished. She put down her pencil, took the paper in her hand and raised it to look at it. A smile appeared on her lips. She was glad of it. She had drawn a landscape. Dense jungle bordered by a sandy beach, as ones that could be found all over the island.

When she was done admiring her work, she carefully put away the paper and shut the folder to move it back into place. She then sat on the couch. She was beginning to feel her eyelids become heavy. What time was it? She did not know, probably after midnight. The party still was in full swing outside, she did not dare to imagine the debauchery that it had to be.

She was suddenly out of her thoughts when the door abruptly opened. Emilie quickly turned her head to find Vaas. But he was not alone, and he was not sober either. He wobbled from side to side trying to support a young woman by the arm. She looked even in a worse state. The two laughed stupidly trying to keep their balance. Vaas was trying to kiss the young woman's neck.

**-I –want to- fuck- you. **He said in her ear.

The young woman, probably a prostitute according to Emilie, laughed foolishly. As if that was a compliment... Emilie cleared her throat to get the attention of the couple. Vaas turned his head to Emilie and looked serious. He looked like he had forgotten she was there. He gestured with his head indicating the bathroom. This gesture sounded like an order for Emilie. Go into the bathroom and did not come out before tomorrow morning. It almost meant that.

Emilie did so in silence, she had no choice. She closed the door to the room and sat down on the floor. She could hear everything that was happening in the next room. The false laughter of that poor woman, beastly growls and insults of the pirate. She was exasperated, as if she did not exist! Then she heard a high-pitched moan, the bed hit against the wall several times. Seriously! They could not find another place to do it! She was even more upset.

She could hear the sounds of that bitch. It sounded so false, it was certain that she took no pleasure in that. And the other one played to their heart's content! What an asshole!

**-Ragh.** Emilie growled trying to cover her ears. **Shut up! **She cried without being heard, obviously.

After a few minutes, everything stopped. At Last! She did not leave the bathroom, though. She lay on the floor and tried to sleep. It was not long. She fell asleep thinking of nothing, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. Vain hope, for sure...

* * *

**Thanks for reading ! As always, let me know what you think, follow, favourite… ****Love you guys !**

**Badi-otaku.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! I hope you had nice Christmas and New Year. I'm back with a new chapter, a bit bloody I have to say…**

**I dedicate this chapter to my big sister who still loves Disney movies (you'll understand ;) ). Lots of love! Besides, she also write fanfiction (about ****Vampire Diaries**** and ****The Original**** especially) under the name of Miiia, go check it out on occasion!**

**Also, thanks to LSNymeria, Anonymouspostings and Isre for following and favouriting. Thanks as well to Crumbled Shadows and Bloodydemon666 for their review. You're fantastic! :)**

**With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 22

**-Hey, wake up.** He whispered gently shaking her shoulder.** Hey, Sleeping Beauty, wake up. **He insisted, shaking harder. **WAKE THE FUCK UP!** He shouted.

Emilie's eyes opened hastily. Her lungs took a huge inspiration. A surge of fear ran through her, she threw her hand to hit the person in front of her. But he stopped her hand in time. He looked into her eyes, smiling.

**-Oh no, not this time, baby.** He said.

She came to her senses and quickly withdrew her hand from the pirate's grip.

**-Vaas...** She murmured, looking at the young man squatting beside her.

**-No, it's Santa Claus!** He laughed, standing up. **Sorry to disappoint you, chica, it's me again.** He said, shrugging.

**-Sorry... I panicked.** She said, trying to sit up in turn.

**-Don't worry, I'm used to now.** He stated half leaving the room. **You still should calm down a little, you're rather paranoid when you sleep. **He laughed before leaving the room.

**-And with good reason…** She whispered to herself.

Emilie remained still for a moment to think. She was sitting on the floor of the bathroom. She had slept all night. She was exhausted and the pain was numbing her whole body. What an idea, sleeping floor! On the other hand, there was not much choice...

Emilie stood up with difficulty to head for the bedroom. Automatically, she fetched her clothes to dress. Once done, she went to take her hairbrush and red bandana in the bathroom. She then began to brush her hair, but her joints had decided otherwise. Her face twitched as she lifted her arm. No, it was too painful.

Vaas noticed her and decided to help a little. He gently patted the bed on which he was sitting and said kindly:

**-Sit down, I'll do it.**

Emilie was surprised by his proposal. But she wouldn't refuse it. She walked over to the bed and sat down. He positioned correctly behind her and took the hairbrush and the bandana she handed him. He then began to move the brush in the girl's hair. He was quite gentle and careful much to Emilie's surprise. But she suddenly felt he stopped.

**-Wow...** He said looking at the top of the girl's head.

**-What?** She asked, trying to turn her head slightly.

**-You did not tell me you had a scar here.** He said.

**-Ah. Uh... well, it's not very important, is it?**

**-It's nice.** He said with a slight smile.

**-Uh... thank you.** She replied, not sure whether it was a compliment.

The mark was not very big, but it could be seen easily. It was perpendicular to the line of her hair and measured at most two inches. Vaas seemed to like it, Emilie did not know why, it was just a scar. Emilie was motionless as he continued to comb her while keeping talking.

**-When did you make it?**

**-I was... seven, I think, it was a long time ago.** She replied.

**-What happened?**

**-Uh... it's not a story I like to tell...** She tried to avoid the subject.

**-Is it that sad?** He insisted.

**-No, not sad... but... pretty ridiculous.**

**-Ah, like tripping while getting on the sidewalk and collapsing head first on the ground?** He said, laughing slightly.

**-It's pretty much it...** She confessed imitating his laughter.

They continued in silence. Vaas looked in a rather good mood, much to Emilie's delight; she would not have to put up with him whole day. When he had finished brushing her hair, he tied it in a plait with the bandana. He was rather proud of his work.

**-Ta-dah!** He exclaimed.

She laughed slightly and ran her hand over her hair to get an idea of her hairstyle.

**-Thanks.** She said turning around.

**-¡No hay problema!** He replied, getting up and walking away.

Emilie watched him. It's crazy how his mood could change from one day to another, and even from one minute to the next! And it was quite comforting to see him like that, she said herself she would have more chances to stay alive today! This is humor...

**-So what do we do now?** She asked.

As soon as she asked this question, he turned around with a big smile.

**-Nothing.**

"Nothing"? Like... nothing? Was he serious...? Doesn't he say he has work to do all the time? Seeing Emilie's questioning look, Vaas explained:

**-It's Sunday.**

**-Ah, and on Sunday, nobody works, right?** She confirmed with a hint of mockery.

**-That's right.** He stated heavily laying on the couch, lighting a cigarette.

Emilie sat in her place a few minutes. The silence was total. She waited.

**-And therefore, we will stay here being bored to death all day...?** She asked with the same mocking tone.

**-Find something to do. **He replied.

She looked around the room. Find something to do... She could draw, but she preferred to be alone to do it. She could read, but she doubted Vaas had books here.

**-Look there.** He said, pointing to the corner of the room where the TV was with a stack of DVDs. Find a good movie to watch.

Emilie got up and did so. She sat down and began searching in the clutter. She was surprised to find the majority of Disney films. She never thought that someone like Vaas watched movies like that.

**-You're still watching kids movies?** She said, pointing to the box of the classic The Lion King.

**-Eh, I have the right to be nostalgic. Plus, it's a great movie.** He retorted by pointing his finger to Emilie in a falsely threatening gesture.

She chuckled and continued her research. She had almost seen all of them, from the horror movie to the action movie and animated film. But she finally found one. She took the box and showed it to Vaas over her shoulder without looking back.

**-Frozen, is it good?** She asked.

**-Let's go for that one.** He said, rising and crushing his cigarette butt in the ashtray. **Although I do not really like the end when-**

**-NO! don't tell me, I have not seen it!** She stopped him in his explanation.

**-OK OK, I won't say anything... calm down.** He said, raising his hands as a sign of defense.

**-Sorry...** She said with an embarrassed smile. She had lost her temper a little, but she hated spoilers!

Vaas went to lie down on the bed while Emilie turned the TV on and started the film. She then went to settle in next to Vaas. While the film began, he put an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer to him. She tried to struggle at first but gave in to his embrace knowing that any attempt to dodge would be vain.

After more than one hour, the film ended. The credits marched while Emilie straightened to get up. Vaas let her go, stood up and headed for the TV to turn it off. Emilie stretched and restyled her hair slightly.

She looked at Vaas storing the disc in its case. Everything seemed so... normal. She almost felt back in her everyday life. She had almost forgotten that she was living with a sadistic psychopath on an island that was lost in the middle of the ocean. Everything was normal, so normal that it was becoming weird.

**-Go to the warehouse, pick up the lunch.** He ordered, pulling Emilie out of her thoughts.

She nodded and complied immediately. She did not linger outside and went to see the cook. She greeted him as she entered the kitchen where she took two full plates and cutlery. Aaron also gave her a bottle of water for her and a bottle of beer for Vaas. She thanked him and hurried back once more.

When she returned, they settled both on the coffee table. Vaas was sitting on the couch and Emilie on the floor in front of him, as usual. They ate in silence until Emilie noticed Vaas was staring insistently to her cleavage. She felt uncomfortable and tried to pull her tank top up slightly to hide a little bit more of her skin.

**-Eh, I was watching.** He protested mockingly.

His behavior exasperated her. She did not think and replied immediately.

**-What, hadn't you had enough with the bitch you fucked last night?!**

He was surprised by her reaction. He stood a moment, staring at the girl before him. She may have exaggerated a bit, there. She felt he was getting upset. She must learn to think before speaking! She was waiting to know her fate. But suddenly, a smile played on his lips.

**-You 'jealous.** He said simply.

She reacted immediately.

**-What? No!**

**-Yes. You're jealous.** He kept laughing.

**-No! It's... just...** She groaned in frustration, feeling ashamed.

Vaas continued to laugh. SuperAsshole is back! Emilie could not put up with it. She got up and walked to the door to leave. Vaas called out before she got out.

**-Where are you going?** He shouted.

**-Where you won't piss me off!** She replied by shouting and slamming the door.

Her answer annoyed Vaas who immediately got up to catch her up. Who did she think she was to talk to him like that, that slut!? But when he came out in turn, she was nowhere to be seen. She was fast. He walked in the aisles. However, she did not worry; he knew she could not go so far. He continued to look for her, a sigh escaping his mouth from time to time.

Vaas suddenly heard screams. He joined the noise source quickly. When he reached the main road, he saw Emilie arguing with one of his men. Several others, who were around them, looking at them sneering.

**-Eh, Hermano, ¿qué pasa?** Vaas intervened. ***what's going on?***

Emilie immediately answered by pointing the pirate:

**-This dumb fucker just called me a whore!**

**-I'm saying the truth.** The pirate defended raising his hands.

**-Fuck you!** She replied.

**-Shut the fuck up both of you!** Vaas cried before approaching Emilie and stroking her cheek with his fingertips. **That's true, **he continued,** you're not a whore... You're **_**my**_** whore.** He said with a mean grin.

She pushed his hand violently and gave him a glare. It even made him smile more and he added, addressing everyone:

**-Well, we will solve this, you,** he pointed to the pirate, **do not insult mi Querida, comprendes? **He addressed this time to Emilie. **You, stop getting upset for nothing and go back to the room, vale?**

Both nodded but the pirate provoked Emilie again:

**-Still, I can fuck you when I want, bitch.**

It was too much for Emilie who threw herself on him screaming.

**-**_**J'vais t'crever, connard!**_** *I'm gonna fucking kill you, asshole!***

She tried to hit him with her little fists but the man dodged, laughing, which annoyed the girl further. Vaas, who was about to leave, turned at the sound and stated:

**-So, as you discuss my orders, we will solve it differently...** He thought a moment and turned to the crowd of pirates**. I suggest a fight, with bare hands. Whoever wins will do what he or she wants from the loser, it's simple.**

The pirates nodded screaming, stomping and laughing. Emilie began to worry, she had almost no chance against the man. She was afraid, but she tried to pull herself together. The pirate, as for him, was very confident and smiling from ear to ear. She wanted to protest, but Vaas had made his decision, now she could not turn back.

The pirate crowd formed a circle around the two combatants. Vaas positioned himself with the group, in the forefront to watch the show. Emilie stood before his enemy, she stared at him with a look full of hatred and anger. She was doing everything not to show her fear. She had sweaty hands and her heart was racing. She was animated by rage and anger. The man was still laughing, he was sure to beat her in two or three blows, it would be easy. Vaas raised his arms and shouted:

**-Humbres! Vamos a contar hasta tres! ****Conmigo! *Men! Let's count to three! With me!***

**Uno, Dos, Tres!**

Vaas quickly dropped his arms to signal the start of the fight.

Emilie immediately threw herself on the pirate who dodged her punch without problems before giving it back. He struck her violently in the jaw, she was a little stunned but quickly went back upright. This time she waited for him to strike. She did not have long to wait. He dealt her a huge blow to the nose. She felt the cartilage crack, the blood flow. She put her hand on it as to stop the pain. Tears ran down her cheeks, mixing with her blood.

The pirate wasted no time and jumped back on her to slap her. She fell to the ground and he continued to give her kicks in the stomach. She spat a few drops of blood coughing. Vaas was still watching with a small smile on his lips. Emilie saw him, she looked at him. Why was he doing this? Why did he let her suffer? Normally, he would not let anyone touch her. He did not like anyone to touch his "things". Normally, he would have defended her before that brute of a pirate. Why had not he?

Questions raced through her head as she was taking the blows one after the other. The man then stopped hitting her, thinking maybe she was unconscious. He waited until she moved again staring at her with a monstrous smile.

Emilie was standing up painfully. Her whole body was screaming in pain. She was almost unconscious but she had to stand up. She had to react. If she took one more blow, that would be her end. And she could not bring herself to let him win.

The pirates laughed seeing her struggle against pain and fatigue. Their serious and raucous laughter put her out of her. They made fun of her, they were mocking her! The rage began to invade her, she wanted to kill them all, one by one. The man still provoked her:

**-Don't worry, I will be more tender tonight, when I'll fuck you.**

The others encouraged him even more. He then jumped on her, preparing to deal her a straight right. The fatal blow was approaching. Do something, do something, now! An adrenaline rush allowed Emilie to dodge. She bent down, passed under the pirate's arm, stood up and hit him in the neck with her elbow. He was disoriented and a little stunned. He fell to the ground on his back. As he regained consciousness, she took advantage only to immobilize him positioning herself on him, her legs on either side of his chest. She then tried to hit him with all her strength with her fists, but he took her wrists to stop her. She gesticulated, moving in all directions to try to free her hands. The man sneered, as everyone before this pathetic spectacle. She had taken over, and yet she could not do anything. But she thought for a moment, she had not her hands, but she had something else.

Without wasting more time, she leaned on the pirate, opened her mouth and bit his throat with her teeth. She squeezed, she squeezed as hard as she could. All the anger, all the hatred, all the rage she had accumulated was canalized into this thoughtless act. She felt the flesh tear under the pressure of her teeth. Blood spurted everywhere. Her mouth was full of it, heat and metallic taste excited her taste buds. She saw the red color spread all over her. And she loved it.

The man below her convulsed for a few seconds. He released her and immobilized. Eyes wide, mouth wide open, he lay on the ground in a fresh pool of blood, dead.

Emilie sat straight, turned her head to the side and spit out a piece of bloody flesh on the red earth. She caught her breath with difficulty, while her upper body was stained with warm blood. Her face was completely covered in blood, giving her the appearance of an animal, a demon. She was still sitting on the lifeless body of her victim, she looked around her. All the pirates were silent, they were staring at her with a bewildered, shocked, frightened look. Silence, nothing but silence. She had just killed a man with her teeth, without mercy.

After a few minutes, she got up and began to leave. Her face was completely neutral. Passing by Vaas, she purposely shook him with the shoulder and continued on her way without looking back and without saying a word. He looked at her leaving, an uncertain look on his face.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, new chapter, very early, but that's for a special reason. I don't have so much to say except thank you!**

**Thank you to hunniihannah, betzz98 and Fine Divine for favoriting. Thank you to wolf56414, betzz98, PrincipalisGwenifer and Fine Divine for following. And Thank you to Flammeous, Bloodydemon666, Gabzoo et betzz98 for their review.**

**You're all fantastic! Enjoy!**

**PS: The ending note is a bit special, you're free to read it or not.**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 23

Emilie entered the bedroom infuriated and slammed the door behind her. She ran into the bathroom. She rushed to the sink and turned on the tap to throw water on the face. She rubbed her skin with all her strength to remove the blood that was already beginning to dry. She filled her mouth with water and spit it immediately to get rid of that horrible taste. But it was still here, there was nothing to do, the infamous red was still there, on her skin, on her clothes, in her mouth.

Emilie was crying. She was crying in disgust, rage and fear. What had she done? What had she done? She didn't understand. Everything was happening so fast. She had killed a man... with her teeth. Like a vulgar animal! She disgusted herself. She, and this guy! This asshole fucking son of a bitch! VAAS! He forced her to do that, it's his fault!

The bathroom door opened. Emilie turned off the tap. She clung to the sink edges. Drops of water, reddened by the blood that stained her face, were still rolling down her face and went crashing into the white faience. She remained motionless.

Vaas had entered. He approached Emilie slowly. When he was behind her, he slowly reached out to touch her shoulder.

**-Quer-**

Emilie turned suddenly making a sweeping gesture of the arm to make Vaas go back.

**-Do. NOT. Touch me!** She cried.

Vaas took a step back. He was surprised at first. Then his eyebrows furrowed and his look became serious. Emilie also walked away, she wanted to stay as far as possible from him. She wrapped her chest with her arms and squeezed tightly. She was shaking, her tears still flowed. She leaned against the wall behind her, feeling her legs weaken. Vaas tried a new approach.

**-Leave me alone...** These words came out in a low whine of her mouth.

Vaas did not pay attention to her words and continued to walk forward. When he was close enough, he tried to take her in his arms. She reacted immediately and violently pushed him with all her might. She looked into his eyes, holding her hands to her face and shouting:

**-Look at me! Look at what you've done! A MONSTER!**

She began to sob slipping along the wall to sit heavily on the ground and curl up on herself. Vaas was silent a moment before continuing:

**-You aren't a monster, you're a fighter, you're a **_survivor_**...**

**-I killed a man!** She replied, showing her hands. **With that! With my hands and teeth like a fucking animal!**

**-He deserved it, this son of a bitch...** He replied.

As soon as she heard that, she sat up to get on her knees and continued shouting.

**-Then wh-** She stopped, took a deep breath and continued a little more quietly. **So why didn't you do it yourself? Why didn't you take out your gun to put a bullet between his eyes like how you know to do so well? **She began to scream. **Huh?! Why!?**

He knelt before her in silence. Emilie looked at him, waiting for his response. But it didn't come. Instead, Vaas suddenly bent down to put his lips on the girl's. The latter was surprised and tried to back away but Vaas ran a hand behind her neck to restrain her.

She did not let go and pushed him with her arms, giving him a few hits. He did not flinch, he continued to kiss her, trying to force the way into her mouth with his tongue. But Emilie clenched her teeth with all her might, waving her arms and legs to defend herself.

Vaas finally got away. His lips bent into a devilish grin. Emilie took a breath and cried immediately:

**-What the fuck Vaas!?** She did not understand his action. Why had he kissed her all at once?

He did not answer, and led a new assault. He attacked her lips once again. Emilie had no time to react that he held her arms firmly. Her legs were trapped between their bodies. Pain seized Emilie, her jaw had taken strong blows and the consequences were felt. Tears flowed even more as she could not do anything. He parted their lips only to attack her neck. He was kissing, biting and licking her still covered in blood skin. This was what he wanted... blood.

Emilie couldn't do anything. She couldn't stay stuck to this beast. She couldn't stand his abuse.

**-V-Vaas...** She whined.

She had, for only answer, an animal growl. She swallowed and began more clearly:

**-Stop it. Vaas.**

No reply. He continued to kiss her lower and lower towards her breasts. He freed one of her arms to put his hand on her breast.

**-Vaas.** She took advantage of that freedom to push his shoulder violently. **Stop!** She cried. **Vaas!**

He finally parted. He had the same smile on his face. He wiped his mouth surrounded by the blood with the back of his hand. He got up and left without saying anything, slamming the door behind him. Emilie was still shocked. She caught her breath slowly, staring at the door with a bewildered look. After a while, she burst into tears again. She curled, bringing her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around it to hold it as tight as she could.

Vaas came back a few minutes later, accompanied by Agnes. She rushed into the bathroom to see Emilie while he remained in the bedroom. Agnes closed the door behind her and knelt in front of Emilie, putting the medical equipment she had brought to the side to take Emilie's hands in hers. She was totally distraught. And seeing her friend in this state didn't help.

**-Emilie, are you o-**

She began to talk to her but Emilie cut her off. She looked up and got free from her grip violently.

**-No! Don't touch me.**

Agnes insisted, thinking she had reacted impulsively.

**-Emilie... I just want to help.** She said, trying a new approach.

**-I do not need help! Stop trying to help me all the time! I- I can manage by myself...** Emilie cried.

Agnes stood shocked in front of her face distorted by tears and beatings. She was taken aback by her reaction. She had never spoken to her like that. She was angry and shocked, but she just wanted to help! Without warning, Emilie pushed Agnes violently. She fell back, she sat up slightly leaning on her elbows. Her eyes were wide, tears were about to flow. Why had she done that?

**-Go away! Leave me! Get out! LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!** She cried.

**-Emilie.** Agnes tried again pulling herself up.

Emilie immediately approached to push her once again more violently.

**-Go away, YOU WHORE!**

It was too much. A tear rolled down Agnes' cheek as she stood up shaking. Emilie looked at her with eyes full of rage and hatred. She had never looked at her like that.

Vaas entered the room without saying a word. He helped Agnes to get on her feet and got out with her, leaving Emilie alone. After closing the door, she heard the sound of the key that locked the door. Emilia soon realized he had locked her.

**-FUCK YOU!** She cried as hard as she could for him to hear.

In the bedroom, Vaas was sitting on the bed, smoking a cigarette. Agnes was standing before him, she looked at him angrily. She had to talk to him.

**-Vaas,** Agnes began pointing to the bathroom door, **what there is in this room, it's not Emilie...**

**-Really, I saw Emilie, and I don't think I'm blind...** He responded with mockery.

**-Vaas. I'm serious. Did you see how she reacted in front of me, the way she looked at me, the way she talked to me? This is not her, and that's YOUR fault! You're making her-**

Agnes didn't have time to continue Vaas cut her off:

**-I'm teaching her how to survive here! She must be respected and feared! I'm just ensuring that she doesn't get eaten!**

**-No! You're just making her a monster! You're making her like... **She stopped dead, realizing what she was about to say.

**-Go ahead, say it!** He said, standing up abruptly.

He approached her slowly, not breaking eye contact. He suddenly grabbed her arm hard enough to leave a bruise.

**-Say it.** He growled again.

She hesitated for a few seconds, but she had to sayit.

**-Like you! You're a monster, Vaas!** She cried, pulling from his grasp. **The Vaas that I have know-**

**-This Vaas no longer exists, Agnes!**

He was about to continue talking, holding his index finger to Agnes but stopped. He let his arms hang down his body, looking up and sighing loudly. He brought his gaze back to Agnes'.

**-This Vaas...** He began more gently, **was destroyed by this bitch of Citra! **He began to scream. He waited a few seconds before adding: **And when you remove the good part of a person… then only the bad one left...** He concluded.

Agnes was silent. He was right. But that it was not a reason to do the same to Emilie! Agnes did not know what to say. She thought, again and again, but what could she respond? She clenched her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows. She finally resigned. She turned and left without saying a word.

Along the way, Agnes burst into tears. However, she kept walking, trying to hide her tears. She crossed the only person she did not want to cross. He quickly saw in what state she was and ran to meet her.

**-Sweetheart, are you okay?** He said, taking her hand.

She tried to part of his grip and turned her head. She did not want him to see her like this. However, he insisted, holding her firmly. She tried in vain to struggle a few seconds before giving up and jumping into the young man's arms. She clung to his shirt with all her strength as she felt her legs let go.

**-Juan...** She cried.

**-I'm here, Sweetheart.** He said, trying to soften her tears, stroking her hair softly and kissing her on the forehead.

She let go her emotions. She cried all the tears in her body. Juan did not know what was the reason of so many tears, but he would do anything to stop them. He held her in his arms to show her that he was there, with her.

After a few minutes, Juan led Agnes to the building that was used as an infirmary. There, they lay on the girl's bed. Juan was still holding Agnes firmly to console her. She finally stopped crying and fell asleep in the young man's arms.

He still had a lot of things to do today. But never mind, work would wait. All he wanted at the moment was that the sadness of her belle disappeared to let her smile illuminate her face again. Because he loved her smile.

* * *

**So that was it for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed, review, follow and favorite, it makes me smile! See you!**

* * *

_**You may know it, a tragic event shocked the France a few days ago: an attack against a satirical newspaper. I don't write, nor draw satires, but I express myself as well, and without my freedom of expression, I'm nothing.**_

_**Then me too, JE SUIS CHARLIE.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey ! I'm back ! I loved writing this chapter! The inspiration wasn't coming, it was terrible, but all at once, I started to write and BOUM, a chapter in two days! Isn't it awesome! But I decided not to post it immediately though, to have the time to get it perfect and to write it in French too. And because I like to make you wait. *devilish laugh* But I post it today instead of this week-end because I'm gonna pass my baccalaureate practice exam of literature tomorrow, and if I wouldn't come back from it I wanted you to be able to read this chapter… Nah I'm joking! (it was funny-_-… say it was funny! XO) No, actually I couldn't wait for getting feedbacks.**

**Thanks to X-Lulubelle-X and Manganounette for following and thanks to BloodyDemon666, betzz98 and again Manganounette for reviewing.**

**Also, I'm writing a story in collaboration with my friend BloodyDemon666. It's a crossover Fairy Tail and Far Cry. You can go check it out if you want (you'll find the French version in my stories and the English version in his stories, it named "Desperados Of Fairy Tail").**

**I also wanted to say that I could pick up, not a long time ago, a few songs by Sia (artist that I love *-*) from her album "1000 Forms Of Fear", they are the following: Elastic Heart, Fire Meet Gasoline, Hostage, Dressed in black, Free The Animal, Burn The Pages, Fair Game. Why do I tell you that? Well that is to say, while listening to it, I thought they remind me of my story somehow. I don't actually have a real reason, but I wanted to share this "discovery" with you.**

**OK, that was super long… Enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 24

She didn't know for how long she cried, curled up in a corner of the room. A long time, for sure. She was no longer crying. Her senses had got the upper hand on her anger again. She was realizing her behavior. She was realizing what had just happened. Like getting out of a dream. But the dream was real. She couldn't go back.

She could have continued to complain a long time. But the pain that was screaming throughout her whole body forced her to worry about her condition. She stood up from the ground with difficulty and stepped to the mirror. There, she discovered the extent of the damage.

Her cheeks were puffy and red. Her left eye was black and swollen. Small wounds chisel her already damaged skin. Her jaw was adorned with huge bruises. She could hardly believe what her eyes saw, she slowly approached her face of the mirror to look closer. She tried to touch her wounds with her fingers, but a burning pain struck her. Her face tensed. What state she had put herself in...

She continued to look at her body, bruised by the blows. The more she looked, the more the tears were restarting beading at the corner of her eyes. She didn't even recognize her body, but especially her face. This face was that of a criminal, of a beast. She stared at her face covered in blood that crackled as it dried. The more she looked, the more the anger was rising in her. She was angry, angry against that face. Her breathing was becoming faster and heavier. She kept staring until she could no longer do.

Her anger erupted again. She knocked violently the mirror with her fist. Her reflection broke. Like her skin, blood flowed once again. Suddenly, nausea and took her, she ran to the toilet on which she leaned forward to vomit what she had in the stomach. The acid burned her esophagus, she coughed. Each time, her interior contracted and expelled outside the bottom of her inwards.

The horror finally stopped. She sat down heavily on the floor leaning against the wall. She looked up and inhaled a large amount of air. She tried to calm down again. After a few minutes, her eyes fell on the medical equipment left by Agnes. She had to take care of her injuries.

She approached the pile, alcohol, clean cloth, bandages, thread and needle and painkiller drugs. She began to clean her wounds with water and then disinfect with alcohol. Most of the wounds were small enough not to need to be bandaged, she thought it would be better to let them heal outdoors. She just wrapped her hands with bandages, where the wounds were the most important.

She was now almost cleared from the blood that covered her. But the pain was still present. She took the painkiller bottle and looked at the label. Morphine. It could ease the pain. She was about to open but stopped. She did not take her eyes off the box. She thought again and again what she had done. Her feelings were mixed once again in her head. This things, she could use them for something else. The idea gradually blossomed in her mind.

She took out a dozen tablets in her hand. She stopped again to contemplate them. She thought again. At least, had she the courage to do it? She raised her head and looked again at her reflection distorted by the broken glass. She had the courage to kill a man, she would have the strength to take one more life, the last one...

She raised her head and put a tablet in her mouth. Then she heard the door lock open. She lowered her head and spat the medication abruptly. She dropped the others in the basin of the sink, clinking the faience. She turned to the door but remained motionless. Several seconds passed before the door opened very slowly, only a few inches. An arm passed through the small opening to drop a pile of clothes on the edge of the adjacent bath tub. The arm then disappeared and the door closed softly.

Emilie still remained motionless for a few moments before approaching the tub. She took the clothes. A red tank top and black pants. She didn't think any longer and got changed. She felt much better when her clothes were not stained with blood.

Once dressed, she walked to the door to leave but stopped after laying her hand on the handle. He was in the other room. But she didn't want to see him. She couldn't face him. Not only because of her anger, but mostly because of shame. She was ashamed of the state she had put herself in. She feared his look, his judgment.

She let go of the handle and turned her back to the door. She slid down the door to curl up on the floor. The shame, the feeling that she hated the most. She had not even the strength to cry, she stood there, doing nothing, as if it was going to fix things.

She didn't want to see him, though a part of her was burning to open the door and jump into his arms crying all the tears in her body. She felt like only he could get her out of this pitiful state.

Long minutes went by before she stood up. She faced the door again. It was useless to stay here ruminating her shame, she had to face it, or him... She put her hand on the handle. She exhaled heavily and turned it. The door opened slowly. She left the room, head down. Vaas was sitting on the couch just in front of her. A light smoke filled the room, Vaas was smoking. When he noticed her he raised his head to look at her.

**-It's okay, you calmed down?** He said as a reproach.

It was what she feared. She turned her head to the side, unable to look at him. She tried to keep a steady breath and hold back her tears.

**-... Sorry...** She said softly as she walked towards the bed.

Vaas made a little noise with his tongue, telling her to stop. She stopped, she finally raised her head to look at him. His expression was neutral, she didn't like it. He made a hand gesture to tell her to come to sit next to him. She hesitated a few seconds before doing so. She gently sat on the couch. However, she kept as far as possible from him. She lowered her head again and let her hands rest on her thighs, motionless.

Vaas sat up to get closer to her. He almost stuck to her, she did not move. He reached for her face to grab her chin. He forced her to look up.

**-Raise your head.** He said simply.

She submitted. A long silence followed. Vaas took a whiff of what it was smoking and expelled the smoke in a light cloud.

**-It felt so good...** She said looking ahead.

**-When?** He asked simply. But he knew the answer.

**-When I killed that man... I felt so...** She lowered her head to lay her eyes on her open hands, **so… powerful... **She said, closing her fists.

Vaas smiled slightly. It was what he expected.

**-I had his life in my hands, nothing could stop me.** She continued.** All my anger was washed with blood. **She raised her head and turned to Vaas. **I loved the taste of his blood. **She finished almost whispering.

They stood still in silence again. Emilie kept looking at Vaas like she was calling for help.

**-I'm scared, Vaas...** She said.

Finally, he turned to look at her. However, he did nothing. After a few moments, he held out his hand to her. What he held out in reality, was the joint he was smoking. Emilie looked at it and raised her head to look at Vaas. She hesitated. He gestured, urging her to take it. She reached out and took the object. She put it to her mouth, still a little hesitant. She looked one last time at Vaas who made a nod to encourage her.

She had almost never smoked in her life, so she did not really know how to do it. She supposed it was just inhaling. He does it himself, so it should not be very complicated...

She took a puff of smoke. Immediately, she coughed. She then handed the joint to Vaas who took it. The smell was horrible, smoke clung to the walls of her lungs, she felt like choking. After a few seconds she calmed and her breathing returned to normal.

She calmed down gradually. Perhaps too much, she felt her muscles relax. The cushions of the sofa were becoming softer, the colors perceived by her eyes were becoming milder, the forms were more rounded. She rested a little on the couch. Vaas handed her the joint again. She did not think and took a deep breath. She coughed a little, but the sensation was exquisite.

Vaas smoked in turn and kept some smoke in his mouth. He leaned over Emilie to put his lips on hers. She did not hesitate and opened her mouth to let the smoke flow into her body. Vaas began a languorous kiss. Emilie put her hands on either side of his jaw that she felt move with force. They leaned a little on the couch, eventually lying.

They parted slightly. Vaas properly positioned Emilie to fit between her legs. He took another puff of smoke and rested his lips on the girl's. The smoke that left in his lungs was expelled by his nostrils, surrounding them with a fluffy cloud of white smoke. Emilie seemed to become smoke, light and volatile.

Vaas broke the kiss again to put the joint in the ashtray that was put on the coffee table. He then turned to Emilie again. Her head was resting on the armrest, her eyes were closed, her face relaxed, her chest moving in rhythm with her regular breathing. She had fallen asleep.

**-Fuck.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi ! Oh, I'm so happy to post another chapter! Things will start to get interesting ;)!**

**Thank you to Manganounette and BloodyDemon666 for their reviews. And thank you to Kleo8 for following and favoriting.**

**Anyway, I wanted to ask your opinion: Do you want me to write a lemon in the next chapters? (I do not know exactly where) The thing is that I've already put two in this story and I was hesitant... Well, I am not obliged to write it in detail... but it is up to you, please tell me your opinion in the review or via PM.**

**Well, I leave you with the chapter, please feel free to leave a little review or follow or favorite, Enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 25

Emilie woke up with a dreadful headache. In fact, her whole body was aching. She tried to sit up slowly. No wonder she was suffering like that, she just slept on the couch, probably for hours seeing the dark night that covered the sky.

She sat on the couch for a few minutes to regain her senses. The pain lessened a bit but was still present. She finally managed to get up. She walked to the mirror in the other corner of the room. Her face had almost got back to a normal appearance. The scratches had begun to close, the redness had disappeared, only leaving the black eye she had on the left.

**-Your face is back.** A voice behind her said in a mocking tone.

She turned when she heard Vaas' voice. He just came out of the bathroom. He was only wearing boxers and his hair was wet. She looked away, blushing slightly, seeing that he was half naked. He laughed.

**-As shy as always, Querida...?** He mocked her.

She didn't answer and took two steps forward to get away but Vaas blocked her way. He suddenly approached her. She backed mechanically but she hit the table. Vaas approached a little more his body to whisper in her ear:

**-Now that you're awake, we will be able to continue what we were doing, huh?**

Emilie frowned. She put her hands on his chest to push him slightly. He straightened and looked into her eyes.

**-Don't be that little innocent, Querida, you were very horny a couple of hours ago.**

He took Emilie's hands in his and gently carried them to his mouth to drop light kisses on it. Emilie tried to remove her hands from his grip but it was ineffective.

**-What were we doing?** She asked, worried, strongly suspecting the answer though.

Suddenly, he let her hands go and caught her below the knees to lift her and place her on the table. Emilie let out a little cry of surprise. He suddenly pressed himself against her muttering with lust:

**-What do you think...**

Emilie could already feel the excitement of the pirate between his legs. She put her hands on his shoulders to push him away. She not only did not want, but she was suffering horribly.

**-Who who woh.** She said, motioning to him to stop. **Calm down, I- well I don't want to-**

She was trying to turn down the advances he was making towards her, unsuccessfully of course. He got even closer to nibble her earlobe. She could not help a little moan. Oh, she loved when he did that. Her reaction made him smile, he kept trying to convince her while she was trying to stop him.

**-Come on...** He said.

**-No.** She replied.

**-Come on, not more than two minutes...** He was keeping saying.

As soon as she heard that sentence, she retorted with a huge insinuation:

**-Yeah, I confirm that.**

She drew his attention. He stopped and straightened.

**-How come?**

She laughed slightly, he did not understand, too bad.

**-Never mind.** She said, still laughing.

She took advantage of Vaas' inattention moment to get off the table. But she stopped laughing when Vaas pressed her violently against the cabinet. Her face contorted with pain. Vaas came again to whisper in her ear.

**-I'm not do-**

He stopped when he saw that something had fallen from between the wall and the cabinet. The object caught his attention. Emilie, who was waiting for a new assault, was surprised when he walked away from her. He leaned toward the object.

**-What the...**

He was about to take it when Emilie realized it was her drawing folder. She suddenly panicked. He mustn't see what it was, she search a solution panicking. She did the first thing that came to mind. She embraced the pirate as closely as possible and exerted a slight friction between their bodies uttering a little moan.

**-Vaas...**

He gently pushed her away, without lifting his eyes from his goal. What? He did not even flinch! A few seconds ago, he was still ready to jump on her! He took the folder and lifted from the ground. Emilie could not do anything. He opened it and watched its content. Emilie looked at him, waiting.

After a few seconds Vaas looked up at her. He did not look angry, he did not look happy either, he was not surprised. Impossible to know what he was thinking, as usual. He pointed to the sheets of paper and asked:

**-Is that yours?**

She swallowed and nodded.

**-Beautiful.** He said simply before closing the folder and giving it back to its owner.

Emilie was motionless staring at Vaas. That's it? Well, he had already done this once... When she saw that he was heading toward the bed, she hurried to put the object back in its place. By the time she turns around, Vaas had already gone to bed.

**-You coming?** He said.

She hesitated for two seconds.

**-What time is it?** She asked, a little surprised.

**-Dunno, ten maybe...** He replied. **In any case, it is late enough to go to bed, so stop going around in circles and come in the bed. **He ordered.

Although his authoritative tone did not please her so much, Emilie complied. She took off her clothes to get in pajamas but feeling how hot that night was, she was dissuaded to do so. She just kept her panties and slipped into bed after turning off the light. The black was almost total. The light of the moon was obscured by heavy clouds.

Emilie turned to Vaas and curled. He was lying on his back, arms along the body and was already starting to sleep. Emilie could not sleep. She looked at Vaas. She could not hate him. She had been angry a few hours, then nothing, as if everything was forgotten. But she knew there would be consequences, not in relation to Vaas, but in relation to Agnes. She realized what she had done, and she feared this consequences.

She was still staring at Vaas. She reached out to him to gently caress his muscular arm with her fine white hand. She pressed just enough to give him goosebumps. All was silent in the room.

**-Vaas?** She said in a whisper.

He answered with a simple growl.

**-Hmmm...?**

She continued to run her hand along his arm.

**-Do you think Agnes is mad at me?** She said with a pitiful whisper.

**-Hmmmm...** He was almost asleep, he did not answer.

Emilie's hand finished down along his arm to take his hand. She squeezed it as hard as she could and curled more approaching Vaas. His warmth comforted her. She sighed and closed her eyes. After long minutes, trying not to think of anything, she fell asleep.

Emilie woke up in the freezing cold of the empty sheets. Her vision was still fuzzy and her body numb. She sat on the bed with a sigh. The room was lit by low gray light. Emilie could see gray sky through the window. All was silent and calm.

Emilie got out of bed when she heard the sound of water flowing from the tap in the adjacent room. She grabbed a piece of clothing that was lying on the ground before putting it on. The tank top was a bit big to be hers, but no matter, as long as it covered her. She went into the bathroom. Vaas was in front of the sink in the process of shaving.

**-Hey.** She said softly.

**-Hey.** He replied, continuing what he was doing.

She walked to the sink in order to take her pill box. She took one out and swallowed it with a glass of water. While she was doing this, Vaas was staring at her from the corner of his eye.

**-It is useless to take if we don't fuck.** He said with mockery.

Emilie could still discern a hint of frustration in his sentence. She had no other response than stick her tongue out to him. He simply laughed. Phew! He hadn't taken it badly... She then prepared to leave but Vaas stopped her.

**-Wait, as you're here, you're gonna help me.**

Emilie turned and waited for him to tell her what to do. He rinsed his face with water and took the soap on the edge of the sink to spread it on his short hair that grew around his mohawk.

**-I need you to shave it.** He said, pointing to his hair bleached by the soapsuds.

Emilie nodded, a little surprised. He cannot do it alone? No matter, Emilie walked up to him and took the razor he handed her. She then began to run it over his head, taking care not to hurt him. She passed very slowly around his scar that still was pretty scary. She also was careful not to cut the hair that formed the mohawk at the top of his head.

When she finished, she washed and put the razor down. Vaas rinsed his head and dried himself with a towel before looking in the mirror to check Emilie's work. He noded his head. It was much better that way. He then turned to her and noticed she was wearing his tank top. He held out his hand. Emilie did not understand his gesture.

**-You know so well how I love to see you in my clothes, but can you give me my shirt back, please?** He said with an authoritative tone.

She lowered her head to look at the garment. She was quite surprised, without thinking she took the tank top off, exposing her chest to the eyes of the pirate who could not help smiling. When she realized the reason of that smile, she tried to cover her chest with her arms blushing.

Vaas sighed and started to laugh. He approached Emilie and tried to pull away her arms that were firmly attached to her chest. She gave way quickly. He raised her arms to wrap them around his neck. He clung to her, placing his hands behind her back. He then whispered in her ear:

**-A body like yours, baby, it is not to hide.**

She squeezed him harder, feeling his voice rolling over her skin. He smiled and kissed her neck. Oh, he bewitched her! She was trapped in his arms once again, he held her prisoner of his embraces. She could do nothing but respond to his kiss. She first kissed his cheek. He pulled away from her neck to kiss her on the mouth. The kiss soon became more languorous, sensual, torrid.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The two parted hearing a rather high voice speaking through the door.

**-Sir! Hoyt wants to see you. He says it's urgent.**

The person seemed pretty distraught. Emilie recognized Jonnah's voice, the little weakling she had met a few days earlier.

**-I will kill that brat one day.** Vaas sighed through clenched teeth in frustration.** OK, I'm coming, tell him to wait! **He shouted to be heard.

Vaas then lost no time and put his shirt on. He went into the bedroom and laid his weapons in his belt. Emilie looked at him. She said nothing, it then came back to her mind. She approached Vaas as he prepared to leave, and said in a hesitating voice:

**-Uh, do you thin I can go see... Agnes...?**

**-Yes, do whatever you want, you're a big girl, Querida.** He said, patting her head as he would do with a dog.

In haste he had not understood the true purpose of her question. Emilie said nothing more. He hurried out and closed the door behind him. Emilie got dressed immediately (with clean clothes, not like Vaas). She then went to the door but hesitated a few seconds to get out. She was afraid, she had not been out since... the event. She was afraid of what she would find outside. But what could she find except a camp filled with pirates? Nothing, but that was what frightened her. And how would Agnes react? She was an intelligent person, she would forgive her what she had said, what she had done, right?

Emilie finally decided to come out. Outside, everything was normal, although she crossed the few pirates that looked at her strangely. She continued nonetheless her way to the infirmary. But at the corner of an alley, she saw a group of three men talking. She stopped and hid behind a wall to watch curiously.

**-Yeah, it said that she slaughtered him.** One said gesturing with his finger on his throat.

**-With her teeth.** Another added. In less than two seconds he was stone dead. He finished with a hand gesture to mimic his words.

They spoke of her. She should have gone her way, she had thought of it, but she remained here for an unknown reason. They continued their conversation.

-Fuck... That idiot, he always had the gift to get into the shit. The third said, thinking back to the man who might be his friend. But I'd rather die by a bullet in the skull than end like this. Emilie's heart pinched a little, it was a horrible death.

**-And is his family informed?**

Her breathing cut. Her heart stopped. He had a family? Emilie could not prevent the pictures from this family from passing in front of her eyes. A broken family, a woman in tears hearing of her husband's death, children left without a father. All this because of her. It was HER fault. Emilie was leaving, trying not to cry. Away, she could still hear the voices of the pirates.

**-I don't think so...** Answered one.

**-Fuck. She is fucking scary that bitch...** Said another with a hint of fright.

**-It's okay, she's just a kid. Vaas will take care of she, she will be six feet underground in no time...**

Emilie continued to walk more quickly. She was finally nearing her goal. She stopped and looked around, an automatic. She finally walked to the door, hesitant. Once there, Emilie knocked gently, pricking her ear to the door.

**-Agnes...?** She said.

No response for a few seconds. Maybe she was not there, it would be really good actually. She tried to get away but she heard Agnes mumbling:

**-What do you want?** Her tone was cold.

Emilie failed to shed a tear. She had never spoken to her like that...

**-I-** She did not know what to say. The words were held prisoners of her horribly dry throat. She remained silent.

Suddenly the door opened. Emilie jumped slightly and looked at the person in front of her. Agnes had appeared, Emilie clearly see the tears that had flowed down her face. She had never seen her crying. And even after hours, she continued to cry. She remained terrified before her.

**-Don't tire yourself, I understood.** She snapped before attempting to close the door.

Emilie stopped her.

**-Wait!** She said, holding the door. **I-**

She was cut by Agnes who stood behind the door, Emilis could not see her, she only heard her hateful voice.

**-Don't tell me you're sorry. I do not believe a word.** She stopped a few seconds before resuming with a blurred by tears voice. **When you said it, you thought it.**

**-No! I was angry, I was terrified! I killed a man Agnes!** Emilie cried, trying to convince her.

**-And that's precisely the problem.** She appeared again by opening the door. **I tried to warn you, Emilie, now it's too late.** She waited a few seconds. **The island made short work of you.** She finished before closing the door.

Emilie remained motionless. Then she cried. She leaned against the door as if to bring her back.

**-Agnes... please... I-I need you, I'm- I'm afraid.** She said, sobbing. **I don't know how I can tell you this. I- I'm sorry...** She said. **What else can I say...?** Her voice was desperate.

She did not answer. Emilie waited, but finally gave in with a sigh. She walked away reluctantly, but turning around, she came face to face with Juan. His eyes were full of anger. She remained motionless before him.

**-What are you doing here?** He said sharply.

**-Uh-** She did not know what to say. But he interrupted her.

**-She has already suffered enough like that, leave her alone.** He ordered before walking next to Emilie jostling her voluntarily. He stopped again and turned.** If you make her cry again, that you're with Vaas or not, I'll also make you cry. **He finished before resuming his way to enter the building.

Emilie gawked. Why everyone was mad at her? Why? It was not supposed to happen like this! She did not want anything to happen. She did not want to lose a friend, she did not want to make people unhappy!

Emilie began to cry again and again, always the same tears. She ran up to Vaas, the only person who was willing to approach her. She saw nothing, her view was obstructed by tears, but she felt them. She felt those looks full of judgments, hatred and fear. Everyone hated her!

She suddenly entered Vaas's room. He was there, she stopped for a second, the time he stood up. He barely had time to ask what had happened that she threw herself into his arms. She squeezed his neck with all her strength and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Just the touch of his skin and the smell of his body soothed tears. He wrapped his arms around her waist and waited for her to calm down, swaying slightly from side to side as if to rock her.

**-Everyone hate me...** she sobbed.

He did not answer, he waited. When she finally calmed down, they parted. However, she left his hand on her shoulder. He stared at her with his beautiful eyes. Emilie could not get her eyes off his. They were like bonded one to another by an invisible and yet immense force. Their souls revolved around each other like a satellite around a planet, an electron around a nucleus. All their cells were dependent on each other's and their minds converge at the same point.

And after a few minutes of complete silence and intense looks, she raised her hand to rest on the arm that rested on her shoulder. Then she smiled. A sweet and bright smile. A beautiful smile.

**-Do you like cinema?** He asked.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone! I must say this chapter took me a lot of time. In fact I had to play the game often enough to get images of the places where I'm going to take the characters in mind to try to provide descriptions that are as close of the reality as possible. So today, we're going to quite an important place, some will perhaps have guessed, anyway I'll let you see that!**

**Thank you to Manganounette, Hachiiko and BloodyDemon666 for their review.**

**And thank you to let toshirosangel Hachiiko for and follow favorite.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 26

**-What?** She asked, surprised.

Emilie frowned. Why did he ask her this question?

**-Do you like cinema?** He asked again more distinctly, certainly thinking she had not heard.

**-Uh... yeah, I guess...** She replied, still confused. **But why do you ask? **She said as he started to smile.

He did not answer immediately and walked away from her first. She stayed where she was, waiting for an answer. He walked to the closet and opened it. He pulled out a knife and holster belt. He handed the objects to Emilie. She looked at him a few seconds, doubtful. Then she finally took it.

**-Put that on, we're going out.** He said with a smile on his face.

Emilie complied. He still did not answer, he was keeping the suspense until the end, didn't he? Once her weapon was hung to her belt, she looked at her in the mirror. She felt weird with that around the waist. She put her hand on the weapon, she had never used a knife... at least not to hurt...

Still, he had to trust her to let a weapon like this in her hands. And why had he given it to her, by the way? Are they going to have to fight against someone? Emilie began to worry.

**-You coming?**

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Vaas called her out. She turned to him. He was already about to go out. Emilie wasted no time and followed him. They began to walk, following the camp's alleys. But questions still remained in her mind. She had to ask him:

**-Where are we going? Why have I to carry a knife? Are we going to fight against someone?**

Vaas slowed down. He was assaulted in question, and he hated that.

**-Calm down.** He said with a slight growl.

**-But you never answer my questions! You're always there, playing the mysterious men! I hate when you do not answer my questions!**

He sighed and raised his eyes to heaven and stopped before turning to state:

**-And I hate when you make your bitch! Shut up and keep walking.**

She was surprised.

**-My what? My "bitch"?** She almost cried putting her hands on her hips.

**-Yeah, bitch, perfectly.** He replied, crossing his arms. His lips curled in a sign of provocation.

She let out a nervous sigh. By what right did he insult her? She just asked him a question! He had made her really angry in a split second.

**-Well guess what...** She passed Vaas jostling him with the shoulder voluntarily. **Fuck you.** She finished before continuing the way they started. He followed a few steps behind her, she refused to look at him.

**-And where are you going like that?** He asked, laughing.

**-To the place you do not want to tell me about.** She replied immediately.

**-And how do you plan on going there if you don't even know where it is?** He continued his provocation.

Emilie stopped. He was right. This dick was right! She turned to him, she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. What could she say? She looked like an idiot again, she hated that! She began to walk back to the shack. But Vaas held her, laughing.

**-Hold on! Ok, that's fine, you've the right to ask one question.** He said, stretching his index finger.

She paused and thought. Only one?

**-Where are you taking me?** She asked.

**-We going to PC.** He simply replied before continuing their way, dragging her by the arm.

Fuck! He was mocking her again! Argh, she wanted to strangle him, take his little asshole head and smash it on the ground! But she did nothing. She followed him like a little well-trained animal. Actually, she wanted to go there, "PC". Even if she was afraid of what she was going to find there, she wanted to check it out. She sighed, he had won this time.

**-I hate you.** She said coldly as they continued to walk.

Vaas did not answer, he smiled. If she knew how many times a girl had told him that... He loved it.

They continued to walk. As they approached the camp entrance, a hacker looked at them intently. He looked specifically at Emilie, with an accusing look. As soon as she noticed him, he looked away. Emilie looked down and took Vaas's arm of to squeeze it in her hand. He glanced briefly, then looked forward again, saying nothing.

The silence was almost total in the camp. The air was heavy and humid. The light was dark, thick clouds still covered the blue sky. A thunderstorm seemed to prepare. Emilie continued to follow Vaas. They went out of the camp to get on the beach where they had already come.

Emilie was surprised when she realized they would go afoot. After a moment, Emilie let go off Vaas's arm. She was a little more relaxed. They were alone walking along the beach, the silence was total, except for a few animal noises. Emilie looked at the landscape around them. The jungle on one side, the sea on the other.

Suddenly, a heavy growl sounded. The jungle birds flew all at once in a hubbub of squawking. Deer and doe rushed out of the thick forest. Emilie jumped and stuck to Vaas grasping him tight again. Other grunts followed, accompanied by another animal's desperate cries. And suddenly, nothing. Everything got calm and quiet again, but the atmosphere was terrifying.

Vaas took Emilie's hand off of him, it was becoming too insistent. She turned her head towards him, sighing a little "sorry".

**-The jungle is not very welcoming, is it?** He said, laughing.

She let out a small approving laugh. It's the least we could say.

**-We'll be there soon.** He added.

Already? They've walked for only a few minutes... They kept walking. At one point, they passed under a big arch-shaped rock. Emilie looked up, impressed. A few more steps and they found themselves in front of a small body of water surrounded by rocks.

Vaas stopped. Emilie did the same. She observed what was before her. In the background, she could see a small entrance piercing a thick dark wall that seemed to close a cave. In the water, a few inches below the surface, she could distinguish large concrete blocks arranged randomly, as if they had collapsed.

Vaas stepped on one of these blocks, motioning for Emilie to follow him. She complied. The surface was extremely slippery, Emilie was careful with every step and held her arms out not to lose her balance. Vaas was more at ease, he almost jumped from block to block. And when they had almost reached the entrance, the inevitable happened, Emilie slipped and fell forward. Vaas caught her just in time.

**-'careful!** He said.

She stood up quickly. No harm done. She thanked the pirate with a nod. They kept walking until they arrived in front of the opening of what seemed like a cave. They stepped inside. Emilie shivered when she heard screams. They continued, they were walking slowly. Emilie explored every corner of the place with her frightened eyes.

Her heart was pounding. Every sound you could hear was reflected by the walls of the cave, creating loud noises. Candles were placed on the ground, the moving flames projected strange glow on the walls. The atmosphere was frightening, even terrifying.

Then, they came into a room. Again, the same anguish. There were rusted iron cages stacked on each other, surrounded by barbed wire. Inside were wild animals or hostages. The grunts and whimpering filled the space.

They passed a chair around which were installed a lamp and a camera. Behind the chair was a large white cloth, pierced in some places. Emilie looked back at the room they had just crossed. Vines covered the stone walls that were made shiny by water that oozed from it. The floor was wet as well, some stagnant puddles were forming in places where the ground was hollow.

Before moving into another room, Emilie brought her gaze to the hostages in the cages. Terrified, as usual. They passed a kind of wall made with white cloths to enter a larger room. Here, a large cloth was hung in front projector that lit it with bright light. There were several tables on which were put various objects that were not necessarily linked to each other. You can say it's a mess.

The voices of the pirates were increasingly strong and sharp as they moved forward. They passed through a narrow corridor lit by small candles. They then went through a door that led them to a crossroads. Emilie saw some pirates in a sort of small recess on the left. She looked down but they barely noticed her they were too busy playing poker or watching TV.

Emilie followed Vaas who went to the right. They entered a large room. Pirates were many here, all busy. Huge pallets carrying kilos of drugs were scattered everywhere. In the back of the room, Emilie saw a small installation that was surely used to manufacture the drug. She raised her eyes a little, there was a kind of half floor which was accessible by a staircase on the right. There, a pirate was talking to another, he looked pretty authoritarian, he was probably the leader here.

When Vaas and Emilie approached, he noticed them and saluted his subordinate before walking down stairs to meet them. Emilie was staring at him. He was a black man in his thirty years, he had approximately the same stature as Vaas, his hair was cut short. He had a playful step and a jovial look on his face.

When the two pirates were close enough, they greeted each other friendly by shaking hands and giving themselves a pat on the back.

**-Vaas! It's been a while.** He said moving away slightly. **To what do I owe this honor?** He said with a mocking tone, which made Emilie laugh, actually.

**-The work, hermano...** Vaas replied with a shrug.

The pirate then looked at Emilie. His smile widened and he looked back at Vaas before starting:

**-Well, from what I can see you enjoy yourself!**

Emilie frowned. Now he was becoming boring.

**-Yeah, this is Emilie, she works with me.** He answered by showing Emilie.** Querida, this is Ray, the worst son of a bitch I know. **He said, laughing.

The other laughed in turn before responding sarcastically:

**-Thanks, that's too much honor to receive such a compliment from you.**

Emilie smiled a little again. He turned to her to take her hand, bending slightly to give her a very respectful kiss on the hand. He added, looking into her eyes:

**-Raynard Smith, at your beck and call, Madame.**

His mocking tone managed to make her smile. He let go off her hand and stood up. Vaas slightly stepped forward as if to interpose between them. Emilie thought she discerned a hint of jealousy in his gesture, just a hint. Ray raised his hands in innocence.

**-Chillax, Man, I'm not gonna steal her from you.** He stated.

**-'Think your balls would appreciate.** Vaas said in a slight threatening tone.

He took Emilie's hand before talking back to Ray.

**-Tell me, don't you have one or two newcomers, I'm bored.**

**-I think two just arrived, some filthy rich Americans as you like them.** He replied, rubbing his hands. **I'm bringing you one right away. **He finished before getting upstairs to disappear behind the wall.

**-Perfect.** Vaas said to himself, a big smile on the lips.

Emilie's eyes remained stuck on his hand holding hers. He had never taken her hand like that, it was a kind and gentle gesture, unknown to Vaas, according to her. But there it was, his burning hand holding hers firmly with his powerful muscles.

She was taken out of her trance when Vaas walked, leading her towards where they came from. She followed him without saying anything. Vaas was smiling. Then they came back in the first room. They posted themselves in front of the chair and the camera Emilie had seen before.

Vaas began to move the chair to prop it up so that it was not wobbly and went behind the camera to turn it on and adjust it. Emilie watched him curiously.

**-What are you going to do?** She asked.

He smiled more beautiful before answering:

**-'See, Querida, that's my favorite activity.** He turned to her before continuing. **We're gonna film our guests' ransom videos. You know, filming these motherfuckers is an art, it's actually quite complex. **He said with a slight irony, Emilie laughed. **Fortunately, you have before you the best in this domain.** He finished by showing himself.

**-Vaas, I brought your actress.**

Ray appeared in the room, holding a girl in tears by the arm. Emilie gulped at the sight. Vaas took her in turn to make her sit on the chair and Ray tied her hands to the armrests.

**-Gracias Hermano.** Vaas said by standing behind the camera.

**-See ya.** Ray replied by leaving.

Emilie was still staring at the hostage who was trying to struggle, sobbing. She did not remember having been filmed when she was a hostage, but she remembered the fear, anxiety and anger you felt when you were in front of Vaas. When she was a hostage...? Was not she still a hostage? Given her condition, she must believe not. But if she was not a prisoner, what kept her from leaving?

Fear, perhaps... The fear of leaving, cross the ocean to go home. Or just go home. The fear of other people's look, her family's look when she would return alone.

Or... attachment. After all, she was quite used to live here with him. She was used to him, to his presence. She dared hardly imagine living without him now. She was so attached to him that actually... she loved being with him, she loved the way he spoke, she liked his nature, she loved his look, she loved his warmth. And even if she would never dare to say it, well maybe she lov-

**-Please, do not hurt me...** The young sobbing woman's complaints broke her thoughts.

She quickly came back to reality. Vaas had turned the camera on it already was filming the hostage. She kept repeating these words Emilie herself had once spoken.

**-Please, Do not hurt me...**

Vaas approached her, crouched in front of her to be at the height of her eyes and took her chin between his fingers to raise it gently.

**-Shhhh... nothing bad will happen to you, chica.** He tried to calm her, she cried more. **Tell me your name.** He continued softly.

She shook her head. She would not say anything. Vaas sighed and stood up. He forced her to look up at him and pulled her hair from her face.

**-I need to know your name chica.** He said in the same tone, keeping his patience.

**-Why?** She retorted.

**-To tell your dad and your mom and dad where you are. You want to go home, right?**

The look of the hostage seemed to light up with hope for a few seconds. She nodded.

**-Well, then what is your pretty name, chica?** He asked again, stroking her cheek.

**-Rose.** She replied though still reluctant. **Rose Taylor.** She completed trying to get away from his hand.

He walked away from her and went to the camera. He then took it off the tripod on which it was put to take it in his hand and bring it closer to the girl. He turned to Emilie to state:

**-Watch and learn.**

Before turning to the hostage once again. He cleared his throat and began:

**-So, chica... Rose, right? You're going to repeat after me, okay? I want you to say: "Mom, Dad..."...**

Emilie watched all his doings. He walked around his hostage slowly. He spoke softly, almost whispering. The hostage refused to do what he said.

**-Why...?** She said.

Vaas sighed again but he kept patience.

**-Do what I tell you to do, Rose, and everything will be fine, okay?**

**-Tell me what you want!** She screamed as a tear ran down her cheek.

This time, Vaas's patience flew away. He violently grabbed her neck and she began to cry even more.

**-I'm the one who gives the orders here, pera! So you do what I tell you, and nothing else! Comprendes?!**

She nodded weakly. More tears followed. Vaas Got his calm back again and let go. The hostage then looked at Emilie. A look full of fear, hatred, but also incomprehension. Emilie looked away. Vaas continued.

**-Look at me, Rose.** He said sharply.

She complied.

**-Your parents will see this video, OK? So tell them everything I tell you to say. Got it?**

She nodded again. He smiled.

**-Fine.** He took a deep breath and continued. **And... action.**

The hostage gulped and began to speak, sobbing.

**-Mom... Dad...**

**-That's good.** Vaas whispered. More tears. Say: "I was taken hostage, they ask for 500,000 dollars. »

The hostage's eyes widened hearing that. She was ready to protest, but Vaas called her to order with a threatening look. She swallowed again before continuing.

**-I- I was taken hostage...**

Vaas nodded encouragingly.

**-They ask for 500,000 dollars.**

**-"Before three weeks."**

**-Before three weeks.**

**-Otherwise...** Vaas ran his thumb under his throat as if to imitate a slaughter.

The hostage sobbed louder.

**-Please, get me out of here... I wanna go home... I love you...**

Vaas's smile widened, it was perfect. He turned off the camera and laid it on the tripod. He called Ray, who immediately came and untied hostage to take her to another place. Emilie was motionless, staring at the hostage. Vaas turned to her by spreading his arms victoriously.

**-So?** He said.

She came out of her trance and looked at him. He had a big smile. He seemed in a good mood. She smiled at him in turn.

**-Impressive.** She replied simply.

He then approached her to put his arm around her shoulders. Emilie put her arm around his waist and let her head rest on his shoulder. Her gestures surprised Vaas. But they made him smile.

**-Well, 'don't know about you, but I'm fucking starving! **He stated starting to walk, leading Emilie in the next room.

**-Same.** She said, smiling.

* * *

**I grant you, it stops abruptly but I just could not put everything I had planned in this chapter, otherwise it would have been much too long. Otherwise, you have been a few to say "yes" to the lemon, so I think it will be for the next chapter. In the meantime, thank you for reading and bye!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok, this chapter was super long, so I cut it in half, the second part may be posted tomorrow or after tomorrow. I took a long time to read it back and I'm not done yet... But I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you'll enjoy it as well because it felt like it took forever to write.**

**Thank you to Manganounette, Naina24, Hachiiko, Kiara-Himitsu, Bloodydemon666 and Helia for their review. And thank you to Hayashi Tora and kitsunlover for favoriting and following.**

**With that said, enjoy !**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 27

Vaas and Emilie went on their way through the cave. There was almost no one, the pirates who remained looked at the both of them going without really caring. But Emilie looked down mechanically.

They went up the small stairs, passed the back door to cross a small long room. There, three pirates were sitting at a table, eating lunch while watching TV. They then went into another room. It was full of drug stocks. Emilie was rather impressed by the amount, she wondered what drugs it was, cocaine, weed maybe...

Finally, they arrived at the exit of the cave. Some pirates were stationed to watch the surroundings, assault rifles in hand. The place was a kind of bay. There were several small buildings on stilts. The wood of these buildings looked old and humid. Emilie did not really want to venture inside.

But Vaas dragged her toward a hut. They were walking on the dock that connected the buildings together. The boards were only a few inches from the surface of water. Some pirates they met greeted them with a nod.

They entered one of the huts, the largest one. Inside were several pirates, some were sitting at the big table to eat, others were lying on beds, sleeping or doing whatever they did. In a corner near the table was a sort of kitchen with a fridge, a sink and a stove on which was placed a large pot.

Ray was there, he stood up from his chair when he saw them coming. Vaas let go of Emilie and gestured her to sit down before heading to the kitchen. She approached the table, immediately Ray pulled a chair from under the table and gestured Emilie to sit there, bowing down slightly and adding with a respectful tone:

**-Madame...**

She laughed and sat down. He brought back the chair as she sat. Once properly sat, he let go of the chair. She played along with him and said just as respectfully, nodding:

**-Thank you.**

He smiled.

Vaas turned and glared at Ray. He approached the table silently. He had two plates in his hands. While staring at Ray, he put a plate in front of Emilie, he almost threw it ordering:

**-Eat.**

She complied. She took a fork and began to shovel her food in her mouth. She was very hungry, and she had to admit, what was served to her was exquisite, although this was only simple spicy rice with some fish.

Ray suddenly grabbed the pirate who was sitting next to Emilie by the collar of his shirt to make him stand up. The man was surprised and wanted to protest but he did nothing and went to sit elsewhere, grunting. Ray then took his sit and looked at Emilie who was eating. Vaas was sitting in front of her, he was still staring at Ray, he watched him.

**-Does it taste good ?** Ray asked Emilie as she continued to eat quickly.

She swallowed her mouthful and let out a satisfied "yeah". He had prepared the meal himself and he was rather proud of himself. He smiled and turned his gaze to Vaas, his smile turned into a provocation. Vaas frowned, he did not like it. He emptied his plate quickly. When Emilie had emptied hers, she looked everywhere around to find something to drink, water mainly, but everyone here seemed to drink beer.

**-Are you looking for something?** Ray asked seeing Emilie.

**-Where can I find some water? I am so thirsty.** She replied.

**-In the fridge, I'm bringing it right away.** He said, standing up.

Before he could do anything, Vaas got up and stated with a fake kind tone:

**-I take care of it. Sit down.**

He smiled from the corner of the lips and sat down. Vaas went to the fridge to get out a bottle of fresh water. He handed it to Emilie. She took it and began to drink one, two, three sips without stopping. She was so thirsty, it was so good. She then put the bottle back on the table before replacing the cap.

Before she could remove her hand from the object, Ray took it intentionally touching Emilie's hand, looking straight into her eyes. Vaas sighed, getting up quickly. He took their empty plates and tossed them in the sink with the rest of the dishes.

**-Go back to fucking work, you bunch of wimp!** He shouted to all the pirates who were in the room.

They all complied immediately, reluctantly. Vaas turned his head to Emilie and ordered sharply:

**-Stand up.**

He looked very angry but she was not afraid. Actually, she laughed inwardly, she loved to dive him crazy. The silly grin did not disappear from Ray's face. He went to put the bottle in the fridge before going out in turn.

**-See you!** He said cheerfully before closing the door behind him.

Emilie and Vaas were alone now. Vaas went around the table to stand in front of Emilie. She did not get her look of him.

**-What are you playing?** He asked with a sharp tone.

**-Nothing.** She replied with a defiant smile.

**-Don't fuck with me!** He took a step towards her.

**-That's okay, it's funny!** She replied. **We're joking!**

**-I'm not fucking joking!** He shouted.

She laughed lightly before noticing:

**-You 'jealous.**

He sighed.

**-No, I'm not jealous!** He suddenly approached her and took her wrist tightly, making her jump. **You're mine, 'got it,** he brought his face close to hers, looking at her in the eyes, **no one touches you expect me.**

She smiled from the corner of the lips and gave him a suggestive look.

**-Say it again.** She whispered.

He pulled his mouth to her ear and whispered:

**-You're mine...**

A familiar shiver ran along her spine. Her nerves made her muscles suddenly contract. She kissed him. Their tongues did not wait to meet up. Their bodies clashed when Vaas took her by the waist. She sighed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him passionately.

Suddenly, he slammed her violently against the nearest wall. She moaned. He took the back of her knees to lift her and lock her legs around his waist. She caught her breath, smiling. He kissed her neck. Her scent was driving him crazy. She could already feel his erection against her crotch. He ran his hands under her tank top, finding one of her breasts, he passed under her bra to caress it. She moaned again.

**-Vaas...**

His other hand came to rest in the curve of her back. This curve which made him crazy as well. His index finger caressed her skin along her spine. She grabbed his chin with one hand to kiss his lips again.

Suddenly the door opened.

**-Sir!**

Vaas suddenly dropped Emilie. She fell heavily on her feet. She quickly put her tank top down. She then turned to the person who had just entered. Vaas crossed his arms tightening his jaw. It was Jonnah, he had just entered the room, of course he understood that he had interrupted them. He was trying to find the words looking down to avoid facing Vaas.

**-Uh... I-I'm sorry, I-**

**-What do you want?** Vaas asked with a frustrated tone.

**-Uh... I was sent- to tell you that- the second hostage was... ready...**

Even before Vaas answered, Jonnah disappeared through the door whispering yet another "sorry". Emilie Vaas looked at Vaas as if to say "what do we do? ". Despite his frustration, he smiled slightly, they were going to have fun.

**-Come.** He said exiting the room.

She followed him. While walking, she tried to restyle slightly and put her clothes in place to look normal, as if nothing had happened. Her face had to be scarlet at that time because she was horribly embarrassed. They walked to get into the room where Vaas had already filmed the first hostage.

This time, a young man was sitting on the chair. Emilie was scrutinizing him. He looked like twenty. As soon as he saw them coming, he began to shout.

**-What do you want from us, asshole? Release me, fuck!**

Vaas quickly arrived before him.

**-Wow wow wow, calm the fuck down!** He shouted in turn.

**-Where is she, what did you do to her, motherfucker?!** He continued.

**-Who are you talking about, you prick?**

**-Rose! Where is she?**

**-Aaaaaah.** He said understanding before shrugging. **'dunno.**

**-If you did anything to her, I swear that-**

Vaas violently slapped him. He coughed and spat some blood. Vaas shouted by bringing his face as close to his hostage's as possible.

**-Shut up! Shut the fuck up!**

His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes were demonic. Anyone would have stopped breathing at that time. The hostage was no longer speaking. Vaas moved away from him to go behind the camera. The hostage turned his head to Emilie, he stared at her with a scornful look. She did not like that, she actually did not like his behavior. She moved closer to Vaas who took the camera in hand and began to approach the hostage.

He suddenly stopped, thinking. He then turned to Emilie and said:

**-You know what? Here.**

Vaas handed the camera to Emilie and placed it in her hands. She was a little surprised.

**-Uh... You want me to do it?** She asked hesitantly.

**-Yeah.** He replied with an encouraging tone.

**-But... I do not know... well...** She did not dare.

**-Yes, you can do it, Querida...** He approached her. **You ask his name, you tell him to repeat everything you say, you make him cry, that's all.** He said as if it was the simplest of things.

**-Uh... OK.** She finally said before taking a step toward the hostage.

Vaas held her a moment to whisper in her ear:

**-If you do it well, you'll get a reward...**

She smiled. He let her go. She walked to the hostage who was looking at her with the same glare. She wanted to slap him too. He had an asshole's face, a prick, a pain in the ass. She gave his look back before turning the camera on.

She remembered all of Vaas's gestures and words. She turned her head, he looked at her, arms crossed, a small smile on his lips. She blew a big breath. It could not be that complicated, she just had to do what Vaas did. Do what Vaas did.

Emilie closed her eyes and took a deep breath she slowly released by opening her eyelids again. She raised her camera and began filming while approaching the hostage. A smile appeared on her lips. She took a playful tone and began:

**-So, what's your name, honey?**

**-Why? Do you give a fuck about it?** He replied sharply.

She laughed.

**-OK. You're upset, I understand, but if you could cooperate, it would be great for me...** She said, with an ironic tone.** Then you're gonna be a good boy and tell me your name, got it.**

**-Evans... Derek Evans.** He replied nonchalantly.

**-OK. So now you're going to repeat everything I say...** She began.

**\- "You're going to repeat everything I say."** He said.

He was mocking her. Is he serious there? He is a kid or what?! She breathed and kept her calm.

**-It's not funny...** She said.

**\- "It's not funny..."** He continued with a provocative look.

**-Oh! Shut up, you little bastard!** She cried, hitting him with all her might.

He lurched to the side. She had hit him right in the jaw. He made some moves to ease the pain. He straightened to shout:

**-You whore!**

She took a false offended look.

**\- "You whore"?** She sighed before confessing. **Someone called me that, once. And it did not go very well, trust me honey.**

**-Stop calling me that...** He said through gritted teeth.

**-I can call you what I want!** She replied.

**-What's the thing? You pretend to be the leader, is that it?!** He began shouting. **You think you're important because you suck his dick!?** He said showing Vaas with a nod.

The latter took a step forward and unfolded his arms hearing his provocation. In fact, he was curious to see how Emilie would react.

Emilie remained shocked for a moment before tightening her jaw and raising her arm to hit him. Dereck closed his eyes in preparation for the blow but Vaas held Emilie's arm. She was surprised again, she turned to Vaas. He took the camera to put it back on the tripod. He did not let go, Emilie looked at him questioningly.

**-Ray!** Vaas called.

The pirate appeared within a few seconds.

**-Yeah?** He asked.

**-We're done, bring him back.** Vaas ordered by showing the hostage. **And, tell Jonnah to join us here.**

**-No problem.** He replied before releasing him and pulling him towards the other room.

The hostage was trying to struggle staring at Emilie with a hateful look. She could almost hear him growling threats.

Vaas finally let go Emilie's arm and began:

**-Well, I have to admit that this one was not easy, my bad, but you got the thing...**

**-Why did not you let me hit him?** She asked.

He sighed.

**-We mustn't damage the goods too much, Querida.** He said simply.

No, it was not the only reason...

**-But you managed pretty well.** He added, patting her shoulder.

**-So... I will have my reward... right?** She asked with a smile.

He smiled back.

**-'Course.**

They kissed briefly. Vaas then approached the entrance to the other room to see if Jonnah was coming. There he was, walking down the stairs.

**-Eh! Hurry the fuck up, we haven't the whole day!** He shouted to make him hurry.

He quickened considerably his pace. He nearly tripped when he arrived in front of them. Vaas looked up to heaven before returning to take the path to the exit. Emilie followed automatically. Jonnah did the same.

They walked back to camp. Vaas was ahead, Emilie walked a little behind and Jonnah was yet behind. They walked in silence, but after a while Jonnah accelerated to catch up Emilie. He then started the conversation.

**-What is said, is it true?** He asked.

**-What?** She didn't know what he was talking about.

**-Is that true that you killed a guy with bare hands...?** He asked with a marveled look.

Hearing this, Vaas turned his head to look over his shoulder. Emilie hesitated a little moment and finally said:

**-Yeah.** She was not very proud.

**-Sweet!** He said with admiration. **I would have loved to be there to see it!**

Emilie was surprised at his reaction.

**-And, there was blood and everything... it spurted?** He asked, joyful.

Emilie was a little uncomfortable, his questions were odd. She swallowed and looked away.

**-Jonnah...** Vaas intervened.

**-Yes, Sir. What is it, do you want something?** He asked innocently.

**-Shut up a little, will you...** he replied in a tone of reproach.

**-Uh... sorry...**

He lowered his head. Emilie laughed slightly. They continued their walk in complete silence.

* * *

**Voilà, therefore it's quite short, but I promise to be quick for the second part. See you!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here it is, the second part, as promised! I will not make you wait any longer, enjoy!**

**Thank you to Manganounette, Hachiiko, BloodyDemon666 and a guest for their review. Thank you to LittleDixie for favoriting and to Leave your sanity at the door for her PM as well.**

**/! \ WARNING: Explicit sexual content and references to drug use.**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 28

Coming back to the camp, Emilie returned alone in the shack, Vaas had "business to take care of". She removed her belt and undid her pony-tail. She was alone in the room again, with nothing to do. She paced in the room, trying to think of an occupation. But, she actually didn't want to do anything. It seemed like nothing pleased her anymore. She had no interest in anything.

She threw herself on the bed, her head buried in the pillows. She smelled Vaas's scent. Oh, she couldn't wait for him to come back! She turned around to lie on her back. She stared at the ceiling with a weary look. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to relax. This day had been... weird. She remained a few minutes like that, she was trying to clear her mind.

That's when someone knocked on the door. Three very low knocks. Emilie looked up. She heard a voice:

**-Emilie...?**

It was Agnes. At first, Emilie rested her head on the bed again, she did not want to see her or talk to her. Agnes insisted, her voice was as low as her knocks:

**-Emilie... Are you there...?**

She hesitated. Should she open? On one hand, she wanted to see her, apologize and hug her crying all the tears in her body. But on the other hand, she did not even want to see her face or even exchange a few words with her, especially if she came to blame her again!

But an idea crossed her mind. Perhaps she came to apologize, or at least... discuss. After all, they needed to get everything clear, they needed to explain some things.

Emilie got up jumping and ran to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob but she hesitated again. She finally opened. Agnes was still there. On her face showed sadness, apprehension and shame.

**-Hi.** Emilie said with a weary tone.

**-Hi.** Agnes replied, bowing her head.

The seconds that passed seemed like an eternity. Finally, Agnes began:

**-I...** She was trying to find the words. She exhaled slowly. **I'm sorry.** She said, raising her head.

Emilie didn't say anything. She swallowed. Agnes was trying to continue to explain. But how could she explain this? She tried:

**-The other day when... when I saw you, covered in blood, it was as...** She shrugged, turning her gaze to the side... **as if I had lost hope...** She sighed. **I do not know how to say it...**

**-Don't worry.** Emilie said. **I'm sorry too. **She smiled.

Agnes nodded slightly. There was a kind of discomfort between them. Emilie's words did not seem really sincere. A long silence persisted before Agnes spoke again.

**-Your face gets better...** She noticed.

Emilie mechanically brushed her cheek.

**-Yes, it gets better...** she said, smiling.

**-OK.** Agnes replied simply, nodding again.

That's when Vaas appeared in Emilie's field of view. He walked towards them. She looked at him a few seconds before returning her gaze to Agnes.

**-Well,** She began starting to wriggle oddly, **that's it? **She asked, smiling.

Agnes frowned slightly.

**-Uh... yeah, that's it...** She said, a little confused.

**-See you.** Emilie said while looking at Vaas again.

Agnes just nodded and turned to leave. She saw Vaas in turn but she didn't preoccupy.

Vaas arrived in front of Emilie who was waiting at the door. He turned his head toward Agnes then back to Emilie.

**-Agnes? What did she want?** He asked.

**-Nothing important...** she replied with a shrug.

Vaas was satisfied with this answer. They entered the room. Vaas threw a small plastic bag on the coffee table before heading to the table to put his weapons there. Emilie, curious, sat down on the couch and took the bag in her hands to observe it. It contained a very fine white powder.

**-What is it?** She asked, even if she suspected the answer.

He turned and smiled seeing her curious eyes scan the content of the plastic. He walked over and sat down next to her. He took the bag from Emilie's hands and slowly opened it. He poured a small pile of powder on the table. He closed the plastic and left it on the side. Emilie looked at him carefully. He was still smiling.

**-This, Querida,** he began turning to her, **is powdered miracle.**

His definition made her smile. He put his thumb to his mouth to moisten the pad with a slight lick. He then smashed his thumb on the pile of powder. When he raised it, a thin white layer remained stuck to his skin. He turned to Emilie.

**-Open your mouth.** He ordered.

She frowned.

**-What are you going to do?** She asked unwillingly.

**-Open your mouth, I'm telling you.** He insisted.

She complied. He gently put his thumb on her tongue. He slid it to remove it gently.

**-Close your eyes.** He whispered.

She sealed her eyelids. Her body suddenly became hot. Her heartbeat quickened. Her blood rushed in all the veins of her body. Her muscles trembled. Her joints stiffened. Abstract images were imprinted on her retinas. A jolt made her shake, her head fell back, her mouth opened. Her eyes suddenly opened, her irises disappeared under the constraint of her pupils that dilated in a split of a second.

The energy flowed in abundance throughout her body. The colors around her were bright and sparkling. Millions of small spikes pricked her tongue and her lungs were filled with a light, fresh air. The countless ants ran over her skin. She felt like she was flying, she felt lightweight.

But all this sensations, as exquisite as they are, wilted after a while. She could not even say how much time she spent in this state. But she came down to Earth. Vaas watched her, smiling. She blinked her eyes with difficulty. She couldn't stand straight. She almost fell off the couch. Vaas caught her by the waist and held her against him. She lifted her head to look at him.

**-So?** He asked.

She smiled. A great joyful and sparkling smile. She laughed softly. He laughed with her.

**-I deduce you liked it...** He said.

Her laughter stopped. Her smile died instantly. Her jaw clenched. Tears flowed from her narrowed eyes. She let her head rest against the pirate's chest, he held her in his arms. Her tears were loud and jerky. They did not stop for several minutes.

When Emilie calmed down, she pulled away from Vaas. He then pulled out a bill from his pocket. He gently rolled it so that it took the form of a small tube. He took his knife and used it to divide the powder pile in three lines. He then leaned over the table, positioned the bill to one of his nostrils and obstructed the other. He began to inhale sliding along the powder line.

Then he straightened up and took another breath he exhaled, growling and shaking his head quickly. Emilie looked at him, she wondered if the drug made him the same effects that it did to her. He seemed joyful. She, on the contrary, felt sad and depressed. This drug, it was cocaine, right? "Powdered miracle"... it was almost true, actually.

Vaas took another line. Like the first one, he shook his head, growling, but louder this time. He waved his arms and legs as to make his blood circulate. Emilie was fascinated in some way. A minor amount of the drug had propelled her into a trance. And he took at least ten times more, and it did not seem to be more effective.

He took the third line. This time he slouched on the couch, sighing loudly. Emilie lay on her side to put her head on his thighs. He put his left arm around her waist and rested his right arm on the armrest. His hand came gently tangle in her blonde hair. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

**-How do you feel?** He asked softly.

She hesitated for a few seconds.

**-Weird.** She replied.

He simply nodded.

**-It's normal if you feel a little depressed, it will be gone in no time...** He said.

She nodded before asking:

**-Do you take it often...?**

**-It depends on what you mean by "often"...** He replied.

**-Once a week?** She asked hesitantly.

He thought before answering:

**-Very often...**

After several minutes of total silence, Vaas felt Emilie shake. Her teeth chattered and she was shaken by several spasms. Vaas sat up to look at her face. All her muscles were contracted with pain. Tears glistened in the corner of her eyes.

**-Eh...** He said slightly shaking her. **'You okay?**

She did not answer. A cramp made her legs contract. She whined. A drop of blood rolled from her nose. She was not okay at all. Vaas helped her to sit up slowly.

Suddenly, nausea twisted her stomach. She stood up abruptly, almost ignoring the pain in her leg. She ran into the bathroom where she leaned over the toilet to vomit the contents of her stomach.

Vaas came behind her to hold her hair while she was emptying herself literally. It was horrible, half-digested food mingled with the blood that was flowing from her nose. The cramps did not disappear and the spasms continued to strike her.

When she stopped throwing up, she sat down heavily on the ground with a sigh. Vaas handed her a tissue she took to clean her face and then threw it in the toilet before flushing.

**-Does it do that to you too?** She asked with a slight sob.

He came to sit next to her.

**-No. Only cramps and trembling, sometimes.** He answered.

Another drop of blood was shed on Emilie's lips. Vaas took another tissue to wipe it. He left it to Emilie who used it to stop the blood.

**-I must be super sexy like that...** She said with irony.

Vaas laughed.

**-You're sexy all the time for me, Querida...** He replied, putting a hand on her knee.

She smiled from the corner of the lips. But a cramp hit her in the back. She bent growling. She looked at Vaas, he was relatively calm for someone who had just taken three lines. He got up, she watched him. He held out his hand. She took it and stood up in turn, not without difficulty though.

**-You should go to bed and get some rest.** He said.

He tried to take her in the room but she let his hand go to go brush her teeth. She wanted to get rid of this disgusting taste she had on the tongue. He waited for her in the room. When she had finished, she joined him and lay down on the bed, on the back, without removing any of her clothing. Vaas came and leaned over to remove her shoes slowly.

**-Lay on the side, not on the back.** He said.

She complied and curled up slightly. He then left the room without saying anything. Emilie closed her eyes and breathed slowly to relax. The cramps had finally stopped, such as spasms, trembling and bleeding. Everything that had happened should prevent her from taking this drug again, but she felt deep in her heart that she was not sure, she almost wanted to do it again right away. Fortunately, her reason was stronger than her desires.

After a long time, Vaas came back. In his right hand, he had what appeared to be two very red apples. In his left hand, he carried a small bottle of fresh water and a kind of stack she recognized as a deck of cards. He laid it on the table before heading to her. He handed her an apple and put the bottle on the nightstand.

**-Eat.** He said.

She took the apple, sat cross-legged on the bed and began to bite into it. The juice that flowed was sweet and refreshing. She had the impression she hadn't eaten for days. She finished the fruit in no time. She grabbed the bottle and took a big gulp of water.

She watched Vaas. He was sitting on the couch, he spread the cards on the table while eating his apple. She got up and went to sit next to him. He looked briefly at her before returning to his activity.

**-You seem to get better...** He said.

She nodded. Again, the silence was complete for a while.

**-Do you know how to play poker?** He asked suddenly.

**-Uh... yeah, I think.** She replied.

**-Do you want to play a little poker game?**

**-Yeah.**

**-Go sit down in front of me.** He said gathering the cards to put the deck together.

She got up and went to sit on the floor in front of Vaas. When he finished eating his fruit, he threw the core through the window. He began to deal the cards.

**-But... there are no poker chips?** She asked.

**-No. We can do without it...**

**-Ok...** She said doubtfully.

He dealt two cards to each of them and put the deck on the side. He then bent down to take off his shoes and threw them on the side. Emilie looked at her cards, heart eight and clubs four. Vaas briefly looked at his cards and began to spread the first three cards in the middle of the table. Clubs Jack, diamond six and heart ten.

**-You can check, or fold...** he said.

**-I check.** She said, tapping the table with her fist.

He did the same and put another card on the table, clubs two. Emilie did not have much chance of winning. Should she continue? What would she lose, anyway? She scanned Vaas's expression, but he had no expression on his face. She continued tapping the table twice. Vaas did the same before placing the last card, spades six. Emilie sighed.

They turned their cards. Vaas had heart six, spades nine and a big smile on his lips. He picked up the cards.

**-You lost.** He said.

**-I know.** She replied.

**-Remove a cloth.** He ordered.

She thought she misheard.

**-What?**

**-Remove one of your clothes, I dunno... your tank, for example.** He suggested.

**-Eh, you did not tell me you wanted to play **_**this kind**_** of poker!** She protested.

He continued to smile like an idiot. She sighed. After all, it was a game, it was fun. And it would not be the first time he saw her without her top. She removed her tank top and threw it to the side. He did not fail to notice that she was wearing rather sexy lingerie. Her bra was made in a satin red cloth and covered with black lace.

**-Nice.** He said, shaking his head.

**-Thanks.** She said sarcastically.

He dealt other cards. Emilie looked at hers, clubs five and four. She checked, Vaas too. The first three cards were clubs seven, hearts eight and diamonds nine. They continued. Spades six. Yeah! She had a straight. The last card was diamond four. They turned their cards again. Vaas had spades ace and hearts four. Emilie had won, she smiled.

**-Well played.** He said, taking his tank top off.

Emilie took the opportunity to take a look at his chest, designed to perfection. A thin layer of sweat made his skin glisten. She bit her lower lip, she wanted to win all the following rounds, just to see him take off his clothes. Was she weird?

Luckily, she won again with a pair. He took off his pants, sighing, usually, he never lost. She exulted. He won the next round with a three of a kind. She was tempted to remove her pants, but she preferred to remove her bra which she threw to Vaas with a provocative look.

**-You 'naughty girl, Querida.** He said, putting her underwear beside him.

He looked at her in turn. He made a superhuman effort not to jump on her and immediately pin her on the table to make love to her violently.

The next round, Vaas won again with a four of a kind, this time. She took off her pants. Vaas was pleased to see she was wearing the panties that match the bra.

They each still had only one garment. Vaas dealt the cards. Emilie felt the stress rising in her. Vaas had no expression, as usual. They went through. They eventually showed their hand... they were tied.

**-What?!** She exclaimed.

**-'You serious...?** He whispered laughing slightly.

He double checked combinations, yes, it was a perfect equality. But they still had to decide who won. Vaas shuffled and spread the cards on the table, face down.

**-Draw a card, the one that has the highest wins.** He said.

She hesitated a little, was it written in the rules? She drew a card. Diamonds nine. Vaas drew in turn, they showed their cards simultaneously. He had diamonds ten. She almost won! Just a little number! Ragh.

**-Come on Querida, remove your pretty little panties.** He said humming.

She crossed her arms.

**-It's not fair, it's not the real rules!** She said.

**-Anyway it's **_**my**_** rules.** He retorted. **Remove them, or I'll do it myself.** He threatened.

She smiled from the corner of the lips with a defying look. He stood up. She did the same. He walked slowly to her keeping staring at her. He positioned himself in front of her, close, very close. He put his hands on each of her hips getting his thumbs under the thin black lace. He came closer to whisper in her ear:

**-You like defying me, don't you?**

She smiled even more. He then slid the cloth over her skin, very slowly. The lace tickled her, she shuddered. He also bent down as the underwear fell down along her legs. He finally knelt. The lace fell to the ground. He grabbed the back of her knees and pulled them with a jerk to make her lose her balance.

She sat down heavily on the table, letting out a little cry of surprise. She did not have time to compose herself as Vaas positioned himself between her legs he placed each of them on one of his shoulders before leaving small kisses on the inside of her thighs. She gently lay her bust on the table with a sigh of well-being.

He continued his way up to her crotch. When he kissed her labia, she suddenly looked up, surprised. She panicked.

**-What the-**

**-Shhhh...** He interrupted her. **Let it go, Querida, relax.** He said.

She put her head on the table slowly exhaling.

**-Ok...** She sighed, closing her eyes.

He took out his tongue to gently lick her pink skin. She sighed. He parted her labia slightly with his tongue and closed his hot mouth around her clitoris. She moaned. He sped up the pace a bit. His licks were increasingly sustained, accompanied by the gentle movements of his lips. She moaned more and waved her body at the same rhythm. Sometimes, he put the tip of his tongue on her clit turning it slightly, causing a long thrill that made her writhe, whining. She had never experienced this practical, but she knew he did it well, very well.

Her legs and toes bent uncontrollably. Her hands wandered all over her body. She felt her pleasure boil inside her, a little more, yet a little more. It suddenly exploded. She cried, arching her back. Her nerves shook and then let go completely. She sighed, resting her back on the table. Vaas took her legs off his shoulders to drop them gently. He stood up. Emilie looked at him with a slight smile. She could clearly see his erection in his boxers.

He gave a predatory smile and pulled his underwear. Emilie swung her head back slightly, biting her lower lip. He leaned over to lie on her. He supported himself by putting his forearms on either side of her chest. He positioned himself between her legs. She wrapped them around his waist and squeezed firmly to bring him closer. He leaned a little to nibble her earlobe. She was beginning to wave her hips while lay small kisses along her neck and jaw.

She wanted to touch him. She tried to stroke his arm, but before she could reach it, he violently grabbed her wrists to press them firmly on the table. He sank into her brutally. She moaned. He did not wait and began to move his hips, coming and going with a frantic pace. He watched her writhe beneath him. Her eyes were tightly closed. Her head was tilted back. Her exposed throat was waiting to be bitten. Her breasts were shaken by the violent thrusts he gave. Her stomach muscles were contracted by repetitive spasms. She tried in vain to remove her wrists from Vaas's grip. She wanted to caress him, feel the warmth of his skin under the pads of her fingers. But she was becoming weaker. She let him take possession of her body and mind.

**-Vaaaaas...** She moaned.

He brought his mouth to her ear.

**-That's it, babe, moan my name...** He growled.

**-So gooooood...** She continued.

**-C'mon, say my name, babe...** He insisted.

**-Vaas...** She moaned weakly.

**-Again.** He ordered thrusting harder.

**-Vaas...**

**-Scream it!**

**-Vaas!**

**-Louder!**

**-VAAS! HAAAAH...**

Fists clenched, eyes rolled back, open-mouthed, her overwhelming orgasm ran through her whole body. It was shaken by violent trembling. She could not keep the sounds from coming out of her mouth. Vaas grunted again, thrusting powerfully a few more times before coming inside her.

He collapsed on her. Their bodies were still burning and weak. Their muscles no longer moved, their nerves were completely relaxed and their minds were blurred by endorphins discharges.

Vaas found the strength to pull out. A sharp pain struck Emilie. She whined through her clenched jaw. It had been violent, brutal, bestial... but so good.

He stood up with difficulty. Once standing, he went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Emilie then heard the sound of the shower being turned on. She remained motionless for a few minutes before getting up in turn. She walked to the bed. Her crotch made her suffer horribly. She undid the sheets and buried inside, sighing.

The rain had started to fall. She had not heard it first, but the silence that reigned in the room again let be heard the gentle sound of raindrops hitting the window panes. Emilie was almost sleeping when Vaas came out of the bathroom.

**-Fuck... It's raining.** He growled, looking out the window.

He then turned to Emilie and approached her. He jerked the sheets from her body. She curled trembling, letting out a small whimper of protest.

**-It's not the time for sleeping yet, Querida, go take a shower, I'll get us something to eat.** He said.

She sighed and got up slowly. Her crotch was burning now. She took one step after another as slowly as possible for it not to hurt. Vaas smiled from the corner of the lips and slapped her buttocks, ordering:

**-C'mon, hurry up.** She whined again. **And with the smile, please. **He ordered again laughing.

She then turned around and gave him a big ironical smile before slamming the door. He left too. She wasted no time and went into the bathtub. She let the hot water flow. She stood still under it for a few minutes. She seemed not to have any force, her body was weak and trembling.

She soaped quickly and went out, wrapping her wet body in a towel. She returned to the bedroom and put on the clothes she used as pajamas. She picked up her clothes that were lying on the floor and placed them on the couch. She sat back on the bed and waited for Vaas's return.

He entered the room suddenly, nearly soaked, a tray in hands. He set it on the table. On it were put two plates, one on top of the other, and two forks. Emilie got up to come closer.

**-Shit, the food is soaked.** He sighed. **Here, take this one.** He said, giving her the plate that was below.

She took her food, a fork and went to sit on the bed. She began to eat quickly. There were bits of meat, potatoes and string beans. Vaas sat down at the table and ate in turn. Complete silence. Emilie finished her plate and took the bottle that remained on the bedside table to drink some water. When Vaas had finished, he got up to take Emilie's plate. She handed it to him, he frowned.

**-You haven't emptied it.** He said, pointing to the string beans that were left.

**-I don't like beans.** She said simply.

He sighed and came to put the plates back on the tray.

**-You are fucking annoying.** He growled.

**-Then why do you keep me?** She asked with a mocking tone.

He smiled and walked over to her. Once he was close enough, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

**-Because I like the noises you make when I make you cum.**

She blushed. He went away and began to undress to go to bed. Emilie buried herself in the sheets and curled up, a little ashamed. He went into the bed in turn and clung to her. He put an arm around her waist and closed his eyes. They fell asleep after a few minutes, exhausted. The rain continued to violently beat the panes of the window.

* * *

**Voilà! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter, you can leave a review, or follow and favorite. In the meantime, thank you for reading and bye!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey, finally here with the chapter 29! Thanks to those who reviewed the message I posted last week, I really appreciate your support.**

**This chapter is RATED M, the reason is one word: blood!**

**With that said, Enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 29

_I was lying in the grass, eyes closed. I was relaxed. The soft grass tickled my skin, fresh air filled my lungs. The weather was beautiful today. A bright sunshine and a couple of white clouds decorating the blue of the sky. The feathery smell of blooming poppies filled my nostrils. The wind caressed my face. I was happy._

_My ears then discerned a small high-pitched laugh. A child's laugh. It continued and became louder and louder as it approached. Despite my closed eyes, I could discern the light darkening over me. I smiled slightly and opened my eyes slowly. The little boy was leaning over me, he looked at me with his big green eyes and smiled at me. He firmly held in his hands three poppy flowers._

_**-Wake up.**__ He said in a laughing tone._

_I smiled at him in my turn and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath._

_**-Wake up.**__ He repeated in a more serious voice._

_I opened my eyes. The little boy was gone. The person above me was Vaas. He frowned and looked at me with eyes full of rage and... fear?_

_**-Wake up.**__ He ordered._

_My eyelids tightly sealed again. My throat knotted._

_**-Wake up!**__ He shouted._

_A tear rolled down my temple._

**-Emilie! Wake the fuck up!**

She suddenly opened her eyes and woke up with a start. She was totally distraught. She did not even have the time to regain her senses when someone threw some clothes in her face.

**-Put that on.** He ordered.

She got rid of the clothes that obstructed her sight. Vaas was standing in front of the table, he was fixing a gun, she did not really know what he was actually doing. He walked away from the table to quickly turn to the cabinet. All his movements were hurried. Seeing that she was motionless, he began to shout:

**-Move!**

She shook her head and stood up.

**-Why do you shout like that? What the hell is going on?** She cried in turn, putting her pants on.

**-We are under attack! Don't you hear?** He shouted, pointing a finger to his ear.

Now that he said it... Shots, screams, explosions at times. All these sounds were muffled. Emilie could not rid her mind of these sounds. But, Vaas brought her back to reality again.

**-Hurry the fuck up!**

She finished dressing as quickly as possible. She was starting to be really scared. Who was attacking them? Would she have to fight against them? Would she be able to? Was she going to die?

Vaas took a holster belt from his cabinet. He put two pistol magazines in one of the cases, took the gun and handed it to Emilie. She took it hesitantly. She swallowed, feeling the coldness and heaviness of the weapon. Vaas hung the belt around her slim waist and began:

**-I give you this gun, it can contain ten bullets**. He said, pointing to the butt of the gun. **You have two magazines in the case, ten bullets in each one.** He continued, pointing to the belt. **It allows you thirty bullets in total, try to save them, only use the gun in case of extreme danger. Otherwise,** he turned slightly to take a machete on the table, **you use this. **He finished by sliding the blade into a belt buckle.

She remained motionless as if she was in shock. So she was really going to fight... At the sight of her, Vaas put both of his hands on her shoulders. She lifted her head to look into his eyes. She was so scared.

**-Listen to me,** he began, **you find a safe place to stay hidden the time we got rid of them, you do not talk to anyone, you do not draw anyone's attention, you try to be as discreet as possible, got it?**

She nodded slowly, swallowing. Although he did not show it, Emilie could hear the anxiety in his voice. It was a very critical situation, she felt it in his tone. His orders sounded oddly, not like they sound as usual. She was panicked.

**-But- but I don't know how- I mean… **She said showing the gun**. I don't know how to use this… I **_**don't want**_** to use it.** She said.

He took the gun and slid the top part quickly to cock it. He started to explain without wasting more time. She felt she was annoying.

**-Now, the first bullet is in the chamber, as it is a semiautomatic, you don't need to do that every time you fire, you just pull the trigger.** **When you want to reload it, you pull the magazine out and you put a new one in, you cock it and you can fire. Got it?** He said, abruptly giving her back the gun.

She nodded.

**-I've already told you: down here, you **_**kill**_**, or you **_**get **_**killed.** He finished turning around to head to the wardrobe.

She sighed and gripped the gun tightly. A strange feeling invaded her. She was scared, she was anxious, but with that in her hands, she felt powerful. She took a deep breath to put herself together. She mustn't panic, if she hid quickly, she wouldn't have to use that.

While she remained deep in thought, Vaas was getting himself ready. He put his hand gun, his knife and some explosives on his belt. He put an AK-47 over his shoulder to let it hang in his back.

Shots and screams were still ringing outside. They had to move fast. Vaas ran to the door to open it. Emilie snapped out of her thoughts and followed him outside. It was dark, the sun had barely risen and the gray clouds still covered the sky. Rain was falling in very tiny drops, wetting the ground that was already soaked. Air was so fresh, breeze made Emilie shiver. She tightened her grip around the weapon, resting her finger on the trigger, ready to fire.

Suddenly a man ran up to them, he was yelling and waving a machete. Emilie stopped breathing, the man's face was contorted with rage, his eyes were filled with hatred. He looked like a demon. Emilie did not know what to do, she was terrified. But she had a weapon, for God sakes, she could use it! However, she was petrified. She was panicking, he was approaching.

In no time, Vaas took his assault rifle and fired in bursts. Bullets pierced the man's skin, the blood was squirting, along with pieces of red flesh. His eyes rolled back, his body dislocated like a puppet without threads before falling to the ground heavily.

Emilie began to tremble, staring at the corpse with bulging eyes. Vaas slightly elbowed her as if to wake her while shouting:

**-Get the fuck away from here!**

She turned abruptly towards him, looking at him with a misunderstanding look.

**-MOVE!** He shouted again before running off.

She shook her head quickly, letting a tear escape from her eyes. She could not stay like that, she had to hide, she had to hide from this horror. She began to run too, she did not know where to, but she ran. She slipped quickly in the small alleys. She looked away as soon as she saw a corpse lying on the ground. They were nothing else but some bags of bloody meat.

She had to find a place to hide, quick! She spotted some sheet metal buildings. The surroundings were relatively quiet, there was barely anyone alive here. Emilie rushed inside one of the buildings. She shut the door violently before turning to lean against it. She slipped down to the ground with a sigh. She closed her eyes and began to cry.

Muffled cries were heard in the room. These were not Emilie's. She sat up, grabbing her gun tightly and aiming before her. The room was dark, but she was able to distinguish the objects that composed it. There were beds, lined up next to each other. She kept approaching the source of the sound, almost crawling on the ground.

She then found a girl between two of the beds. She was crying all the tears in her body. She whined and tried to get away seeing Emilie aiming her gun at her. She immediately lowered it, quickly heading towards her.

**-Oh my God, are you okay?** She asked the girl.

She only replied with sobs. It was absurd; she was asking if she was okay, while she herself was far from being okay. She looked at the girl in detail. She looked young, very young. She was not more than sixteen, for sure. She was certainly a hostage or a slave. Emilie tried to regain her composure, but the continual girl's sobs brought up the anguish in her.

The door opened violently. Emilie turned toward the exit. Her eyes widened. A man entered the room quickly, stepping fast to approach the two girls. Emilie could not see his face, but she knew he was an enemy. The hostage's crying grew louder. Emilie's breath stopped again. The man suddenly moved the bed behind which they were hidden. A shrill squeal was heard. The assailant aimed his gun at Emilie. Her reaction was immediate. She lifted her weapon. She pulled the trigger.

Her eyes were tightly closed, her head turned to the side, the shots were fired one after the other. The noise was deafening, she couldn't anything around her, only some muffled sounds. She did not know where she shot, she did not know if she reached her target. But the warm drops that spurted on her face gave her an answer.

She could not remove her finger from the trigger, the shots were almost uncontrollable. Her elbows and shoulders ached horribly. She emptied three-quarters of the magazine before the horror stopped. She let her arms fall heavily. Her eyes opened slowly with apprehension. She was afraid of what she would see. Her gaze fell on her victim's lifeless body. A pool of thick blood was forming slowly around the corpse. Emilie took a deep breath after holding it for a long time, without having noticed.

She turned to the hostage who had completely stopped crying, in deep shock. She stared at the corpse with a thunderstruck look. Emilie forced her to look at her. She had to do so. It was him or them. She did not have a choice.

Emilie was trying to convince herself. But she knew that all she could say was wrong, there was always another way, but she could not give up now, she had to get away from here, as fast as possible. However, she could not leave the hostage here, but she could not make her take the risk of going out either. Emilie did not know what to do. She had to hurry, if anyone else found them...

Emilie finally made a decision. She took the machete that was hanging from her belt and put it in the girl's hands. She suddenly panicked and tried to let go of the object, but Emilie forced her to hold it.

**-Take that. We'll get out of here, OK. You will not have to use it, it's just in case.** She said to convince her.

The girl still refused.

**-Listen to me, you want to get out of here, right? You want to escape? You want to escape from Vaas, and his men, right?**

Emilie said the first thing that crossed her mind to convince her. The girl remained motionless for a moment. Then she nodded. Emilie nodded in turn as to encourage her.

**-So it's now or never, you hear me?** She said. **Come on.**

Emilie stood up and walked out, followed by the hostage. She tried to walk slightly stooping not to be noticed. The girl followed her, grabbing her weapon with trembling hands. Emilie was focused, she turned her head from all sides to look the surroundings, there was nobody. She was trying to collect her thoughts to find an exit. Normally, there should be an exit nearby. She hoped with all her might it wasn't guarded.

After a few minutes, the wide metal sheet door that was leading to the outside appeared. Emilie sighed, though she could not slacken her vigilance. She stopped and motioned for the girl to stop. She remained hidden behind a building, observing the exit. They could not go now, cars were coming. Men hopped down the vehicles and dispersed. These were not pirates. Emilie was waiting, waiting, waiting... Until there was nobody left. She got up and ran holding the girl by the arm.

Once they were outside, both girls dived a little deeper into the forest to avoid drawing attention. Emilie took both the young woman's shoulders in her hands and firmly held to look her in the eyes. She had to act quickly, she began hastily:

**-Listen to me, the guys who are attacking us... you have to go with them, ask them for help. **The girl looked at her, lost and panicked. **If ever it goes wrong, tell them you're ready to fight.** She shook her head frantically, distraught, she did not want to fight! **Trust me, tell them that you are ready to take revenge on Vaas, for Citra.** She did not understand anything, who is Citra? Why should she go with these men?

Emilie had thought it was the only guarantee that she remained alive. Even if there was a chance that they do not accept her... But Emilie had already had to deal with them, it could work...

**-Now, you have to run away, you hear me?** She continued trying to calm the girl who was beginning to cry. **You have to go to the north.** She said, pointing the direction over her shoulder. She loosened her grip and sighed before adding: **Good luck.**

She turned and headed for the camp, leaving the girl there. She did not know if she was gone, but she did not turn to see, she had done what she could for her, it was not her business anymore.

Emilie went on her way through the camp, clutching her weapon. She crept between the buildings, trying to think about what she would do. She was trying not to panic, but her thoughts were invaded by these images. People fought and died by each building corner. Fire had already burned several buildings. The blood made the earth as black as the darkness and the screams of agony echoed everywhere.

At the corner of an alley, Emilie came face to face with one of these men. He sat astride a pirate and hit him with all his strength with a huge stone, blood was spurting, Emilie was shocked. He did not notice her at first, but he then suddenly looked up at her. She panicked. He did not even bother to stand up and quickly crawled towards her.

His face was bloody. He approached her at all speeds, glaring at her with his red, bulging, terrifying eyes. Once again, Emilie did not think. She raised her arms, stretching her arms as much as possible, she sealed her eyes tightly and pulled the trigger. Despite the sound of gunshots, she heard the bone of his skull crack and dislocate under the pressure of the bullet.

She knew she had hit him, but she could not remove her finger from the trigger, she emptied the magazine completely. She took a deep breath, opening her eyes. The enemy was lying on the ground. His forehead was pierced by a bullet. His right cheek was torn by another bullet, as well as his left eye. Emilie quickly turned her head, trying not to vomit. She hurried to hide in a corner of the buildings that surrounded her, laying her gaze on the lifeless and mutilated pirate's body while passing.

She crouched in the corner, sighing. She had to reload her weapon. She tried to remember Vaas' words. A new magazine, she had to take a new magazine. She fumbled her belt with her trembling hand to find her ammunition pocket. When she found it, she opened it and took out one of the magazines. She was shaking like a leaf, she tried to get out the empty magazine from the weapon, struggling against shivering.

**-Aller... putain... Aller...** She said as if she was talking to the object.

*Come on… dammit… Come on…*

She finally managed to get it out. But by doing this, she dropped the new magazine. She immediately held her hand out to pick it up but she stopped dead seeing it was bathing in the filthy mixture of mud, rain water and blood. She swallowed and caught it with a snapping motion, bringing it to her shuddering in disgust. She then put it in to the butt of the weapon. Her hands were still shaking, her lips quivered, she was cold. The water that covered her skin gave her the creeps. Her hair was also soaked, icy drops fell from the messy locks that were covering her face.

She tried to get rid of her hair that was covering her face, but suddenly, a violent blow struck her hands and made her throw her gun a few feet away from her. She panicked and turned her head abruptly on the side from where the shot came, knotting her hands tightly together. Another Rakyat. He was aiming at her with his assault rifle. She turned her head toward her gun, it was out of reach. She turned to the man, looking at him with a terrified look. She then remembered something, she put her hand on her belt slowly to catch her mach- Her machete wasn't here anymore! She had given it to the other girl, what idiot! Understanding her gesture, the man shook his head from side to side as if to say "you cannot do anything".

She did not know what to do. She was completely panicked. He was aiming his gun at her. He was going to kill her. But why did he not shoot! Shoot! Kill her, get it over!

She barely had time to see the bullet that pierced his skull. He collapsed to the ground. Emilie caught the breath she'd been holding unknowingly. Still shocked by what had happened, she turned her head to her left.

Juan was standing a few feet away, an assault rifle in hand, looking serious and concentrated. Emilie was so relieved he had saved her life. She smiled and sighed. But seeing that she did not move, he shouted, as a reproach:

**-Go away!**

She panicked. Yes, she had to move, instead of remaining there like an idiot! Then she got up and ran in another direction, looking for a place where she could go unnoticed. But in her haste, she completely forgot to retrieve her weapon. She stopped to hide against a wall. She looked behind her, she could not turn back. Fuck!

Trying to put herself together, she moved to the other end of the small alley where she was. She turned the corner, but suddenly a figure appeared in the other corner in front of her. Scared, Emilie quickly stepped back to hide again.

After a while, she leaned slightly to observe the person. He was leaning against the wall, crouching, he turned his head around to where he came from, seeming to scan the surroundings. Suddenly a man, a Rakyat, ran to him brandishing a machete and screaming at the top of his lungs. Immediately, the person turned around. It was Vaas! A wave of relief washed over Emilie when he fired two pistol shots that pierced the man's skull.

Vaas then took out the gun magazine. As soon as he saw it, he put it back in with a sharp movement and threw the gun on the ground, growling nervously. It was empty. He started searching on his belt, in his pockets... nothing. He seemed more angry than scared. He tried to regain his composure to find a solution. But he was completely defenseless! He tilted his head back to lean against the wall, sighing.

Emilie was still looking at him, she wondered what he would do. She would to join him, but the little voice of her reason in her head told her that she would be useless, she had no weapon either, she would even be a burden more than anything else. Plus, he would shout at her seeing that she had not done what he had ordered her to do. No, she remained hidden, observing him.

When another enemy appeared in the corner which was in front of her, she quickly crouched to avoid being seen. Fortunately, the man had another target in mind. He crept up to Vaas. He did not notice him at first, he had his back turned. Emilie wanted to shout at him to be careful, but she was frozen.

When he noticed him, he was already very close. But the man had no weapon. He then tried to punch him. But with a rapid motion Emilie did not have time to see, Vaas ducked down, rose while firmly grasping the arm of his enemy and hit him back ten times more powerfully. He struck him in the jaw, the man was a little stunned. Vaas pushed him on his knees in front of him, holding his head in his hands. The man could not do anything. Vaas pulled back his right leg before folding it and launching it forward to violently hit the face of his enemy with his knee.

Emilie saw the man's nose literally sinking into his face as blood spurted on the pirate's clothes. And he continued, another knee, then another and another. Until his eyes rolled back and he succumbed. Vaas let go, the body fell flabbily on the ground.

Vaas had no time to breathe, another enemy came running behind him. Vaas turned around quickly and dodged a machete. He then managed, with a precise and assured movement, to take the weapon from his enemy before shoving it in his chest, growling loudly in effort. The enemy stared at him with his bulging eyes as the viscous blood dribbled out of his mouth, slipping through his pursed lips. He was trying to hold the weapon, as to pull it out, to no avail of course.

A convulsion caused him to spit his blood on Vaas' face. He did not react, though. He pulled the blade out of the man's chest. He fell to the ground heavily. The pool of blood that was forming around the corpse gave the certainty of his death. But, without even thinking, Vaas raised his machete firmly holding it with both hands to quickly bring it down on the corpse. The head tore away from the body in a split of a second, the remaining of blood spurted out.

That's when he took a violent knock of rifle butt in the back that made him drop his weapon, it flew a few steps away, out of reach. Vaas bent forward, trying to keep breathing. He slowly turned towards the enemy who had appeared behind him, showing his face that was covered with glistening blood. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were the devil's ones. He still was bent, arms hanging from his shoulders, his chest was moving rapidly, driven by his beastly breathing.

The enemy was aiming at him with his assault rifle, but did not fire. He had no more ammunition, he was hoping he might scare him with his weapon, but he was shaking like a leaf in front of his enemy. Vaas smiled slowly, letting his fangs appear, they were reddened by the blood.

He started moving quickly, snatching the gun from the man's hands. He held it tightly by the barrel. The muscles in his shoulders and his back tensed all at the same time. His arms rose quickly, he swung the gun into the air to come violently banging his jaw with the butt. His neck almost broke when his head was brutally turned to the side by the power of the blow. Teeth sprang out his bloody mouth. He fell in turn. And, as if he was driven by an insatiable thirst for blood, Vaas raised the weapon into the air again and crashed it on his victim's head, smashing his skull into pieces.

Suddenly, a sharp blade pierced his left shoulder. He screamed in pain while trying to turn toward his new opponent. He dropped his weapon when he was violently pushed against the wall. The man pounced on him quickly, brandishing his knife to kill him. Vaas grabbed his arms tightly to stop him. His face twitched, a low growl escaped his clenched teeth. A superhuman effort allowed him to push his assailant away, making him drop his knife. He then threw him against the wall and grabbed his head, firmly gripping it with his fingers that were stiffened with anger. The man tried to struggle, swinging his arms weakly trying to hit the pirate.

Vaas did not wait a second longer. He hurled brutally and powerfully the man's head against the wall. His face fell to pieces in an infamous blood splatter. He was still moving. Vaas pulled his head off the wall to smash it again. The skull literally exploded in his hand, a mash of blood, flesh and bones spread on the wall. Vaas let his victim's corpse fall to the ground before backing up. His hands were red and gleaming, like his face and clothing. Blood was everywhere.

Emilie went out of her shocked state to turn around, deflecting her eyes from the beast. She leaned forward, her stomach turned, she vomited nothing but the sour and disgusting bile. Tears inevitably flowed from her closed eyes. The horrific images appeared over and over again in her head, she could not stop them, she could not erase them. She trembled, shaken by spasms of terror.

Suddenly she felt a hand firmly gripping her right arm. The anguish seized her, she looked up. Through the mist of her vision, she could only distinguish a threatening figure. She only recognized the blue color that was worn by the figure. She tried to struggle, whining. Another hand grabbed her left arm. She was pulled of the ground quickly. She put all her strength in her movements, trying to get rid of this grip.

A violent blow fell on her skull. Her muscles slackened. Her eyes covered with dark gray. She fell to the ground heavily. She tried to resist again, but she felt a horrible pain struck her. She felt the coldness of a blade penetrate her abdomen. The metal withdrew, leaving the hot liquid flow out of her body.

She could not move, nor do anything. Her muscles were numb, her nerves were tense. The pain ran through her whole body. Hands were still clawing her like shackles she could not undo. She was desperate, she couldn't do anything, she could do only one thing.

She gathered her last strength in a crashed and almost imperceptible grunting.

**-V... a... as...**

Tears intensified. She took a small breath. Her lungs trembled. She tried to scream louder. She managed to compose a word.

**-Vaas...**

She couldn't hear herself. For her, no sound came out of her mouth. She could only hear low and muffled vibrations. She began again, again and again, drawing her strength from her despair.

**-Vaas... Vaas. Vaas!**

She was about to give up when her eardrums were struck by a loud thud. A hot liquid sprayed on her face. The hands let go of her again, she fell to the ground. Another thump echoed, then a cry, muffled as if it came from the depths of the abyss. She could feel the freshness of the wet earth on her skin as she sank into dim shadows.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi! I'm so happy to see you again for this new chapter! Okay, I have to admit it is a bit short but I found that it was good like that. Anyway, I will not bother you more with that and I'll let you read.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 30

Her breathing was slow and loud. Her throat was dry, her eyelids were heavy. She was gradually brought down from her high. She was trying to regain her senses slowly. Her thoughts were confused, she lost the train of it. Soon, the pain invaded her body again. Her nerves tensed and her muscles contracted while the pain was spreading in each limb of her body like venom.

She wanted to scream, but her dry throat only let escape a breath of agony, weak and slow. She desperately tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids remained firmly closed. Darkness, she could only see a complete darkness around her. The anguish seized her again, where was she, what was happening to her, was she dead? So many questions raced through her confused mind.

Soon, she wanted to move. But the slightest movement was making her flesh scream. Her heart was beating at a frantic pace, sending flows of warm blood in each vessel of her body. When she tried to take a normal breath, her lungs flamed up. She could not help coughing loudly. It was a dry cough that scraped her windpipe like sandpaper.

Finally, she managed to half-open her eyes. Everything was blurry. A blinding light pierced her pupils. Her eyelids sealed again. Tears flowed from it as she brought her right arm before her eyes, groaning weakly. She tried again, blocking the light with her arm.

She finally managed to see something. A figure. It was very thin and small. The figure moved suddenly. It seemed to stand up from the thing it was sat on and approached quickly. She saw it lean over her. It spoke to her, but she just heard a muffled echo. She tried to move and speak, in vain. She wanted to scream and shout for help, she wanted this horrible pain to stop. She wanted to know what was happening, she wanted to be reassured, she wanted to know that she was out of danger.

The silhouette fled quickly. She tried again to move to hold it back, she forced her muscles to contract to straighten her torso. But suddenly an even stronger and lightning pain pushed her back with a whimper of agony. This pain didn't ease, it was permanent, it was much stronger than the pain she felt in the rest of her body. It was located at a very specific point.

This pain was burning her from the inside. Her breathing quickened again as she moved her arm to place her hand on the point that was hurting her. She came into contact with a rough material, like fabric. The cloth was wet and hot. She withdrew her hand, frightened. She put her misty eyes on her hand. She noticed a bright red color. It was blood, she was bleeding. Panic seized her again. She had to do something.

She was wiggling in all directions trying to get up. Her pathetic choreography didn't lead her nowhere, she was only getting her condition worse. That's when, in a blinding mist of light, several figures appeared. The figures approached her quickly. She could distinguish three. She heard muffled voices, she did not understand what they were saying.

She felt several hands grab her, preventing her from moving. She no longer had the strength to resist, she let them do. She was lifted in a sitting position. Something was put in her mouth, a tablet. She was given water to swallow it. She was slowly put back in a lying position. She exhaled before closing her eyes. She had passed out again.

* * *

When Emilie regained consciousness, the pain had stopped. She had far less trouble breathing, her throat was still dry though. She was soon able to open her eyes. Her vision was clearer this time. She was able to distinguish her environment. She was lying on a bed in a room that was lit by a dim light. She saw two people. One was on her left, sitting on a chair and the other was in front of her, sitting on what Emilie guessed to be a couch.

She took a little while before concluding she was in Vaas' room. She knew from that moment she was safe. She sighed in relief. The person who was on her left seemed to notice her, and leaned over her, as to examine her. Emilie then heard the person speak. She had already heard that voice somewhere, a male voice, rather high though. The shape of his figure indicated to her that he was a man, a boy at least.

**-I think she's awake.** He said.

As soon as he uttered these words, the person sitting on the couch got up and went to look in turn over Emilie. She recognized a woman. She then spoke to the boy with a very soft voice:

**-Go and find Vaas.**

The boy nodded and got up to leave the room. Emilie brought her gaze to the young woman. She spoke to her.

**-Do you hear me?** She asked. **Emilie, do you hear me?** She repeated.

Emilie nodded slowly. Her vision was getting clear again gradually. She recognized the young woman, she was Agnes. She was relieved. She tried to sit up, but immediately, Agnes held her down.

**-No, do not move, you are still very weak.** She said, putting her hands on her shoulder and arm. **Hold on, I'm gonna help you.** She continued holding her more firmly to help her sit up.

She adjusted the pillow that was placed in Emilie's back. She then rested on it, exhaling. Agnes walked away a few moments. She went to the bathroom and came out with a glass of water in hand. She sat down next to Emilie and handed her the glass.

**-You must be thirsty. Here.** She said.

Emilie took the object and slowly brought it to her mouth to drink. The water had exquisite sweetness in her mouth. The knot in her throat was untied. She felt much better. She emptied the glass quickly and placed it on the bedside table.

**-Thanks.** She said with a rather weak, but quite audible voice.

Agnes nodded slightly giving her a smile. Emilie smiled.

**-Did the pain ease?** Asked Agnes.

**-Yes.** Emilie replied, nodding her head.

**-I have given you some rather strong pain killers, you will be okay for a few hours.**

Emilie nodded simply. The door then opened. A bright light shone into the room. Emilie was a little dazzled but her vision returned to normal after a few seconds. Someone had entered, she looked up. The person was still near the door, saying a few words to Agnes who was ready to leave.

Their conversation ended quickly. Agnes went out and closed the door. The person turned to Emilie. She did not take long before she noticed that this person was none other than Vaas. He walked slowly towards the couch, snapping his massive boots on the ground. He then sat down on the couch, right in front of Emilie. He stared at her for a long moment. Emilie couldn't identify his facial expression. Disappointment, anger or relief? Or maybe all three, it was impossible to know.

**-You look like shit.** He stated wearily.

Emilie was surprised at his words, and a little offended, actually. But she did not let him upset her, she replied sarcastically:

**-Thanks, you don't look bad either.** She said, pointing to the pirate's left shoulder, which was wrapped in a bandage.

He briefly looked at his shoulder and smiled slightly, letting out a small breath that appeared like a laugh. Wanting to return to a more serious topic, Emilie began:

**-How long was I out for?**

**-Three days.** Vaas said simply.

**-Three days?!** Emilie was surprised, shocked and a little scared.

A silence settled for a few minutes. Emilie then spoke again.

**-What Happened... the day of the attack...?** She asked. **I remember seeing you... fighting. Then... **She closed her eyes while her mind was once again overwhelmed by the bloody images.

**-All I can tell you is that, at one point, I heard you shout my name. When I arrived, I saw two Rakyat fuckers holding you. That's when I saw you were bleeding, they stabbed you in the stomach. I hadn't thought any longer, I put a bullet in their fucking skull, both of them. At this point, you had passed out, you only awoke this morning.**

_**-Putain…**_ Emilie sighed after hearing these words.

*Fuck.*

So many things had happened in so short while. Horrible things... Emilie tried to fight against the images that assaulted her thoughts again. She closed her eyes looking down. Corpses, oozing flesh, viscous blood, everything came back in her memory.

She was killed that day. Vaas was not the only monster that had taken lives, she had killed too. Everyone had killed, it had been a massacre. And all these men who had been killed, they had families, they had loved ones who were waiting for their return. But they would never return. They had been murdered, stabbed, shot. They had been killed like animals... by animals.

Emilie could not stop the tears flowing from her eyes. Her diaphragm jerked with a low sob. She raised her head to look at Vaas as to call for help. A foolish reflex. In fact, she did not even know what she attempted to do by doing that.

Vaas continued to stare at her not saying anything. Suddenly he stood up and took two steps toward her. These steps were heavy with anger.

**-Stop fucking whining.** He said in an annoyed voice.

She frowned at him. How did he want her to stop crying, she was completely shattered, she was terrified! She remained silent for a few seconds as he took a weed joint from his pocket and lit it with his lighter. She then tried to answer.

**-I-**

Vaas immediately interrupted her exhaling a puff of smoke.

**-I know what you're gonna say.** He began in an authoritative tone. **You're gonna tell me what you say every time! **He then began to fake a weak and falsely shocked voice. **'Men died', 'there was blood', 'it was horrible', 'I killed people' and all that bullshit!**

He paused for a smoke. Emilie looked at him with anger, how could he dare to say that! She tried to speak but he interrupted her again.

**-No! NO! Shut the fuck up! Stop complaining one second and be glad to still be alive! **He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her. **You could have been killed a thousand fucking times, that day. And knowing that you did not follow my orders, you have been fucking lucky not to be murdered! **He came even closer to her. **So now you're gonna stop whining like a little girl! Be strong, Goddammit!**

She took a deep breath and answered immediately.

**-I **_**am**_** strong!** **Every second I spend here is a fucking hell, and I'm still here! I resist permanently! I stay strong!**

**-NO! You're wrong, you're weak!** He shouted, leaning to bring his face closer to hers. He continued more quietly but still with the same authoritative tone. **If you were strong, you would leave all that behind you, and you would move on. You would continue to live, to survive by forgetting everything.**

She remained silent, looking deeply into Vaas' eyes. She thought, and the more she thought, the more she believed he was right. She swallowed, looking down. Vaas slightly moved away inhaling a puff of smoke.

**-How can that be forgotten?** She asked softly.

Vaas sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked before him, he thought. Then, not looking away, he shrugged.

**-I suppose each person has a different method.** He said.

Emilie thought again for a few seconds before speaking again.

**-You, how do you do?**

He sighed again and, still not looking away from before him, replied:

**-I clear my mind. I don't think of anything for a few minutes. Then I focus on the present moment, never thinking back to the past moments.** He said.

Emilie nodded slightly. Vaas turned to her. She looked into his eyes. He handed her what he was smoking. She frowned slightly. He gave a nod as if to order her to take it. She reached out and took it.

Like the first time, she put the joint to her lips and inhaled the smoke that escaped from it. She let it whirling in her lungs a little while before exhaling, giving back the object to Vaas. She rested on the pillow that was in her back, enjoying the effects of the drug that was spreading throughout her body, running in each vessel, relaxing each muscle and nerve. She closed her eyes and completely emptied her mind, focusing on the well-being she was feeling.

After a few moments of pure relaxation, she opened her eyes to bring her gaze to Vaas. He smiled at her from the corner of his lips. She smiled back.

* * *

**As always, thank you for your attention, do not hesitate to leave a review, to follow or favorite, it makes me really happy! See you!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi everybody! I'm so so so sorry for not posting for a long time, and not giving news. I really had a lot of time to write and all but I hadn't a great inspiration. But I was thinking about the story the whole day every day and I eventually managed to get a few ideas. But then a newly bought game (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) came in the equation and ruined it completely. Fucking addictive games! Anyways, now I'm here with an update and I hope you'll like it!**

**Thanks to Manganounette and BloodyDemon666 for their review on the last chapter! And thank you to LilyDTrafalgar for following and favoriting.**

'**love you guys, enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapter 31

Emilie was lying on the bed, tangled in the white sheets. She wasn't sleeping though, she was contemplating the sun through the window of the room. It was barely up yet, but it was already bright and beautiful. The golden light was caressing her skin gently, sending sweet warmth throughout her whole body.

No, she wasn't sleeping. She hadn't slept well these last three weeks. At first, it was because of the pain she felt in her stomach, due to her injury. She couldn't take much painkillers since it was morphine, and she could get addicted to it. But now, it was more because of her inactivity. She stayed I bed all day long, when she was getting out, she just didn't do anything. So she wasn't tired at all. But she was glad her insomnia wasn't caused by the pain anymore.

The first two weeks had been the worst, she couldn't even get up from the bed. She was so weak and in pain. She needed help for everything she did. It was hard physically and psychologically. Every day she could see Vaas going out to work and to do his business, even if he was injured. She was jealous sometimes. She wished she could stand up, she wished she could walk, she wished she could run. But no, she had to stay in bed for hours, alone with her pain and her thoughts.

The third week, she was able to stand up and walk for a few minutes. Day after day, she could stand longer and longer. She never felt so happy to walk. But her injuries weren't totally healed, so she had to go back to bed and rest.

She felt so alone. Agnes came to see her sometimes, she brought her food most of the time. She would stay while Emilie was eating her meal, they would chat a little and laugh sometimes. Except for Agnes, Emilie hadn't a lot of company. However, from time to time, Jonnah would visit her to check if she was okay. She liked his presence, he was a funny guy. Even though she barely knew anything about him, his company relieved her a little.

But what she missed so much… was Vaas. He was never with her. He was out during all day, and during the night, he slept for only two or three hours and spent the rest of the night out in the camp. She hadn't noticed this before, but he was insomniac. Now she knew it, it was obvious, how could he sleep anyway, he was always high, he was paranoid, he was always angry and disturbed.

When he woke up at two or so in the morning and got up, Emilie watched him leave, as she wasn't asleep. She wanted to hold him back so that he stays with her. But somehow, she had the impression he was mad at her. She felt like he didn't want to stay with her. So she always let him go. But she missed him so much, she wanted to be near him, hug him and feel his warmth on her skin. She needed him…

This morning was just like the others, she was alone in the bed. Vaas had left at twenty past one this morning, earlier than the other days. She moved to turn slightly and held out her hand to take the watch that was on the night table. She had found this watch in the drawer of the table. It looked old, but it still worked. It read ten to five. It was pretty early, but she couldn't stay in bed any longer.

She put the watch back on the table, sighing. She removed the sheets from her body and sat on the edge of the bed. She cracked her neck and got up slowly. She thought for a few seconds before heading to the wardrobe. On her way, she found her reflection in the free-standing mirror. She stopped and stared at it wearily. She was entirely naked, since the nights were hot these days, so she could take a good look at her injured body.

Her wound had almost healed. She didn't cover it any more so it could scar over. She kept staring at the five stiches that closed her skin. It would leave a scar, for sure. Another scar... She sighed and turned her head. She walked on to the wardrobe. She opened it and took an object from it, a cigarette pack. She turned around and walked to the coffee table to grab the lighter that was resting on it. She then sat on the couch and took a cigarette that she let hang between her lips.

She ignited the lighter and brought it to the end of the cigarette that turned bright orange. She was acting as if it was usual, and it was. She liked smoking. She would never thought she would say that one day, but she loved the sensation of the smoke flowing in her lungs, the nicotine rushing to her brain. It helped her relaxing. She closed her eyes and blew the smoke slowly.

The door of the room suddenly opened. Vaas entered while Emilie didn't move, she kept smoking quietly.

**-You're up.** He noticed.

**-I am.** She confirmed.

A long and awkward silence followed. Vaas was pacing in the room, taking his shirt off to put on a new one. Eventually, Vaas stopped and looked at Emilie who was still smoking, totally naked.

**-Getting dressed won't kill you, you know.** He said sarcastically.

**-I know, I just don't care.** She replied.

He snorted, giving a smirk.

**-Wow, where is the chaste, shy girl I used to know?** He teased.

**-Shut up…** She sighed, mashing her cigarette in the ashtray.

She stood up and slowly approached Vaas. He stood still, staring at her. Her lips bent in a smirk. She stood in front of him and held out her hand to caress his shoulder and let it slide to rest on his torso.

**-Anyway, don't you like to see me with no clothes?** She murmured in a suggestive voice.

He kept a neutral expression and took her hand to pull it away from him. He turned around and headed to the wardrobe in silence. She stood there, speechless, as she was in shock, she was actually. And upset. He kept ignoring her!

She didn't give up so early though. She followed him until she was close to him. He had his back turned to her while he was searching in the wardrobe. She slipped her arms around his waist and chest and hugged him tight, burying her face in the warmth of his strong back.

But as soon as she did it, he grabbed her wrists firmly to pull her arms away from him, once again. She backed up, sighing in disappointment. He turned to face her and abruptly handed her the clothes he had taken from the wardrobe.

**-Get dressed.** He ordered coldly.

She took the clothes but kept staring at him with a dismayed and upset look. He started to walk out when she called him out.

**-Why do you always ignore me!? **

He stopped and turned around again.

**-Don't upset me…** He ordered threateningly.

She sighed loudly throwing her clothes to the ground. She took one step ahead.

**-Please, Vaas… Tell me! Why do you ignore me? Why don't you spend time with me anymore? You seem mad at me… but why!?**

He remained silent for a minute. He then opened his mouth to speak again.

**-Get dressed. **

Her eyes widened. He was so fucking annoying! She remained motionless as Vaas exited the room in silence. A second after he closed the door, she shouted, gathering all her rage and frustration. She shouted as loud as she could for him to hear.

**-FUCK YOU!**

She growled with annoyance before sitting on the couch sighing loudly. She looked at her clothes that laid on the floor. She finally decided to dress herself, putting her underwear on, then her tank top and her pants. She headed to the bathroom to brush her hair and tie it in a pony-tail. She got back to the room and sat on the couch again before taking a cigarette. She lit it and let the smoke fill her system and let her rage disappear with it as she exhaled.

Vaas was wandering in the alleys of his compound, thinking about what just happened. She was so fucking annoying… Always asking questions… In one hand, she had the right to wonder the reason of his behavior. Truth be told, he was conscious he wasn't acting like before, something had changed… But he couldn't even figure why, himself! So how could he answer her…?

He guessed he got tired of her, somehow… Why? He didn't know… He was just bored. For the past three weeks, she had stayed in his room, not doing anything. Well, how could she do anything, she was injured… And that's precisely what annoyed him. She said he seemed mad at her. He was. He was mad at her for getting hurt, that day. If she had followed his orders, she wouldn't have been wounded. She disobeyed, that's what he blamed her for.

No, she wasn't able to do anything, including… having sex. That may sound stupid, but for him, sex was important, for relaxing, for releasing frustration and stress. Another thing she surely didn't understand… Of course, he hadn't abstained for three weeks, he just had sex with some whores… He particularly liked one of them, by the way. He didn't really know why, but he liked her.

God, he needed a good fuck right now…

Not wasting more time, Vaas headed to the whorehouse that was next to the open area of the compound. He took the main road, went past the stage and the bunch of couches and tables that were spread across the area. He finally arrived in front of the building and entered it.

Inside, the air was filled with thick smoke, from cigarettes and weed and many other drugs. Subdued, reddish light only allowed him to distinguish a few figures. Some men remained half-unconscious, slumped on the many couches or tables of the room, some were even lying on the ground. Most of them were still holding a whore that was unconscious too. They really enjoyed themselves last night.

Vaas turned his head to scan the place, searching for someone alive. He spotted a man, he was sitting on a couch, in the corner of the room. He was smoking something in a crack pipe while a whore was wriggling on his lap, giggling like a… well, like a whore.

Vaas moved to approach the man. He stepped over the body of a man that was lying on the floor, still holding a bottle of alcohol in hand. When he reached the man, he called him:

**-Aye, hermano!**

The man looked at him.

**-Yo Vaas. How ya doin'?** He replied, exhaling the smoke he held in his lungs.

Vaas didn't respond to his question, he simply asked:

**-Where is she? **

He didn't say who, but the man knew who he was talking about. He pointed to the stairs in silence. Vaas turned his head briefly before looking at the man again. He then spotted a small plastic bag that was resting on a coffee table, in front of the man. He assumed it contained what he was smoking. It looked like small crystals, and even through the reddish light, Vaas could tell they were… blue?

**-What the fuck are you smoking?** He asked, leaning forward to take the bag.

**-Ha! Man, you won't believe me if I tell you…** The man answered.

Still observing the bag, Vaas replied:

**-Tell me anyway.**

**-Crystal meth, man. 99 percent pure.** He said in a proud tone.

Vaas' eyes widened. First, he was surprised to find crystals here, it was rare on the island. Most of the drugs were weed or cocaine. Plus, he had never seen meth of this quality, and color.

**-Where the fuck did you get that shit?** He asked with surprise.

**-Dunno, man, it arrived by one of the boat yesterday, with others supplies, I just bought it… You should try by the way, that's fucking good.** He stated.

**-How much for this bag?** Vaas asked.

The man shrugged. The bag seemed to contain five grams or so.

**-One hundred dollars…**

Vaas was quite reluctant to pay that price, but it sounded rather honest, knowing the quality of the product. He dug into one of his pockets and took a banknote. He handed them to the man who took it with a nod. Vaas put the bag in his pocket and headed up stairs.

On the first floor were all the bedrooms. In them, Vaas found some men and whore, asleep, like they were down stairs, the same debauchery. He then headed to the room that was at the end of the corridor. The door was closed. He opened it and entered the room. The smell of marijuana seized his nostrils. His pupils widened to adjust his vision to the dim light.

He stood motionless in front of the bed in the center of the room. He was staring at the woman that was lying on the bed, smoking a joint. She noticed him and smiled, smashing her joint in an ashtray. She then sat up and, not getting off the bed, crawled towards him with the same smirk on her lips.

When she reached him, she sat on her knees, still on the bed. She then brought her hands to his pants to undo the button and then the fly. He remained motionless as she did so, watching him with her glistening lustful eyes. He reached forward to take one of her reddish-brown hair lock and twist it between his fingers. She bit her lower lip sensually before asking:

**-What do you want, today?**

**-Just make me feel good, the way you know how… Rose.**

After smoking her cigarette, Emilie mashed it in the ashtray. She was more relaxed, now. She stood up. Her look fell upon her drawing folder that appeared from behind the closet. She stepped forward to take it. How long hadn't she opened it for? It felt like decades. She sat at the table and opened it. Everything was here, every sketch, every paper sheet. She flicked through. She smiled slightly, remembering the many hours she had spent sat at that table, drawing that pictures.

She then took a white paper, her pencil and started a new draft. That's when she realized how she had missed it. She couldn't help herself smiling, it was so good.

When she finally looked up from her work, she realized how long she had drawn for. She looked through the window; the sun was high in the sky. She stood up and walked to the nightstand to take the watch. It was almost midday. She put the watch back on the surface and headed to the table to arrange her folder. She closed it and left it on the table.

Vaas hadn't come back the whole time. He must have been working… Or not… It was Sunday, and the pirates didn't work on Sunday, Vaas said. Anyway, she didn't really care where he was, she didn't really want to see him right now.

Emilie was bored. She didn't want to stay in that room any longer. She wanted to go for a walk. She chose the beach. It was a quiet place. She liked to stay there, lying under the shadow of a palm tree, watching waves crash on the shore.

She headed to the wardrobe. She took a belt and a hunting knife out of it. She attached the belt around her waist and slid the knife in one of the loops. She had better bring a weapon with her, just in case…

She put her shoes on and exited the room, making her way toward the beach. Walking through the camp, she realized how hot that day was. The sun was beating down on her head, making it boil. The sweat rolled from her forehead as she wiped it with her hand, exhaling heavily. The bright light forced her to keep her eyelids slightly closed. She started to regret walking outside.

She walked on the main road now. She could notice how empty the compound was. She had heard the party the pirates throw yesterday night. She hadn't joined it, of course, she had remained in her room, alone, trying to sleep despite the loud music, laughs and cries.

As she passed by the open area, she spotted a few pirates that were sitting on couches or at tables, playing poker or having good time with a whore. They really hadn't had enough with that party…? She was about to bring her gaze back before her when something caught her attention. She stopped and quickly took a closer look. A whore was walking to the whorehouse, holding a pirate by the hand, leading him to the building. Normal thing, you would say. But this pirate was Vaas!

She felt she was going to burst of anger. He was going to fuck her! And she seemed really happy of it, she smiled stupidly with her sucker lips! Oh no, she wasn't going to fuck him!

Jealousy seized Emilie as she watched them. She quickly walked over them, definitely decided to intervene. Vaas couldn't fuck a whore! He couldn't fuck anyone but her! He was hers!

She was almost running now. She kept staring at them while approaching. Her breath was heavy with anger and jealousy.

When she finally got close enough, she quickly lifted her fist in the air to violently strike the whore in the jaw. That happened very quickly. They were surprised. The whore was thrown to the ground by the force of the blow.

**-What THE FUCK do you think you're doing, you slut! **Emilie shouted, crouching next to the girl and grabbing her throat firmly.

Vaas tried to intervene.

**-Hey, calm dow-**

**-You, SHUT THE FUCK UP!** Emilie interrupted him, pointing a threatening finger at him.

He wanted to reply, but he remained silent, actually waiting for her next move. She turned to the girl that was whining as she squeezed her throat more and more. Now she was in front of her, Emilie recognized her. This reddish-brown hair, these hazel-brown eyes… She was Rose, the girl they filmed for a ransom video at PC.

**-Let go of me! Bitch! **Rose shouted, struggling.

**-Shut up, cunt!** Emilie cried in turn.

She loosened her grip around the girl's neck but didn't let go. She grabbed her arm and forced her to stand up. She was still whining. She cried when Emilie grasped her hair to make move faster. She led her to the nearest stage and made her climb on it. She ordered to the whore that was dancing on it to clear off. The girl quickly disappeared, scared by Emilie.

Everybody that was around was already watching. A few approached the stage to take a better look. Emilie forced Rose on her knees in front of her, still holding her hair. She took a look around, they were watching, all of them. The pirates were intrigued, surprised or amused and the whores were worried, angry and scared. Emilie loved the look all these persons gave her.

She smiled and pulled her knife from her belt. She then called out:

**-VAAS! **

She looked at the pirate who was standing in the middle of the crowd as he approached slowly, arms crossed, lips bent in a smirk. Rose was still struggling to break free but Emilie didn't let go.

**-You keep saying that I am yours, that you own me or that I am your property…** She started, speaking to Vaas, but also to the whole crowd.

**-And that's true…** She admitted.

**-And you want to fuck this whore, don't you…?** She said, shaking Rose, making her whine once more.

**-And it's understandable…** She admitted again.

**-But… you have to know that…** She brought the blade of her knife to the girl's neck, she started crying loudly, pleading for her life.

**-If I'm YOURS… then you are MINE! **

With these words, she pressed the blade on the whore's neck and slid it quickly to slice the flesh. The blood spurted and spread on the floor, soaking the wooden planks with thick red liquid. The girls in the crowd screamed in horror as Emilie's smile widened. She finally let go of Rose's hair, letting her lifeless corpse fell in its own blood. She took a last look at Vaas before hopping off the stage and walking away. The crowd divided as she went through it. Everybody was silent, whether smiling or frowning, except for the bunch of whores that were crying.

Emilie headed to the shack, not turning around once. When she entered the room, she almost ran in the bathroom to wash the blood that had splashed her face. She leaned over the sink and rubbed her face with the fresh water. She tried to gather her thoughts. She had killed someone, again… But that slut deserved it! She had been right. She deserved to die, right…?

Emilie headed back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. She sighed. She started to doubt. Maybe it wasn't right… However, it didn't felt wrong… Actually, she liked the way the blade slid smoothly into the flesh, she liked the way the droplets of warm blood sprayed on her face, she liked how screams beat her eardrums… and she loved the way Vaas looked at her…

God, she needed some weed right now…

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it, if you did, don't hesitate to post a review! Also, I think the next update will be posted in three or four weeks… I prefer to give myself a long time, so I can take my time to write a good chapter…**

**Anyway, thank you again for your support and bye bye!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello**** every**** one ! New chapter, as always… This one is a bit short though, but I think it didn't need to be longer to say what was to say… (That's just me or this sentence doesn't make any sense… ? Oh well…)**

**Thanks to Bloodydemon666, Manganounette and Hachiiko for their review and thanks to weeshaza123 for following.**

**Anyways****, as**** usual****, I**** hope you'll like**** it and**** don't hesitate**** to**** leave**** a**** review**** to tell me**** what you think**** of it. Bye !**

* * *

Stockholm Syndrome

Chapter 32

Thick, acrid smoke filled her lungs as she inhaled. Lying on the couch, Emilie relaxed slowly, smoking the weed she had craved for. She tried to clear her mind, forgetting everything that had just happened. No more doubt, no more question. What is done is done, that's all.

She exhaled the smoke slowly, closing her eyes. She relaxed every muscle and every nerve in her body, resting her head on the armrest of the couch. She felt like she was flying, as light as a feather, floating in the fresh air, carried by the breeze.

Emilie was snapped out of her trance when the door opened slowly. Loud clapping accompanied by heavy slow footsteps beat her eardrums. She reluctantly opened her eyes. Vaas was approaching her, smirking sarcastically as he continued to applaud. Emilie sealed her eyelids again, taking another drag of her joint.

Vaas finally stopped and stood before her.

**-That was brilliant.** He said.

**-What?** She asked rhetorically, exhaling the smoke.

He took one step ahead to sit on the couch. She flexed her legs to make room for him as he sat. He then started:

**-Your little show… it was quite… entertaining.** He said, smirking.

**-Very funny…** She replied with a jaded tone.

**-No, I'm serious…** He insisted. **That was… brave. **

A long awkward silence followed. Why did he say that? Why did he have to annoy her while she tried to get a little moment of peace? Why did he have to remind her of what she tried to forget?

**-Well, next time, try not to kill one of my most expensive whores, okay.** He said, half humorously half seriously.

That was true, if she killed a whore every time she was a little angry, that would be a serious waste of money. And Vaas didn't like to waste his money.

**-I'm sorry…** She replied.** I-I just lost my temper… I didn't really mean to do it.**

**-That's okay… Querida…** He assured, patting one of her knees.

"Querida"? For how long hadn't he called her with that nickname? She was surprised to hear it, and quite pleased actually… So, she still was his "Querida"… Emilie smiled slightly.

**-But still, what the fuck were you thinking? **He asked.

She remained silent for a few seconds, thinking.

**-I dunno… I guess I was… afraid…**

He snorted.

**-Afraid of what?**

**-I was afraid that you might… replace me.**

Vaas laughed.

**-Replace you? By a whore?** He said, looking at her, raising an eyebrow.

**-Yeah… No… Well… I don't fucking know…** She sighed, putting her arm over her eyes and closing them.

**-I think I got jealous, somehow…** She explained. **Actually, I have missed you so much… You weren't with me anymore, I barely saw you during the day and the night… So when I saw you with her, I couldn't help but think: "Why is he with her…? Why isn't he with me instead, that's not fair! What has she more that I don't have?"… I think I was afraid you'd be so mad at me that you leave me forever…** She confessed, on the verge of tears.

A deafening silence filled the room. Vaas was actually quite surprised by her confession. He would never have thought she felt that. He thought he wasn't really important to her. She wasn't to him… or was she…? He didn't know. He didn't know how he felt. He didn't know how he felt about her. Or he knew… but he couldn't express it like she just did.

His train of thought was suddenly broken by Emilie's move. She turned around on the couch to rest her head on his thighs. He let her do so, staring at her in silence as she positioned herself comfortably.

His rough hand came tangle itself in her blond silken hair. She turned her head to look at him, her gaze sinking in his green eyes. They remained motionless for a few minutes. Until small, crystal clear tears started beading in the corner of her eyes.

**-I'm sorry…** She sobbed.

He remained silent. She got closer to him, pressing her head against his strong abs.

**-I know… I know why you're angry at me… I'm sorry.** She continued, forcing herself not to cry.

He sighed.

**-I'm sorry too, Querida…** He said.

She lifted her head slightly to look at him, surprised. She knew he was angry partially because of her injury. Because she got hurt the day of the attack... However, he couldn't help but start to think… it wasn't her fault after all… He couldn't be mad for that…

**-Maybe I overreacted…** He said. **But, I…** He sighed again. **I don't want you to get hurt. **

He tried to express his feelings as precisely as he could. It was so hard… How could he say what he thought…?

As she got closer to him again, he continued:

**-Actually… I don't want to risk losing you.** He confessed.

He brought his hands to his face to rub it as if to wake up.

**-God, I'm a fucking pussy…** He sighed with anger.

**-No… you're not…** She replied softly, looking at him.

Her voice was so quiet, almost inaudible. She spoke slowly, kindly.

**-I don't want to lose you either.** She said. **And I-** will she say it? **\- I will never leave you…**

He stared at her. Her milky skin, her little nose, her bright blue eyes, her luscious lips. She was so beautiful… That's it, he was becoming a pussy… But he couldn't keep himself from feeling attached to her. As if they were tied to each other by a strong bond which would kill them both if it should be destroyed.

**-'Promise?** He asked weakly.

She looked at him in the eyes before answering:

**-I promise.**

He smiled slightly before leaning forward to kiss her. She accepted the kiss with joy, resting her hand on his strong jawline as if to keep him close. Their tongues tangled in a sensual way. She sealed her eyelids as a tear flowed from her eye. She needed that kiss so badly… At this very moment, she knew it, and she wanted to shout it from the roof tops… She love him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi everyone! So first, I'm really sorry for not updating for nearly two months, wow that's a VERY long time! A lot of things happened these days and I had a hard time writing this chapter. Actually, I went on vacation and I wasn't really in good writing conditions and I didn't like writing there… (Plus, there was NO INTERNET!)**

**But anyways, the chapter is here now and I hope you guy like it! Also, I would like to thank MagicalJellyfish, 400roc and Todo Pasa for following and favoriting. And thanks to Bloodydemon666 for his review.**

**Enjoy!**

**/!\WARNING: Lemon at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Stockholm Syndrome

Chapter 33

Emilie and Vaas had broken their kiss. Emilie had whipped her tears away before taking another drag of her joint. They remained motionless for a few minutes, both staring at the empty space before their eyes as Vaas continued to stroke her soft hair.

Eventually, Vaas lowered his head to look at her. He broke the silence:

**-By the way, that's one of my joint you're smoking, Querida…?** Vaas asked with a playful tone.

She just nodded letting out a faint 'mmh'. Her movements were slow and weak. She was starting to get really high. Her eyelids became heavy and she struggled to keep them opened. She took another drag of the joint before Vaas held out his hand to take it. She noticed his move and stretched her arm to hand it to him, slowly…slowly…slowly. Vaas lost his patience and abruptly drew the joint away from her hand. He then brought it to his mouth and sucked in the thick soothing smoke.

**-Next time, get your own.** He said, slightly annoyed. **I don't want you to squander my whole stock.**

**-How can I…?** She asked in response.

**-You just buy it, duh! **He said, exhaling the smoke with a sigh.

**-I don't have any money, 'duh'!**

Vaas chuckled hearing her reply. Even though she was mocking him -and he hated that- he couldn't help but be amused. He took another drag and released the smoke slowly, tilting his head back to look at the celling.

**-I can give you money.** He said.

She turned around slightly to look at him.

**-True?** She asked with enthusiasm.

He lowered his head.

**-Sure… but you're gonna have to earn it…** He replied.

Her little smile faded.

**-How?** She asked, frowning.

**-You can work for me. What do you think my men are payed for…?**

She sighed loudly.

**-I don't want to work.** She said with a child-like tone.

**-Well, I won't let you wander in the compound, not anymore. You're useless if you do nothing but walk around aimlessly.** He replied before taking another drag.

She remained silent. He seemed really serious, but the idea didn't please her… at all. Anyway, what kind of "work" would she have to do? Cooking, storing weapons, like she already did? Or worse, would she have to do the chores? Plus that meant she would have to stay around these pirates. She would be alone and defenseless among men that could do God-knows-what with her, Vaas wouldn't be around to protect her. She shivered slightly at the thought. No, she didn't like this idea at all…

Her train of thoughts was broken when Vaas spoke again.

**-Anyways, we'll talk about it later, Querida. For now, let's just… relax…** He sighed in contentment as he tilted is head backward and closed his eyes.

Emilie closed her eyes as well. She relaxed again, enjoying the bliss provided by the drug that flowed in her whole system.

After what seemed like an eternity, Emilie opened her eyes and turned around slowly to look at Vaas. His head was still tilted backward, he looked like he was asleep. She drew his attention by calling him.

**-Vaas? **

He responded by a 'mmh?'. She sat up as he lowered his head and opened his eyes. She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

**-What do you want?** He asked with a husky voice.

**-'m hungry.** She replied.

He sighed. Seriously, she sounded like a child who begged for an ice cream. He hated this tone. Anyway, he calmed himself before answering:

**-Yeah, me too. **

He then leaned forward to mash the little remaining of the joint in the ashtray that was on the coffee table and stood up. He held his hand out for Emilie to take. She took his hand and got up with him. Vaas led her to the door and they both got out of the room into the alleys of the compound.

Vaas was still holding her hand. She stared at it for a while, enjoying the warmth of his rough skin. He didn't hold her hand often –especially during these days- but she loved when he did it. It made her feel safe and loved. She smiled slightly as they kept on walking.

They quickly arrived in front of the warehouse where the food was kept. She recognized it immediately but as they made their way to the other side of the building, she saw an opened area she didn't know. It was a sort of canteen. Several tables with chairs were spread across the place. Some pirates were sitting at these table, eating their lunch. Many other pirates were waiting for their food in front of a table on which the cook had put all the different food for the meal.

They walked towards that table. Emilie then saw the cook -Aaron- serving their food to the pirates. They were roughly lined up in a queue as an attempt to bring a little bit of order among the group. Emilie assumed they would wait for their turn like the others, but Vaas didn't bother and passed the dozen of pirates that were waiting. They didn't like it, of course. But they didn't protest, knowing perfectly who was the boss here. She smirked slightly at the thought.

As they walked past the men, Emilie saw the glances they gave her, scornful or fearful. A few didn't look at her though, either they were afraid or they just didn't care. However, she was used to these looks, and they didn't reach her anymore. She held her head high with pride.

Vaas's voice brought her back to reality as he spoked to the cook:

**-Yo, Aaron.**

**-Hey, Boss.** Aaron responded politely before turning to Emilie and nodding to salute her, saying simply: **Emilie.**

She replied by a warm smile. Aaron then spoke to Vaas again:

**-Having a good day?**

**-Wonderful!** He replied, letting go of her hand to clap his with enthusiasm. **But right now I'm fucking starving…** He continued as he leaned forward to take a look in the pot that contained the meal. **So, what did you cook today?** He asked with a smile.

**-Some deer.** Aaron answered simply.

Vaas's smile faded slowly. He was disappointed.

**-Deer? Again…** He said, wincing.

**-Sorry, but that's all the guys could hunt these days…**

**-There're fucking useless.** Vaas sighed before turning to leave.

He rested his left arm on Emilie's shoulders to guide her to the warehouse ordering her to come with him. She followed though she didn't really understood why they didn't take their lunch there.

**-What are you doing? We don't eat there?** She asked, pointing a finger behind her.

**-No, I'm fucking tired of eating fucking flavorless deer.** He said as they continued their way into the warehouse.

**-So what? What will we eat for lunch? **She asked, a little bit worried. She really was starving.

He let go of her as they entered the kitchen. He started to rummage through every kitchen cupboards and everything that could contain something edible.

**-I don't know… We'll find something…** He said, opening the little fridge to look inside.

Emilie sighed.

**-Okay… **She said, sitting at the table, looking at Vaas as he pulled rotten-looking things out of the fridge. **So, let's admit you find something… eatable, do you even **_**know**_** how to cook?** She asked.

Vaas took a few eggs out of the fridge and stopped to look at Emilie. He opened his mouth to speak but he thought for a moment. He finally answered:

**-Not really… no.**

He then pointed his index towards her.

**-But I'm sure **_**you **_**know how.** He sated, with an emphasis on the 'you'.

He gave her a huge smile as if to convince her. She rolled her eyes, sighing again. He walked towards her, holding out the three eggs he had in hand.

**-Look, I found these.** He said with enthusiasm.

She glared at him, crossing her arms. He thought she would cook for him, uh? First, why would she have to do it, uh? He could do it himself after all. And if he wasn't able to cook something, he could simply go outside and wait to be served today's lunch, like _everyone_! But no, he had to be an annoying asshole and demand his own special meal! Were those eggs even edible!?

Emilie was brought back to reality when her stomach let out a loud rumble. Hell, she was hungry! She stared at Vaas who was still handing her the eggs. Guess she didn't really have a choice… She growled before standing up and drawing the three eggs out of Vaas's hands.

**-Fine.** She grunted through her clenched teeth.

He smiled triumphantly as she the reluctantly walked towards the kitchen counter, and put the eggs on it. She thought for a while, staring at the ingredients before her. What could she do with three eggs…? That clearly wasn't enough for a lunch… Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. Yeah, that would be perfect.

She smiled slightly as she exited the kitchen to search through the pile of crates in the warehouse. Vaas didn't move from is sit, he watched her as she came back with an onion and three potatoes in hand. She put the ingredients on the table, quickly picked up two knives and returned to the table before sitting down in front of Vaas.

**-Give me some help.** She said, handing the potatoes and a knife to Vaas. **Peel it.** She ordered.

He looked at her and frowned. She nodded her head as to encourage him to do as he was said, but he didn't move. She rolled her eyes.

**-Please…** She growled.

He finally took the potatoes she was handing and started to peel one of them with the knife. She then got on with her task, chopping the onion. They remained completely silent as they prepared the ingredients. Sometimes, Emilie looked up from her work to see Vaas struggling with the knife to peel and chop the potatoes, then she focused on her own task again, smiling slightly.

After a while, Emilie retrieved the ingredients and headed to the stove. She grabbed a pan and cooked the potatoes and the onions. She then cracked and whisked the eggs before adding them to the others ingredients. After a few minutes, she turned off the heat, grabbed the pan and turned around in a swift movement. Her lips bent into a wide, proud smile.

**-Tortilla!** She announced enthusiastically, rolling the 'R' on her tongue as if she was spoking Spanish.

Vaas chuckled. She put the meal in two plates and brought them to the table, along with forks and knifes. They quickly started to eat then, in complete silence. It was good to finally be able to eat something.

However, Emilie couldn't help thinking. She thought about what happened a few hours earlier. A bit of jealousy invaded her again at the thought of Vaas and Rose together. And still this same question going through her mind: what had she more than Emilie? She would never get an answer though. She could ask Vaas, but she was afraid it would anger him. But she had to ask. She had to know.

She breathed in and stared at her plate while toying with her food with her fork.

**-Vaas?** She said to draw his attention.

**-Yeah?** He swallowed a mouthful and lifted his head to look at her.

She hesitated for a few seconds. But she finally asked quietly:

**-Was she better than me?**

He frowned.

**-What? Who?**

She sighed, it was her last chance to go back. But no, she inhaled and answered:

**-Rose.**

He still didn't understand her question though, and she saw it. She tried to explain.

**-I mean…** She was terribly embarrassed to ask this, she was speaking very quietly as if she didn't him to hear. **I mean in bed… Was she better than me in bed? **She asked, forcing herself to lift her head to face him.

He was quite surprised, and maybe a little annoyed.

**-Why do you give a fuck?** He asked harshly.

His tone made her shiver slightly. The last thing she wanted to do was making him angry. She tried to make a sentence to answer.

**-Hum… I-uh… I don't know… I-I just… just thought-**

**-Yeah.** He cut her off. **She was way better than you at sex.** He stated.

She lowered her head, quite offended. He took the last few bites of his food as she thought about his answer. Her constant jealousy urged her to do everything possible to be better than that bitch. Yeah, she had to be better than everyone so that Vaas would never leave her again.

Determined, Emilie looked at Vaas in the eyes and asked him:

**-What did she do better than me?**

He sighed loudly, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.

**-God, Querida! Why do you ask so many fucking questions! **

He was angry know. But she didn't chicken out though, she insisted.

**-Please, Vaas, answer me! Tell me, please…**

He sighed again, leaning forward to rest his arms on the table.

**-I don't know.** He shrugged. **She was more…** He looked away from Emilie as he thought about what to say. **She was more… audacious, she was more dominating, but not too much… She was more willing and determined…**

The more he spoke, the more she felt her jealousy overwhelm her. She WAS willing, she WAS audacious, she WAS determined, wasn't she?! Well if she wasn't for him, she would show him then!

Emilie quickly stood up from her chair and walk towards Vaas. He didn't have time to react, she pulled his chair so that he was facing her and sat on his lap to straddle him. He didn't move and waited for her next motion with a little smirk on his lips.

She leaned forward and grabbed his shirt firmly to pull him into a rough kiss. She forced her tongue into his mouth as he grasped her waist in response. She started to grind her hips into his as his pants tightened slightly. She broke the kiss to catch her breathe.

**-Audacious and determined like that?** She asked mockingly.

He smiled and answered:

**-A little bit more would be perfect…**

She took him at his word and kissed him again. Her hand let go of his shirt to go down to the hem of his pants where she quickly undid the button and the fly. She bit her bottom lip and buried her hand into his boxers to get hold of his hardening member. He groaned into the kiss as he felt her hand stroke him lightly. Their lips parted and she started to kiss, lick and nibble at his neck, going down gradually and stopping at his collar bone.

**-Fuck… Querida…** He grunted as his head tilted back and his eyes closed.

She smirked slightly, knowing she was the reason of his grunts. She was starting to get aroused as well. Her lower abdomen started to boil with desire as she felt him rock-hard in her hand. She pulled her mouth away from his warm skin to bring it to his. She then brushed her lips lightly against his, barely touching them. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she moaned quietly as his hands stroked her thighs gently. They locked their lips again and kissed languorously. He slowly ran his hand towards her inner thigh. She couldn't take it anymore, she broke the kiss and whispered sensually in his ear:

**-Take me, Vaas… Please…**

He abruptly stood up, holding her thighs firmly to carry her. He sat her on the table and started another kiss. But he broke it soon before answering:

**-Not here.**

**-Why?** She protested, trying to kiss him again.

He didn't answer and pulled away from her to button up his pants. She sighed and hopped off the table. But quickly, Vaas grasped her hand almost tight enough to crush it and started to walk as fast as possible out of the kitchen and out of the warehouse. She followed him, almost running to keep up with his pace. She was smiling slightly, knowing she would have what she wanted.

The way back to the shack had never been this long. But when they finally arrived, they entered the room and slammed the door shut. They kissed again briefly before parting to remove their cloths. Boots, pants, shirts and underwear quickly piled up in a corner of the room.

Once they were fully naked, Emilie didn't waste more time and crushed her hot body to his, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him roughly. She bite his lip enough to draw blood and licked it gently. She suddenly pulled away and pushed him back. He collapsed on the bed, making it creak under his weight. He gave a wide smile as she straddled him again. Now she was in control.

She ran her hands on his chest, tracing the curve of his muscles with her tiny fingers. Her hands then went down to his crotch where she wrapped her hand around him, making him let out another bestial grunt.

He sat up to wrap his arms around her waist as she positioned herself above him to slide down his shaft slowly, letting out a faint moan as she felt his thickness fill her. Emilie wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. He pressed his head against her warm breast and closed his eyes. He remained motionless as she stroked his hair gently. She smiled slightly at the sight of him cuddling her. She might have missed him, but he had missed her terribly too.

They remained wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes before Vaas started to plant kisses on her collarbones and neck. She then closed her eyes and began to slowly move her hip. The two of them moaned and growled at the sweet sensations. He finally let go of her waist to lay back down on the bed. She looked at him to see his lips bend into a smirk. She leaned forward slightly, resting the palm of her hands flat on his torso. He got hold of her hips as she started to move up and down his member, providing intense pleasure to both of them.

He squeezed her hips with his hands, forcing them to move faster. Emilie gladly complied, closing her eyes and opening her mouth wide to moan loudly as a wave of great pleasure ran through her whole body.

She was moving at a frenetic pace. She was gradually letting herself sink into desire and lust. She always wanted more. She needed more. She needed to release the pressure that was building inside her. She opened her eyes to look at Vaas. His eyes were staring at her, his hands still squeezing her hips. She moaned again feeling his finger push painfully into her flesh. That's when he suddenly forced her hips down and thrusted up to violently burry himself deep inside her, hitting that special spot inside her. He smirk at the sight of her crying out in pleasure.

Though it wasn't enough for her, she still needed more. So without even thinking she brought one of her hand to her wet core and started to pleasure herself, rubbing her tiny fingers against her clit while keeping on her up and down motions. Vaas's smile widened.

**-That's it, babe. Touch yourself.** He ordered with a growl.

The sight was beautiful for him. Her hips waving and crushing against his, her back arching majestically, her breasts shaking to the rhythm of her thrusts, her face contorting with pleasure and her lips moving to moan his name quietly:

**-Vaas…**

She was burning. Her whole body was consuming in the flames of lust. Her pleasure grew more and more until she could no longer hold it in. She cried out when her orgasm stroke her like a lightning. Her walls tightened around him and the intense friction was soon unbearable. He let out a loud grunt as he released his seed inside her in one final thrust.

They were both sweating and panting. Emilie nearly collapsed on him, exhausted. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and remained motionless, feeling his chest rise and fall quickly. He remained immobile as well, hands still on her hips. Everything was silent. Eyes closed, pressed up against each other, they were in pure bliss.

* * *

**So thanks for reading, don't hesitate to give me feedbacks in the reviews.**

**Also, I think I'll post a chapter of this story every month now, unless I manage to write fast enough. So don't worry if there's no update for a while. Anyway, I think you're used to it… ;)**

**Bye! Badi-otaku.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay guys, so I got a strong case of writer's block for this chapter, so I'm sorry **_**again**_** for the delay… But here it is, hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, thank you to those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story! I love you guys!**

* * *

Stockholm Syndrome

Chapter 34:

Emilie woke up slowly. She took a few seconds to realize where she was. Lying on the bed, her naked body only covered by the thin sheets. She didn't know how long she had been asleep for, but Vaas was no longer here. The sunlight still shone outside, though. She remained motionless for several minutes, staring at the celling.

She felt so relaxed now, as if she had released all her bad feelings a few hours ago. She blushed at the thought. For the first time she had been in control… and it felt so good… She couldn't help grabbing the sheets to cover her reddened face. She was ashamed just thinking about it, but it made her smile, somehow. She lay on her side with one swift movement and curled up a bit.

When she was about to close her eyes again, she spotted a little bit of paper that lay on the nightstand. It drew her attention and she sat up. She frowned when she noticed the ten-dollar bill that was under the paper. She took them both in her hand. The paper read "thanks for the lunch". So this money… was for her…? She smirked slightly. She was in possession of money for the first time since she was here. Well, ten dollars wasn't a lot of money, but still, she felt quite proud of herself.

She jumped out of the bed and dressed up as quick as possible. She folded the bill and tucked it in one of the many pockets of her pants. She was about to exit the room when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly opened it to find someone waiting at the doorstep. Small build, bright blue eyes, childish smile; it was Jonnah.

**-Hey.** He said, greeting her with a slight move of his hand.

**-Hi.** She answered with a smile.

He was silent for the few seconds that followed, both remained motionless. Emilie frowned.

**-Well…** She started hesitantly, **why are you here actually…? **She asked, feeling a bit awkward.

He was like snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked a few times as if to wake up and answered:

**-Oh, yeah, uh…** He paused as if he was searching for his words.

Emilie waited. He seemed to have forgot the reason of his presence here… Which wouldn't surprise her; he always had his head in the clouds and forgot everything. It pissed Vaas off, but she found it funny, actually.

**-Yeah!** He remembered. **Vaas sent me, you have to join him at the weapon storage warehouse. **He said.

**-Okay, thanks.** She said with a nod.

He nodded and smiled lightly before walking away. She then stepped outside and closed the door behind her. As expected, the air was thick and hot. The sun shone bright on her back, making her skin moist with sweat already. She searched in her pockets to grab a hair elastic to tie her hair in a pony-tail so that the heat could be more bearable.

She then started to walk in the direction of the warehouse. On her path, she wondered why Vaas wanted to see her. Maybe it was to talk to her… about what happened between them earlier, though she would rather not because she was still so embarrassed about that. Or maybe it was to talk about Rose again, which she really didn't want to, she was still trying to forget about that…

Emilie kept on walking, trying not to think too much. She looked at the few pirates she passed. Most of them didn't look at her, as if she was invisible. But it surprised her when her eyes landed on a young looking man and he kind of smiled at her. But it wasn't the crooked kind of smile they gave her before, it was just a sort of greeting, or an acknowledgement. She actually couldn't really describe it, but it surprised her. She didn't know what could have changed the way the pirates looked at her, but she honestly didn't care, she felt a bit more comfortable around them now…

She quickly arrived to the warehouse where she found Vaas talking to Juan. The latter saw her approaching and nodded in her direction to let Vaas know she was here. He stopped talking to Juan and turned to Emilie. Juan walked away, she tried to greet him but he didn't respond to her gesture.

**-Buenas tardes, Querida!**

She brought her eyes to Vaas when he spoke. He approached her with a wide smile. When he was close enough for her to breath in his scent, he continued:

**-Sleep well?** He asked with a playful tone.

She just nodded in response. He then leaned towards her to whisper at her ear:

**-You were exhausted after your little ride, weren't you?** He asked with a smirk.

She felt her cheeks turn crimson at the thought. She scratched her neck in embarrassment, looking at the ground. He chuckled and backed up.

**-Well Querida**, he started with a clap of his hands, **I just came up with a wonderful idea… **He pointed to his head, smiling.

He waited for her to ask 'what idea'. She didn't replied at first, but she gave in to his little game:

**-Which is…?** She asked, rolling her eyes.

**-You are gonna work for me!** He stated, opening his arms with enthusiasm.

She frowned.

**-I know… We talked about it earlier…** She replied skeptically.

He moved to her side with a swift movement and rested his right arm on her shoulders.

**-No no no, I mean: as a pirate… You're gonna work for me as one of them, you know…**

She crossed her arms and looked at him. Despite his playful tone and childish smile, he was serious. She breathed in.

**-Okay…** She sighed, the idea frightened her a little, actually. **And, what do they do as a… 'job'?** She asked.

**-Uh, I don't know… They follow my orders, you know. **He answered.

**-Okay…** She let out another sigh, she guessed it wouldn't be too hard of a job. **When do I start?** She asked with a hint of what she believed to be enthusiasm in her voice.

**-Well, yeah… that's the point actually.** He replied.

He parted from her to face her, she felt like the conversation was becoming serious.

**-If you are gonna be one of my men, you'll have to be trained.** He said.

'Trained', this word didn't please her at all. She tried not to panic and listened at what he had to say.

**-So I need to know how long before you are able to move, run… or whatever… You know, relating to… your wound…** He pointed to her stomach.

**-Yeah,** she replied as she breathed in, **well I could ask Agnes, she must know about it…** She said nodding her head.

**-Do this.** He said before turning around to walk further into the warehouse.

She suddenly remembered something.

**-Oh, by the way,** she called out as he turned around,** where uh… where can I buy some weed…?** She asked, a little bit embarrassed.

He smirked and pointed in a random direction.

**-Go see Bob, he's one of my men, he's the one who sells the weed around here. **He replied.

She let out a faint 'okay' and walked away. Next destination: infirmary.

* * *

Agnes was taking care of someone when Emilie entered the small building. She stepped inside, closed the door and waited. When Agnes was finished taking blood from the arm of the man with a needle, she quickly told him to wait here and remain sat before turning to Emilie and greeting her.

**-Hi, how are you?** She asked with a warm smile.

**-Fine, thanks.** Emilie replied, smiling back.

The two of them approached the table on which was put a notebook. Agnes sat at the table and wrote something on the paper before facing Emilie again.

**-So, what can I do for you?** She asked.

**-Well, I wanted to know how long before I am fully recovered…**

She nodded and stood up to grab another notebook in a small closet. She sat at the table again and searched through the pages. When she found the page she was looking for, she opened the book to it. But before she could read it, the pirate who was still sat on one of the beds called for her.

Agnes looked at her watch and stood up again, apologizing to Emilie. She grabbed a few medicines and headed towards the pirate. Emilie didn't think of the how and why of that, it was none of her business.

She just leaned over the table to take a quick look at the notebook. It was a sort of report. She read it briefly. Her eyes suddenly stopped on several words.

'Description of the injury: deep cut, several organs wounded'… her eyes widened a little; she didn't think it was _this_ serious. 'Necessary surgical intervention'… a thrill run through her spine at the thought, but she kept on reading. 'External stitching (five stitches), internal stitching on the small intestine…' she could barely believe what she was reading, it frightened her. A knot appeared in her throat and her teeth chattered at the sight of the last text line… 'Removal of the left ovary'…

Her jaw dropped as she fell on the chair. She didn't understand at first, she was shocked… and panicked. How the fuck could she undergo a surgical intervention? How THE FUCK could she have an organ removed?! She felt tears flow from her bulging eyes. Her hand rested on the left side of her abdomen. She had the impression to feel a gap underneath her hand, there was nothing here, her stomach turned and twisted; she felt sick. She felt hollow, a part of her body had been removed. A FUCKING part of her FUCKING body! Her right hand covered her mouth to avoid letting out a loud and strident cry.

She couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. She couldn't… No she… She didn't know anymore… She felt two arms wrapping around her, she didn't recognize them. She was pulled in a warm embrace, though it didn't feel warm, it felt cold and oppressive. She was pulled up on her feet, her legs faltered. She slowly approached a bed, she couldn't see anything; her vision was blurred by tears. She leaned on the cold mattress and curled up. A face came in her sight, hands rested on her body, she tried to get them off her as if they were going to take a part of her, again.

She couldn't calm herself, she was scared and shocked, the idea was still going through her mind, she couldn't stop crying and whining, over and over again. The face leaned closer, she heard a voice. It was muffled at first, but it slowly became clearer. It was a sweet and warm voice, calling for her. It was saying her name. She blinked several time to clear her vision. It was Agnes. It was her, she was there, right there to comfort her.

She stared at her as she slowly calmed her tears. She soon stopped crying. She was still shaking though. Agnes smiled at her warmly, holding her hands tightly.

**-Pl-please…** Emilie stuttered, **please tell me… tell me it isn't true…** She sighed.

Agnes' smile faded.

**-I'm sorry…** She whispered, shaking her head.

Emilie felt the tears come again. But she held them in. She swallowed in an attempt to remove the knot that had formed in her throat.

**-W-why…?** She sobbed.

**-I'm sorry, Emilie…** Agnes replied. **I had to do it…**

Emilie's eyes widened. A sort of anger built up in her chest when she looked at her friend.

**-**_**You **_**did it?** She asked through gritted teeth.

**-I had no choice, I'm sorry… It was too damage, it had to be removed…**

She talked about it as if it was just a piece of meat, and Emilie hated it.

**-You took a part of my body…?** She sobbed.

Agnes tightened her grip around Emilie's hands as tears started to form in her eyes.

**-I'm sorry…** Agnes sobbed in turn.

Emilie still couldn't believe it. She was absolutely terrified by the idea. She felt like she had been fooled. The hatred grew more and more in the pit of her stomach. But she couldn't let the anger and the fear get the better of her, not this time… She stared at her friend in front of her. She couldn't hate her for what she had done. She couldn't hate her for saving her life, could she? This women was her friend, and she did what she had to do.

Emilie couldn't suppress the feeling of hollowness in her chest, but she understood… She finally understood that it was _necessary_… She sat up a little and released her hands from Agnes' grasp to bring her in a tight embrace. Agnes let a tear fall down her cheek as she responded to her warm hug. There was no anger… only gratefulness and love.

**-I'm so-so sorry…** Agnes said. **I know how you feel…**

**-That's okay…** Emilie replied, nodding her head as if to convince herself too. **I'm okay now…** She whispered.

They slowly parted. Tears stopped falling, their bodies stopped shaking. The room was quiet again.

Emilie lay down on the bed again, holding Agnes' hand in hers as she sat on a chair beside the bed. They stared at each other for a long time. They felt like a strong connection attached them one to the other. Agnes' lips were curled in a slight warm smile, like they always were. Emilie's thumb gently stroked her hand back and forth. Everything was quiet for more than ten minutes. Agnes then spoke again.

**-Are you ready to talk about it…?** She asked in a gentle tone.

Emilie nodded and let out a faint 'yes'. Agnes then released her hand to take the notebook that was still on the table behind her. She read the page quickly and looked at Emilie again, starting to speak:

**-So, if your wound is healing well, you'll have to wait for one week before removing the stitches, and then another week before being able to move properly and without any risk…** She stated.

Emilie nodded, letting her know she understood.

**-Now, I just have to take a quick look to the injury, if you don't mind…**

Emilie nodded again, allowing Agnes to pull her shirt up a little to reveal the almost healed wound. It seemed to have healed well, indeed. It was good. Agnes let her know she would be able to walk, run and move normally in two weeks, which was good too.

**-Thanks.** Emilie said quietly.

Agnes replied by a smile.

**-And, as for…** Emilie started again, hesitating. **You know the…** She didn't know how to put it, **the 'removal'…? **She finally asked.

Despite the lack of words, Agnes understood what she meant and answered immediately.

**-There is no risk for your life, if it's what you wonder. Nor will it affect your fertility, you can still have children…**

Emilie nodded and got up. Agnes walked with her towards the door before opening it. As Emilie stepped outside, she couldn't help but ask again:

**-Are you sure you're okay?**

**-Yes. Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry.** Emilie assured, nodding her head.

'I just need to smoke…' she immediately thought, turning around to walk away. Talking about smoking… she needed to find this 'Bob'.

* * *

As she wandered in the alleys, she thought about what Agnes said, about children… She never really thought about it, of course, she was too young to have children. But what about the future, what if she wanted children in the future…? She didn't imagine leaving the island, not anymore… Her life was here now, she couldn't leave Vaas. But this place was surely not a place where you could raise a child, and Vaas surely wouldn't want a child, never… Now that she thought about it, it saddened her little actually. Even though she didn't want to be a mother for now, she knew she would want to have a child one day... She sighed as she set the thought aside, she couldn't think about that now…

Now she had to find the man Vaas had talked about. The thing is, she didn't have the slightest idea of where he was. When she lifted her eyes to look around her, she noticed the young man who had greeted her earlier. He was sitting on a small pile of crate, cleaning a weapon and talking to two other men. An idea then came to her mind, he could help her; he seemed nice…

She approached the man slowly, hoping he had an answer to her question. Even if she was a little scared about talking to a pirate she didn't know, she gathered all her courage and stood in front of him. She drew his attention:

**-Uh, excuse me…**

He turned his head to look at her. He then spoke:

**-Hi, can I do something for you?** He asked.

She was surprised to find that he was, indeed, very nice. It reassured her a little. Plus, not only was he nice, but when she took a closer look at him, she actually found him quite attractive… He seemed to be in his mid-twenties, his white skin was slightly tanned by the sun and brought to light the deep gray of his eyes. And his mouth… oh god, those lips… full, swollen, pinkish lips that she had never seen on a man… And his slightly mischievous appearance made him look almost like… an angel.

She quickly came back to reality, for fear of looking stupid. She tried to gather her words to answer his question. She felt really embarrassed when she noticed the two other men staring at her. She looked at the man before her, finally speaking:

**-Actually… uh, I'm searching for a man… called Bob…** She said hesitantly. **Do you know where I can find him?**

His beautiful lips curled in a cheeky smile as he answered:

**-Well he's right here, in front of you, **_**darling**_**…** He stated, gesturing towards himself.

**-Oh…** She simply said, noticing for the first time his British accent which, by the way, was really sexy.

**-So, what can I do for this pretty bird…? **He asked with a grin.

She felt herself blush at the compliment.

**-Well, I was told that you sell weed… **She said.

He then stood up and put the Kalashnikov he was holding on the crate.

**-That's right.** He replied with a more serious tone. **I guess you want to buy a few grams, don't you?** He asked.

She just nodded and he started to walk away slowly.

**-Come with me, I prefer to have a one-to-one conversation.** He said, resting one of his hands on her back as if to encourage her.

His movement surprised her a little and brought a smirk on the lips of the two other men. One of them wolf whistled, saying jokingly:

**-Bob! I thought you fancied blokes…**

He emphasized a fake British accent mockingly. Bob turned his head to look at the man behind him.

**-Piss off, you wanker!** He replied, laughing.

He pulled his hand off her as they started to wander through the alleys. He turned to look at her. She was also looking at him but, at the moment, she could only think about what the man had just said… 'Blokes'? She was sure she had already heard that word before, and if her memory was not failing, she remembered this word meant… 'men'. It struck her like a lightning; he is gay. Well, according to the man's statement, which seemed quite true…

**-You're gay…?** She suddenly asked, catching him off guards.

His eyes widened at her question. When she realized how rude that question was, she lowered her head with shame. He remained silent for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

**-Yes, I am.** He replied, still laughing. **Is that a problem for you…?** He asked in a more serious tone as his brows furrowed.

**-No!** She answered immediately. **Absolutely not!** **It's just… I'm surprised…** She admitted.

'And really disappointed…' She thought, although she would never say it…

He chuckled.

**-Yeah, whatever…** He changed the subject, **it is your first time buying drug, innit?** He asked with a smirk.

**-Uh… yeah actually…** She replied, blushing slightly with embarrassment.

**-You were quite panicked at first…** He said with another chuckle.

**-Well, I was quite afraid actually…** She replied, crossing her arms. **Pirates weren't very friendly towards me at first, so… **She trailed off.

He smiled slightly.

**-Well, we don't really like strangers…** He said. **But it's just a matter of routine, you know, we actually took a liking to you… **He admitted.

She smiled in turn.

**-That's good, I guess…** She said.

**-Anyway, how many grams do you want, again?** He asked suddenly, coming to a halt.

**-Oh, uh… I don't know…** She replied, getting the ten-dollar bill out of her pocket. **How many can you sell me for ten dollars? **She asked.

**-One gram.** He replied immediately.

She frowned, that didn't sound like a lot…

**-It makes two joints actually.** He said, seeing her doubtful face.

**-Oh. Okay…** She said as she saw him pull a little plastic bag out of a leather case that hung on his belt behind his back.

He held out the little bag. It contained two already rolled joints.

**-I suppose that you're not familiar with making your own, so…** He said, handing the bag to her.

She took the bag and gave him the money.

**-Thanks.** She simply said as she tucked it in her pocket.

**-Anytime, darling.** He replied, seeing her blush slightly at the nickname. **Ta-ta.** He said, starting to walk away.

**-Bye.** She responded.

As she saw him getting away, a sensation of great pride overwhelmed her. Again, it was kind of stupid, but she felt proud to have bought her own drug, with her own money, just like Vaas told her.

She smiled as she returned to the shack to smoke that well-deserved joint.

* * *

**So, before you leave, I just wanted to talk to you about something… Indeed, I was inspired by Tom Hardy's performance in the film 'Rocknrolla' for making Bob's character. Well I actually shamelessly took the character from the movie and put it in my fanfiction, so yeah, the character is not mine…**

**Besides, I thought for a long time about it, whether I was going to add him or not, because I wasn't sure of how it would be received by you, my readers. But I finally decided to take the risk and add this wonderful character to my story. Not only because he is a very interesting character, but also because he is really really REALLY handsome! (Well that's why he's called 'handsome Bob'… LOL). So, I let you search for a photo on the internet to get an idea of what he looks like, for those who don't know Tom Hardy (who, by the way, is a very good actor).**

**But anyway, if you don't like this character, or you think it doesn't fit to the universe of Far Cry 3, just tell me and I will do my best to rectify it (by suppressing the character or something of the kind…). And if you like him, feel free to say it in the reviews!**

**So thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter, bye!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi everyone! So, I don't have anything to say before starting except thank you to those who reviewed, followed and favorited my story. So here we go! Enjoy!**

**(Oh yeah, don't forget to read the note at the end of the chapter, there will be translations for a few things that are in this chapter, you'll understand…)**

* * *

Stockholm Syndrome

Chapter 35:

Emilie stood silent and motionless in front of the stand-mirror. She stared at her figure in deep thoughts. Agnes' words still echoed in her head. She was still able to have children… "Children"… It sounded kind of odd, actually… She'd never thought about having a child. But she'd never thought about _not_ having a child either. She mechanically brought a hand to her stomach and lifted her shirt so that she could stare at the stitches. She brushed her fingers over it lightly, looking at her face with a blank stare.

And suddenly, tears came to her eyes. She thought about it and suddenly, not knowing why, she imagined herself having a kid. She imagined carrying a little life in her belly, she imagined giving birth, she imagined bringing up a child, _her_ child… She imagined her son or daughter running around, laughing out loud and calling for her… "Mommy!". She smiled slightly. She felt so stupid, imagining all this, looking to a future she wouldn't have. Because she knew, somehow, she couldn't have children… Not because of health issues, but because of the life she choose. She was here now… with him, with _Vaas_… forever.

As she let go of her shirt, she heard the door of the shack open. She saw the light of the day shine in her back and saw the figure that entered the room. But she didn't move.

Vaas closed the door behind him and approached her slowly. When he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her soft hair. Closing his eyes, Vaas took a deep breath of her scent and let it out in a sigh of contentment.

**-I love your hair…** He whispered, brushing his lips on her ear lightly.

The move made her close her eyes. All her tormenting thoughts vanished as she felt him tighten his grip around her, bringing her even closer. The warmth of his body soothed her. She smiled slightly and turned around to face him. She then took his strong jaw in her hand and stared at his face lovingly. She softly brushed her thumb on his cheek and brought her lips to his in a deep kiss.

When they parted to breathe, she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. She felt him grab her bottom with his hands and saw the smirk that bent his lips.

**-So, what did Agnes say?** He asked suddenly.

She was slightly unsettled by his question, but she answered anyway.

**-She said one more week before she can remove the stitches, and another week just to make sure…**

**-Good.** He said, nodding his head.

They fell silent and remained staring at each other for another minute.

**-Vaas?** She asked quietly.

**-Yeah, what?** He replied, brushing a strand of hair off her face.

She spoke hesitantly as he tried to bury his face in the crook of her neck to kiss the soft skin.

**-Do you… I mean, have you ever… wanted to have children…?** She finally asked, fearing his reaction.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and faced her. He remained silent for the longest seconds in her life. And then… he laughed.

**-God, no!** He said, then brushing his lips to hers as if to ask for permission to kiss her. **But I love to try.** He said, suggestively.

And what was she expecting, uh! She was stupidly expecting him to say yes, of course! She was so stupid… She had to forget about that now, it would never happen…

Emilie tried to let go off these thoughts. She felt him grab her bottom again, only to lift her up and to sit her on the nearest table as he tried to kiss her again. She couldn't expect him to want such a thing. She convinced herself that it was better that way, anyway… She felt really disappointed. But deep down, she was actually happy. Maybe she would never have a baby, but she had him, she thought as she caressed his strong arms, feeling his body warmth under her finger tips. He was her man, and it was more than enough for her. And she kissed him back.

* * *

Emilie woke up a few hours later, naked and tangled in the bed sheets. She opened her eyes slowly, nightfall was coming, she could see through the window. The sky was painted with beautiful shades of orange and purple. This could have been the perfect way to wake up, if only someone else was at her side.

She was disappointed to find out Vaas wasn't in bed. She turned to her side and curled up a little. He must have left, again... She was about to go back to sleep when she heard noises coming from the next room. She smiled slightly. Someone must be taking a bath… And this someone couldn't be anyone else but him.

She rubbed sleep out of her eyes as she fought against the sheets to get up. She finally stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom, opening the door, entering and closing it again, smirking the whole time.

The strong sent of tobacco seized her nostrils and thick warm steam rolled on her naked skin. She looked down at the tub. Vaas was lying in the hot steaming water. His arms rested on each side of the tub, a cigar in one hand, and a glass filled with some alcohol in the other. His head was thrown backwards and his eyelids were closed. He was peacefully relaxing.

She let out a little laugh at the sight. Seriously, who on earth take a bath while smoking a cigar and drinking whisky…? For one second she believed she was in a movie, and Vaas was a mafia guy or something of the kind… So cliché…

She walked up to him and lightly trailed her fingers along his arm as she came to enter the tub. Feeling her feathery touch, he smirked slightly, not opening his eyes.

**-May I join in…?** She asked suggestively.

His smile widened and he took a drag of his Cuban cigar as she slowly entered, one foot after the other, and then completely. She sighed as the heat of the water seized her whole body. She sat between his legs, resting her back on his torso and her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed again in contentment. Feeling his strong body beneath hers was such a great sensation. When he moved to bring the glass to his lips, she felt every muscle contract and push against her flesh. He was here, his warmth was invading her. He was here, and he was hers…

**-You want some?** Vaas suddenly spoke.

She opened her eyes and looked at him over her shoulder. He was handing her the glass. She simply nodded and took it to drink a little of its content. She let out a little cough as the burning liquid flowed down her throat, she wasn't really used to it yet. Vaas retrieved the glass to put in on the floor at the side of the tub.

She let her head rest on his shoulder again. Her hair was tickling him slightly. He couldn't help but bury his nose into it, taking in her wonderful scent. She smiled a little as he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her still.

**-You smell so good…** He marveled, sniffing her hair.

She let out a little laugh at the awkwardness of the situation.

**-I don't know if it's lovely or creepy.** She said.

_**-Laisse-moi respirer longtemps, longtemps, l'odeur de tes cheveux, y plonger tout mon visage, comme un homme altéré dans l'eau d'une source**__,_ he said in an almost perfect French.

Her eyes widened.

**-What was that?** She asked with surprise.

**-Baudelaire.** He said the name of the poet who wrote those lines as if it was obvious. **Don't you know him? **He asked with a frown.

She sat up to look at him, moving the water that surrounded her.

**-Of course, I know him.** She nodded. **But I didn't know you read poetry…** She said, laughing slightly thinking of him reading a book, this was so weird.

**-Well, I'm a learned and thoughtful man…** He said, lifting his chin with pride.

**-And you are full of surprises…** She added, closing the space between them to kiss him lightly. **Tell me something else. **She said as a plea.

He smirked and gave her what she wanted.

_**-La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon coeur,**_

_**Un rond de dance et de douceur,**_

_**Auréole du temps, berceau nocturne et sûr,**_

_**Et si je ne sais plus tout ce que j'ai vécu**_

_**C'est que tes yeux ne m'ont pas toujours vu.**_

**-Paul Eluard…** She finished, with a sweet smile. **I love this poem, it is so beautiful… **She whispered, kissing him again.

She suddenly pulled away from him when she felt him smirk. She frowned and looked at him as he took another drag of his cigar.

**-What?** He said with a laugh, seeing her doubtful face.

**-Why are you being so romantic?** She asked.

That question made him laugh even more. He tightened his grip around her waist to force her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder again as he whispered to her ear.

**-So what? Am I not allowed to tell sweet words to my **_**Querida**_**…?** He said.

She felt his hand caress her left thigh slowly where it wasn't under water. She looked at his hand, it was the one that held the cigar. He was running his fingers gently along the scar he made a few months ago. The sight made her remember that time, it seemed so far away…

She could clearly remember the pain, though. The burn, the cut… She could remember the feeling of the blood streaming along her leg and staining her white skin. But so much has changed since then, she thought. It was different now, so different…

She shivered as she felt his fingers coming closer to her inner thighs, and she felt his smirk in the crook of her neck. It made her smile, forgetting her thoughts. It's different now… And she loves him.

**-So that's what you want, uh?** She said, referring to his strokes.

He responded with a deep grunt, bringing his finger to her sex and stroking the sensitive flesh. She whined, feeling more pain than pleasure. She was very sore from the recent… activity… But Vaas didn't seem to notice. She tried to grab his hand to pull it away, letting out another whine.

**-Vaas, wait…** She said as he stopped.

**-What?** He asked, slightly annoyed as he took a drag of his cigar.

She sat up a little, and rested a hand on his chest to push him gently.

**-I can't do this…** She said, lowering her head.** It… It hurts a little…** She explained with embarrassment. **I'm sorry… **She went on, remembering why they had been away from each other for these past weeks.

Though, he didn't seem mad… He gently stroked her hair with his hand. She was surprised by this gesture of affection. And she was even more surprised when he sat up to put a little kiss on the top of her head. She lifted her head to meet his eyes. Something had changed in him… His gaze was… loving?

**-It's okay, Querida…** He whispered quietly.

She stared at him for a few seconds as she remained silent. She couldn't figure why he was acting this way. She first thought it was one of his little games he liked to play, she thought he was acting this way to seduce her and to have sex with her. But this gaze was so much different. It seemed like he hadn't any reason to act that way, except for…

Emilie suddenly remembered Agnes' words, a long time ago, _months_ ago… "There is a good person inside him". "He just can't let it out". "He just needs someone who helps him, trusts him… and loves him". She could also remember his words, when he had confessed his feelings towards her. She knew, deep down, that he loved her, but he was just too afraid to admit it. _This_ feeling used to scare him and he wanted to get rid of it. But now, maybe he accepted it… She could see the good person in him, the loving person, he was letting it out, little by little… But she was still able to see it… "He just needs someone who loves him…"

**-Vaas…** She called him quietly, looking at him in the eyes.

**-Mhm?** He replied, taking a drag of his cigar.

**-I need to tell you something… **She said.

He frowned. She didn't know how he could react to such a statement. Maybe it would help him, maybe not… Maybe it would anger him…

**-What it is?** He asked, not so gently.

**-I…** She lowered her head, but after a few seconds of thinking, she lifted it to look at him right in the eyes. **I love you.**

The silence that followed lasted for exactly six seconds. It felt like an eternity. She looked at him intently, searching for any reaction.

And suddenly, he smiled. It was halfway between a gentle smile and a smirk.

**-I know, Querida…** He whispered, stroking her hair again and leaning in to kiss her lips. **I know.**

She finally breathed. She actually didn't think he would react badly, but she still feared him a little. Her train of thought was broken when he started to stand up.

**-Come on, Querida, let's get out.** He said.

She needed a moment to come back to reality.

**-Uh, yeah… Sure…** She said, seeming a little lost.

**-Aren't you hungry?** He asked with a laugh as he grabbed a towel that he wrapped around his waist.

**-Yeah, a little…** She replied with a smile as she got out of the tub and grasped the towel he was handing her. **Thanks.**

They both got into the bedroom, after Vaas finished his glass of alcohol and put out his cigar, and they quickly dressed up.

Emilie saw the little plastic bag with the two joints she had bought earlier resting on the table. She grabbed it to tuck it into a pocket of her pants. She would be more reassured if she had them near, so no one would take them.

Right before the bag disappeared inside her pocket, Vaas noticed it. He lifted an eyebrow.

**-You bought it?** He asked, pointing to her pocket as she lifted her eyes to look at him.

**-Yeah…** She replied quietly.

He smirked a little. She did as he had said… She bought her own drugs with her own money… He liked the idea of giving her a little freedom, and actually, he was kind of proud of his _Querida_.

**-Come on, let's get dinner.** He said, holding out his hand for her to take and leading her out of the shack.

Night had already fallen outside, the temperature had dropped a little because of the missing sun. It wasn't hot anymore. She looked at their hands. Vaas' hand was tightly wrapped around hers. It wasn't the possessive grip she used to see when he held her hand, it was more delicate and more caring. She smile slightly; after all… he may have let out the "good Vaas".

* * *

**Oh my, this chapter was so cheesy… But it was so cute, wasn't it… :)**

**So, I know this Vaas isn't the Vaas we are used to, but I wanted to show the change that is happening in him. Emilie confessed her love, so now it may be Vass' turn, don't you think. Well, I will try to take it slowly because it's still a big change…**

**Also, here are the translations for the poems recited by Vaas (I didn't translated them myself, I found these on the internet):**

**Let me breathe in for a long, long time the scent of your hair, let me plunge my entire face into it, like a thirsty man into the water of a spring. – **_**A Hemisphere in Her Hair, **_**Charles Baudelaire.**

**The curve of your eyes goes around my heart, **

**A round of dance and sweetness,**

**Halo of time, nocturnal and safe cradle,**

**And if I don't know any more all that I've lived through**

**It's because I haven't always been seen by you. – **_**The curve of your eyes, **_**Paul Eluard. **

**Anyway, if you liked that chapter, you can leave a review, that always makes me so happy! Same if you have any suggestion to make… I love you guys, Bye!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi there! I'm so glad to post this chapter! It's a transition chapter, but I think it's cool! By the way, the argument of the second part of the chapter kind of reminds me of a song by Sia: Dressed in black, you should check it out if you haven't, it's amazing! **

**Anyway, here we go for the thirty-sixth chapter (it goes so fast)!**

* * *

Stockholm Syndrome

Chapter 36:

Vaas and Emilie quickly arrived to the opened area that the pirates used as a canteen. Since the night had fallen, it was pitch dark. But some sort of fire barrels and lanterns were put here and there and provided enough light for the whole place. Purple, blue, and green neon tubes were lit as well, creating a festive atmosphere.

As the cook was serving dinner, pirates were gathered in a long line, waiting for their ration, like they had been earlier in the day, for lunch. Emilie looked at the several tables that were scattered in the area. She especially spotted a round one at which were sat three pirates she already knew; Juan, Bob, and Ray.

Vaas led her to that table. The three men were playing poker. There were six chairs around the table. Three of them were occupied by the men. Juan was sitting to Bob's left and Ray sat to his right. Juan was looking at his cards with a thoughtful face. Ray was waiting, apparently, he had folded. Bob was balancing on his chair, feet on the table, looking at the cards he had in hand. When Vaas and Emilie approached, Bob noticed them in the corner of his eye.

**-Hi, Vaas.** He said friendly, before throwing his cards on the table. **Fold.**

**-Yo guys, what's up?** Vaas responded, talking to all three of them.

As Juan gathered his earnings, Ray stood up to shake hands with Vaas, greeting him. He then turned to Emilie and hugged her friendly. The gesture surprised her a little but she replied with a smile. Juan nodded to Vaas as a greeting and then nodded to Emilie as well, which surprised her again, knowing that he completely ignored her this afternoon, when she had tried to greet him.

When all the greeting was done, Vaas put a hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward gently, gesturing to her to sit down. She looked at him with a slightly questioning look as she took a seat at Ray's right.

**-I am gonna fetch our meal, stay there, I'll be right back.** He said before turning around and walking away.

The three pirates started another round. Emilie looked at them as Juan gave the cards out. They remained completely silent until Ray talked to her.

**-So, what's up, Princess?** He asked, looking briefly at her.

For a moment, she wondered if he had talked to her. Of course, he did, he said "Princess", you're the only girl here, you dumbass… She told herself. Wait, did he just say "Princess"? This nickname disturbed her slightly, even though she knew that it didn't express any hidden intention. Instead she heard, in this name, a friendly fondness, protective even.

**-Uh, well, nothing special… **She answered shyly, wriggling slightly in her chair.

She already knew the three men and she would lie if she said she didn't like them. But she still felt a bit uncomfortable. She didn't really know what to say, actually. Fortunately, Ray seemed to have things to talk about. He spoke again, putting more chips into the pot:

**-I heard Vaas wants to train you…** He said. **He wants to make you one of us, is that true?** He asked, looking at her.

She nodded, crossing her arms on the table.

**-Yeah, actually…** She answered. **He wants me to work for him. **She continued.

She didn't really know how they would react to that new. She didn't think the pirates liked women, except for sex, of course… And she didn't know how they could react if a women was to actually _work_ with them. She was waiting.

**-That's cool.** Ray finally said. **We never had a girl working with us… **

**-Well, Vaas must see quite a potential in you, darlin'...** Bob said, not lifting his eyes from his cards.

**-Of course she has the potential!** Ray interrupted, dropping his cards on the table. **Didn't you see this morning when she slaughtered that bitch! It was fucking glorious! **He exclaimed, laughing slightly.

The fact that he talked about what happened that morning, with Rose, surprised her a little, but it didn't disturbed her… Which is good, right? And apparently, they seemed rather pleased by the new, rather than bothered… Which is even better…

Emilie was dragged out of her thoughts when Vaas came back. He put the two plates he had in hand on the table, two forks and two bottles of beer. Emilie took one plate to put it in front of her. She wanted something to drink too but she didn't really like beer, actually. She searched for something that resembled water on the table, in vain. But Vaas seemed to notice her as he sat next to her.

**-Jonnah's coming with a bottle of water if you prefer… **He said quietly, pointing to the young man behind him. **I couldn't carry everything… **He explained.

Emilie nodded. She appreciated his concern, she was even surprised that he took such good care of her. He held her hand, he fetched her food, he thought about bringing her water, he talked to her nicely… And honestly, she didn't mind at all…

**-Thanks, Vaas.** She replied with a sweet smile.

But he suddenly froze, starring at her as if she did something bad. She frowned.

**-What's wrong…?** She asked calmly, not wanting to anger him.

But then… he smiled. And she was relieved.

**-I'm sorry, Querida, it's just that I love when you say my name…** He said, then leaned towards her to whisper in her ear. **Though, I prefer when you moan it…** He said, biting her ear lobe lightly.

She couldn't suppress the shiver than ran down her spine and to her core when she heard his words. Damn, she loved when he did that, she loved the feeling of his teeth sinking lightly into her flesh. She would gladly give in to his teasing. However, she remembered they were in public. She blushed at the thought. And she started to wonder… What if they did it in front of everyone? The thought was oddly tempting. She didn't know why, but the idea of… Hell no! What was she thinking! Damn her and her overactive imagination!

Gladly, her train of thought was broken when Jonnah sat at the table. He handed her a small bottle of water. He greeted her and she thanked him. She then quickly opened the bottle to take a big swig. It's hot right now, isn't it?

All three of them started to eat their meal as the three others continued their game. Emilie tried to gather her spirits as she took big bites of her meat and rice.

After a short moment of silence, Vaas started the conversation:

**-So, what were you talking about before I arrived?** He asked.

**-About your decision to train your girl.** Ray answered, taking a swig of his own bottle of beer.

**-Ah, yeah!** Vaas exclaimed. **I'm gonna make her perfect, **he said,** fire weapons, fighting, negotiating… I can't wait to see her in action!** He said, smiling at her.

He looked like a child, so excited and impatient, as though he was about to get his favorite treat. She smiled to him, although she couldn't help being a little afraid. Will she really become a pirate…?

**-By the way, I'm gonna need your help, guys.** He stated. **Especially you, Juan.** He continued, pointing a finger toward the man.

For the first time since Emilie sat at the table, he lifted his head. He glanced at Vaas with a questioning look.

**-Before we start the practical part, I'll need her to get a theoretical training, to know what weapon is which, what it is used for and all that stuff…** He explained. **I intended to teach her myself, though I cannot take the time for that with all the work I have to do…**

Vaas went silent and took another bite of his food. Emilie looked at Juan, doubtfully. Last time she checked, he didn't really like her –and it's an understatement. And now he had to take care of her training, which meant talk to her and stay with her for hours… She wouldn't be surprised if he refused…

**-Okay, I can take care of it, no problem… **He said simply, nodding his head.

Okay, then! She doesn't understand anything! Well, more seriously, working with him didn't bother her, and she was actually glad that he accepted. Maybe he actually liked her… a little…

**-Perfect, thanks hermano.** Vaas said, smiling again.

He then turned to Jonnah who was eating his food quickly, bent over his dish, in quite an inelegant manner. When he saw Vaas looking at him, he froze and gulped loudly to swallow the bite he had in mouth. He then calmly sat upright and put his fork down. Emilie could see the fear and the respect in his eyes.

**-You're gonna be with her, during her training.** Vaas said to Jonnah who looked surprised. **Well, at least the fire-weapon part, I want you to know how to fire a gun **_**properly**_**… **He said as the young man simply nodded. **Alright, now that it is all decided, let's get down to serious things!** He then exclaimed. **So guys, who is winning?** He asked to the three men who were still playing poker.

The conversation started from there. When everyone had finished their food, the plates were tossed aside and everyone joined the game. More beers were opened and emptied. Insults were thrown. The placed was filled by laughs and shouts. Everyone had a good time, as though they were a bunch of good old friends.

* * *

**-Damn! You're actually good at playing poker, Querida!** Vaas exclaimed as he draped his arm around her shoulders to bring her closer as they made their way back to the shack.

Vaas had drunk _a lot_ of beer, and a little bit of whiskey too… He was a little hilarious and uninhibited, but not actually drunk. Emilie smiled at his comment. She had won the last game, and she was rather proud of herself… But Vaas was even prouder.

**-That's my girl!** He said, poking her chest with a finger and leaning toward her to kiss her.

She accepted his kiss, tasting the alcohol on his tongue and breathing in his masculine scent. They parted when he almost tripped. He tried to regain his balance as she laughed out loud.

**-Don't laugh at me!** He threatened as she did her best to stop her uncontrollable laughs.

**-I'm sorry…** She said, wiping a tear off her eye and helping him stand up.

She then took his hand in hers and led him forward.

**-Come on, let's go back home…** She said softly.

A few seconds passed before she realized what she had just said. Did she say "home"? She did… However, the word didn't sound weird. No matter how many time she repeated it in her head, she was convinced that it was the right word to use to call the little house. It was her home… with all her stuff, with the bed she slept in and the man she lived with… It was _their_ home…

As they arrived there, Emilie opened the door and led Vaas inside. He immediately flopped down on the couch. As for Emilie, she instead decided to get ready to go to bed. She took off her shoes and socks, then her pants and her tank top. She went to the bathroom to untie and brush her hair. She brushed her teeth as well and returned in the bedroom.

As she walked through the door, she noticed Vaas who was still sitting on the couch. He looked half asleep, his head was tilted forward and in chin was pressed against his chest as if he couldn't hold his head anymore. She let out a light laugh at the sight and stepped forward to approach him. When she was right in front of him, she held out a hand to stroke his Mohawk gently.

**-Come on, Vaas, let's go to bed…** She said softly.

He didn't reply though. She sighed, apparently he was already asleep… Emilie crouched to remove his boots. If he couldn't undress to go to bed, she would do it herself… She removed his socks as well, then his tank top (which she had to struggle with). When she finally managed to make him stand up, she removed his pants.

She let him walk towards the bed as she took off her bra and her panties so that she would be more comfortable to sleep. She glanced at him briefly, he took off his underwear as well. She remembered he hated sleeping with clothes on. When her eyes landed on his face, she was immediately able to see the look of sadness in his eyes. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or if he was really sad, but she quickly joined him under the sheets to hold him.

She sat against the headboard, putting a pillow in her back and gestured to him to sit between her legs. He was reluctant at first, but after she insisted softly, he complied, lying with his back against her chest, without a word.

She pulled the sheets to his waist. She could feel the warmth of his body against hers. It was so comforting… He let his head rest on her soft breasts as she started to stroke his hair gently with one hand and his chest and shoulders with the other. When she looked at him, she saw his eyes close. His body relaxed completely.

Her hand continued its stroking as she looked at his head. The sides of his scalp were neatly shaved, his Mohawk stood proud in the middle. Even though it was an uncommon hair style, she loved it… Her eyes then landed on the great scar that ran across the left side of his scalp. It could have repelled her, but she was actually fascinated by it. How could someone survive such an impressive injury…?

Vaas was still silent. She thought he had fallen asleep. But when she gently traced her index along the scar, he shifted a little and spoke.

**-My sister did this to me...** He said with a husky voice, Emilie could hear the hatred in his tone. **My own fucking sister did this to me…** He repeated, then turned his head slightly to look at her. **Do you realize?** He asked, though this question wasn't meant to be answered.

He turned his head again and Emilie gently stroked the right side of his scalp, kissing lightly the scar on the other side.

**-You cannot trust anyone…** He continued, still motionless. **You can't even trust your loved ones, they're the worst… They stab you in the fucking back every time…** He said through greeted teeth.

**-You can trust **_**me**_**. **She replied quietly.

He started to shake his head lightly. She kept on caressing his chest with her left hand and his hair with the right one, trying to sooth him.

**-I will never betray you, Vaas…** She insisted, though still speaking with a gentle tone to keep him calm. **I love you…** She said, kissing his scar again.

He suddenly took her left hand to pull it away from him. That's what Citra had said… right before she tried to kill him.

**-Love is a mistake.** He stated, sitting up to rub his face with his hands. **You shouldn't love me, you shouldn't trust me…** He said, looking at her over his shoulder.

She sighed quietly. She sat up and started to rub his back gently.

**-You can't live like that, Vaas…** She said. **You need someone to count on…**

He lifted his head from his hand and turned to her slightly.

**-You can't count on anyone, otherwise you'll eventually be betrayed…** He replied. **You're all alone on this earth, you can count on yourself, and only yourself.**

She shook her head in turn. She leaned forward to take him in her arms, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She stroked the back of his neck slowly.

**-I know what you went through, Vaas. I know that you're scared… But you can count on me Vaas, you know it… **She said. **I will never leave you, you know that- I **_**promised**_** you that. **

She tightened her grip around him when she felt something wet touch the skin of her shoulder. He was crying. She rarely saw him cry -well, she_ never _saw him cry, but he broke in front of her. However, it didn't bother her right now. He needed to let go, he was so broken… She just wanted to help him, she needed to make him understand that he wasn't alone, not anymore…

**-I'm so scared…** He admitted with a light sob.

**-Shhh…** She tried to sooth him, still stroking the back of his neck. **I know, Vaas, I know. I'll always be here to help you, Vaas, I love you. **She whispered. **You know that right…?** She asked, looking down at him.

She felt him nod slightly. Good, he was accepting it. He was accepting her help. She knew it scared him, since this event, he never trusted not loved anyone because he was too scared of being betrayed.

**-Do you remember this feeling you told me about a long time ago, the one you wanted to get rid of…? **She asked quietly.

**-It scared me. I knew it would have hurt me…** He said, trying to justify himself.

He was talking like a frightened child. It softened her and made her want to help him even more.

**-This is love, Vaas…** She explained, like you would explain it to a child. **You feared it because you feared the fact that someone could betray you again, you didn't want to be hurt again.** She said, he nodded. She put her hand under his jaw to lift his head, his eyes were slightly red from the tears. **I understand that, but I will**_** never**_** betray you, Vaas… You can trust me, you can count on me. Don't be afraid, okay? **She said, taking his hand to entwine their fingers. **I love you…** She repeated, smiling sweetly to him.

Another tear flowed from his right eye as he wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her close. Her naked breasts were pressed against his warm chest. They could feel each other's heartbeat. It was incredibly soothing. He leaned in slowly to kiss her. It was just a simple kiss, a little peck on the lips, a kiss of pure love.

**-Let go, Vaas…** **Don't be afraid.** She whispered, her lips brushing lightly over his. **I love you.**

He buried his face in her neck again and she felt him smile lightly. She warped her arms around his neck as he whispered.

**-I love you too,**_** Querida**_**.**

* * *

**Don't blame me, I love seeing Vaas like that! Though, I promise you less blah-blah and more action for the next chapters! Anyway, if you have something to say, don't hesitate to put it in the reviews, I'd love to know your opinion. Bye bye!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	37. Chapter 37

Stockholm Syndrome

Chapter 37

Vaas was sitting at the table in his room, silently cleaning his gun whilst Emilie was sleeping. He put the gun on the table and looked at her. She was resting on her left side, thus facing him. She was snoring softly. One of her legs was hanging from the edge of the bed, her hair was messy and partially covered her face. He let out a throaty laugh, his lips bending into a smirk.

It had been a week since he confessed his love to her. At that time, it felt like a burden was lifted off his shoulders. He loved her, she was his and he wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

It had also been a week since she started her 'lessons' with Juan, she learned fast, according to him. Vaas would sometimes be with her too, and teach her a few things. When he was around her, she would always smile to him, kiss him and hug him… She would get up in the morning- well, _he_ would wake her up and force her to get up. She then would spend the whole morning with Juan, at the weapon warehouse.

After that, she would head to the kitchen, greet Aaron, the cook. And she would start cooking lunch for both her and Vaas. He had to admit she was really good at cooking. He enjoyed his lunches with her, when they would be alone in the kitchen. However, they would have dinner in the area, next to the warehouse, with the other pirates. They would often have a drink and play poker after eating.

Every day, Vaas would give her some money to reward her for her work. And then would come the best part of the day for him, time to go to bed. He liked that moment since they would have sex almost every day, some nights they would even do it several times. And they also did it in the morning. He noticed she was rougher in bed, biting and scratching. She would also initiate a change of position more often. Of course, he liked it very much.

A light sigh broke his train of thoughts. He turned his head to look at Emilie. She was wriggling slightly. He looked at the watch that rested on the table. It was almost eight, time to get up. He stood up and silently walked toward the bed, his boots slightly thumping on the wooden floor. He paused a second to look at her. She was beautiful when asleep. She looked calm and peaceful. He held out a hand to brush a strand of blond hair off her face.

**-Time to get up, Sunshine.** He whispered softly, still staring at her.

She wriggled some more and groaned in annoyance. She tried to open her eyes, but the sun light that pierced through the window was blinding. Her eyelids were like stuck together, her whole body was sore, she just wanted to back to sleep. But Vaas didn't share this opinion. He crouched and started stroking her hair gently. She sighed and smiled.

**-I was having a dream.** She said, her voice still husky from the sleep. **About you.** She added.

**-It was a good dream, then.** He replied. She laughed.

**-**_**Really**_** good…** She said with a suggestive smile. **Vaas, I want you.** She added, holding her arms out towards him like she wanted to hug him, and she finally opened her eyes.

Vaas laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips. He would never have thought he would refuse that proposition, one day. He stood up, though, and ignored her demand.

**-We don't have time for that right now, Querida.** He said, retrieving his gun from the table and tucking it in his holster.

She reluctantly got up and stretched out with a yawn. She then headed towards the closet to put on clothes. She took out a pair of panties and the matching bra and put them on before retrieving her pants that laid on the floor and donning the garment quickly. She then searched for a clean tank top, unfortunately she hadn't a single one left.

**-We need to do some laundry or something, I don't have any shirt I can wear…** She said. 'Laundry'? When did life here become that ordinary?

**-Yeah, we will see about that, just take one of mine.** Vaas said, lighting a cigarette and slumping down on the couch.

She took one of Vaas' red tank tops -yeah, he has a lot of these- and put it on. Of course, it was far too large for her slim body. She decided to make a knot at the bottom. She lifted the garment slightly and knotted the material on the side to make it tighter at the waist. Vaas looked at her. The tank now hugged her thin waist perfectly, revealing her bare stomach. She then walked into the bathroom to brush her hair.

**-Can you help me braid my hair?** She said, returning in the room while tying her hair into a high ponytail.

**-Sure.** He responded as she sat on the couch next to him, turning her back to him.

She liked that part of the morning, when he would help her do her hair. He loved her hair, and he loved touching and playing with it. It was one of these moment of complicity she loved. He finished the braid quickly and tied it. He then leaned forward to kiss her shoulder lightly.

**-Done.** He whispered.

**-Thanks.** She said as she tried to get up.

However, she was restrained when Vaas wrapped an arm around her waist. He kept on kissing her, making his way up to her ear. He then nibbled at her ear lobe. That made her smile.

**-I thought we didn't 'have time for that right now'…** She teased.

He was about to cup one of her breast with his large hand but he immediately stopped.

**-You're right.** He simply said, standing up, leaving her.

She let out an annoyed snort and crossed her arms. He then proceeded to get out of the shack to start his day.

**-See you later, ****Hermosa****!** He called closing the door behind him.

She unfolded her arms with a sigh. Oh, she couldn't be mad at him when he called her 'Hermosa'…

Recalling she had to join Juan at the warehouse soon, she got up and put on her holster. Yeah, _her_ holster. Well, for now, she only carried a knife, just in case. She also retrieved some money from the plastic bag she kept hidden in the closet. This was _her_ money. She still loved the idea of having that money, it made her feel independent, just like when she got her first credit card… Except now, it was cash.

She tucked the money in a pocket of her pants and then got out of the shack, under the jungle humid heat. She trotted joyfully towards the warehouse, greeting and smiling to the pirates that greeted her. She couldn't help but smiling as she felt the slightly refreshing breeze on her skin. The sun shone bright, the sky was blue…Oh, what a lovely, sunny day!

Emilie met Juan at the warehouse, greeted him and quickly got to work with him. Today, he would teach her how to clean a machine gun- a PKM, to be precise. And you can't even imagine how heavy this thing is. Emilie struggled for half an hour with it.

Juan said she almost knew everything about weapons now. It was good, because it meant that she would be able to train with Vaas soon. She didn't know why, but it kind of excited her. She couldn't wait to fire one of these babies.

Juan had taught her everything. How to clean and reload the weapons. He had taught her what each of them were used for. He had showed her everything. When he would explain her something, she would look at him with curiosity and passion. Every day, she would learn a new thing that both impressed and fascinated her. Juan was rather glad she was so interested in what he told her, she was less annoying than he thought she would be…

As she was putting back some revolvers in their holsters, Emilie heard a vehicle approaching. She then turned toward the entrance of the warehouse. A truck parked in front of the open metal doors. A man got out and Juan approached him. They greeted each other and the man proceeded to open the truck doors.

**-It arrived early in the morning.** The man explained, showing the wooden crates stored in the back of the truck. **The guys checked it, everything is there.** He said.

**-Perfect, thanks man.** Juan said hopping inside the truck to look at the crates.

**-Want some help to get them out?** The man asked. Juan simply shook his head and the man left.

Juan hopped down the truck and went towards Emilie who had been watching the scene since the man arrived. She looked at the wooden crates. They were rather small but very long.

**-What is in these crates?** Emilie asked, curious.

**-These are the RPGs we ordered.** Juan said, lifting one of the crates and carrying it to put it on a table.

**-'RPGs'? You mean, rocket launchers?**

Juan nodded his head, getting a crow bar to open the crated with a light grown. The top popped off and revealed two large weapons, held in place by two wooden rods. Juan took the rods off to get one of the launchers out of the crate.

**-Here is the baby…** He said with a laugh. He put the weapon on his right shoulder and looked through the sights. **Perfect.** He said before putting it down on the table.

**-Wow, that's… impressive.** Emilie said, looking at the weapon.

Juan left Emilie for a second and headed to the ammo crates that were piled against one of the warehouse walls. He took a rocket and walked up to her again picking the weapon and showing her.

**-See, the rocket goes in there.** He said, sticking the ammo in the barrel. **You lock it in place like that. **He explained, turning the rocket slightly, making the thing click. Emilie looked at what he was doing with attentive and curious eyes. **Now you just have to lift the sights, aim and pull the trigger.** He said, pretending to do it. He then put the weapon down again. **This thing can blow up a tank.** He added. **It's one of Vaas' favorite weapons.**

**-No wonder why…** Emilie replied with a slight snort. Juan laughed as well.

**-Here, help me unloading the crates.** Juan ordered her as he hopped in the truck to hand the crates to Emilie one by one.

It took them almost two hours to unload the crates, get the weapons out, check their state and store them. Emilie stood in front of the large wooden shelf, wiping the sweat of her forehead with the back of her hand. She contemplated the results of her hard work. Everything was in its place.

**-Emilie!** She then heard Juan calling her, trotting towards were she stood. **Agnes just came in here, she said you had to meet her at the infirmary… **He simply said.

Emilie nodded and left the warehouse. She proceeded to go to the infirmary when she felt a strong hand grip at her bottom. She abruptly turned around to face her assailant, right hand on her knife, ready to fight back. But when she realized the man was Vaas, she relaxed and smiled.

**-Hey, Querida…** He whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her. **Where are you going like that?** He asked with a teasing tone.

Emilie looked at her right and left to make sure no one was seeing them before kissing him back.

**-I'm going to see Agnes.** She said. **Aren't you supposed to work?** She then asked with the same teasing tone.

**-I'm done.** He replied. **Plus, the guys are pissing me off. Can I come with you…?** He asked, nipping at her neck.

She nodded, parting from him. They held each other's hand, walking towards the infirmary.

**-Your men are pissing you off, then?** Emilie said. **Who did you kill today?** She asked with a snort.

**-I didn't kill anyone… yet.** He replied. **I promise, I just shot him in the knee… **Vaas said as if it was an everyday thing -and it _was_, here- and making Emilie laugh.

**-Poor guy…** She added. **Who is it?**

**-Yusuf.** Vaas replied.

**-God, Vaas, you already shot him in the thigh last week!** She exclaimed, recognizing the man's name.

**-He pissed me off…** Vaas said with a shrug.

This guy is a total psycho… She thought, looking at him, smiling lovingly. He's _her_ psycho. She mentally added, squeezing his hand in hers and snuggling slightly against him as they made their way to the infirmary.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi everyone! I'm so excited to finally post this chapter! I'm really sorry for the long wait but I had so much things to do and so much things on my mind that kept me from writing. But I'm free at last and back with another chapter of this story that, by the way, I started almost three years ago!**

**Anyway, as always, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Stockholm Syndrome

Chapter 38

**-Hi! **Emilie greeted as she and Vaas entered the infirmary.

Agnes sat at the table, in the corner of the room. She was writing some things in her notebook but immediately stopped to stand up.

**-Hey, how are you?** She said, hugging Emilie.

**-Good, thanks.** Emilie replied.

**-Hi Vaas.** Agnes then greeted Vaas with a smile. He simply nodded his head and went to sit on one of the unoccupied beds.

**-So, what did you make me come for?** Emilie asked.

**-Actually, I need to examine your wound, to see whether I can remove your stitches now or we'll have to wait longer.** Agnes explained, sitting back on her chair as Emilie went to sit next to Vaas.

Emilie smiled. She would finally get rid of these horrible stiches and be completely healed. She let Agnes examine her scar. She looked pretty satisfied with the state of the injury so she took a kind of medical scissors and proceeded to cut the thread. Once done, Emilie smiled brightly, looking down at her scar. Free at last!

Vaas seemed happy too and leaned towards Emilie to kiss her gently on the lips. Emilie shyly accepted the kiss, ensuring that Agnes wasn't looking at them. The latter wrote a few words in her notebook and then turned towards them.

**-Well, now that you're all fixed up, you can do whatever you want that don't imply hurting yourself!** Agnes said, laughing slightly.

**-Thanks.** Emilie replied with a smile, squeezing Vaas' hand slightly. She had held it the whole time.

Someone then knocked on the door of the building. The pirate waited a split of second before opening the door slightly.

**-Boss, we have a problem, you have to come right now.** The pirate said, before walking away, leaving the door ajar.

**-Fuck, they can't do anything without me…** Vaas sighed, standing up and letting go of Emilie's hand. **See you around, Hermosa.** He then said, leaning to kiss the top of Emilie's head in a gesture full of gentleness. **Thanks for fixing my Querida, she's the most precious thing I have!** He then said, patting Agnes' shoulder while leaving the room.

When the door closed behind him, Agnes gave a knowing look to Emilie. They both smiled and Emilie blushed slightly. She loved how sweet he was. It was really unusual, but she loved it…

**-Okay, so I just have to ask you a few questions before you go, just so that I can see if everything is okay…** Agnes said, breaking Emilie's train of thoughts.

**-Yeah, sure.** Emilie replied, turning to the nurse.

The latter looked at her notebook and started questioning Emilie:

**-Have you noticed any abnormal changes in your body, or in the way it works? **

**-No…** Emilie answered, after a few seconds of thinking.

**-Ok. **She wrote something one the paper. **Do you have regular menstrual cycles?**

**-Er, yeah, roughly every twenty eight to thirty days.**

**-Do you still take your pills every day?**

**-Yes.**

**-Did you have sex recently? Do you have sexual intercourse with someone other than Vaas?**

These questions were quite embarrassing for Emilie but she tried to get over it. Agnes was her doctor after all, it was her job to ask that sort of questions…

**-Yes. And, no.**

Agnes wrote a couple of words in her notebook before closing it.

**-Right, everything seems okay so I'm just gonna give you another package of pills for the next months.** She said, standing up to grab a little box in the cabinet that contained all sorts of drugs. She then gave it to Emilie who stood up. **Well, I won't bother you any longer, you are free to leave.** She said with a smile.

**-Thanks, bye.** Emilie replied with a smile before exiting the room.

She went back to the shack to put the box away and headed to the food storage warehouse to start making lunch for her and Vaas.

* * *

Do you know the common phrase 'watched pot never boils?' Well, it's actually literally true… Emilie was standing in front of the stove, waiting for the water inside the pot to boil so that she could cook some pastas. She wanted to make a really simple meal for today's lunch. She had already prepared a bolognese sauce to go with the spaghetti she was about to cook.

She rested her hand on the edge of the counter to relieve some of the weight that pressed on her feet. Her back was facing the door way of the kitchen so she didn't notice the man entering the room. He silently sneaked up to her and, with one swift movement, grasped her waist tightly and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She gasped in surprise and her heart skipped a bit.

**-Holà, Hermosa, did you miss me?** He mumbled, still enjoying the softness of her hair.

**-Vaas! God, you scared the shit outta me!** She shouted, trying to get rid of his tight grip, in vain.

As he started two slightly rock from one foot to the other as if to rock a baby, she calmed down and rested her hands on his strong arms. And when he began to kiss and nip at her neck, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. He was driving her crazy.

One of his hands then traveled under her tank top and bra to cup one of her breast as the other went to work on the fly of her pants. She smiled slightly at the feeling of his callous hands on her skin. He squeezed her breast slightly, eliciting and soft moan from her. He grinned, he loved how much power he had on her… His second hand was about to dive into her panties when someone interrupted them.

**-Jesus, don't you dare do that in my kitchen!**

It was Aaron, the cook. He had entered the room but stopped abruptly when he had noticed the two of them. Vaas and Emilie -especially Emilie- were startled and she quickly zipped her pants back up, blushing as Vaas glared at the cook, angry for being interrupted.

While Aaron searched for something in the drawers of the counter, Emilie put the pastas into the boiling water. In the meanwhile, Vaas leaned on the table, arms crossed, pouting like a child. When the cook found what he was looking for, he proceeded to exit the kitchen. Vaas kept on glaring at him and stuck his tongue out once he was sure he couldn't see him. Emilie turned to Vaas, _she_ saw him and rolled her eyes.

Once Aaron was out of the room, Vaas looked at Emilie again and remained silent a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. Emilie eyed him with incomprehension, frowning.

**-You should have seen your face when he entered! It was priceless! **He stated while griping at his aching stomach.

**-That's not funny, Vaas! It's embarrassing!** She shouted, giving him a slap on the shoulder.

Vaas lifted his arms as if to shield himself from her blows, trying to stop laughing.

**-I'm sorry, Hermosa…** He said, cocking his head slightly, looking at her in the eyes.

She sighed, again, she couldn't be mad at him. She pulled closer to him and gave him one final slap that he couldn't dodge and grabbed his tank top to kiss him. He smirk in the kiss.

**-Your pot is overflowing.** He simply said, nodding towards the stove.

Emilie turned around quickly and reduced heat to low.

**-Fuck… Just sit down and stop bothering me, okay?** She said to Vaas.

The man lifted his hand in surrender, still smirking, and slowly went to sit at the table, watching her as she prepared his lunch. They then ate in silence, except for a few compliments Vaas paid her on the good taste of the food.

After eating, they both returned to the shack to take a nap. At some point, Vaas woke up to go back to work, taking care not to wake her up and softly kissed her forehead, leaving her alone.

* * *

Emilie eventually woke up. The sun was starting to set and she was surprised to have slept that much. When she stood up from the bed, she spotted a little piece of paper and a few bank notes on the table. It was her daily pay. She then proceeded to read the note.

'At the beach. Don't bother bringing a bath suit.' She smiled softly reading the paper. Vaas had wrote that, and she was to join him on the beach. So be it. She put on her boots without lacing them and walked to the beach.

When she arrived, she saw Vaas' figure, standing in front of the ocean, hands in his pockets. She approached and, when she was near enough, shouted:

**-I don't have a bath suit, anyway.**

Vaas turned around and smiled, seeing her, bathed in the orange glow of sunset. She was beautiful.

**-I gonna buy you one, I promise…** He whispered, grabbing the back of her neck to pull her closer.

They joined in a slow, languorous, loving kiss. When they parted, Emilie immediately started removing her clothes, eager to dive into the ocean. Vaas had brought two towels so that they would be able to dry up quickly afterwards, not to catch a cold. She smiled softly.

Vaas started to undress too, showing off the bulging muscles she loved. She then reluctantly walked away from him to head for the water. Once she was immersed in the water, she quickly started to swim away from the shore. The water was nice, slightly cold, just what she needed. Vaas was looking at her as he entered the water. He saw her swim further and further.

**-Don't go too far away, Querida, there are some sharks over there!** He shouted so that she could hear.

Honestly, he wanted to tease her a little, but it was actually true...

**-Are you serious!?** She shouted back, stopping right away. He laughed slightly. **Is it okay, here?** She asked, pointing at her position.

She saw Vaas nod as he swam towards her. When he got close enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him lightly. He smiled to her.

**-You look like a mermaid…** He said, looking at her already damp hair.

She smiled back and parted from him. She then started to swim around a little and go under water a few times. She turned to him once again.

**-I love swimming.** She said.

**-Fuck!** He suddenly shouted.

She didn't know why he swore, he looked a little panicked; she started to worry.

**-What?** She asked. **What's wrong?** She asked again, swimming closer to him.

**-I- I don't know, something just brushed my leg.** He said, looking down at the water.

The pace of her heart beat started to quicken. She was starting to panic too.

**-What- what was it? A-are you sure it wasn't a… seaweed or a fish…?** She asked, stammering.

**-I don't fucking know! It seemed big!** He shouted back, turning in all directions to see what it was. **Damn it!** He shouted again. **It brushed my foot! I think it was a fin!** He said.

Emilie was scared, it was a shark, for sure! Oh God, she couldn't stay here for another minute! She started to swim towards the shore. She could feel it, swimming in circles under her, in the dark depths of the ocean, patiently waiting to attack its prey. Something suddenly brushed her right leg. Something else touched her left thigh, oh no…

**-Fuck, Vaas, I'm getting out! **She said, feeling a knot form in her throat.

She briefly turned to look behind her. Vaas was nowhere to be seen! She came to a halt. Her bottom lip was shaking, she tried to concentrate but she was fucking scared!

**-Vaas!** She called. **Vaas, where are you!** She called again, trying to look into the water.

But it was almost night, the water was too dark, she couldn't see anything! Fuck! And suddenly, she felt it again, her head snapped up. She felt it! It grabbed her bottom with its hand! Wait, what…?

**-Surprise, motherfucker!** She heard from behind her.

She turned around abruptly, seeing Vaas with his head out of the water. She remained motionless for a moment, taking the time to process what happened. Panic disappeared to be replace by relief, and then anger. She tried to hit him on the face or on the chest, everything that was out of this fucking water! But she only managed to strike the water, sending it flying in all directions, she was ridiculous. She stopped, looking at him, anger burning in her eyes. He was smiling like a fool! He _was_ a fool!

She went passed him and started to swim towards the shore to quickly get out of the water. Vaas followed her, trying to talk to her.

**-Come on, Querida, stay with me!** He said, she acted like she didn't hear him. **It was just a joke! It was funny!** He said.

She ran toward their clothes, grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it. She was shivering slightly, she was angry, but she was still terrified. She was holding the towel firmly in her hands. She was still standing up but she was slightly curled up, face down. Vaas ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her small body. He tried to rub her back to warm her up a little.

**-Come on, Querida, it was just a joke…** He said quietly.

**-It wasn't funny at all.** She mumbled, trying to suppress a sob. **I'm scared of sharks,** she said, **especially since one of my cousins was deadly hurt by a shark.** She added, sobbing.

**-Oh, Querida, I'm sorry…** He whispered, realizing it wasn't the best joke to make.

She suddenly lifted her head to look at him. She was smiling brightly, she laughed.

**-It's a joke!** She said, pulling away from him to quickly run away, fearing reprisal.

He was motionless for a little moment. He was caught off guard. She fooled him, that bitch! Though, he had to admit, she was a _fucking_ good actress… He suddenly burst out laughing.

**-I'm not angry anymore.** She said, walking towards him. **But you're still a sonovabitch!** She stated, pointing her index toward him.

**-Fair enough, Hermosa!** He said, shrugging and leaning in to kiss her lightly. **I love you.** He whispered.

**-I love you too.**

They gathered their clothes to dress up and proceeded to return to the camp, holding each other's hand. Vaas stopped for a moment, though. She turned to him.

**-Do you remember what we did on this beach?** He asked with a grin.

She nodded, knowing that he was referring to the night where they made love in the sand.

**-You want to do it again?** He proposed.

She smiled but shook her head.

**-I'd rather do it in a bed, I hate when the sand gets in my hair…** She said.

He rolled his eyes –_poor little thing_, he thought- and started to walk again, still holding her hand. The last ray of the sun shone bright in their backs, warming their bodies slightly. She smiled. She loved this beach, she loved this island… She loved this life.

* * *

**Right! Time to let me know if you liked this chapter and to give me some advice on what I should improve. I hope I will be able to post another chapter soon, but nothing is sure as I'm working on another story at the moment. By the way, if you haven't already, go check it out! It's called **_**Strange Place For An Encounter**_** (I know the title kinda sucks but I couldn't find a better one), it's cool, plus it features Vaas as well… Well, kind of…**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Bye Bye!**

**Badi-otaku.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi guys, so happy to be back for a new chapter, things are getting serious now, I have lots of ideas for this story as well as other projects! But before starting other stories, I'll try to focus on this one and the other one I'm currently writing. By the way if you want to check it it's called 'Strange Place For An Encounter' and you can find it on my profile!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys will like the chapter and if you do, let me know!**

* * *

Stockholm Syndrome

Chapter 39

**-Will you please stop staring at me…?** Emilie said, looking at Vaas.

Ever since they started walking back to the shack, he almost hadn't stopped staring at her cleavage or her butt. At first she didn't really mind, but now it became a bit embarrassing…

Still walking by her side, he leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

**-I'm sorry, Querida, I just want to fuck you so bad right now…** He said, his deep voice sending a shiver down her spine.

**-Well, you should have done it when you had the chance…** She retorted, pushing him away playfully. **Like this morning.** She added while walking a bit faster.

**-I told you I had work to do, and no time for you… God knows how much I wanted to take you in every way at that moment, but…** He tried to explain himself, sighing dramatically.

**-Oh yeah?** She asked, crossing her arms and turning towards him slightly. **Well, maybe I'm ready to give you another chance…** She said, trailing off. **But, you have to-**

She didn't have time to finish her sentence when an evil smile appeared on his lips. Her eyes widened slightly; something was to come… And she didn't like it…

Indeed, something was coming. And it came real fast actually as she was caught of guards when Vaas wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed her arm to lift her up and settle her on his shoulder, carrying her like a potato sack. She immediately fought back, hitting him with her free hand.

**-What the fuck are you doing, Vaas!? Let go!** She shouted, trying to break free.

He didn't release her, though. Instead, he smacked her butt playfully, earning a growl from her, and laughed out loud, keeping walking. It was useless to fight, she figured. So, she decided to play along with him. With a mischievous smile, she made her way to his ass with her free hand and squeezed it slightly through his pants.

**-I want you to fuck me, Vaas…** She said in turn, purposely teasing him with the tone of her voice.

She felt the vibrations of a deep growl escape his throat and smiled even more. But, lost in her euphoria, she forgot where they were, that is to say; almost in the middle of the fucking camp!

**-Vaas, let go.** She ordered again, he didn't react. **Come on, what if someone sees us…** She said, a slight panic sounding in her voice.

**-What? Go ahead, tell me what will happen if someone sees us…** He retorted.

She remained silent. She didn't fucking know what would happen!

**-Vaas, it's embarrassing…** She said, now almost begging.

**-Fuck, Nena, you're **_**always**_** embarrassed…** He replied. **Just relax okay… We're there anyway.** He then said.

She sighed in relief as he opened the door and entered the shack.

**-It was exiting, no?** He asked, still not letting go of her. **You know, trying not to be caught…**

She had to admit that, it was kind of exciting… She started chuckling softly.

**-Yeah.** She admitted. **Now, release me, Vaas. **She then ordered, trying to break free again.

**-Tsk tsk, Querida, I'm not done with you yet.** He said, walking towards the bed.

And before she knew it, she was abruptly thrown onto the bed. Vaas let out a grunt of effort and she gasped with surprise. She didn't have time to ask 'what the fuck' when Vaas snapped his fingers and whistled.

**-Clothes… Off.** He ordered, then taking out various random things out of his pants pockets and putting them on the nearby table.

She was left confused, staring at him. He seemed to notice her state and spoke again.

**-I hate repeating myself, Hermosa –and you know it- so take off these damned clothes and get in the fuckin' shower!** He ordered again, this time almost shouting, which left her even more confused. What the heck just happened? One moment he is smiling playfully and all of sudden he starts yelling at her! **Fuckin' quick!** He shouted again.

And this time she moved, taking her clothes off as fast as possible, not liking to be shouted at. Vaas could be really scary sometimes, even if she knew he wasn't likely to hurt her, she still feared him a little. Her mind still clouded with confusion, she headed to the bathroom and proceeded to enter the shower/bath tub and open the tap. It was as if the cold water had washed her confusion away as it hit her. He wasn't yelling out of anger… He _was_ playing…

This was confirmed when she saw Vaas appear in the door way of the bathroom, stark naked, evil grin on his lips, staring straight at her, holding and stroking lightly his hardening cock. Her eyes widened and the chill that ran down her spine gave her goosebumps despite the warming water that ran down her body. It was a mix of confusion, fear, excitement and arousal.

The sound of the door slamming behind him brought her back to reality. She shook as he entered the shower and pressed his body against her back. He immediately went to work on her neck, biting and licking the skin there. He then started to whisper in her ear, sending another shiver through her whole being.

**-Don't you want to try something new, like more… rough, Hermosa…?** He asked, his hands slithering up her damp body.

The proposition was so tempting she couldn't turn it down. She was madly in love with that man and she couldn't bring herself to say 'no' to him. She was ready to go wherever he wanted to bring her. Vanilla or rough, in a shower or a bed, she trusted him to lead her into his world made of lust and drugs and she would let him run the show…

He didn't wait for an answer and grasped her neck tightly with one hand while the other went to squeeze her breast. She panted as she felt him rub his length against her bum. He let out a low growl and released his grip from her neck. She gasped for breath and he gripped at her hip to bring her closer to him. Not waiting one more second, he forced his entire length inside her, pushing her against the cold tile.

He took a frantic pace, hitting her most sensitive spots repeatedly, making her moan his name in pleasure. His other hand soon reached her other hip and he dipped his fingers into her flesh, thrusting even faster. The pain was exquisite and the rhythm he set up built her orgasm in seconds.

Soon she exploded in pure bliss. Feeling her walls clench around him, he immediately turned her around. She held tightly onto him as he gripped on the back of her thighs to lift her up and take her in this position. His restless motions lasted a couple of minutes. They kissed vigorously and passionately, as if there was no tomorrow before he reached the end himself, exploding inside her and bringing her once again over the edge with him.

Withdrawing, he however didn't let go of her and instead brought her even closer to him, simply enjoying the feeling of her warm skin against his and the frantic rhythm of their matching breath.

Soon enough the aftermath of intense pleasure kicked in and drowsiness seized them. Emilie, her arms still wrapped around his neck, let her head rest on his shoulder. Vaas closed the tap and carried her out of the bath tub and into the bedroom, not taking the time to dry their bodies with a towel.

He slowly walked up to the bed and gently laid her on the mattress. She whined when they lost contact. The warmth of his body was replaced by the coldness of the air flowing on her wet skin. She whined again, holding out her arm in hope to touch him and bring him back. Her eyes were still closed, exhaustion forcing her to give up quickly, letting out another complaint.

**-Shhh… Querida, I'm right here.** Vaas whispered, lying on the bed and getting them both under the sheets.

He brought the covers up to their chests as she snuggled against him, seeking warmth and comfort. She laid her head and one hand on his chest, smiling slightly at the now calmer rhythm of his breathing. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder, resting his hand on her tiny waist and sighed deeply, reaching for a misplaced lock of hair with his other hand to softly tuck it behind her ear. And after laying ever so gently one last kiss on the top of her head, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Emilie sighed deeply, seeing the piles of clothes scattered all around the room. Not only clothes, empty bottles of beer, papers… the bedroom was a real mess. Emilie wasn't the tidy kind of person –neither was Vaas- but she realized that she had to do something for this poor room. I mean, come on, she had nothing to wear anymore, and she doubted that Vaas changed his pants in the last few days… He had left early this morning, in haste, not taking time to even say her 'good morning'. Emilie sighed again, planning the massive cleaning of the room.

First she opened the window to get some fresh air in. Then she dumped out all the bottles and other garbage, emptied the ashtray and made a big pile with their clothes and the bed sheets. At the very moment she started wondering how and where in the world she could clean all of this, a knock sounded on the door. The gentle sound produced by a tiny hand was really distinctive; Agnes. Emilie headed to the door and opened it as Agnes greeted her with a bright smile.

**-Hi, I was just passing by so I just thought I might see how you were doing.** Agnes explained, taking a quick look into the room before Emilie let her in.

**-I'm fine, thanks, except for the fact that I have to clean this whole room…** She said, pointing towards the pile of clothes. **But you're here at just the right time!** She exclaimed, turning to the girl. **Where can I get some cleaning stuff and how and where can I do some laundry?** She asked, in hope that Agnes had an answer.

**-Of course, I can show you! **She replied, earning a sigh of relief from Emilie.

Both women exited the shack and Emilie started following Agnes around the camp. She led her to a little building. The inside was almost empty, except for some furniture like a table, a couple of chairs and a couch in pitiful state. However, the whole interest of this building was in its basement. Agnes led her downstairs where she discovered a basic concrete basement, lit with a single light bulb loosely hanging from the ceiling, that she assumed they used as a laundry room.

**-Here is where we wash clothes and sheets and stuff. Here is where we store the cleaning stuff, like the cleaning products, some rags and buckets. **She explained, pointing to a metallic shelf in the corner of the room. **There, you got a washing machine –well, two actually- and a dryer.**

Emilie simply nodded, taking in Agnes' words as she continued explaining.

**-I know how surprising it is but, actually, Vaas demands that his men clean their own stuff and keep the insides of the shacks somewhat clean.** She said.

**-Who thought?** She chuckled, thinking that Vaas himself wasn't exactly following the rules…

Surprising, indeed... Seriously, how likely was it to find a decent laundry room in the middle of a pirate camp, itself in the middle of a jungle? But honestly, Emilie was impressed. She didn't think one second that these pirates could be able to clean their own stuff.

**-Okay, I think I can manage now…** Emilie said, taking in a deep breath. **Thank you so much, Agnes.**

**-Anytime!** The latter replied with a smile. **See you!** She then said, going upstairs.

**-See you!** The other girl responded before turning towards the machines and sighing thinking of all the work that was ahead of her.

Emilie first got to work on their clothes and sheets. She made sure to search every pocket of every pants before throwing them in the machine, in case any paper, bill, lighter or even cigarette were forgotten. She soon realized it was a really good idea as she indeed found a couple of cigarettes Vaas' pockets, along with a few bucks.

Going through one of his cargo pants, she even found a very small, weird looking plastic bag. It contain some unknown substance that looked like crystals. Maybe some drugs, she told herself. A small doubt still remained though, seeing the color of it. It was blue, she'd never heard about blue crystals before… Well, maybe it was some new thing. Anyways, she just tucked the little bag into her pants pocket, as she did with all the other items, noting that she would have to give that back to Vaas later.

* * *

A few hours later, she was finally done with cleaning. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand as she made her way back to the shack, with a laundry basket full of clean, folded garments. She had worked the whole morning. Cleaning the floor of the bedroom and bathroom, bleaching the toilet, bathtub and sink. Washing the sheets and putting them back on the bed. Then washing, drying and folding their clothes… Long story short, the rooms were shining with cleanness.

So, imagine her shock when she entered the shack, only to find the bedroom was flipped upside down. The furniture had been moved and thrown everywhere. The mattress had been turned upside down, and the sheets had fallen off of it. The objects that were stored on the tables and shelves had been thrown all over the place. All her hard work had been destroyed, all this work for… nothing. And the responsible for this mess was the man that was standing in the middle of the room, breathing erratically and looking at her with wrathful eyes.

**-Vaas… What the…** She tried to speak, slowly putting down the laundry basket, not breaking eye contact with him.

**-WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?!** He shouted, startling her as he made her way towards her with long strides. **FUCKIN' TELL ME!** He shouted again, griping tightly on her arms and shaking her violently.

Tears started to well in her eyes. She was terrified. She didn't know what he was talking about. She didn't know why he was so angry. She didn't know why he was yelling at her. She didn't like that at all…

**-Wha-what are you talking about Vaas?** She asked, stammering.

**-MY FUCKING CRYSTALS!** He replied, shaking her again, earning a whine from her.

Drugs, obviously, he wanted drugs… He wanted back the thing she found a few hours earlier in his pants pocket.

Emilie slowly tried to move her right arm. Vaas let go but maintained his vice-like grip on her other arm, making her moan in pain. She slowly reached her back pockets and took out the small plastic bag. All his attention went to the crystals when she handed them to him. He let go of her second arm causing her to fall to the ground, her weak legs unable to support her weight.

He quickly backed up and went to work on the bag, proceeding to open it and plunged the tip of his pinky finger in it, taking it out as it was covered in fine powder and snorting the drugs.

Emilie had curled up slightly, still trembling. He scared her horribly. She forced herself back to reality when she heard him taking a deep breath.

**-What's wrong Hermosa?** She heard him ask with a concerned voice, after turning towards her.

He walked up to her again and crouched by her side, taking one of her wrist in his hand, much more gently this time. Tears fell from her eyes as she was unable to control the flow of emotions that went through her. She mechanically snuggled against him, gripped at his shirt and pushing her face against his warm chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back softly.

She could never understand this man. This time it wasn't a game. His rage was real, and he really scared her. And in a split of second, all his anger was gone… And he worried for her. He asked what was wrong as if he didn't know what he just did, as if he just forgot it… That was what scared her the most. It was in these moments that she worried about his mental state. He was a fucking lunatic, bipolar, insane man. But in the end, where she felt the safest was by his side.

**-I'm sorry… **Was all she could manage to say.

She felt his embrace tighten around her. God, it felt good… It was so comforting and calming. Her tears progressively stopped flowing and the stress brought by overwhelming emotions gradually eased.

**-I did some cleaning…** She then stated with a still somewhat weak voice, trying to change the subject while slowly pulling away from him. **Did you see?** She asked, doubting that he had taken the time to contemplate the room before wrecking it.

To her surprised, he nodded. But his eyes, still joyful a few seconds ago, darkened with worry and guilt. He knew what he had done, now. He was aware of his previous behavior and regretted the incident that just occurred.

**-I'm sorry, Querida…** He said in turn, standing up and quickly walking to the bed to arrange it. **You see? I'm gonna fix it all!** He exclaimed, frantically pacing the room to put every object back into place; the couch, the table, the chairs…

The excitement and resolution of the man made her chuckle slightly as she slowly stood up. He quickly made his way towards her, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger before kissing her on the cheek. He didn't pull away immediately after, but he looked her in the eyes.

**-But please… No more tears, Querida…** He softly said, begging for a smile on her lips.

And it came. Emilie's lips curled into a sweet smile. The sight made him smile in turn. God, he loved this woman… He would do anything to keep waking up at this sight every morning of his life.

The two of them continued arranging the room. Emilie stored their clothes in the wardrobe, Vaas adjusted the bedsheets and soon the room was back to normal. The both of them found themselves side by side, contemplating the result of the hard work with a satisfied look.

**-That's better.** Emilie stated, holding Vaas' hand and looking at him.

He laid a light kiss on her lips and, as if it had triggered something in his mind, started speaking with enthusiasm.

**-Oh, we're throwing a party tonight!** He said. **And this time, you have to come!**

A party? Oh yeah, it's Saturday, party day… Yay! Emilie sarcastically told herself. Did she really have to come…?

**-Can't I just…** Emilie started replying, but Vaas cut her short.

**-No no no no, you **_**have**_** to come!** He said, keeping his enthusiasm and euphoria. **Come on, Hermosa, it'll be fun! Plus we throw this party in your honor… **He explained, picking her curiosity.

**-Me?** She asked, surprised, as Vaas made his way outside.

**-Absolutely! Well, we must find a pretext to throw a party!** He stated, the sound of his voice fading as he exited the room.

His last comment made her chuckle. A pretext to party…


End file.
